Paying the Price
by sbarra
Summary: This is an angsty 'What if' alternate ending to 'Pride and Prejudice'. Regency: Darcy/Lizzy.*Complete - Thanks for reading and reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an alternate ending to 'Pride and Prejudice' from Chapter 45; after the 10th minute of Episode 5 of the 1995 miniseries. I have often wondered about different plot complications on the morning that Darcy goes to propose to Lizzy at Lambton. There is some violence and angst, but I promise that there will be a happy ending! All of the credit goes to Jane Austen for the amazing characters she created!

Chapter 1

Samuel Cartwright had been Mr Darcy's valet for many years, but he had rarely seen his young master look so nervous. Mr Darcy stood in front of the full-length mirror smoothing his vest and fussing with his cufflinks. Cartwright wondered about Darcy's business in Lambton; his master rarely left before having breakfast with his sister and Mr Bingley's family when they were all at Pemberley; but it was not his place to ask questions or offer advice.

Cartwright held up two coats for his appraisal. Darcy seemed flustered and then quickly donned the fine green one.

"Never mind," Darcy mumbled distractedly as Cartwright leant forward to re-tie his cravat.

"It looks like it might rain, sir," Cartwright said quietly, glancing out the window at the grey sky, "I only mention it because Mrs Annesley has gone into town to arrange your surprise for Miss Georgiana. I could have one of the stable-hands ready a carriage."

Darcy accepted the top hat that his valet was holding out to him, "It is only a little overcast. I'll ride. I know you will all follow my instructions about this evening to the letter. It's very important, Cartwright, that Miss Bennet and her Uncle and Aunt are shown every civility."

"As you wish, sir," he bowed as his master walked briskly out of the large chamber.

Everything was a blur as Darcy's horse cantered up and down each hill towards Lambton. He did not notice the sunlight peeking through the cloudy sky and shimmering on the large lake. Darcy did not admire the grand oaks and majestic Spanish chestnut trees as he spurred his horse on. It was as if he only had room for one beauty in his mind's eye, and that was Elizabeth Bennet.

Nothing else, nobody else could compare with her. He kept smiling to himself as he thought about her fine eyes locking with his as she kindly saved his sister from the embarrassment Miss Bingley had brought about by asking about Wickham.

Darcy always wanted to be able to look up and see Elizabeth across the drawing room. He wanted to listen to her laughing as they danced. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms for the rest of his life. Darcy used his riding crop to spur his horse on; knowing he must again face his fear of rejection and ask her to be his wife.

Darcy hoped that her feelings were like his own. Ever since he had seen her standing on the sloping lawn at his home, he had prayed that Providence had given him another chance to win her heart. She seemed a little befuddled by the change in him, but so pleased when he was kind to the Gardiners. Elizabeth's compassion for Georgiana was so endearing; he felt triumphant, he had known how well they would like each other.

A warm August breeze blew against his face as he reached the outskirts of Lambton. He brought his large white stead to a trot as they reached the cobble-stoned high street. He knew something was horribly wrong before he even reached the inn, _The Bull._

One of Pemberley's newest curricles sped towards him drawn by two spooked warm-bloods. Their high-pitched, panicked whinnies were grating to his ears and he quickly sprang from his horse and tried to grab at their reins. The reins were trailing along the ground and he was almost trampled.

Chickens squawked and flapped around at the villagers' feet as several rushed forward to try to help.

"Whoa!" Darcy repeated over and over again, wondering why Old John had not prevented the horses from bolting.

The horses calmed down and he turned to see the innkeeper trotting towards him, leading his other horse by the reins.

A servant quickly came forward to tend to the horses and Mr Darcy turned back to the innkeeper, wondering if the man had an explanation.

The innkeeper bowed, but turned white as a sheet as he straightened up, "Look there, sir!" he exclaimed.

Darcy spun around to find the limp figure slumped in the bottom of the carriage. He stepped forward quickly, wanting to offer relief to his elderly stable-hand. He soon realised that it was too late. Darcy had known the aging stable-hand since his boyhood days. Now, he gently lifted the man's arm and saw blood seeping from pistol wounds.

"I would ask you to send your lad to fetch Mr Hodges. There is much to be down," Darcy said, overcome with sadness at John's fate.

The innkeeper nodded and quickly left, determined to go himself for Mr Darcy's steward.

Mr Darcy recognised a young maid who worked at the inn. She was standing in the small crowd that had gathered, crying softly at the sight.

"You there," Mr Darcy said, motioning to the girl.

"He means you, Hannah," a grey-haired woman said, nudging her.

She wiped her eyes and curtsied, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Would you find out where Mrs Annesley is? She was going to Barker's to collect some books I had ordered for my sister. Then, could you tell Miss Bennet and her companions that I will be in to call on them as soon as I have…"

"Begging your pardon, sir," the girl said urgently.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, noting the rising panic marring the girl's features.

"Mrs Annesley were walking past this mornin' when Miss Bennet came out to go walkin' with her relations. Miss Bennet went strollin' with Miss Darcy's companion, and the others went towards…"

Darcy impatiently cut her off, "Please just run and fetch Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Has anyone seen Miss Bennet or Mrs Annesley?" he asked the crowd, who were watching Hannah scamper towards the church.

"No, Mr Darcy," several people replied in unison.

"I'll sit with him, sir," the innkeeper's wife said, motioning to John Smythe.

Darcy pulled off his expensive green jacket and draped it over John's body, wanting to give the man the respect and privacy he deserved.

"We'll help search," people said and began hurrying off in different directions.

Darcy rushed towards Barker's Emporium, but the shopkeeper said that the ladies had left there nearly an hour before. Darcy ran from shop to shop asking everyone he saw if they had seen Miss Bennet or his sister's companion.

He soon rushed back towards the inn, wanting to confer with Edward Gardiner. He tried to convince himself that Elizabeth would be there, awaiting his return.

Darcy was so intent on looking from side to side for the woman he loved, that he did not watch his feet. He tripped as he rushed across a narrow laneway and went to hurry on, thinking it was merely a crate he had kicked. When he heard a pained moan, he turned back to profusely apologise.

"Mrs Annesley!" he exclaimed.

Georgiana's companion clutched at his outstretched hand, "I'm so sorry, sir. John and I both tried to stop them…"

Darcy leant down and helped the woman to her feet. She swayed slightly and clutched at her aching head. Darcy could see a trickle of blood and horrible bruises on the woman's right temple. He pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it to the wound. Mrs Annesley began to sob even more at his kindness.

She reached up and held the fine linen in place herself and then leant heavily on him as they made their way towards the inn.

"Please be calm, madam," Darcy said, as soothingly as he could in his agitated state, "You must tell me what happened. Where is Miss Bennet? Did she go to get help for you?"

"I am so sorry, sir!" Mrs Annersley sobbed, "They took Miss Bennet!"

Darcy could barely speak over the lump in his throat, "Who took her?"

The clatter of a carriage cut off Mrs Annesley's panicked response.

James Hodges, Mr Darcy's steward, quickly jumped down and rushed over, with two footmen, to help them.

"I've had John's body taken into the undertaker's, sir. Shall we take Mrs Annesley to the apothecary or send for one to meet us at the inn."

Darcy settled Mrs Annesley in the carriage and quickly sat down opposite her.

"Send for one to meet us at the inn, Hodges," he said, before leaning forward to calm the older woman, who was now almost in hysterics at the news of John Smythe's death.

As soon as the carriage reached the inn, Darcy alighted. He could tell from one look at Mr and Mrs Gardiner's shocked, grave faces that their niece had not miraculously returned. With few words, they followed the footmen who were carrying Mrs Annesley up the stairs to the small, private parlour.

Darcy rushed over and poured a glass of wine, placing it in the woman's shaking hand and then pulled up a chair beside her. She sipped it, glancing at the sea of faces in her vision, blurred by tears.

Madeline Gardiner sat on the other side of the shocked woman and tried to convince her to speak freely about all she knew.

"But I don't want anyone else to die!" Mrs Annesley whispered urgently, "He said that he would kill her if I didn't deliver his message word for word… When he finds out that she isn't even…" Her words were swept away by a fresh wave of tears.

With an impatient series of urgent orders, Darcy sent Hodges and the footmen to continue searching the village for answers about the men who had taken Elizabeth.

Edward Gardiner let the apothecary into the room and then paced back and forth. The apothecary bandaged Mrs Annesley's head and prepared a draught to help her sleep. He worked quickly and his quiet manner seemed to have a calming effect on the older woman.

"Please tell me everything you know," Darcy said for what he felt was the hundredth time, "If some… men have taken her then we will get her back before any more harm comes to her or to anyone else of our acquaintance."

"I shall do my best, sir," she said, sipping at the healing draught.

Mrs Gardiner reassuringly patted Mrs Annesley's hand as she began her tragic story.

"After we collected the music books, we walked back over to the green where John was meeting me for the trip back to Pemberley. Miss Bennet admired the fine chestnut tree near the smithy and spoke about how you and her aunt had both played there as children."

She paused to sip the apothecary's restorative and wipe away her tears.

"It was still quite early and there weren't many people about. As we got closer to the green, we realised that two men were following us. They looked like rough sorts. Elizabeth took my arm and walked quite quickly to where John was waiting. He insisted on taking her back to the inn. Suddenly…"

Mrs Annesley stopped and gulped down more draught before continuing.

"Suddenly," she faltered again, "suddenly they both pulled pistols from their coats and the larger lout… It was hard to tell who was speaking at first, because their faces were both covered up like highwaymen, said something like, 'Get over here, Miss Darcy, or they both die.'"

"Please continue, madam," Mr Gardiner said, as she stopped and wiped her eyes.

"John stepped forward and started to tell them that she was not the right woman, but they seemed to think he was lying to them to protect your sister. Then they sniggered and said, 'Perhaps we'll just ride up to Pemberley and see who is at home.' Miss Bennet was ever so brave. She turned to John and me and ordered us to get into the carriage. She stepped over to the men and offered them money, saying her brother was a very kind man who would pay for our safe return. She was trying to bargain with them. The…stouter man grabbed her tightly and held a pistol to her neck."

"Oh no! My poor, brave Lizzy!" Mrs Gardiner exclaimed and then continued weeping quietly.

Her husband stepped forward to squeeze her hand.

They watched Mr Darcy spring to his feet, muttering curses under his breath about the men who had harmed Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet kept pleading with them to let us go. The shorter man aimed the pistol at me and told me that I had to tell Mr Darcy that if he ever wanted to see his sister again he had to return to that exact spot, alone, at midnight on Monday with 30 000 pounds. He had me repeat the message to him. Miss Bennet suddenly nodded at John Smythe and let out a piercing scream. She then tried to duck and escape the hold on her. The stout man… knocked her to the ground and…"

"Pray, continue, madam," Mr Darcy implored, worry for Elizabeth writhing within him.

"He put his knee in the middle of her back and then twisted her arms behind her, tying her wrists together... with cloth he ripped… from her gown… Meanwhile, John could not even get down from the carriage in time to help her. The shot rang out as he tried to lunge at the man… causing her so much pain. Mr Smythe's body was then sprawled across the floor at my feet. The murderer said, 'Tell it word for word or she and anyone else that Darcy cares about dies.' Then he knocked me over the head with the pistol… I guess to give them time to get away before I raised the alarm. I must have fallen from the carriage as the horses rushed through town… Oh! Poor Miss Bennet! She was trying to protect Georgiana!"

"Thank you for your bravery in recounting your ordeal," Mr Gardiner said, encouraging the sobbing woman to sip the rest of the sleeping draught.

He and his wife then helped the sobbing woman to their bedchamber and made her comfortable.

Darcy rushed over to the writing desk and quickly began penning a letter to London.

_Friday August 7__th__, 1812_

_Richard, _

_I do not wish to alarm you, but I have no time for pleasantries. Miss Elizabeth Bennet has been kidnapped by two rogues. They think that she is Georgiana. They killed John Smythe (from my stables) when he tried to rescue Miss Bennet. I need you to arrange with Messrs Fielding and Marsden to acquire 30 000 pounds from the main Trust. Bring it to Pemberley before Sunday. I would come to London myself, but I do not wish to leave Georgiana unprotected and I want to coordinate the search for the murderers who have Miss Bennet. _

_Faithfully, _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Darcy was so perplexed that he didn't hear the Gardiner's returning to the room. He was a little startled when he felt Elizabeth's uncle reassuringly gripping his shoulder.

"What shall we do first to recover her?" he asked calmly as Darcy finished sealing the letter.

"First, we need to send this express to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. He will bring the 30 000 pounds as soon as he can."

Mrs Gardiner rang the bell and he handed the letter and several pounds to the young man who entered. He entreated him to deliver the letter before night- fall.

Mrs Gardiner was surprised that Mr Darcy could obtain so much money in such a short space of time. "It is such a vast sum. How will…"

"I would pay 100 times as much for her safe return; 1000 times as much; every pound I have," Darcy said and Elizabeth's Aunt and Uncle again realised how ardently he loved their niece.

"We treasure Lizzy, too, sir, and one only had to glance at her last night to see that she holds you in very high regard," Mrs Gardiner said warmly.

"Thank you, madam," Darcy said, trying to think clearly, "We must send an express to Longbourn to apprise them of this awful situation, and I insist on you both coming and staying at Pemberley. I wish that I could invite you to my home under more pleasant circumstances…" he trailed off.

"We gratefully accept your hospitable offer, sir. You are sure that, under the circumstances, your solicitors will be able to arrange to give the money to your cousin?" Mr Gardiner asked.

Darcy wondered why they doubted him; the money was the least of his concerns.

"Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was an executor of my father's estate and he shares the guardianship of Georgiana with me. Please be assured that we can trust him to arrive with the funds in time."

Mr Gardiner quickly wrote a letter to his brother-in-law and rang the bell for a servant to deliver it. Darcy returned with footmen to take the trunks that Mrs Gardiner was hurriedly packing.

Darcy insisted on extra cushions being found for Mrs Annesley as the footmen placed her in the carriage. She did not even stir as they made her comfortable. He couldn't help but feel that he was somehow to blame for her predicament. She was hurt because of her connection to his family. He looked down at the older woman's pale face and thought about how much her kindness had sped his sister's recovery after the disastrous situation with Wickham and Mrs Younge. Darcy hoped that seeing her like this would not make Elizabeth's kidnapping even more wretched for Georgiana. Not that he could see how things could be any worse.

As they were about to drive off the innkeeper came rushing up to the carriage doorway. He hurriedly bowed, "If you please, sir. These letters just arrived for Miss Bennet."

"Thank you," he said quietly, taking the letters, "Mr Hodges will pay you for all of your troubles."

"No need for that, sir. We just hope the young lady is soon found safe and sound," he looked at them and hesitated about who to give the other item he was holding to, "Sir," he addressed Mr Darcy once more. "I found this when I was searching up on the green."

"Thank you," Darcy said hoarsely, taking the delicate item and then tapping the carriage's roof with his riding crop.

They lurched away, rumbling along the cobble-stoned street. Darcy unclenched his fist and gazed at the small pendant longingly. Lizzy's amber cross glowed like honey in the mid-morning light. It reminded him of the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Darcy prayed desperately that he would see her again soon. Despite the warm morning, an oppressive fog seemed to permeate the carriage.

Darcy glanced at the letters a few times, realising that they were from Jane. He looked at the neat, flowing script, so much like Elizabeth's own. He had observed her writing a few times when he had visited her at the Hunsford Parsonage.

Mr Gardiner cleared his throat, "I know this is not something that one normally does, but I think we should read them. It will make us think of the vivacious Lizzy we all know. Instead of worrying about…"

"She would be appalled, sir," Darcy said quickly, although he had been struggling with the same urge.

"What about if I read them first to make sure that there is nothing that Jane or Lizzy would not wish for you both to hear?"

He nodded and passed the letters to Mrs Gardiner. He was loathed to part from the amber cross, but he offered it all the same. He had no 'understanding' with Elizabeth that would entitle him to hold on to her special pendant. Both Aunt and Uncle, however, quickly shook their heads.

"You can give it back to her yourself," Mr Gardiner said, trying to sound hopeful.

Darcy nodded gratefully. He pulled out his fob watch and carefully placed the cross under the cover.

"Oh, they are both delightful letters. You should definitely read them. I am sure Jane would not mind at all."

"But their recipient…" Mr Darcy interjected.

"She will probably think it quite remarkable that we were even interested in her correspondence," Mrs Gardiner reassured him reaching out to hand him the letters.

"Knowing Lizzy, she would say something quite witty," Mr Gardiner agreed.

Darcy opened the first letter and read it quickly. It gave him a fresh insight into how affectionate Jane really was, and he resolved to apologise to Bingley for arrogantly separating the two lovers.

_July 29__th__, 1812_

_Dearest Lizzy, _

_I was so excited to hear about all of the beautiful places you have visited: so many stately homes and fine rooms, but I am sure you are right, God's creation of rolling hills and rocky outcrops is better by far. You are also right that I should never have doubted you- of course you can climb over all those peaks and crags! I will never be as adventurous as you! _

_I am having a delightful time with Nathaniel, Archibald, Jemima and Isabella; although Mama says that they are very vexing on her nerves. When Papa emerges from his study, he reads to them and plays parlour games. It quite reminds me of when we were younger, Lizzy. _

_Please pass on my best wishes to our kind Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. _

_Yours, _

_Jane._

He passed the letter to Mr Gardiner who chuckled over the description of his children getting on his sister's nerves. Darcy glanced out the window, wishing he could be at Pemberley sooner; wishing, even though he knew it to be impossible that Hodges and the search party would precede him to the estate.

_August 2nd, 1812_

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I do hope this letter finds you in good health. How is the weather in Derbyshire? Is it as warm there as it has been here? There is not much to tell you about Meryton. Hence, my discussion of the weather. I anticipate your rejoinder on the matter. _

_Oh, Lizzy, since writing the above, something has happened of the most peculiar nature. I almost wish you were going to Pemberley and could ask Mr Darcy about it. How wrong we were to trust Mr Wickham's account of him! It appears that Mr Wickham can not be trusted at all. Colonel Forster wrote father a letter stating that Mr Wickham had deserted his post, leaving several hundred pounds of debts! He told Papa that Lydia had received several gifts from Mr Wickham (How I wish she would follow the rules of propriety! What was she thinking? To be accepting gifts from a man she is not engaged to!) By the by, Colonel Forster wished to return the trinkets to assuage the local merchants, but Lydia refused. Papa determined to go there, sort the matter out, and retrieve her, but was convinced by Mama that she should go and take Kitty and Mary with her. She said a trip to Brighton would be good for her nerves. So, after seeing them off in the post-chaise, I am now writing this while Father tries to beat Nate and Archie at cards. He is convinced that they cheat, but I could not believe such a thing of them! _

_I pray travelling mercies for your return,_

_Jane. _

Darcy re-read the middle section of the letter before handing it to Mr Gardiner. He immediately assumed that Wickham was somehow involved in this scheme to kidnap Georgiana. They had asked for the exact amount of her dowry; the sum that Wickham had tried to gain by planning an elopement with her.

Had Wickham spent recent weeks setting up this scheme? Did he still desire revenge against Darcy so much that he was willing to take Georgiana by force? Darcy ruminated as the carriage rounded the final bend towards Pemberley. Was it just his desire to vent his gall that made him believe that Wickham was involved? He decided that, whoever was behind the kidnapping would be stopped. He would rescue Elizabeth.

Madeline Gardiner began to talk softly to fill the tense silence in the carriage, "It looks like it will only be Thomas, Jane and the children joining us, my dear."

Her husband agreed, "I stated emphatically that Mr Darcy wished all of Longbourn's inhabitants to come to his estate, at this trying time, and with my sister and three of the girls away, there will be only six added to our party."

"I will make sure that Mrs Reynolds finds things for the children to play with," Darcy offered.

"Oh, you are much too kind, sir," Mrs Gardiner replied, "I will make sure that they are not under foot."

The footmen had barely opened the carriage door before Darcy had bounded to the ground and was barking orders to make sure that Mrs Annesley would be carefully taken to her room, and the Gardiners made comfortable.

"Excuse me," he said, pausing to bow gravely, "I must go and tell my sister the tragic news before she overhears it from one of the servants. Please come to the drawing room after you have rested."

He did not wait to hear their civil replies. Darcy rushed up the steps, looking in several parlours and rooms for his sister.

"Georgiana!" he began to call and then burst out a side door into the courtyard.

His sister was sitting by the fountain speaking with the Bingleys. Mr Hurst was asleep on one of the low benches beside the lush hedges.

"Georgie!" Darcy said in relief, rushing forward and hugging her tightly.

"What is it?" she gasped, straining on the tips of her toes to look at his panicked face.

"I thought for a minute that you… It… I… Please be seated. Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley, you may wish to leave us. I have some very distressing news to tell my sister."

Georgiana was so sensitive that tears were already forming in her eyes. Bingley cleared his throat and motioned for his sister's to leave with him.

"We must stay, Charles," Caroline said as if personally affronted, "It is our duty to be with Georgiana."

"She is like a sister to us," Louisa added, looking suggestively between her brother and Darcy's sister.

Darcy ignored their duplicitous comments and knelt in front of his sister. He took both of her hands and interlocked their fingers. She immediately remembered that he had done the same thing when at the age of five they had lost their mother; and also at the age of ten after their father had died.

"Georgie, I want you to know before I tell you anything that I will always look after you. Miss Bennet has…" Darcy began.

Caroline Bingley snorted derisively and it only made Darcy more determined to insist that Charles take his family back to London. He would not have Louisa and Caroline upsetting Elizabeth's family. He paused long enough to regain his composure.

"Georgie, Miss Bennet is… missing. We will do everything we can to find her. Richard is coming from London to help."

Georgiana could not speak. She was so worried about the woman that her brother was clearly in love with.

"Missing?" Bingley stuttered, "Haven't Mr and Mrs Gardiner…"

"They will be staying with us until she is found," Mr Darcy said.

"I think…" Bingley began to say.

"People 'in trade' staying here!" Caroline exclaimed.

"From CHEAPside to Pemberley!" Mrs Hurst added dramatically.

"What social climbers!" Caroline agreed.

"Miss Bennet is m…m…missing and all y….you can do is m…m…ock…" Georgiana sobbed and then buried her face in her brother's shoulder.

Darcy was so worried about her, but also impressed that she had stood up to Charles' sisters. He tolerated them because it made his friend happy, but he had begun to see them in a new light and resent their proud, unkind judgments on others.

Darcy decided to tell Georgiana the whole truth. He had planned to do it in stages – to tell her more when Mrs Annesley awoke, but perhaps she was stronger than he thought. Also, it would way heavily on his mind that she would overhear and think the worst. Better to give her the bare facts himself.

"Shh, Georgie," he murmured into her ear, rubbing her back, "there's more. Do you want me to tell you what I know?"

She nodded and sniffled. He set her down on the bench next to Bingley who smiled anxiously as he gave her a handkerchief. Darcy paced for a minute and then sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Will." she whispered so softly he thought he might have imagined it, "Please tell me. I want to help you find her."

"I don't want you leaving the grounds!" he said and then instantly regretted how harsh his voice sounded.

Her shocked gasp stabbed at the pain he felt in his chest at the loss of Elizabeth.

"I am sorry for my outburst, Georgiana," he said quickly, "First of all; let me say that Mrs Annesley is quite well and resting upstairs. She was injured when two… well, she said they looked like highway-men came to take… you. This is not your fault, Georgiana," he said immediately as he again wrapped his arms around her, "They were trying to kidnap you to hold you for ransom. When they started threatening people, Miss Bennet told them that she was Georgiana Darcy. She… didn't want them to come here looking for you. John Smythe," he shifted uncomfortably, "was killed trying to free her."

"Old John!" Georgiana gasped; her resolve to be strong and hold back the fresh wall of tears crumbled.

Darcy looked up at the stunned faces of their party and then spoke soothingly to his sister, "We will do everything we can for Mrs Smythe and their family. Old John was always so kind to you and he was truly a hero today, Georgie."

Darcy could tell from the panic-stricken look in her eyes that she was imagining Elizabeth dead, too.

"Listen to me, Georgie. Richard will arrive with the sum they've demanded. Hodges is in Lambton, beginning the search from there. If we don't find her beforehand then I will take the ransom to these… scoundrels at the appointed time."

Caroline voiced the thought that was causing bile to rise in his sister's throat, "What if they kill you?"

"I will gain the upper-hand long before that happens!" Darcy said emphatically, "Think of Miss Bennet's brave sacrifice; I will not cower in fear, while she is risking her life!"

Louisa and Caroline exchanged troubled glances and looked around the courtyard as if dangerous figures now lurked in its corners.

Darcy was torn between encouraging their departure and not doing so, in case it scared Georgiana further. He decided to word what he said carefully, for her sake; knowing she would be also be mortified by the snide comments that Bingley's sisters would make when Mr Bennet arrived with his eldest daughter.

"I do not wish you to think that the estate is not a safe place… presently my steward has armed men on horseback making their way back from Lambton, but I think it may be best if you left in the morning for London. I will be a very poor host over the following days and there will be plenty of guests who you do not hold in high regard."

Bingley stopped pacing and looked intently at Darcy. An unspoken question about Jane Bennet's likelihood of coming to Derbyshire was asked, and answered, with a few nods and raised eyebrows.

"Robert!" Bingley decisively shook the shoulder of his sleeping brother-in-law, "Hurst!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Louisa!" Mr Hurst exclaimed, sitting bolt upright and then shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"There's been an… awful… event. You must take my sisters back to Grosvenor Street at once! They are not safe here. I would go myself, but I must stay and help Darcy."

Louisa and Caroline looked less than impressed with the idea that Mr Hurst would be capable of 'protecting' them. They started to protest, and Darcy found himself trying to question whether it was necessary for them to leave before nightfall, but Bingley was immovable on the subject.

"Louisa and Caroline will explain everything, while the servants pack. I shall also come and help you prepare for your departure."

"This is most vexing, Charles!" Caroline exclaimed, torn between wanting to flee to the 'safer' society of London and wanting to stay and watch the spectacle unfold at Pemberley.

"Leaving so hastily is simply not done!" Louisa agreed with her.

"It will take a load off of Darcy's mind if you are not here; you will be quite secure and content in your townhouse," their brother replied.

Bingley turned back for one moment from weathering the storm of his sisters' contempt.

"Darce, I shall help you get Miss Eliza back. I would do so whether her sister were coming here or not," he said quietly.

Darcy nodded appreciatively and then remembered Elizabeth's ire about how he had separated Jane and Bingley. The least he could do for her was not waste another minute until he had righted the wrong impression he had given Bingley.

"Excuse me a moment, Georgie," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear as he stood up.

Mrs Reynolds could be heard trying to placate Caroline and Louisa as they reached the grand staircase.

"Charles!" he called to his friend's retreating back.

Bingley stopped in mid-sentence, left Mr Hurst and rushed to Darcy's side.

"What can I do? Did you have an idea about something else we could do to recover Miss Bennet?" he said without taking a breath.

"No," Darcy shook his head, "I wish to speak with you briefly about another matter. I owe you an apology for separating you from Miss Jane Bennet. Also, she was in London over the winter and I conspired to keep it from you. I thought I was acting honourably; in the service of a friend. I arrogantly presumed that I was able to ascertain that she did not care for you. Miss Elizabeth made it quite clear that her sister's feelings about you were quite the opposite of what I discerned."

Bingley was completely astounded. He had not dared to hope that the woman he had spent day and night thinking of, for more than eight months, could actually be in love with him. He knew not what to do. He walked one way and then the other, looking up at Darcy as he repeated every point his friend had made and asking for Darcy to affirm it.

"Shall you accept my apology, Charles?" Darcy said, holding out a hand.

Bingley vigorously shook it, "I certainly shall! Miss Eliza believed that Miss Bennet's feelings were 'quite the opposite'?" he repeated for the third time.

"Yes," Darcy shook his hand again, "I should not have interfered. I am sorry. Now, make haste and see to your sisters. Meet me in the drawing room. Hodges will be back soon to report on his findings and we will make plans to find Miss Bennet."

Bingley nodded and rushed away. Darcy's heart leapt into his throat when he turned around and saw how pitiful Georgiana looked.

She hastily stood and wiped at her eyes, but he could tell that she somehow blamed herself for the fate that had befallen Elizabeth.

"I promise you that I will not rest until I have recovered her. Let us go in and wait for Hodges," Darcy said softly.

Georgiana stumbled as she put her hand through the crook of his arm and he could tell that she was again blinded by tears. Darcy did something that he had not done since that awful day at Ramsgate. He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. He walked slowly up the steps and took her through to the drawing room. He placed her down on the chaise lounge and then rang the bell for refreshments. A butler and ladies' maid were quickly prompting her to eat and drink. Darcy was relieved when Mr and Mrs Gardiner also appeared and offered their assistance in comforting her. Darcy paced, wishing he could comfort Elizabeth.

"I am s…sorry about your niece," Georgiana whispered to Elizabeth's relatives, "My brother will br….bring her back as soon as he can."

"Of course he will," Mrs Gardiner said, sitting down beside the frightened young woman, "I thought that, after lunch, you and I could plan a menu for a celebratory meal. What do you think, Miss Darcy?"

Georgiana looked up to make sure her brother approved of the plan. He nodded appreciatively and then turned back to survey the grounds. Darcy peered out of the window apprehensively, watching for his steward to return with news and the search party from the village. He closed his eyes and prayed for Elizabeth's safe return, trying to imagine her placid, radiant face from supper the night before, rather than one of her lying terrified in some squalid room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. Where was she? All of her muscles seemed to be aching. She could not be sure whether it was dusk or dawn. The awful events on the Lambton green suddenly all came flooding back to her and she began to panic. Her family and the Darcy's must be so worried about her. She hoped that Old John and Mrs Annesley were recovering and that she would be able to escape and offer her assistance.

Elizabeth tried to press her fingers against her aching eye and head, but her wrists were bound far too tightly together. She dizzily sat up and listened to the bed on the other side of the wooden door creaking.

"Leave off now, Al," a woman whined.

"Stop flyin' into a miff, you chit of a wench!" a man roared and a loud slap echoed around the small, dirty cottage.

Elizabeth gasped loudly and managed to stand. She tiptoed over to the window, hoping to see some way of escaping her dreadful predicament. The door by the dusty fireplace flew open and the stout man who had shot John Smythe entered the room. He pulled up his breeches as he stumbled towards her.

"So yer awake, Miss Darcy," he slurred, giving a mocking bow, "Been out to it since yest'dy. Spose yer after yer breakfast on a tray?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her back digging in to the window latch behind her. The man found her fear of him very amusing.

"I wouldn't hurt my best girl now, would I?" he mocked her.

Elizabeth heard the whinny of a horse outside and, in a moment of panic, she turned from the leering man to shout out of the window.

"Help me! I'm in here! Fetch Mr Darcy! Mr Dar…"

She was spun around by her inebriated captor and, as he stumbled to clamp a hand over her mouth, he punched her in the neck. Blinding pain seared through her throat. The man's mocking laughter echoed around the small cottage, but he quickly stepped back when the door swung open.

"What the hell have you done, Al?" his accomplice bellowed, "I said not to lay another hand on her after you darkened her daylights, yest'dy."

Elizabeth had fallen, winded, to the floor, bringing her bound hands up to try to cradle her head.

"She were bellowin' out the window when you rode up, Pete!" Al exclaimed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"We'll be in a deuced fix if you hurt her too bad," Pete growled, "Darcy won't pay for his sister's corpse now; will he? "Get in here, Jessie, and make us all some broth or somethin'. I'm fagged after all that ridin'," Pete tiredly stooped and picked Elizabeth up around the waist, "No, don't struggle," he said impatiently, placing her on the low bed in the corner, "You may be used to Missish airs, but it ain't gonna get ya far around here."

The stench and warmth of Pete's breath against her face was unbearable. Elizabeth could feel a callus on his hand rub against her décolletage as he moved her hair to see how badly Al had hurt her. She swallowed down the wave of nausea that rushed up her throat, not wanting to anger the man by being sick on him.

A woman, wearing little more than a stained chemise was suddenly leaning over her, glaring resentfully, as she pulled Elizabeth up against the old headboard.

"I s'pose I have to feed yer," Jessie muttered angrily, and began spooning the broth into Elizabeth's mouth. It was scorching hot and she instinctively twisted her head to one side, her knee knocking the bowl, which fell to the floor.

Al roared at Elizabeth, "You saw what I did to that old fool, Miss! He weren't winged. He was put to bed with a shovel! Do yer want that?"

Pete quickly restrained Al and laughed mockingly at Elizabeth's repulsed face, "I don't think she likes the cut of your jib! Maybe she likes 'em tall, dark and 'ansome like me!"

Jessie was quickly pushed down to the floor to clean up the mess, grumbling and casting bitter looks at their captive. Elizabeth shut her eyes; her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Water," she rasped hoarsely.

"I got something better," Pete said, pushing Al aside and holding a flask to her lips.

Elizabeth shook her head, but he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and forced her to drink the spirits. She spluttered and then he touched her décolletage again, "Can't have that all over you now, can we?" he said, as if was doing her a favour.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned to face the wall. She listened as the three of them sat around the table, slurping the broth and bragging about their exploits.

"Thought you'd be back before dawn. What took you so long?" Al asked.

"Darcy's men have been up to every rig and row in town," Pete replied and then belched, "More," he grumbled and Jessie trotted over to re-fill his bowl.

"So, you couldn't get passed 'em, eh?" Al crooned.

"Stiff-necked dandy's got 'em handin' out sovereigns for information. 'odges had even greased the fist of the ale-draper at the inn; they all clammed up when I asked what all the fuss had been about yest'dy mornin'. Even asked me where I was from."

"Hell confound it! What did you say?" Al asked.

"I fobbed him off," Pete replied, "they won't get wind of nothin'. It's all goin' to plan. I come back the long way round past the turnpike, watching til the post-chaise came from Matlock."

Elizabeth suddenly realised why they were so pleased over this news. Colonel Fitzwilliam or his father must have delivered the ransom money to Pemberley. She was stunned, and gratified that Mr Darcy would be willing to pay such a large sum for her freedom. He was truly an honourable man.

"Eh, you don't think he'll double-cross us, do you?" Al asked.

Pete thumped the table, "Nah, it's like I told you; he's not like these hob-nobs. 'Sides we got two of em."

Elizabeth lay very still, feigning sleep and struggled to make sense of this. What did they mean by there being two captives? Was Jessie also being held against her will? Was there another man involved? Where was he? Was there somebody watching Pemberley? What if they discovered that Georgiana was still at the estate? What would become of her then?

The questions tumbled through her mind like flotsam in a stream. She missed Jane's kind ear and her aunt's wise counsel more than ever. Elizabeth tried to imagine herself sitting in her Papa's study, listening to him reading from the classics. The sudden crash of a chair against the floor made her wince.

"Give me some! You brought a swag of it with you!" Jessie exclaimed.

Elizabeth turned slightly to see that they were arguing over an assortment of packages of tobacco and gentlemen's snuff-boxes. She shut her eyes again and tried to block out the disgusting sounds of them snorting the fine powder.

"You saucy wench!" Al bellowed and Elizabeth could hear them struggling and fighting behind her.

"Quit your larkin' round!" Pete barked, swigging down more spirits.

"Pike off, yer simpleton!" Al exclaimed, and then snorted more tobacco.

"Bacon-fed crony!" Pete elbowed him in the ribs.

After what seemed an eternity, they stopped exchanging insults and drinks.

"We 'uns will be on the spree down the petticoat-line…" and then Elizabeth heard a loud thud.

She opened her eyes and slowly peeked over her shoulder. Both men were snoring; their faces pressed against the mess on the low table.

A chair scraped and Jessie walked over to her; her cosmetics smeared. Under the white chalk and heavy rouge, she seemed to be quite young; not much older than Lydia or Kitty.

Jessie leant over her and whispered, "You ain't Miss Georgiana. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Panic rose in Elizabeth's tight chest, but she managed to whisper, despite her pained throat, "What will you tell the men?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The light was beginning to fade on Saturday afternoon when Bingley and Fitzwilliam shouted for him. Their group had been riding towards a column of smoke in a dense, sparsely populated part of the woods.

"Darcy!" they bellowed from the other side of a small clearing.

He desperately urged his horse on, thundering through the woods, until he was in sight of them.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly, looking from the shocked face of his best-friend to the grim one of his cousin.

Several other members of the Pemberley search party reined in their horses behind him. Many of them had carried lanterns while their master searched through the night for the brave, missing lady.

Fitzwilliam urged his horse forward to confer with his cousin, "Conductor Watkins found something distressing up ahead."

Darcy tried to catch his breath. Watkins, a Bow Street Runner, had been put on this special case by a magistrate who knew the Earl of Matlock. He had arrived with Fitzwilliam and Darcy's personal physician that morning. The Conductor had helped to coordinate the search's second day, believing, as Darcy did, that the rogues would not have been able to take their captive too far away.

Now, Darcy dismounted his horse, handing the reins to the first stable-hand to reach him. He walked up the next hill where Conductor Watkins stood. The man turned and motioned solemnly, the sun glinting off of the brass buttons on his blue coat. He respectfully removed his worn leather hat and then pointed with his truncheon at a spot at the bottom of the hill.

Numb with shock, Darcy would have fallen to his knees if Bingley and Fitzwilliam had not stepped forward to offer their support. The show of solidarity was lost on him. Everything seemed lost, as he looked down at the limp body wearing the pale muslin dress and light-brown Spencer. The pretty ribbons from her bonnet were blowing in the warm breeze, just as they had when he took her on a tour of the woods by the lake.

"No!" he suddenly bellowed, "She has to live!" His hat flew off as he ran down the hill, jumping over a fallen tree bough and a rocky outcrop. "Elizabeth," he said, falling to his knees beside the still form. He smoothed the brown hair from her face and then looked more closely at the white chalk and red rouge smeared across the woman's face. "It's not her!" he announced, in shocked relief.

"That was what Miss Bennet was last seen wearing," Bingley said, thinking Darcy was in denial about Elizabeth's death.

Darcy muttered a string of expletives as he thought about the cruel game that someone was playing. "One of those ner'do'wells dressed this poor woman up to look like her!"

"The smoke, too, was a ruse to bring us to this part of the forest. I think they moved Miss Bennet while we were travelling here," Watkins pointed at the acrid smoke pouring from the smouldering cottage up ahead.

Darcy had barely noticed it when he had believed that he was living his worst nightmare. He called to the top of the hill, telling half of the men to go for buckets of water from the stream, and the other half to keep searching the area. He ordered Hodges and a footman to take the young woman's body in to the Lambton undertaker.

Fitzwilliam and Bingley followed him over to where Watkins was surveying the burning cottage. The Conductor pulled a handkerchief from his red vest and then picked up a vial at his feet. While Darcy's men rushed to put out the fire, Watkins turned the small bottle over in his hands.

"We can hope that Miss Bennet is fast asleep, sir," he mused, "Although, I have had the misfortune to work on other cases where this laudanum was over-used."

"Is it a sleeping draught?" Bingley asked.

"It's an opiate," Watkins replied, "It induces a very deep, painless sleep."

Colonel Fitzwilliam realised that his cousin was quite overcome by his emotions, so he cleared his throat, "What shall we do next, Conductor?"

"Well, I shall look for clues now that the fire is out. We will lose the light soon. You need to confer about when we are to stop for the night."

Darcy immediately shook his head when both Bingley and Fitzwilliam turned to face him.

"We must keep looking. I cannot bear to be tucked up in bed while she is in the hands of these murderous thugs," he stated emphatically, "That could still be her fate!" He motioned to the men carrying the other woman's body up the hill.

"You will be no use to her if you fall asleep on your horse and hit a tree, Darce? You need a good meal and a rest," Bingley reasoned with him.

"Bingley is right. You can send your bailiff to the village to find more men to search overnight. Besides, Mr Bennet's express stated that he would spare no expense in trying to reach Derbyshire by this evening. Remember when she told Aunt Catherine that her father did not want to stay one more week in Kent, because he missed her society so much? They are very close. Miss Bennet would want you to welcome him yourself."

"You're right," Darcy agreed, "and he may have further news of Wickham's departure from Brighton!" Darcy exclaimed, "Watkins?" he called.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley exchanged troubled glances as they turned to wait for the Conductor. They both doubted that Wickham had been involved in this plot. Even Watkins had said that Darcy's insistence on it might lead to them missing a valuable clue in their search for Elizabeth.

Watkins emerged from the rubble carrying a collection of sooty snuff-boxes. They were engraved with various names, but it was hard to make them out due to the ash and the dying light.

He held them up, "These felons may have been trying to fence them at an inn or some place. We may get a description of them. I will examine them when we return to your estate. What are your plans, sir?"

Darcy quickly hurried the man up the hill to the horses. Sadly, Watkins was quite used to ardent suitors trying to find their beloveds. He patiently answered questions as they rode in front of the other men, trying to offer some words of encouragement to the troubled, young man.

Darcy would pay whatever fee his uncle had set down for the Conductor. He prayed that the man's acuity and expertise would soon have Elizabeth back where she belonged: safe and sound in his home.

"Will!" Georgiana called out as soon as they left the stables and began to follow the path to the front steps. She rushed away from the butlers and maids towards him.

"I told you not to go outside!" he snapped and then paled when she burst into tears. She sobbingly apologised and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "No, I am the one that is sorry; I just want you to be safe, Georgie."

"Where's my greeting?" Colonel Fitzwilliam said good-humouredly, pretending to be affronted. It was just what they all needed to break the tension.

"I beg your pardon, Richard," she whispered and hugged him quickly. He placed her hand in the crook of his arm and walked up the steps. He had hoped for a shy smile from his antics, but at least some colour had returned to her cheeks.

As soon as Watkins followed Darcy and Bingley into the house, he asked the house-keeper for a quart of distilled vinegar. The Conductor followed her to the kitchens, with the snuffboxes he had found.

Darcy and Bingley arranged his bailiff to send to the village for more men to search and for lanterns to be lit on the path for Mr Bennet's carriage. They then went upstairs to change out of their dusty clothes before dinner. Darcy was walking down the grand staircase when a small girl, dark brown curls bobbing on her shoulders, rushed around the corner.

"Aunt Lizzy!" she called, searching around the strange room.

"Jemima," Darcy heard Jane say urgently, "I told you the truth about Lizzy, poppet. She is not here. Besides, you must wait until we are announced."

Mr Darcy cleared his throat and then made a low bow, "I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Miss Jemima."

"We have not been introduced!" she exclaimed, her large, brown eyes flashing with indignation.

Darcy was struck by her likeness to her Aunt Elizabeth.

"Please forgive her impertinence, sir," Jane said, curtseying nervously.

Darcy could tell that Elizabeth's sister had slept as little as he had since receiving the news. He hoped to put her mind at ease. "Your niece was quite correct in her understanding of social mores. Perhaps you would do me the honour of an introduction, Miss Bennet."

Jane nodded, "Mr Darcy, this is Miss Jemima Gardiner. Jemima, Mr Darcy."

Darcy bowed again, "I do hope that you can forgive my earlier slight and that I improve after that disastrous first impression."

Jemima curtseyed, "You are rather tall," she randomly observed and then again began searching for Elizabeth.

Jane watched her sadly and then explained to Mr Darcy, "Papa did not want to alarm the children too much when we had to make a sudden trip here. Archibald overheard Hill saying that

Lizzy was missing, and so Papa told him," a tear slid down her cheek, "Papa told him that it was like Sardines. When we reached the house and were shown into the parlour, I tried to explain how serious the situation is, but Jemima thinks Lizzy is playing a game with her."

Darcy handed her a handkerchief, "I will do everything in my power to recover her soon, Miss Bennet."

"Miss Bennet! If only we could meet again under better circumstances," Bingley said warmly, rushing down the stairs towards her.

Jane looked a little shocked as she curtsied, "I trust that your family are well, sir."

"Yes, thank you," he replied and then spoke without pausing for breath, "We have been looking for Miss Eliza all day and will go out again tomorrow at first light. Other men from Lambton are searching as we speak. Would you do me the honour of allowing me to show you to the dining room?"

She curtsied to Darcy, took Bingley's arm and walked with him across the foyer. Darcy walked over to Jemima, who was trying to wriggle under a low sideboard. He waved a maid away who stepped forward to help.

"Miss Gardiner," Darcy said formally, "I am sorry to say that your 'Aunt Jane' was right. Your 'Aunt Lizzy' is not here, but I promise to bring her back with me by Monday night, at the very latest."

Jemima wriggled out of the gap and peered up at him. She decided that he was in earnest and took the arm he offered her. The young girl prattled happily about what games she would play with her Aunt as soon as she returned.

Mr Bennet was surprised to see the friendly ease with which Mr Darcy made the children comfortable. After making several introductions of his relatives and visitors from London, the young man, gravely bowed and apologised for the horrible situation. This was haltingly seconded by his sister.

"It is the Lord's hands," Mr Bennet replied, trying to be optimistic in front of his nieces and nephews, "And Lizzy is an astute, strong woman. Thank you for all that you have done to recover her."

While they supped in the opulent room, Darcy recounted the day's events, leaving out the discovery of the young woman's body until they were not in mixed company.

Mrs Gardiner and Jane soon left to put the children to bed, and Georgiana was easily persuaded to offer to assist them.

Doctor Blatchford, Darcy's private physician, went to inquire about Mrs Annesley's recovery. Watkins excused himself, to go and examine the snuff-boxes he had left to soak in vinegar.

As soon as the men had retired to Mr Darcy's study, he asked Mr Bennet for news of Mr Wickham's desertion from Brighton. Mr Bennet sipped his port, looking perplexed. He repeated the meagre facts that they all already knew – Wickham had many debts, he had purchased gifts for Lydia, which she refused to return and he was now absent without leave from his post.

"I hope the French don't launch an attack there," Mr Bennet said dryly, "One less fop on our part might turn the tide in their favour," and then he looked at Colonel Fitzwilliam and added, "Present company excluded, naturally."

Mr Darcy knew his cousin was not offended and sat forward eagerly, "Is there any other reason you have to distrust George Wickham?"

Mr Bennet tilted his head to one side and replied, "He was paying quite a lot of attention to my Lizzy last November. You understand that I have little money to settle on the girls and that my property is entailed away to your Aunt's protégé. Well, he suddenly started courting Mary King. She had inherited 10 000 pounds, you see; then her relatives whisked her away. I do not know the circumstances, but I presume that they saw him as something akin to a fortune-hunter. On that account, I was relieved that he would not seek Lizzy's hand. Then I hoped that she would not be too heartbroken over the whole affair. Thankfully, she is much too smart to be too taken with a flatterer like that; she returned from her visit with Charlotte Lucas, and barely acknowledged Wickham after that."

Darcy was relieved that the letter he had delivered to her in Kent had made her wary of Wickham's company.

He sat forward once more, "I must apologise for my selfish disdain in not laying the particulars of Mr Wickham's conduct open for the world to see, Mr Bennet. I worried about the effect on my sister of such a disclosure, but I do not believe that he should enjoy the society of innocent maids like your fine daughter. The Colonel and I have largely raised my sister and…"

Mr Darcy proceeded to tell Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner about Wickham's attempt to elope with Georgiana, and then outlined his theory that Wickham was involved in this recent attempt to secure his sister's fortune. Mr Bennet was shocked to realise that Darcy was willing to pay the 30 000 pounds for his daughter's safe return. He could never repay a tenth of such a sum. They had always seemed at odds with each other; him haughty, she resigned to loathe him. His abstraction was cut short by the entry of Mr Darcy's valet.

He bowed quickly, "You must come at once, sir. I suggest that Colonel Fitzwilliam go upstairs and make sure that Miss Georgiana and the children do not come back down."

"What is it, Cartwright?" Darcy asked, standing up and pacing over to the door.

"Miss Bennet is back, sir. Mr Wickham just carried her into the foyer."

The men forgot all decorum as they rushed from the study.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The seconds, on the ornate clock, still ticked by at precisely the same maddeningly slow speed, in which they had when she was missing. Now that she was found, it still seemed to Darcy that hours passed as he darted across the grand foyer.

For a moment, Darcy only had eyes for Elizabeth. She was wearing little more than a putrid chemise, but her eyes shone like diamonds when he came in to view. Elizabeth was badly hurt; but she was breathing and she was relieved to see him.

In the next moment, anger towards her supposed 'rescuer' made the blood rush in his ears.

"I've brought you back safely. You will keep your word, Miss Eliza, won't you?" Wickham muttered to her, holding her possessively against his besmirched militia regimentals. His black eye and cut lip only made him appear more villainous in Darcy's mind.

A tear slid down Elizabeth's cheek, this and the slight nod seemed lost on the gentlemen rushing up behind him. They were not lost on Darcy, who gritted his teeth, trying to clamp down on the rage he felt towards Wickham.

Darcy seethed inwardly, but he struggled to keep his face calm so as not to alarm Elizabeth. The fact that Wickham had not taken off his own red blazer and placed it over Elizabeth's shivering form was, in Darcy's opinion, yet another sign of his former friend's moral bankruptcy.

Darcy whipped off his jacket and placed it over Elizabeth. Words seemed so insufficient and he did not want to express all of his feelings in front of Wickham.

Darcy also did not want her to think him a libertine, taking advantage of her in this dire situation. Within another tick of the clock, he had determined that what she most needed was every civility and amenity at his disposal. Darcy must be the perfect gentleman to make her forget her ordeal.

"I am so relieved to see you, Miss Bennet," he said warmly, "Please allow me to convey you to my physician."

Darcy was not exactly sure what he expected her to say, but her response astounded him.

"Please let Wickham go," she rasped, "I promised him…"

Darcy could tell that it caused her physical pain to make the request. As he settled her in his arms, he could tell that she was struggling to breathe evenly.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam will see to that," Darcy replied, as Mr Bennet reached them and tucked the jacket around her.

"Papa!" she hoarsely croaked, reaching out to take his hand.

"Do not exert yourself, my precious Lizzy," he smiled with a tear in his eye and then placed her hand back on Mr Darcy's shoulder. He did not want her to fall. Mr Bennet patted her hand. "Jane is upstairs. It will be her turn to nurse you, for a change, eh?"

Elizabeth felt so overwhelmed. Her Uncle Gardiner, Mr Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam and all of the servants crowded around her. All of their kind wishes echoed around her, making her feel a little less wretched, but she also like she had emerged from a dark cave and the light was now blindingly bright. She twisted her aching neck slightly and rested her head on Darcy's shoulder. She hoped he did not think she was being too forward, but she felt safe in his arms. He carefully tightened his hold on her.

Wickham took the opportunity of their rapture over her safe return to back towards the main doors. A butler and two footmen stepped forwards, barring his exit. Mrs Reynolds bustled along from the kitchens with Conductor Watkins. Colonel Fitzwilliam and the Bow Street Runner quickly advanced on the young man.

"Look, I was travelling through Derbyshire and people were talking about Georgiana being held for ransom. I was determined that I would right past wrongs and liberate her. I have moved in different circles; I happened to ask the right people. When I got to the bridge, I didn't expect to find Miss Bennet there! She will tell you that I had nothing to do with any of this – apart from rescuing her. I was even injured in the process! Now, let me go!" Wickham implored them all.

Darcy, cradling Elizabeth, and Mr Bennet, speaking soothingly to her, were already making their way to the grand staircase. Darcy kept up his steady pace, trying hard not to vent his fury at Wickham and jolt her injured form.

"Cartwright," Darcy said, instead of blasting his enemy with his vitriol, "Make haste. Find Doctor Blatchford and help him to bring his equipment to Lady Anne's suite."

"What can I do to assist you, Darcy?" Bingley asked, again smiling solicitously at Elizabeth, as he walked beside them.

"Would you be so kind as to tell Georgiana, Miss Bennet and Mrs Gardiner the good news?" Darcy replied, "Please show Mr Gardiner to the nursery and tell the ladies not to leave the upper floors. Oh, and Bingley," he added, "Do not mention Wickham's involvement."

Bingley nodded and departed to the right with Mr Gardiner. Mr Bennet was certainly amazed by the grandeur of Mr Darcy's home, but he was more astounded by the man himself. He spoke reassuringly to Elizabeth, waiting patiently while the maids pulled back the blankets and sheet, before placing her gently on the bed. The staff all followed his instructions with respectful ease. Elizabeth's trunk from the inn was brought in and the gentlemen left the room.

Mr Bennet continued to watch Mr Darcy after he had followed him into the corridor. The footmen had closed the large wooden doors and waited for further instructions. Mrs Reynolds and two maids had remained inside the large, splendid suite. They were helping to bathe and change Elizabeth into some of her own soft, warm clothes.

After watching Darcy pacing for a few minutes, Mr Bennet cleared his throat, "I can not begin to thank you, sir, for all of your kindnesses to my Lizzy."

Darcy shook his head, "If only there was more I could do. If only I could have prevented these calamitous events."

Mr Bennet was not sure how to respond. He began to pace beside Darcy and then ventured, "May I ask you, sir, if you have an understanding with my daughter? Perhaps, due to the circumstances, I have not been told about your plans…"

"Sadly, that is not the case," Darcy replied and then surprised himself by relating the events that had occurred in Kent, "Miss Bennet rejected my proposal of marriage at Easter. After spending time again with her this week, I had hoped that she would reconsider. I fear that this catastrophic series of events will make her never want to leave Hertfordshire again."

"Thank you for your frank reply, sir. Lizzy is the strongest young woman I know; I am sure that she will follow her heart in the matter. She has always had a fascinating independent spark," he mused.

As they followed Doctor Blatchford into Lizzy's room, he did not add his other thoughts on Darcy's disclosure. Mr Bennet was highly relieved that his wife was not aware of Elizabeth's second missed opportunity to marry – particularly when it would have been such an advantageous match.

Meanwhile, Colonel Fitzwilliam was downstairs glowering at Wickham, who was trying to convince the men to let him go. Wickham watched as a few men were sent out to fetch the other searching party; looking for a way through the people surrounding him.

"I am afraid the matter is quite out of our hands," Colonel Fitzwilliam repeated, "Even if, as you claim, you are innocent in this manner, you are still a deserter from your militia regiment. Besides, the Conductor will need your help in finding the men responsible for the heinous murders."

"Only Old John died," Wickham stated condescendingly, annoyed that Darcy's cousin did not have his facts straight. "Look I must go. There was another hostage, who I am yet to find."

"Do you mean a woman of about Georgiana's age with dark brown hair?" the Colonel asked.

"How do you know about Jessie?" Wickham's face paled and he staggered backwards, as if the wind had been knocked from him.

Conductor Watkins studied the young man as he said, "We found her body wearing Miss Bennet's clothes near a burning cottage up near…"

"Al Slater," Wickham muttered almost to himself, "It was him; couldn't have been Pete Jones; they must have quarrelled."

"You must come with us, sir," Conductor Watkins said, motioning towards one of the front parlours, "Colonel Fitzwilliam and I have a number of questions we need you to answer."

"Certainly," Wickham said formally, "I will offer you my assistance to find the scoundrel."

Upstairs, without the layer of grime on her face, neck and hands, Darcy was shocked to see how badly bruised Elizabeth was. Her right eye and neck were swollen and the purple and green marks darkening her delicate skin looked so painful that he had to look away to compose himself. Darcy stepped closer to Mr Bennet on the far side of the bed, and focused on the beauty of her soft, brown curls fanning out across the pillow.

"Where is Mama?" Elizabeth mouthed.

"Your mother, her nerves and the girls are in Brighton," Mr Bennet replied, "I'm afraid that your advice about Lydia's silly nature was quite sound. Oh, don't look so troubled, Lizzy. She merely accepted some trinkets, from a rake, and would not return them when Colonel Forster asked her to help clear the debts. Your mother decided that it called for an adventure."

Elizabeth's bemused smile was cut short by a pained gasp. Darcy winced and stepped forward, wishing he could hold her hand or kiss her temple. He settled for sitting closer to the bed, having a footman pull up another chair for Mr Bennet. Despite her father's quirks, Darcy was relieved at the man's easy manners and witty banter. It distracted Elizabeth for much of the bloodletting.

"I will breathe the vein on your other forearm tomorrow, Miss Bennet," Doctor Blatchford said quietly and finished bandaging the incision, "Now, before I place the onion and radish poultice on your neck, I need you to drink this. I am sorry to say that it will taste very bitter. It contains an opiate which will ease your pain."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell, "May I see Jane and Georgiana and my Aunt first?" she tried to say, but she found that her throat was too weak to push the words from her mouth. In frustration, she tried again.

"Please do not make yourself uneasy," Darcy said softly and then gave a series of instructions to one of the footmen.

Elizabeth was soon holding a quill and Darcy held a stack of paper at an angle for her. She wrote down her request. Darcy was especially gratified at the inclusion of his sister on her list. A maid was quickly dispatched to bring the ladies to the Elizabeth's room.

"Thank you for all of your kindnesses to me, sir. This is a beautiful room," Elizabeth wrote.

He wanted to say, "If I began thanking you, I would never stop." He wanted to say, "Thank you for trying to stop them taking Georgiana, for your smile, for helping me to change my life and for a hundred other things. Instead, he settled for, "It is I who should be thanking you. This was my mother's private suite. She lived here when my parents were first married."

"Lizzy!" Jane said happily, rushing across the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. She carefully took Elizabeth's hand and held it to her cheek, "I thought I would never see you again! Thanks be to God that you are safe!"

Madeline Gardiner echoed the sentiment and then handed Georgiana a handkerchief. Darcy's sister continued to weep quietly. Darcy walked over to comfort her and she leant her head against his chest, as she cried. She was overwhelmed a mixture of relief and guilt. Georgiana had no idea what to say to Elizabeth.

Bingley had been standing in the doorway, happily watching Jane's joy at being reunited with her sister. He cleared his throat and Darcy looked up. Bingley motioned to Elizabeth. She was trying to gain Georgiana's attention and was writing furiously on the paper which Mr Bennet was holding up for her.

Georgiana tugged on her brother's hand and stood closely beside him next to the bed. Elizabeth patted the bed beside her and then handed her the piece of paper. Georgiana hesitantly sat down, making sure not to disturb Elizabeth to the slightest degree. Elizabeth smiled warmly, trying to reassure the shy, young woman.

Georgiana read Elizabeth's words, "Please do not blame yourself for what has occurred, Miss Darcy. I could not have slept at night if I had not tried to stop those men from going in search of you. Perhaps, with the benefit of hindsight, I would have done things differently. Alas, what has happened cannot be undone, and it was not your fault. I am so relieved, as I know that your brother is; that you are safe. I would have done the same for any of my sisters. Thank you for your kind hospitality to my family."

Georgiana smiled and tentatively leant forward to kiss Elizabeth's cheek, "Thank you," she whispered simply and then added, "I… I even stood up to Miss Bingley. My brother sent them back to London."

She straightened up and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, wishing she could ask each of them several questions about the events during her absence. The doctor insisted on her drinking the analgesic and then applied the poultice to her neck. She slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing she saw was a concerned, wistful look on Darcy's face. Her family and friends left to retire for the night. Darcy went downstairs to find out about Fitzwilliam and Watkins' interrogation of Wickham.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The grandfather clock struck nine as Darcy made his way towards the front parlour. Wickham was standing obstinately in one corner, flanked by footmen. Conductor Watkins was examining the collection of snuff boxes and Colonel Fitzwilliam was perusing a piece of paper and a map.

He stood as his cousin entered the room and spoke in a low voice, "Wickham answered a few questions, but once the shock of the news of the girl's death wore off… well, he refused to say more until you returned."

Darcy scanned the names on the piece of paper – Al Slater, Pete Jones, Jessie Hogarth and the names of several Derbyshire towns. They meant nothing to him. He then approached his former friend. Wickham attempted a nonchalant swagger as he stepped forwards.

"I want the whole truth, Wickham. How much will it cost me?" Darcy asked directly.

"Ah, I would have bet thirty guineas that you would have sent for the duelling pistols, if I ever  
'darkened your doorstep' again," Wickham sneered, unable to resist taunting his nemesis.

"What a fitting turn of phrase!" Darcy exclaimed, "Judas gained thirty pieces of silver and we all know what happened to him! How much for the truth?"

"Did not Miss Eliza tell you the price, which she and I had agreed upon?" Wickham asked cockily.

The anger flashed through Darcy like a storm and as quick as lightning, he had Wickham pinned against the wall.

"Ah, there it is," Wickham choked out, "There's the true Darcy countenance."

"What did you make her promise? What sort of a black-hearted lout would only have brought her safely here, after she promised to do something that made her shed further tears?"

"Perhaps she agreed to marry me," Wickham's smile gleamed, "Although few women would cry over such a pleasure! It was not only necessary for her to pretend to be your sister; as we travelled; Miss Eliza had to… how can I put this delicately," he mocked, "assume the… role of being my lovely wife."

Darcy's resentment boiled over. He blackened Wickham's other eye before the Colonel and Watkins could pull him away.

"Never!" Darcy spat, "She would never agree to marry you!"

Wickham seemed quite amused by the string of obscenities, which Darcy then yelled in his face. The others only released him when he had finally calmed down.

"I will name my price," Wickham replied, "Miss Eliza begged me to reconsider when I proposed it. She seemed to think it would upset you. I wish to speak with Georgiana – alone."

Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam both began shouting at him at once. They only stopped when Conductor Watkins pierced the air with a high-pitched whistle. All three men turned to look at him. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam followed him out into the foyer, and after much arguing, agreed to send for Georgiana.

"She will be safer once the other men are apprehended," Watkins repeated several times, while they paced and waited for her.

"We will only leave them alone for two minutes, Richard," Darcy added, and then turned to greet his sister.

"What is it, Will?" she asked anxiously, sleepily peering from one pale face to the other, "Has Miss Bennet taken a turn for the worst, Richard?"

Darcy shook his head and tightly held her hand, "I must ask you to do something that will cause us both much pain, Georgie. It was Wickham who brought Miss Bennet back here. He claims that he will tell us the truth about those involved if he is allowed to speak privately with you. Richard and I shall be right here. Phipps and Lawson are also at hand. If he so much as tries to kiss your hand, you only have to cry out and we will rush in. It pains me, Georgie, to have to ask you to do this…" his hoarse voice trailed off.

Georgiana willed herself not to cry and tried to be as brave as Elizabeth. She quietly assured the men of her willingness to help. She squeezed her brother's hand and then squared her shoulders. As soon as the door closed, Wickham approached her.

"Miss Georgiana," he bowed graciously, "How do you do? I am sure that someone with as kind a heart as yours would be relieved by Miss Eliza's safe return."

Georgiana mumbled a polite response, watching him carefully as he straightened up.

"I do apologise for interrupting your slumber," Wickham went on, motioning to the lounge opposite where he stood, "I needed to see you to be assured of your robust health. I spent the last few days searching for you. Imagine my surprise when it was Miss Bennet that I rescued. Although, I am relieved that it was not you, madam, I would not like to think of those men deflower- touching you in such a manner."

Georgiana's shocked gasp and slumping shoulders were his only response. Wickham leaned back in his chair, absent-mindedly polishing a brass button on his uniform.

"I daresay that 'Will' wants to marry Miss Eliza," Wickham said sadly, "She was such a lively, witty English rose. Now," he paused and glanced up at her wide, tear-filled eyes, "Miss Eliza will now have to marry much below her station, if at all. You have the means to help me secure her future, Miss Georgiana. If we were to wed, we could take this young woman, who has sacrificed so very much to keep you safe, into our home. I know you will need time to think on the matter. I shall be ever so patient."

The double doors burst open and Darcy placed his timepiece back in to his pocket. He strode across the room, and pulled Georgiana against his side. She hurriedly tried to wipe away her tears, not wanting to cause further worry to her brother or cousin. Darcy surveyed her shocked, shaking form and again wanted to pummel Wickham's face. It was only his desire for her not to have to see him like that, which stopped another fray.

"I am ready to answer your questions," Wickham said, leaning back on the plush lounge, "but I would like some port."

A footman waited for Darcy's nod before procuring a tray of refreshments. Wickham stared off into the fire and sipped the sweetened wine.

"Last week, I was enjoying the company of Miss Lydia Bennet and taking part in a great many skirmishes at Brighton. I had to desert my post, because I received a dispatch full of grief from Hetty Younge. Mrs Younge's daughter, Jessie Hogarth…"

Georgiana's sharp intake of breath had Darcy and the Colonel again seeking to comfort her. They both knew that Wickham was punishing them for exiling him by making Georgiana sit through this interview.

Wickham leant forward, "Ah, yes, you thought Jessie a servant of the household at Ramsgate, Georgie. I'm afraid to say that she did not have a very easy life, always being moved around to suit one or other of her natural parent's whims," he took another sip of port, "Well, Mrs Younge wrote to tell me that her daughter had been taken by two men. As she was last seen near Tideswell, I immediately headed into Derbyshire."

"You are ever so gallant," Darcy muttered sarcastically.

"You should be glad of it. Miss Bennet is safe, is she not?" Wickham replied, satisfied by Darcy's grimace.

"Now, Miss Georgiana, you cannot imagine my dismay when I reached Tideswell and was told that you had also been kidnapped. I endeavoured to find you. I searched cottage after cottage, inn after inn, asking after both you and Jessie. Just as I was about to give up hope, I paid the last of my guineas to a swarthy-looking lad at the Exeter Arms. He mentioned that he had seen two men and a young woman up in a valley near Dove Dale. When I reached the spot, I found a man I knew from London. I fought Al Slater, picked up Miss Eliza and made my way to Pemberley."

Georgiana thought about Elizabeth's sacrificed virtue and willed herself to face her brother, "Will, perhaps we have judged G...George too harshly. We may have b…been mistaken as to his t…true character," she began, "I… I would like you and Richard to r…reconcile with h…him. He still wishes to b…be my h…husband."

Darcy and the Colonel's shocked outbursts at Georgiana's words were drowned out by Conductor Watkins. Almost as soon as the Bow Street Runner began to talk, the triumphant grin disappeared from Wickham's face.

"Sirs, Miss Darcy," he began loudly, "I can prove that the Lieutenant is lying! It was a highly imaginative story; full of contradictions and half-truths!"

Georgiana's sobbed apologies into her brother's shoulder ceased. She no longer worried that she would have to leave him and Richard behind and go with Wickham. She accepted Colonel Fitzwilliam's handkerchief and sat quietly, waiting for Conductor Watkins to continue.

"Let us begin with the contradictions," the Bow Street Runner pointed a finger at Wickham, who attempted to look bemused, "You first mentioned finding Miss Bennet on a bridge, and just know you say that she was in a valley. It was also impossible that she was with two men when you found her. Your earlier statements to the Colonel and myself, was that it 'must have been Al Slater' who had hurt Miss Jessie Hogarth. You seemed convinced that 'Pete Jones' was incapable of it. What do you say to that, sir?"

"You watchmen jump to a lot of conclusions, sir," Wickham tilted his head, "In my haste to bring Miss Bennet safely here, I have had little rest. I confess I may have become somewhat muddled," he rubbed his chin, "I forgot to say that Pete was already dead when I reached the… valley, near the bridge. I assumed that he and Al had quarrelled. He was the main culprit in all of this. As soon as you let me go, I must travel to London to console and warn Hetty Younge."

Darcy cleared his throat, "So, it is your estimation that Al Slater is still a menace to society?"

Wickham nodded and smiled reassuringly at Georgiana, "I shall bring him to justice."

"You will do nothing of the sort," Conductor Watkins snorted, placing the snuff-boxes in his lap, "Unless you both end up in the same prison hulk."

Wickham again lost his charming smile, "Of what do you speak, sir?" he asked indignantly.

"Who is Sir William Lucas? I believe that Mr Bennet may have mentioned him at supper." Conductor Watkins replied, using his monocle to read the names on each snuff-box. "Who is Captain Carter? Who is Colonel Forster? Who is Mr Harrington? Mr King? Mr Collins? John Hogarth? Who are these people? Are they not all acquainted with you?"

"I suppose so," Wickham said, feigning consternation, "What do these items have to do with me?"

"The cottage where Miss Bennet was first held and where Miss Hogarth met her death burned down. These were found there. I think, at the very least, they tie you to the kidnapper's plot."

"Tell us the truth, man," Colonel Fitzwilliam added, "We need to find this Slater before he causes any more grief."

"You stole from all those people?" Georgiana asked, "Did you really plot to have me by force, George?"

Wickham was highly grieved and began to plead with her, "I have such awful debts. You see what my state of poverty has led me to. What your brother has turned me into! Stealing from my friends and superiors! But, Georgie, you must know that I would never have let them hurt you!"

Darcy stood up to restrain Wickham who was trying to wrestle Georgiana from his grasp. Colonel Fitzwilliam took her into his arms.

Wickham tried to shove Darcy aside. "Georgie, I owed them a great sum and drunkenly, stupidly one night told them how I had once hoped to make my fortune. I never thought they would go through with it! I was delayed in reaching Lambton, because they took Jessie! They took her from Mrs Younge's to distract me, so that I would not intervene in the plan. Unhand me, Darcy!" he bellowed and then looked pleadingly at Georgiana, "It should have been like it was at Ramsgate, just the two of us. Your brother would pay the money and we could be together. I would make you happy, Georgie!"

Georgiana buried her face against Colonel Fitzwilliam's chest. Darcy pinned Wickham against the wall, and the Bow Street Runner walked over, pulling out his handcuffs.

"So, they planned this, based on your information about Mrs Annesley's appearance and routine; and other particulars about Pemberley?" Conductor Watkins asked, as he snapped the metal loops around the young man's wrists.

"Yes," Wickham muttered, "You must believe me that I never meant for any harm to come to Georgie."

"You are more a fool than a lout," the Bow Street Runner surmised, "It will bring little comfort to Miss Bennet's friends and family, or the others who were hurt in this debacle. Now, with your permission, Mr Darcy, I shall leave for Lambton with the prisoner. I will go at once and begin the search for the ringleader."

"Of course, sir," Darcy replied and then gave a series of orders to help bring about Wickham's removal from Pemberley.

Georgiana cried fresh tears as Wickham began to profess his love for her, "Please see me to my room, Will and Richard," she said.

As they reached the second storey, a terrified scream echoed across the gallery.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy exclaimed and took one of the candles from a footman. He stumbled towards Lady Anne's suite, almost knocking Mr Bennet to the floor. Both men burst into the room and rushed over to the bed.

Elizabeth was drenched in sweat and she shook with fear as she tossed in the bed. Richard clambered in to the room, followed by Georgiana.

"Lizzy," Mr Bennet said, straightening his nightcap and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, "You are having a nightmare, dearest."

As he placed his hand on her trembling shoulder, she again screamed and then dug her fingernails into his arm as she tried to escape her tormenters.

Darcy was highly grieved for her. He leant forward and spoke softly, assuring her that she was safe; that he and her father were watching over her. Elizabeth slowly stilled and then clutched at her throat, gasping for relief. Richard had lit several candles and he now poured her a glass. Georgiana perched carefully on side of the bed, helping Elizabeth to sip from the glass.

"I am sorry for disturbing you all," she croaked after a few attempts, "Thank you."

"Do not make yourself uneasy," Darcy said quietly, worriedly running a hand through his hair, "We were still awake; Wickham has just been taken away with Conductor Watkins."

Elizabeth's eyes worriedly rested on Georgiana's troubled face. The younger woman leant forward and whispered, "He told me that you had paid the price of losing your virtue when you had let them take you in my place… he said you were deflowered and that if I married him, we could keep you in comfort… he…he told those men that Will would pay 30 000 pounds for me…now, no man will ever wish to marry you… I would gladly give you the…"

"Shh, Georgiana," Elizabeth whispered croakily, sitting up to pull the younger woman into a comforting embrace, "There is no need for your misery," she smiled weakly and wiped the tears from Georgiana's face, "I still possess whatever 'virtues' I had last week."

Relief flooded through Georgiana like a waterfall and she beamed at the three men, "May I stay here and keep Miss Bennet company while she falls asleep."

"Certainly," Darcy replied and bent down to kiss his sister's temple, "Now, I believe that Doctor Blatchford said six drops of laudanum were to be administered if you woke during the night."

Elizabeth nodded sleepily as her father handed the bottle to Georgiana, who helped Elizabeth to take the does.

"Thank you, Mr Darcy. Goodnight Papa, Goodnight Colonel," Elizabeth murmured hoarsely.

As Darcy pulled the door shut behind him, he was struck by how peaceful Georgiana now seemed. She had nestled her head against Elizabeth's pillow and, for the first time in days, was calmly resting. He hoped that he could convince the beautiful and kind woman he loved to never leave.

_A/N: Please review and let me know how I can improve my writing :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth spent most of the next week sleeping. She often wished that she could wake and be with the people she loved most; but she also knew that rest was what her body needed. The bloodletting and opiates both sedated her, but certain voices and faces stood out. Darcy, his face creased by concern, often seemed to be on the periphery of her vision – just out of reach.

One sunny afternoon, Darcy stood there with her young cousins, their voices rising and falling as they told her of their 'Pemberley adventures.' Another night, she knew not which, he apologised for waking her as he placed a shawl over Georgiana's shoulders. His sister had fallen asleep gripping her hand. One overcast morning, she woke to see him graciously offering an arm to Jane, while her Aunt Gardiner came to sit with Elizabeth. Another moonlit night, he stood beside her father, both men looking at her anxiously, as Doctor Blatchford applied balms and poultices to her wounds. And then, one sunny morning, she awoke to the sound of Jane's melodious voice, reading one of Papa's favourite poems – 'The Smile' by William Blake.

"For it sticks in the heart's deep core,

And it sticks in the deep back bone,

And no smile that ever was smil'd,

But only one smile alone

That betwixt the cradle and grave

It only once smil'd can be,

But when it once is smil'd…"

Jane broke off as Elizabeth tightly gripped her hand. "There's an end to all misery." Elizabeth murmured, smiling gratefully at her kind sister. She reached up to wipe the joyful tears from Jane's eyes, "Will you please help me to dress?"

"Are you sure, Lizzy?" Jane exclaimed in delight, kissing her on the temple, "You're really awake at last, aren't you?"

Elizabeth nodded and then tried to sit up. Jane pushed several pillows behind her head, kissed her cheek several times, and then helped her to sip a glass of water.

"Oh, how selfish I am!" Jane suddenly exclaimed, "I shall be right back."

Elizabeth caught her hand, "Please help me to dress before you tell the gentlemen."

"They have seen you much worse than this," Jane began to say and then blushed, "Oh, I see. I shall fetch Mrs Reynolds."

Within a few minutes, the housekeeper bustled in, delighted with the 'colour' in Elizabeth's cheeks. She spoke excitedly and respectfully to her master's guest, while two maids helped her to wash and change.

"Do not tie the stays too tight," Jane interjected, worried that Elizabeth would at any moment faint from all this exertion.

"I thank you, but I am quite well," Elizabeth assured her, soon relieved to be wearing a fresh morning dress.

Jane sorted through Elizabeth's clothes hanging in the wardrobe. She selected a light-green Spencer and handed it to one of the maids.

"Be careful of Miss Bennet's neck, Polly," Mrs Reynolds said quietly, as the young woman put it over Elizabeth's dress.

The maids then helped Elizabeth to a plush seat in front of an ornate looking-glass. One expertly wound her hair into a loose bun and the other placed a green scarf around it. Elizabeth smiled and thanked them all for their assistance. Jane again kissed her on the cheek, wiping at her joyful tears and smiling more than she had since she arrived in Derbyshire.

"Perhaps you could help me downstairs," Elizabeth pondered, "It would show them all just how much I have recovered."

Mrs Reynolds 'tsked, tsked' to herself for a moment and then said, "I think you are right, Miss Bennet. It would certainly ease my master's mind to see you up and about. All of our guests have been so concerned. Sarah, make haste, go and fetch Phipps and Fossett."

Elizabeth stayed seated for a few minutes, not wanting to admit that she felt a little dizzy. Jane handed her another glass of water, standing quietly beside her while she sipped it. Mrs Reynolds and Polly tidied the room. Elizabeth gazed around the opulent suite: the polished mahogany furniture, the soft pink quilts, the beautiful embroidery on the dusk-red curtains, the exquisite rugs. Everything was so comforting and tasteful. The honour of Darcy placing her in his beloved mother's boudoir was not lost on her.

Just as she was pondering this, two footmen entered the suite. They made low bows and then conferred with Mrs Reynolds. To Elizabeth's astonishment, they did not allow her to walk. They picked up the chair she was sitting in and balanced it easily between them. Elizabeth tried to protest, that she merely needed them each to take one of her arms to steady her.

"Pray, do not make yourself uneasy, Miss Bennet. Mr Darcy would be most displeased if we let you walk downstairs, madam," Mrs Reynolds said politely.

The housekeeper then fell into step behind Jane who walked on ahead, casting worried glances at Elizabeth. Jane was ever so anxious that Elizabeth would topple over.

"I rather feel like one of those fine dames in a sedan chair," Elizabeth quipped and was rewarded with her sister's sweet laughter.

Darcy and most of his guests were entertaining the children on the west lawn. He turned around in surprised awe when he heard Elizabeth and Jane laughing. When he saw her beaming face, it was almost like the morning had truly dawned. Before the servants had placed the chair down on the top step, Darcy had already reached her side.

"I can not tell you how delighted I am to see you looking so well, Miss Bennet!" he exclaimed, extending an arm.

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth smiled and took his arm, "for everything." As he helped her to walk cautiously down the steps to the lawn, she exclaimed playfully, "You must have long wished for my recovery and our departure, sir! My young cousins seem to have the run of your grounds!"

Darcy's face paled, "I do not wish your family to leave at all, Miss Bennet," he said stiffly, his hurt feelings evident and then he lightened his tone, thinking that perhaps she had been teasing him, "Your cousins are delightful. Jemima, in particular, has a certain witty flair, which reminds me very much of one of the Bennet girls."

Elizabeth laughed, "You are not the first to observe it, sir. My mother often tells her niece not to take on my 'airs.'"

As if on cue, Jemima skipped across the grass and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist, "'Aunt' Lizzy!" she exclaimed and then the rest of the party turned and realised why Darcy had walked away so suddenly. They were so used to him, leaving to see to estate business, that they rarely noticed his sudden absences.

"My dearest girl!" Elizabeth's father exclaimed, quite forgetting his book as he strode over to embrace her.

She was soon thanking and either shaking hands with or hugging the whole party: Georgiana, Mrs Annesley, Bingley, Fitzwilliam, her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, her cousins Archie, Nate, Isabella and Jemima, who lined up behind Jane for another greeting. Darcy gave a series of commands and nods to his staff. Soon, Elizabeth found herself resting on a settee, shaded by a large, Spanish oak. A few servants returned with picnic blankets and the party were gathered around supping on cold meats and jellied fruits in the beautiful grounds.

Each of the party took turns sitting beside Elizabeth, careful not to mention her ordeal, and to make her feel at ease. Darcy paced about, making sure that the others were comfortable, unable to settle his nerves at her unexpected appearance.

After several minutes, he made his way back to Elizabeth's side. Her smallest cousin was nestled in her lap, gushing and giggling in turn over one of her sketches.

"May I?" Darcy asked, motioning to the spare seat beside them.

"I would be honoured, sir," Elizabeth replied warmly.

"'Aunt' Lizzy said that I made you look almost as handsome as your portrait in the gallery!" Jemima said, delighted with her sketch.

Darcy was delighted, not only with the compliment, but with the blush which Elizabeth tried to hide. It again made him hope that she would not reject his next proposal. He tried to decide what to say, so as not to mortify either lady.

"I am afraid, Miss Jemima, that I cannot hang your portrait in the gallery," he winked at Elizabeth, "It is much too small, and I am afraid that as my father spent so much money on the Gainsborough that is there… that this uh, Gardiner would be… quite priceless…"

"I shall offer it to you for free, sir," Jemima replied, her brown eyes wide in awed solemnity, "for helping to make my 'Aunt Lizzy' well again."

"Thank you, Miss Jemima," Darcy replied politely.

Elizabeth's smile as he took the sketch was brighter than the sunlight reflecting off the ripples in the stream. She then tickled the small girl, until she gasped, "Enough, Aunt Lizzy! Enough!"

Elizabeth smiled and set her down between herself and Darcy, "You know, Jemima, I am not your 'Aunt.' Your mother is my Aunt, so that means that you are my cousin."

"That is what Isabella says," Jemima said crossly.

"Well, she is right," Elizabeth said patiently, "I am your cousin, just like Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, you see him there by Mr Bingley, just like they are cousins."

"They are the same age," Jemima replied stubbornly, "You are much older. You are old enough to be my Aunt."

Darcy could not help smirking at the aged stoop Elizabeth adopted as she melodramatically stated, "That is because your Papa married later in life, Jemima. I shall live long enough to teach you to embroider cushions and play the pianoforte very poorly indeed! Perhaps I shall even make it to five and twenty before I depart this life!"

"Lizzy!" Jane scolded her, crouching to wipe Jemima's sticky fingers, "I do not want to hear such jests! Mr Darcy, Papa and I have been so…"

"I am sorry, Jane," Elizabeth quickly replied, not wanting to think about her ordeal, or their painful wait as she recovered.

"I gave Mr Darcy the portrait," Jemima piped up, "Do you think Mr Bingley would sit for me? I may draw as well as Miss Darcy one day!"

"He is very obliging," Jane replied, smiling apologetically at her sister, "Let us go and see what he thinks." She took Jemima's hand and walked over to Mr Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"I hope I did not offend you, sir," Elizabeth said quietly, glancing up at Darcy.

"Not at all," Darcy replied softly, gazing at her, "Are you sure you feel quite well? Is there anything you require?"

"I thank you, sir. I am fine," Elizabeth smiled and watched her family enjoying the summer day.

"Thank you for all of your kindnesses to them. They seem very happy," she remarked, smiling as Archie tried to beat the Colonel at skittles.

"I think only of your happiness," Darcy said hoarsely and Elizabeth was a little shocked by his candour. He glanced away as soon as she tried to meet his eye. "I know this may be distressing to you, but I fear that if I do not speak of it, it will become a wall between us, which neither of us will be able to scale." He hesitated and then lifted his watch chain. He opened the case and held out her amber cross. Her delicate fingers brushed against his as she reached for it.

"I am so sorry that you were hurt," Darcy said earnestly, "Thank you for making such a sacrifice to protect Georgiana. I… I need to tell you how much you still mean to me, even though you may not wish for me to repeat my addresses from Easter…"

"I owe you an apology," Elizabeth blurted out.

"I highly doubt that," Darcy said in surprise, "Uh, if I may, please let me finish or I will quite lose my nerve. I… I thought you had died last Saturday. We found a woman's body up near Tideswell and she was wearing your…"

"Jessie's dead?" Elizabeth said in astonishment, tears welling in her eyes.

Darcy patted her hand and then sat back, not wanting to take advantage of her. He pulled a handkerchief from his waistcoat and handed it to her.

Elizabeth's voice shook, but she drew on his quiet strength and began to talk of her ordeal. Once she had begun, it felt so much better to let it out and to weep, than to keep trying not to think of the awful events.

"I… I thought she had made it here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "She knew I was not Georgiana, and she offered to come here in search of help. Everything has been so confusing this last week. I could not quite remember how Wickham came to be the one who found me."

Darcy shook his head at Jane, worried that she would become distressed if she heard Elizabeth's narrative. Jane nodded thoughtfully and returned to Bingley's side. Darcy leant towards Elizabeth, "You are quite safe, madam. Wickham was not as innocent in the matter as he at first appeared. He is in London helping the Bow Street Runners to search for one of the kidnappers. I also have men patrolling the estate as we speak. If it will help to lighten your burden, please confide in me."

"I thank you again for your kindnesses," Elizabeth replied, "Well, I ended up in a squalid cottage and there was a young woman there."

"Jessie Hogarth," Mr Darcy supplied, "She is the natural daughter of Hetty Younge, Wickham's accomplice at Ramsgate."

Elizabeth frowned, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together in her mind, "There were two men who were both quite rough with me. She… put something in the ale and spirits they were drinking. When they passed out… she told me that she knew I was not Georgiana Darcy. I suppose she had met your sister at Ramsgate," Elizabeth waited for Darcy's nod and then pressed on, "Jessie was shocked that you would send for the Colonel and the 30 000 pounds when you knew it wasn't Georgiana in Slater and Jones' clutches."

Elizabeth did not add that she herself was surprised by this development.

"I would have paid every pound I possess," Darcy replied, "I am not meaning to be too forward, madam," he rushed on to say, "Or to imply that you are a possession… oh, please continue… I do not get on at all well."

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, "I…I know not what to say… I am not deserving of such a kind… compliment, sir. Well, I told Jessie that I was a friend of your family. Imagine your Aunt's censure if she had heard me described thus!" she twisted the amber cross in her fingers. "Jessie and I came up with a plan. She would wear my clothes, so that you would know that she was telling the truth. I could not walk, you see. I was too weak from my injuries. A little while after Jessie left, Slater and Jones awoke. They were rather rough with me when they realised she had gone for help. Slater rushed outside and Jones began to set the cottage alight and… and I feared that they would leave me there. They returned and quarrelled as they dragged me outside. Only my connection to you…saved my life. They had to keep me 'safe' until they received the ransom. That is what… stopped Slater and Jones from doing what they wished to… it is too indelicate for me to say. I am sorry…"

Darcy stood up in agitation to pace in front of her for a moment. Her Aunt Gardiner placed a hand on Jane's arm to restrain her, whispering reassuringly to her. Darcy then resumed his seat and waited for Elizabeth to continue.

"The next time I awoke…I was sitting on a hill… near a turnpike. There was blood on the grass beside me. I realised that Jones was… dead. Slater was standing over me… such a look of spite in his eyes… Hatred against the 'gentry' spewing from his mouth… Suddenly, everything went black again… When I came to again, Wickham was carrying me towards a tavern. He told me… to say… that I was his…"

"Wife," Darcy said quietly.

"I see he crowed about it," Elizabeth replied, "I am sorry. I had to go along with his story while he arranged for a trap to bring us here… I suppose I could have just told the taverner the truth… now I think on it… but at the time, it seemed important to do as Wickham suggested…not to be suspicious… not to delay my return here by having them think I was unmarried and travelling alone with him, in that state…"

"It is perfectly understandable why you went along with the blackguard. You were unwell," Darcy replied.

"I take it that from what your sister said the other night, he tried to convince her to accept his hand...in order to rescue me from my… 'fallen' state…"

"Georgiana should have known that I would never have left you destitute," Darcy replied, "Whatever the circumstances."

"I…I thank you," Elizabeth murmured in amazement, "You are not angry with your sister, are you?"

"I am disappointed that she was taken in so easily by him once more," Darcy said, after a minute's reflection, "I am angry at Wickham for putting this dangerous notion into Slater and Jones' minds. Wickham and Slater will pay for what they have done," he said resentfully.

"I still owe you an apology, sir," Elizabeth murmured, "You mentioned last Easter… I must tell you that I was so very wrong about you! I should never have said that you were 'un-gentleman-like'! You are the very essence of a gentleman!"

Darcy shook his head gravely, "I did not behave like a gentleman then at all, Miss Bennet. Your reproofs have humbled me. Over the last months, I have sought to live out the true principles, which my parents taught me, instead of following my own conceited and distorted notion of them. I… You… May I ever dare to hope that your feelings for me may change?"

"You may not," Elizabeth replied quickly, and seeing the hurt on his face as he jerked his head towards her, she rushed on, "I hope my feelings never change again. I hope I have learnt not to be arrogant and prejudiced. I hope I will always love you as I do now!"

Darcy reached for her hand and pressed it to his lips. He had quite forgotten himself, quite forgotten their audience, and almost forgotten how to speak.

"Miss Bennet," he said sitting up straighter, "I rode to Lambton last Friday to ask you a question. I… Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Even with all that's happened… With what people may think or say… about me being with… Wickh…"

"Do you need more time to think on the matter, madam?" Darcy asked, "I am convinced that we can put all of that behind us. I wish to make you happy for the rest of your days."

Lizzy stared into his eyes, lost in the depths of the love that she saw there, "Yes… I mean… I would be honoured to be your wife."

Darcy pressed another kiss to her hand and then rushed over to request an audience with Mr Bennet. Elizabeth's father had been absorbed in a discussion with Mr Gardiner. He was quite surprised by Darcy's insistence that he meet with him in the parlour. He tried to match the tall, young man's enthusiastic strides. Jane, Georgiana and Madeline kept their composure only until Darcy's back was turned.

"You shall really be my sister," Georgiana cooed, embracing Elizabeth, who also smiled at the kind congratulations from her sister and aunt.

"Papa may refuse him," Elizabeth teased Georgiana.

"There can be no impediment!" her Aunt Gardiner exclaimed.

Elizabeth hoped that she was right.

_A/N: Please review and let me know what you think..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Doctor Blatchford insisted on her resting on Saturday afternoon. Elizabeth was distressed when she next opened her eyes and realised that she had slept through supper. She lit one of the fine beeswax candles and then padded over to one of the large windows. She looked out at the dark sky, the moon's pale face reflecting in Pemberley's beautiful lake.

The twinkling of the stars matched her joyous mood and she walked over to the small writing desk. Elizabeth first completed the letter she had been writing to her mother. She then wrote to Charlotte and each of her sisters, repeating the brilliant news that Papa had given her permission to marry Mr Darcy. She smiled even at the letters of his name on the page.

Elizabeth was so full of excitement at accompanying the Gardiners to their home – while she waited for Darcy to obtain a special license from the ecclesiastical court in London. As she settled herself back in the soft bed, she cherished his every solicitous word and deed. How wrong she had been about him! She was convinced that she would not be able to sleep once more, but fatigue soon overcame her.

Elizabeth woke late on Sunday morning. The sun was already quite high in the sky, as she rose from the bed. After reprimanding herself for missing attending church with Darcy, she began washing her face. As soon as she peered out of the door, a ladies' maid she had not seen before appeared and curtsied.

"Good morning, madam. My master has sent me to assist you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth hesitated, feeling uneasy, "I do not remember seeing you before."

"There are almost one hundred servants in residence, Miss Bennet. My name is Lucy. If I am to your liking I shall be your 'abigail'. Mrs Reynolds' sister, Miss Lovell, personally trained and recommended me. What would you like to wear today, madam?"

Elizabeth was soon dressed in one of her favourite morning dresses and donned a dark Spencer out of respect for John Smythe's family. Elizabeth hoped that, having missed the funeral, she would soon be able to pay her respects to his family.

"Thank you, Lucy," she said quietly, admiring her hair in the ornate mirror, "I do not believe I have met Miss Lovell, but I can assure you that she is an excellent teacher."

Lucy curtsied and handed Elizabeth a matching bonnet, "Thank you, Miss Bennet. Miss Lovell is Mr Darcy's housekeeper in town. I was being trained to assist in Miss Georgiana's 'coming out', but now I have the great honour of serving you, madam."

Elizabeth smiled, a little overwhelmed by the girl's enthusiasm, yet touched by Darcy's gesture. "Do you know where your master is?"

"I am afraid I do not," Lucy replied, "I shall go and ask Mr Cartwright for you. He is Mr Darcy's valet."

"That won't be necessary," Elizabeth said, feeling a little light-headed, "I am afraid I have rather missed breakfast. Is there a…"

Lucy smoothed her skirts as she rushed over to ring a bell. Elizabeth soon found herself thanking a younger maid for a tray of fine pastries, tea and fruit compote. Polly smiled and curtsied. She was delighted that Mr Darcy's fiancé remembered her name. After the tray had been removed, Lucy returned with two footmen. Elizabeth recognised them from the day before. They bowed and walked over to lift up her chair for the trip downstairs.

"Good morning, Phipps. Good morning, Fossett," she said politely.

They both greeted her with easy manners and she was soon being carried down to the foyer. More bows and kind words met her as they passed people going about their chores. An elderly man approached her, his buttons shining in the late morning light.

"I am Mr Darcy's steward, Mr Hodges, madam. I trust that everything has been to your liking. If any of the staff should offend you in any way, please do not hesitate to tell myself or Mrs Reynolds. Your family and friends are all down by the lake. Mr Darcy had some business to attend to. He asked that you await his return in the Library. He has many fine volumes. He also said to summon Doctor Blatchford if you felt any discomfort whatsoever."

"I assure you that I am quite well, Mr Hodges. All of the servants have been exceedingly polite and helpful," Elizabeth said warmly and then followed him through to the Library.

She tried to distract herself by collecting several books by her favourite authors, but she kept wondering what 'business' Darcy would be conducting on a Sunday. Lucy appeared to offer her refreshments and mentioned that the master would soon return from the Servant's Hall.

"Would you please show me where it is?" Elizabeth asked, astonished that Darcy had been in the house all along.

"It is not done," Lucy mumbled and then stammered, "I am s…sorry for my impertinence, Miss Bennet. Certainly… madam, as you wish."

Elizabeth followed the young woman to the back rooms of the ground floor. She could see and hear people bustling about in the kitchens and stillroom. Whenever people noticed her, they either bowed or curtsied. Lucy indicated a set of double doors at the end of a long corridor. A footman held the door open for her.

Elizabeth walked inside and immediately spotted Darcy's tall figure on the far side of the room. He was standing beside the fire place – wearing a dark suit, speaking with an elderly woman. Several children were crowded around them, their black reeds pressed, their placid faces still as they listened to their master.

"I insist upon it, Mrs Smythe," Darcy was saying as she approached, "Old John was almost as dear to my father as Old Wickham was. I am doing this out of respect for his bravery last week, but also because his sad loss has made me reflect on his kindnesses to Georgiana and myself over many years. Why, I do not think she would have ever mounted a horse again, if it had not been for your husband. I particularly wish for you not to tell her or the other servants, because I am not doing this to gain any praise for myself. It is only his memory and your grandchildren that I think of."

The elderly woman dried her eyes and placed her handkerchief back within her dark sleeve.

"I shall be forever grateful to you, sir," she said softly, "My John would be ever so proud to think of his grandsons being sent to Harrow. They shall not forget their stations, mind. I shall see to that. Ever since the pox carried off our Millie, my John had worried about what would become of them… after we were gone."

"I can in no way compensate for your losses," Mr Darcy replied, "but I can assure you of your place here with us, Mrs Smythe. Mr Hodges will see to it that your family is well-provided for."

Elizabeth marvelled at his generous nature and the humility that meant that few knew of it. Wickham certainly had all of the appearance of kindness, but it was Darcy who truly possessed it. She began to turn, planning to walk quietly back to the library. She did not want to eavesdrop further and risk offending her fiancé. Suddenly, one of the children noticed her and shyly stepped forwards. Darcy turned, his frown soon disappearing when he saw how well she looked.

"Miss Ben…Bennet," Old John's grandson said, bowing, "We are ev…ever so glad to s…see you up... and about."

Elizabeth smiled warmly and reached out to shake his proffered hand, "Thank you. I shall always be grateful for Mr Smythe's courage. Allow me to give you my deepest condolescenes for your loss." She was soon shaking hands with them all, the girl's quietly marvelling at the softness of her dark gloves and kind smile.

"Thank you, madam," Mrs Smythe repeated several times, touched by the young woman's condescension, "May I say that you remind me so much of Lady Anne. She was ever so kind."

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured, taking Darcy's arm, "If she was anything like her children, I know that that is quite the compliment. Mrs Smythe, I could not help but overhear of my fiancé's generous decision to send your grandsons to public school. Please let me know how they get on."

After listening to the elderly servant's grateful response, Darcy carefully walked Elizabeth back across the large hall. She clasped his arm more tightly as he navigated their way past the long benches. As he again slowed his pace, she burst out laughing.

"I am not fine china, sir!" she exclaimed, "I will not break! I believe myself to be an 'excellent walker'!"

He beamed down at her, "I shall not take any chances with your health, madam! I am surprised that you tired of the Library so quickly. I would have thought that someone who delighted in the 'singular' pursuit of reading could spend many months among such a collection!"

"I rather wished to be with you than Dr Johnson or Mrs Burney, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth murmured, trying not to blush.

"I am glad to hear it!" he smiled, "'Mr Darcy' now seems far too formal. I have a Christian name you know."

She arched a brow, "Alas! I cannot call you by that name, sir. It reminds me of your cousin."

"Well, I shan't allow you to call me Fitzwilliam then!" Darcy replied animatedly, "It is quite the tradition in my family to give the heir the mother's maiden name or the surname of a respected male relation."

Elizabeth smirked, "I will bring the fine name of Collins to the table!"

His laugh was a deep-throated chuckle and she fervently hoped that she would hear it more often. The loss of his parents and the fact that he had taken on so much responsibility so young must have weighed heavily on him. She wished to see his face light up like that and hear him laugh every day for the rest of her life.

He led her into the Library and accepted the refreshments offered by Lucy. Darcy was impressed by the young servant's attentions to Elizabeth. His fiancé was soon settled on a plush lounge. Darcy spoke briefly to one of the footmen, (there had been no letters from Conductor Watkins) and then took a seat opposite his intended. He waited for Lucy to resume her place against the far wall before continuing his conversation with Elizabeth.

Darcy sipped his tea, "When Georgiana began to totter about and learn our names," a fond smile graced his features, "she found it very difficult to say 'Fitzwilliam'. My father and I repeated it over and over, and she would give up trying to mimic us. Georgie has always been quite shy. Eventually, she managed to say 'Fitz', but my mother thought it made me sound like someone either prone to tantrums or apoplexy! She instead decided that Will would be more appropriate."

Elizabeth smiled and said softly, "I think it suits you very well! You certainly have an iron will."

"I shall take that as a compliment, Miss Bennet," he stated in a mock-formal tone.

She placed her tea cup back down, "Oh, don't call me that!" She adopted his earlier words, "It is much too formal."

"No one shall call you that for much longer," Darcy replied, "What would you have me call you? Elizabeth?"

"My loved ones have always called me Lizzy," she replied.

"Lizzy, it is then," he smiled.

"Thank you, Will," she said, trying out the name. He looked troubled for a moment and she sat forward, "What is it?"

He nervously adjusted his cufflinks, "Do… do you really think I have a will of iron… that I will lord it over you once we are married?"

Elizabeth suppressed a smile, "Of course not. I was only thinking of how… immovable you seemed on first impression. Papa said at the time that you were probably 'no more a villain than any other rich, young man who was used to getting his own way'."

"What a wise man he is," Darcy replied and then lightened the mood, "Even wiser for giving us permission to wed!"

"He told me that, as long as I could truly love and respect you, that he would never refuse such an illustrious man."

Their banter was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Samuel Cartwright. Mr Darcy paused and with a nod of his head, gave permission for his valet to approach. Cartwright bowed and held a small, silver tray out to Elizabeth.

She thanked him and picked up the letter, meaning to read it later. As soon as she realised it was from her mother, however, she thought better of a delay. They had not heard from Mrs Bennet all week, and her father had worried that his letters to Brighton had been misdirected.

Darcy insisted that she read her letter. He reached for a volume from her small stack and began perusing it. Naturally, Darcy found himself often watching her as she read the letter. He became more and more agitated.

_Saturday, 15th August, 1812_

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_When we arrived back from Brighton this evening, my heart was all a-flutter over your disappearance. Then I received this afternoon's express from your father and my heart was in a flutter of a different kind – Mr Darcy, indeed! Mr Darcy with his ten thousand a year! No longer plagued by my nerves and certain of your well-being – I took a moment to rejoice. But it could only be for a moment, my dear girl. I am relieved that this missive finds you in better health, because what I have to relate will torment you exceedingly! Oh, Lizzy, we are all ruined! If it were possible for us to hide our shame, then you could perhaps still aspire to be the mistress of Pemberley! But, alas, we cannot conceal our plight! We were most deceived as to the character of George Wickham. He had taken advantage of our poor, naïve Lydia! She is with child and Colonel Forster says that he is nowhere to be found! Someone proud and upstanding like Mr Darcy would not have the natural son of his late, honourable father's steward and his own heirs mentioned in the same breath! Mr Darcy will have to find some other pretty, lively girl to wed! You shall have to return home at once and help us all to endure this infamy!_

_Your aggrieved mother,_

_Fanny Bennet, Longbourn, Hertfordshire._

As Elizabeth began to cry, and Darcy to comfort her, Bingley entered the room. He was followed by a delighted Jane and a beaming Mr Bennet.

"Darcy! Miss Eliza! Here you are, at last! We wanted you to be the first to know our good news! Miss Bennet has agreed to make me the happiest man on earth!" He was stunned when Elizabeth began to cry all the more, "I say… whatever is the matter? Are you ill?"

_A/N: Let me know what you think..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"My dearest," Darcy whispered urgently, sitting down beside Elizabeth and handing her a linen handkerchief. "Whatever is the matter? Is your mother ill? Has there been a death in the family? Please confide in me. You look so very ill! Shall I send for Doctor Blatchford? He and Mrs Annesley went down to the lake with the others."

"Lydia," Elizabeth managed to whisper, struggling hard to regain her composure.

Jane thought the worst and began to cry, grieving Lydia's death. Bingley considerately assisted her to a seat. Elizabeth was all the more perplexed at causing her kind sister such pangs of anxiety. It gave her the strength to tell them that no one had died and to hand the letter to Darcy.

Elizabeth feared the mortification, which he would undoubtedly feel, at her mother's rapture over his fortune. As if his worth could be determined by the size of his estate, or how much interest his investments yielded! But, this dread of Mrs Bennet's words offending him was nothing compared to how vexed he would be over Wickham's misconduct and Lydia's ruin.

Elizabeth tried to mentally practise the right way to release him from their engagement. But the thought of leaving him made her weep all the more.

Cartwright entered and with a low bow, stated, "Mr Bennet. A letter has also arrived for you from Hertfordshire, sir. Forgive my delay. I was not aware that you had returned to the House."

Mr Bennet quickly broke the wax and read his wife's rushed scrawl. He insisted that Jane, who had always had a weaker constitution, drink a cup of soothing Chamomile tea. Mr Bennet then tactfully related Lydia's disgrace to his eldest daughter and Bingley.

Mr Bennet paced the room, silently berating himself. He greatly regretted not heeding Lizzy's prior warnings. Sending 'the most determined flirt' to Brighton with Wickham's regiment would now lead to them all being publicly disgraced!

As he watched both young men trying to comfort their fiancés, Mr Bennet's remorse was great indeed! How he wished he had never given in to Lydia's tantrums over being allowed to accompany Colonel Forster's family to the coast. The 'moment of peace' that he had gained for himself had now caused his two dearest daughters to be tainted by association.

Darcy folded up Mrs Bennet's letter and placed it in his waistcoat. He gently squeezed Elizabeth's delicate hand, trying to determine his first course of action. She resolutely dried her eyes and turned to face him.

"In times such as these, sir," Elizabeth said quietly, "I believe it is the accepted custom to free you from…"

"Have you had a change of heart, Elizabeth?" he asked, looking even more alarmed.

"Certainly not!" she quickly replied, "But I cannot expect you to marry me! The derision and mortifications…"

"Every unkind word in 'the Ton' would be preferable to losing you, my dearest Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, "Last week, I thought you lost to me forever! Wickham," he spat the word, "will not separate us once more!"

"I would not wish to cause you so much dishonour, Mr Darcy," she stated formally and then tried to proceed. Surely, whatever pain it caused her, she had to set him free.

Darcy obstinately shook his head, "I made a solemn and binding promise to you, Elizabeth! You must realise how ardently I love you! I myself am much to blame for this wretched state of affairs! If I had exposed Wickham, after that dreadful business at Ramsgate, then he would not have been trusted near any gentleman's daughters!"

"Do not blame yourself, sir!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "You were protecting Georgiana when you hushed up that awful business! Papa, Jane and I shall leave for Hertfordshire and…"

"You are determined to jilt me?" Darcy asked, not wanting to even let go of her petite fingers.

"There are not words enough in this Library to express how much it grieves me, sir!" she exclaimed, "But I could not live with myself if I insisted upon your marrying me. Think of your relations, your prestige and your connections! Everyone, even you, will come to resent me for the scorn heaped upon your name!"

"Do you love me?" Darcy asked plainly, gazing into her troubled, brown eyes.

"With all my heart," Elizabeth replied softly, "that is why I cannot bear to think of our marriage causing such dishonour."

"Breaking our engagement would cause me so much more grief, Elizabeth. When I overcome this impediment," Darcy solemnly vowed, "we shall marry. I shall correct the mistakes I made in not exposing Wickham's true character. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Elizabeth. We shall not be separated by this calamity!"

Elizabeth again intertwined their fingers and smiled so gratefully that he almost forgot the presence of her Papa and kissed her.

"We shall be married, Lizzy," Darcy sincerely pledged.

"Thank you, Will," she whispered and felt some of the weight being lifted from her shoulders.

Darcy stood up, ready to confer with Bingley and Mr Bennet. They quickly resolved that they would all travel to London the next day. He ordered one footman to bring Mr and Mrs Gardiner to the Library, and another to ask his sister and cousin to meet him in the sitting room. Darcy then hurriedly told Cartwright and Mrs Reynolds to prepare for the party's departure to town a day earlier than planned.

As soon as they reached the Library, Mr Bennet apprised Mr and Mrs Gardiner of the situation. When Darcy expressed genuine concerns that perhaps Elizabeth was not yet well enough to leave Doctor Blatchford's care, they seconded Mr Bennet's suggestion that she and Jane should stay with the Darcys in Mayfair.

Darcy was not sure of the size of their residence in Cheapside. Careful not to cause offence, he somewhat reluctantly offered to house all of the Bennets in his Park Lane home. They immediately insisted that Mrs Bennet, Lydia and the other girls would feel more at ease with their family in Gracechurch Street.

Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner adjourned to another room to write a letter to Longbourn. Mrs Gardiner comforted her two nieces and then swept out of the room to find the nursemaids. It would take much of the day to prepare her children for the journey.

Elizabeth was amazed and gratified by Darcy's handling of the crisis. After embracing her sister, she seconded Bingley's insistence that Jane go and rest. Jane's sleep had been much disturbed during Elizabeth's convalescence. Despite her great relief that Bingley still wished to marry her, all of the emotional turmoil had quite tired her. As they neared the grand staircase, Bingley asked a lady's maid to assist her. He then went in search of Doctor Blatchford, wondering what remedy would be best to help her to sleep.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, meanwhile, waited for Darcy in the sitting room with Georgiana and Mrs Annesley. It was rare for Darcy to summon them to a specific room and so they were all tense, fearing that Elizabeth had taken a turn for the worst. Perhaps her recovery had been too good to be true. Georgiana was therefore delighted when Elizabeth accompanied her brother into the cosy, family room. Elizabeth had taken pains to compose herself, so as not to cause Georgiana any more grief.

She sprang to her feet, "Miss B…Bennet!"

"I thought we agreed yesterday that you were to call me Lizzy," she replied warmly.

"We cert…certainly did," Georgiana replied, reaching for her hand. "Why have you been crying, Lizzy? Are you feeling unwell?" She turned to her brother, "Will, please tell me…"

"Please take a seat, Georgie," Darcy said, and tried to focus on the affection the two women showed each other, rather than think of the pain that discussions of Wickham always brought his sister.

Georgiana escorted Elizabeth to one of the elegant lounges. They both sat facing him as he paced the room, gathering his Annesley offered to ring the bell for refreshments, but Darcy quickly shook his head.

"How may I be of assistance, Darce?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

Darcy dismissed the footmen from the room and they dutifully closed the large doors.

"All of this must be kept in the strictest confidence, Georgie. I say this, not because I think that you will suddenly become a gossip," he tried unsuccessfully to lighten the mood, "I say this because I rely on you and Mrs Annesley to tell me if any of the servants repeat anything that they should not have overheard."

"You may rely on my assistance and discretion, sir," Mrs Annesley politely assured him.

"I know that, madam, and I am grateful for it," Darcy replied, "The Colonel and I have often remarked on what a fine companion you are for Georgiana," he glanced at his sister, who was nervously smoothing her skirt.

"I must relate a very unfortunate event to you, Georgie. Elizabeth's youngest sister, Lydia, is a girl of your age. Sadly, she is expecting the natural son or daughter of Wickham. He seduced her when she was staying with his Colonel's family at Brighton. I have convinced Elizabeth that I can resolve this situation. I still wish to marry her as soon as possible. We will leave for Mayfair in the morning with Elizabeth and her eldest sister. The rest of their family will stay with the Gardiners."

Darcy paced over and held Georgiana's hand. She was numb with shock; part of her had always wanted to believe that Wickham would never do something so despicable. She had not wanted to believe that he would give kidnappers details about her. Now, he had spun more lies and compromised another young woman's virtue. Georgiana tried to offer words of consolation to Elizabeth. Her brother's fiancé held her other hand and reassured her.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stood up. He added his own soothing words to his cousins. He then paced the room, wishing he could vent his anger against Wickham, "At least we know that he is in a cell in Bow Street! What is to be done first, Darce?"

"I shall send an express to Conductor Watkins and find out the state of affairs. I need to make some other discreet inquiries once we and the Bennets are all in London. Please come with me to consult with Mr Gardiner and Mr Bennet, Richard. If we are to reach Park Lane by Wednesday, I shall have to send quite a few horses on ahead and contract the inns." Darcy turned to the ladies, "Please excuse us."

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured as he took his leave from them.

Darcy smiled at her fondly. He then followed his cousin out of the room, determined to put his plans into action.

_A/N- Please hit that review button!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They made a large party rattling along the Great North Road. Darcy's coach was followed by Mr Bennet's carriage, Mr Gardiner's gig and Colonel Fitzwilliam's curricle. It did not take Elizabeth long to realise why Darcy had insisted on such a large group of outriders, or why his grooms were so well-armed. He was clearly transporting the 30 000 pound 'ransom' back to the Bank of London.

Elizabeth sat between Georgiana and Jane, opposite Mrs Annesley, Mr Bingley and Darcy. Catching her eye, Elizabeth's fiancé sat forward. He patted her hand and then his sister's. He assured them that they need not look so worried, as he had 'taken many precautions to keep his treasures safe.' She was delighted when she realised that he was alluding to them, rather than the strong-boxes.

Throughout the first morning of their journey, whenever they changed horses, Darcy and Bingley insisted that the ladies remain in the carriage. On one of these occasions, Elizabeth heard Darcy reassuring an inn-keeper that that his 'sister' was indeed safe once more. It appeared that news of the abduction had spread for over one hundred miles.

There were times, when they reached steep hills, when the gentleman again alighted. To spare the horses, they would walk up to the peak. Elizabeth always strained her neck to see out the side-glass. Darcy often used this time to confer with her father and uncle. Once or twice, an outrider would approach and the men would stop and scan the horizon.

Elizabeth was grateful that Mrs Annesley considerately used this time to encourage Georgiana to tell Jane more about 'the Ton'. Elizabeth was relieved from her share in the conversation. She used these opportunities to ponder on what she had overheard the night before. She did not want to alarm the other ladies by telling them what she herself ought not to know. She also felt a little foolish.

The previous night the gentlemen had not retired at their normal hour. Lizzy had been lying in bed, waiting for the sound of Darcy or her Papa's voices and steps outside the door to Lady Anne's suite. It was comforting, after her ordeal, to think of them being so close by.

When she had heard the clock strike eleven, she began to fret even more. All sorts of scenarios about why they tarried so long began to trouble her. What if Darcy, Bingley and Fitzwilliam had just now received further intelligence from Conductor Watkins? What if they had formed some honourable pact to revenge themselves on Wickham? What if they came up with some plan which would lead to their violent deaths? It had taken her so many months to understand Darcy's true character and express her love for him! She could not bear to think of losing him!

Elizabeth had tried to tell herself that her overactive imagination had simply got the best of her. She had tossed and turned for another hour, but then stood up. Unable to get to sleep, she had hurriedly donned a robe and slippers. Elizabeth had then crept back down the grand staircase, fancying that even the carved figures found her musings ridiculous. She had then stood nervously beside the door to the billiards room and tried to summon the courage to go in.

The Colonel's voice, raised in anger, had startled her,

"No, Bingley! Were you not listening when I tried to convince Darcy against this foolish notion! Neither you nor Darcy will go to Edward Street. If the Bow Street Runners have not found out any more about Slater's connections with Mrs Younge, then I doubt you can! It is preposterous that she would harbour the felon who Wickham alleges killed her daughter!"

There was the sound of a snooker ball being hit and then Elizabeth heard Darcy's voice, "Mrs Younge's morals are so loose, that one dare not apply a mother's sympathy to her actions!"

"I still think we are much better leaving the apprehension of that scoundrel to Conductor Watkins," Colonel Fitzwilliam was heard to say, "You are right to worry about safety of your ladies, gentlemen, but we must focus on what to do to help Miss Lydia Bennet."

Elizabeth had then heard her father say the unthinkable, "Perhaps Edward was right earlier. We could ask the magistrate to release him so that he could marry her. Whatever his punishment for the thefts and his despicable involvement in the kidnapping plot, at least Lydia's child would not be born out of wed-lock."

"I think Darcy's plan of her going to…"

But Elizabeth had not been given time to hear of her fiancé's plan. Her shocked gasp had not been lost on the room. Was this really how the gentlemen were going to resolve the situation – marry her naïve sister off to a man awaiting trial in Newgate? Elizabeth backed away, pulling the coat more tightly around her cold arms.

Darcy had marched out into the gallery, ready to discipline a nosy servant. When he saw Elizabeth, the storm of his countenance had immediately calmed.

"Did you have a bad dream, Lizzy?" he had whispered, reaching out to gently tuck a curl behind her ear.

Elizabeth had been too embarrassed and shocked to admit the truth. After comforting her, Darcy had insisted that he and Mr Bennet would see her off to bed. He had assumed that she had heard very little of their conversation, and assured her that the ladies would all be quite safe on their journey to London.

"Lizzy?" Jane was saying, breaking into her reverie, "You look quite pale. Would you like Mrs Annesley to fetch Dr Blatchford?"

Elizabeth looked around the spacious carriage, surprised to be there in daylight, instead of in the darkened corridor of the night before. "No, I thank you," Elizabeth quickly told her sister, "I assure you I am quite well. I am just a little tired."

"We could break our journey soon, if you wish," Darcy said solicitously, following Bingley into the coach.

"I thank you for your kindness," she replied, smiling, "but I am fine, sir."

Elizabeth noticed the frown lines creasing his forehead. His concern for her well-being was touching. She endeavoured to make him smile and was relieved that Bingley seemed of the same mind as her. He told the ladies several delightful tales about the 'jaunts and scrapes' he had encountered since befriending Darcy. Jane smiled, Georgiana giggled and Darcy chimed in with occasional witticisms. Elizabeth could see why her fiancé valued Bingley's friendship so much.

The next time that they stopped to change horses, Elizabeth tried to 'stretch her legs.' She desperately wanted to speak with Darcy alone. Elizabeth attempted to reassure Darcy that she was an 'excellent walker'. He hesitated, but then he looked out at the lonely heaths and plains, as if Slater and other brigands were lurking there. A look of such alarm marred his features that she quietly acquiesced to his wishes. Elizabeth resumed her seat, watching out the side-glass as he and Bingley had a long debate with Colonel Fitzwilliam.

After a pleasant lunch at a country inn, they again entered Darcy's coach. The Gardiner's and their children had lifted their spirits, but Elizabeth noticed that Jane was soon looking pensive. She tried to distract her sister from her worries about Lydia by playing "Eye-Spy". Bingley, worried about Jane's dejection, despite all of Doctor Blatchford's herbs and cordials, delightedly joined in. Darcy was a little bit more hesitant, but he could not resist the opportunity to spar with Elizabeth. Georgiana, after prompting from Mrs Annesley, also managed to take her turn without too much awkwardness.

In the late afternoon, during another stop to change the horses, both Georgiana and Jane fell asleep – one on each of Elizabeth's shoulders. Darcy and Bingley returned to the coach. Their voices hushed as they took in the affectionate picture. Mrs Annesley offered to take Elizabeth's place, but it would be improper for Elizabeth to sit beside the gentleman. Besides, Elizabeth was sure that Jane and Georgiana had not slept well either the night before. She did not want to risk waking them.

"I have had plenty of practice," she told them, as the coach continued towards their lodgings, "Being one of the eldest of four sisters and having several young cousins, I often find myself being thus employed."

"Are you sure your neck is not getting jostled about?" Darcy inquired attentively, "Bingley and I can ride with Fitzwilliam or your father."

"I thank you, but I am quite well," Elizabeth said, a little self-consciously, "I would not wish to commandeer your equipage, sir!" She smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes. Elizabeth did not like to think of him studying the bruising on her neck. Although the contusions around her eye and throat had almost entirely healed under his physician's care, she still wanted to look her best.

Mrs Annesley was a very perceptive and gracious companion. She leant forward with a soft shawl. Bingley reached out an arm to brace her in case the carriage was suddenly buffeted by a wind or the wheel hit a rut. Mrs Annesley gently placed the shawl around Elizabeth's neck, carefully draping the ends under Jane's forehead and Georgiana's chin.

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured softly, gingerly tracing one of the small flowers on the green brocade, "It is a beautiful design."

Mrs Annesley smiled warmly, "Green is Miss Darcy's favourite colour. Master brought it back for her from his last journey to the Lake District."

Much to Elizabeth's delight, Darcy and Bingley then spent much of the late afternoon describing all of the places she wished to visit in that part of England.

Darcy had carefully chosen an inn, 'The Woodlark' which stood on a quiet lane, half-a-mile away from the Great North Road. After supper that night, Darcy led her up the stairs and kissed her hand at the door to her suite. Elizabeth smiled and thanked him for all of his kindnesses to her family.

Darcy thanked her for loving him, for humbling him and then, to hide his embarrassment at such a speech, gave a low bow. Darcy straightened up and told her that he had men who would patrol the lane. She was preparing to broach the subject of his plan for Lydia, when her father cleared his throat from the bottom of the stairs. Elizabeth did not wait for her Papa's sardonic remarks about how this was at least the fourth time that she had farewelled Mr Darcy and the gentlemen for the night. Elizabeth wished them both a good rest and then reluctantly closed her door. She heard Darcy assuring her father of his men taking shifts guarding them during the night.

He need not have worried; however, the night was largely uneventful. The next day was much the same as the last. Indeed, their only 'catastrophe' was five year old Archie spilling his soup on six year old Jemima's favourite frock. This 'disaster' was soon rectified by Mrs Gardiner's nursemaid, Sally.

As that Tuesday drew to a close, Elizabeth found herself in a cosy room in 'The Wheatsheaf' at Alconbury Hill. She dismissed Lucy for the night and carried a candle over to the dressing table. She sat brushing out her hair and reminicising, for some time, about Darcy's considerate efforts to put her family at ease.

The inhabitants of the inn all stomped or tottered up the stairs to their beds. Elizabeth was not tired. She had dozed off in the late afternoon sun and woken, the next time the carriage stopped rocking. With amazement she had realised that instead of reading '100 miles to London' the road markers now showed that they were within '70 miles' of their destination. Darcy had found her teasing remonstrances of Jane, for letting her sleep and miss seeing Sawtry Abbey highly amusing. He had promised to take her on a picnic there after a 'certain, blessed event.'

Elizabeth smiled at the memory as she curled up in the soft bed. She began reading a novel from Pemberley's fine collection. The storm clouds, which had been gathering that evening, gave way. Heavy rain thundered against the inn's roof. There were crackles from the logs in the fireplace as drips fell down the chimney. Elizabeth stretched and tucked the warm quilt under her chin. Lucy had told her that it was a Darcy family heirloom and that the family always travelled with their own bed linen. Elizabeth treasured all of Darcy's loving gestures as she went back to her book, admiring the heroine's tenacity.

Elizabeth's candle suddenly blew out, plunging the room into darkness. She sat up, waiting for a flash of lightning to illuminate her way to the fireplace. That way she would not stub a toe as she relit the wick. When the thunder did peal and the lightning illuminated the room, however, Elizabeth sat frozen, shocked; staring at the window panes. She was convinced that she had seen a man's face there. She clutched the quilt more tightly around her slender form and tried to convince herself that it was not Al Slater. The next time the lightning flashed, there was no one there. Surely she had imagined it!

Elizabeth slowly stood up, wrapping the quilt around her shoulders. She fumbled for the candle and padded over to light it from the fireplace. She walked cautiously over to the small window and peered out. Holding the candle up, she looked hesitantly from side to side. There was no one balanced there.

Glancing down through the sheets of rain, at the muddy lane, she could see one of Darcy's footmen. He had a musket in his hands and was standing under the eaves of the stables.

Thinking she had let her mind play tricks on her, Elizabeth returned the candle to the small table. She then turned to settle herself back in the bed. Then the floorboards next to her door suddenly creaked. Elizabeth nerves had been frayed past their breaking point. She opened her mouth and an ear-piercing scream escaped past the lump in her throat. She pictured Al Slater leaning over her, his callused hand brushing against her décolletage, his putrid breath warm against her face.

The door flew open and one of Darcy's footmen burst in. As soon as he realised that she was not in mortal peril, the young man bowed and apologised for disturbing her slumber. He then made a hasty retreat as Darcy and Mr Bennet both stumbled into her room.

Darcy reached her first and embraced her. He spoke soothing words about how her 'nightmare' was over. He insisted that she sit in a chair by the fire while he sent a servant for hot milk. She could hear him telling others on the landing that 'all was well'.

Darcy returned and entreated her to drink the warm beverage. Elizabeth watched his Adam's apple moving up and down as he caught his breath. Apart from his emergence from the pond at Pemberley, it was the only time she had seen him without a cravat. Elizabeth tried to focus on these minor details, instead of the leering face she was trying to convince herself that she had not seen at the window.

Mr Bennet crouched over and tucked the quilt around her. Noticing the book on her bed, he tried to lighten the mood, "Now, now, Lizzy, don't tell me that was another shriek due to Mrs Radcliffe?"

Elizabeth finally found her voice and solemnly entreated them both to listen to her, "Maria Edgeworth's novels rarely inspire fear, Papa. In fact, I was reading of Belinda's betrothal to James Jackson. A stormy wind blew out my candle. When the lightning flashed, I thought I saw a man's face at the window. Just now, when the floorboards creaked outside my door, I panicked. I am sorry for waking you both up."

Darcy paced over to the window and motioned to the footman patrolling the inn-yard, "I assure you that you are quite safe, Lizzy. But, to be on the safe side, I will summon two more men to check the mews and…"

Perhaps it was the late hour, but she found his patronising tone particularly irksome, "Will you simply humour me when I express a fear after we are married? I assumed that you respected my intelligence. Do I not get any say in how you determine my sister's fate?"

Darcy looked stunned and was about to ask her to explain herself, when her father raised his voice.

"Lizzy!" Mr Bennet exclaimed, "That is no way to speak to Mr Darcy. He has been nothing but kind to your sister. Jane admires him a great deal."

"I meant Lydia!" Elizabeth replied and then studied the pattern on the quilt, "I am sorry. I just feel that one of you could at least consult me about what you plan to do for Lydia. I did not mean to behave so abominably. I resent myself for looking so ridiculous earlier. Fancy screaming in that manner…"

Darcy turned to order the footman posted near the door to take a lantern and check the inn-yard for intruders. He then turned and gently tucked a tendril of Elizabeth's soft hair back behind her ear, "Please accept my apology, Lizzy. I am so accustomed to making all of the decisions for my sister. You know her nature and her age. It will certainly be different between us. Of course, I wish to hear your opinion. What would you have us do for Lydia?"

Elizabeth watched gratefully as both men pulled chairs up to the hearth beside hers. Her Papa's white night-cap glowed in the soft light, as he stoked the fire. Elizabeth gathered her thoughts. She sipped the last of the milk and placed the mug on the low table beside her. Darcy sat quietly, admiring the way that the firelight brought out the auburn tones in her luscious hair.

Elizabeth began by apologising for eavesdropping on the men's conversation. She added, "I do not wish for her to marry Wickham and I think we can all see that she would try the patience of even the most devout Mother Superior. I believe that sending her 'abroad' to have the child would be for the best."

"You two are of the same mind, then," Mr Bennet smiled.

Darcy nodded, beaming at Elizabeth, "I am glad to see that I have you as an ally! We do not need to fasten another manacle around Lydia's ankle. Why - Wickham's crimes may lead to him being transported to the colonies! I am trying to convince your father to send her to a reformatory school in another county. For the sake of subterfuge and for their own benefit, your younger sister's could also attend the institution. They could keep Lydia company in her confinement and also broaden their own horizons!"

"What are your objections to such a scheme, Papa?" Elizabeth asked, sitting forward to warm her hands by the fire.

Mr Bennet looked away and spoke hoarsely, "I could not hope to repay one-tenth of the cost of such an endeavour. Also, the child would then be placed in a school or home somewhere. If Wickham is unable to pay for its upkeep for the seven-years mandated by law then there is another mouth, which I do not have the means to feed."

Elizabeth glanced at Darcy who shrugged dejectedly. "Papa," she said, reaching for his hand, "You know that I do not believe that either you, or my kind fiancé here, should blame yourselves for not stopping this great shame from occurring. If, however, Mr Darcy wishes to behave charitably towards Lydia's child, why would you restrict him? You will do what you can to help, and together, this situation will be resolved."

Mr Bennet studied their earnest faces and then shook Darcy's proffered hand. He stooped down to kiss his daughter on the cheek, before making his way over to the door. Darcy caressed her cheek and then followed Mr Bennet out onto the landing. He smiled fondly at her before wishing her goodnight. The door clicked shut and Elizabeth stretched. She padded over and made herself comfortable on the bed. She fell asleep listening to Darcy and his footmen discussing how there was 'no sign of any intruder.'

"What an intruder!" Caroline Bingley exclaimed the next evening, "Miss Eliza is such a scheming 'adventuress'!"

She was sitting at Mr Hurst's dining table in his Grosvenor Street townhouse. She had just finished relating the shocking news to her sister's corpulent husband, but then began all over again when Louisa returned from berating the cook.

"Oh, Louisa, you have returned at last! Now, I had just finished paying a call on Miss Grantley in Park Lane. It was raining so hard that I could barely see across the way into Hyde Park. Moffat rushed off to the barouche to fetch me an umbrella. A fine-looking curricle rounded the corner and I recognised the Earl of Matlock crest. It was followed by a handsome coach. They headed for Derby House…"

"What is so extraordinary about Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam arriving in town?" Louisa asked, reaching for her soup spoon, "It would be just like Charles not to write to us and tell us the gentlemen's plans!"

"It is not the gentlemen I am trying to tell you about!" Caroline exclaimed in exasperation, "It is the ladies! Dear Georgiana and Mrs Annesley will not be the only ladies enjoying his hospitality! Shall I make you guess who he brought with him? Whose trunks were being unloaded as I stepped in to the barouche?"

Louisa raised her eyebrows and almost spat out her last mouthful of turtle soup, "No! He would not! He should not!"

Caroline nodded, "Yes! Miss Eliza and her eldest sister have… invaded!"

"Darcy must have serious designs on Miss Eliza," Louisa observed, "I am not sure why you are so excessively diverted – is not this more a tragedy, than a comedy?"

Caroline smirked, the orange plumes of her hat almost tickling Mr Hurst's nose as she leant her head to one side. "It is a farce, dear sister! 'The Ton' will eat Miss Eliza alive! I shall be at hand to show Darcy what a truly accomplished lady is like!"

Their shrill laughter did carry on the breeze for some distance. It did not, however, quite reach Mr Darcy's townhouse. Not that he had even spared Bingley's sisters a thought. He was far too busy enjoying showing Elizabeth and Jane through Derby House. As the clouds began to clear, he pointed through one of the Palladian windows, telling them about the fine walks one could enjoy in Hyde Park.

Cartwright entered the third-storey study and informed them that the lady's rooms were now ready. Darcy reluctantly took his leave of them. Elizabeth and Jane were then shown down to their second-storey bedchambers. They were across the hallway from each other. Georgiana appeared with a young maid. She shyly introduced them. Jane was touched at the Darcy's kind attentions to her comforts. There were soon giggles coming from the bedchamber.

As soon as she entered, Elizabeth knew that this beautiful room had belonged to Darcy's mother. The same warm colour scheme as that of Lady Anne's suite at Pemberley greeted her. There were so many elegant and neo-classical furnishings to admire. Lucy soon appeared to help her dress for dinner. It was while the ladies' maid was styling her hair, that the commotion downstairs reached Elizabeth's ears.

Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam had insisted on being part of the plan to resolve Lydia's situation. They had unpacked their belongings while the horses were changed, and then taken Doctor Blatchford to Cheapside. It appeared that they had not returned alone. Elizabeth could hear her youngest sister's cacophonous voice from two stories away! She excused Lucy and then rushed down the stairs.

"I demand that you take me to see him, Darcy, you pompous prig of a…"

"Lydia!" Elizabeth exclaimed, almost tripping on the bottom step.

"Stay back, Lizzy!" Darcy said in alarm.

"Stay back from what?" Elizabeth asked, but the question was unnecessary. As soon as Lydia wheeled about to face her, Elizabeth could see that it was not only her eyes that were blazing.

It was little wonder that Lydia had been quickly removed from the Gardiner's four children. A spotty, copper coloured rash marred her gaunt-looking face.

"Oh, Lydia," Lizzy murmured, stepping forward to help her sister over to a chair, "My poor sister."

Lydia shrugged off her arm, "I may not have been very well, but, Lord, I am well enough to see my George! You can be the first person to congratulate me when I am Mrs Wickham! Where is he? Bingley and these others have been no help, whatsoever!"

Elizabeth tried to soften the blow of the awful news she would have to relate. "Wickham is in Newgate Prison, Lydia. He is suspected of theft and of plotting to kidnap Miss Darcy. I was hurt when the men he knew came to take…"

Lydia turned to Darcy, "You have filled my sister's head with lies!" she spat.

"Do not dare to speak to him like that ever again!" Elizabeth rebuked her, "Wickham is a scoundrel! Look what he has done to you! You were not carrying a child before you went away with his regiment! Nor were you sick!"

Darcy reached out a restraining hand, not wanting Elizabeth to get too near the contagion, "What pox has he given her, Doctor Blatchford? What can be done for Miss Lydia?"

Doctor Blatchford apologised to Elizabeth for his need to speak 'matter-of-factly', "I am afraid that Miss Lydia has syphilis. Some young men think that if they lie with a virgin, it will heal them of this scourge. It merely passes it on to the poor creature he has seduced. We shall not catch it just from speaking with her, but I feared it would be too much for the Gardiner's children to bear. I can have her admitted to the ward at St Bartholomew's for mercury treatments as soon as you wish." He looked around at their shocked faces.

Lydia defiantly turned her back on him, still unwilling to admit that Wickham was not her 'angel.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A warm breeze blew the front door of Derby House shut. Darcy postponed dinner and dismissed Mrs Lovell and the servants. He tried to exhort Elizabeth's youngest sister to adjoin to the parlour. Doctor Blatchford wished to properly examine her, but even his 'bedside manner' was unsuccessful. Lydia rudely and stubbornly refused these attempts to have her retire to the private room. It appeared that she had already caused quite a scene at the Gardiner's – refusing to answer Darcy's physician's questions, or allow him to better assess her symptoms.

Colonel Fitzwilliam quietly related the story. It seemed that Lydia had only agreed to accompany the gentlemen to Mayfair in the mistaken belief that she could berate Darcy into showing her 'where my George really is.' Lydia believed that her Papa was telling 'horrid tales' to punish her for agreeing to a 'secret engagement' and 'being round' with her 'fiancés child'. She did not believe Mr Bennet when he told her of Wickham's arrest for theft and involvement in the kidnapping plot.

Bingley turned at the sound of slippers on the stairs. He saw Jane and Georgiana approaching, and hurried up there to warn them. They took his advice, and decided to wait in the second-storey sitting room, until Lydia had been examined by Doctor Blatchford.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, meanwhile, tried to reason with Lydia. Despite his easy manners and considerate offers of refreshments, she turned her back on him. Lydia could be heard muttering to herself, in an effort to drown out his account of Wickham's duplicitous character. Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged troubled glances.

The physician stepped forwards and handed Darcy a letter from Mr Bennet. In keeping with his desire to prove to Elizabeth that he did indeed value her intellect, he held it where she could also read it.

19th August, 1812

Dear Sir,

I had the misfortune, on arriving in Cheapside, to find my wife in hysterics over a rash that has suddenly stricken our Lydia's features. After consulting with your excellent physician it appears that Lydia has been concealing this symptom of 'French disease' for some weeks. Liberal amounts of powder had been employed, as had those infernal fans, which that libertine stole for her.

You are a man of the world and must assume, as I did, that it was indeed Wickham who has besmirched her with this dreadful ague. She does not think it possible, but she knows little of such matters. I was ever so grateful to the Colonel and Bingley for their prompt offer to transport her to a Hospital. I understood from your most excellent Physician that he would consult with you before admitting her in a ward.

Please assist my dearest Lizzy, and my tender-hearted Jane, in their grief over this most unfortunate turn of events. I apologise for not coming this evening to do so myself. It would be neither prudent nor kind for me to leave my wife and younger daughters at present.

I prayerfully hope that you and Lizzy can make Lydia see sense. She must forget that foolish rogue! How little of permanent happiness could belong to a couple who were only brought together because their passions were stronger than their virtue? Please help my daughter to realise her great need for expeditious treatment.

Yours &c. Thomas Bennet

Grace-church Street.

For Elizabeth's sake and out of a sense of how –but for the Grace of God – this could have been his own sister, Darcy approached Lydia. He spoke politely and offered her his arm. She was so awe-struck by this unexpected kindness that she accepted it. Colonel Fitzwilliam excused himself and went in search of Georgiana, Bingley and Jane. Elizabeth, pleased by Darcy's humble ministrations to her ungrateful sister, quietly followed her fiancé and Doctor Blatchford.

After seating Lydia on a beautifully upholstered sopha, Darcy handed her a glass of port from the sideboard. Elizabeth politely declined any refreshments. She took a seat beside Lydia and reached for her hand. Doctor Blatchford followed Darcy's lead and sat down on the sopha opposite the ladies.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy addressed her formally, deciding that he must model the honesty and etiquette he wished for her to adopt, "I must entreat you to accept an apology. My hauteur in Meryton encouraged many people to believe my former friend's version of events. If I had publicly refuted his claims and allowed Mr Wickham's true character to be known, then no gentlemen's daughter would find herself in this predicament."

Elizabeth's tentative smile was all the reward he needed. He consoled himself with it, while weathering a barrage of insults from Lydia.

"Please do not weary yourself, Miss Bennet," he began again, when she paused to sip her drink. He then proceeded to relate to her a true and painful account of Wickham's dealings with his family – ending with the most recent attempt to secure Georgiana's dowry.

Lydia looked shocked and particularly rallied against the suggestion that her 'fiancé' would make an offer of marriage to another woman. She repeated the lies about Georgiana which Wickham had long circulated. Just as Darcy was losing his patience with Lydia, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see his sister silently standing there.

A tear slid down her cheek, "I do so wish to be of assistance, Will. Please introduce me to our guest."

Darcy hesitated and then made a formal introduction. He was shocked at how resplendently poised his sister seemed. Georgiana seated herself beside Elizabeth's sullen sister and proceeded to give her own account of Wickham's actions. Lydia reluctantly nodded a few times, surprised at how similar her own early acquaintance with Wickham had been.

Georgiana opened her small silk reticule, "This is the fan that he gave me at Ramsgate. For some months I kept it, thinking that he was truly in love with me."

Lydia reached out and opened it up, "Lord! It is almost identical to one of the ones he gave me!"

Darcy found it odd that this fashionable, yet trivial, item, held sway for Elizabeth's sister. More than all of their rational arguments, it convinced Lydia that there may be some truth in their account of Wickham.

"Last w…week," his sister continued, "G…George really did propose to me again. He made it sound like, after her ordeal, no respectable man would ever marry Lizzy. He told me that I must convince my brother and cousin to allow us to marry. George said that, as my husband, he could use my dowry to set up a home where we could keep Lizzy safe. George told me that he loved me. He says all kinds of things, you see, but he does not really mean them. I am sorry to say, Miss Lydia that he has also made you false promises. He has made you sick. He has left you to carry his child. You must allow my kind brother and your excellent sister to help you."

Georgiana then quietly slipped out of the room, crying quietly. Darcy rose and rushed off to comfort her. Elizabeth squeezed Lydia's hand and quietly encouraged her to allow Doctor Blatchford to examine her. Elizabeth remained by her sister's side, while Darcy's physician poked and prodded at his patient. She was relieved when Lydia slowly began to answer his questions.

Elizabeth was shocked to learn that Lydia had become secretly engaged to Wickham 'after that freckly, horrid Mary King left Hertfordshire.' This meant that he had begun his seduction of her youngest sister at Easter.

Doctor Blatchford put his instruments away and spoke clinically and directly to the young woman. He was pleased that Elizabeth was so sensible and attentive. It made him feel more at ease when addressing Lydia. "You mentioned that you found it hard to use the privy about a week after your first union. That is because you had a chancre on the…point of contact. While this was healing, and you no doubt felt relieved, the secondary stage of the illness invaded your body."

"What does the secondary stage entail?" Elizabeth asked, looking worriedly from her sister to the doctor.

"You can see for yourself, Miss Bennet. Despite being at least four months along, your sister has gained little weight. Her belly naturally protrudes where the infant gestates, but I do not believe the child is receiving adequate nutrients."

Lydia was alarmed, "I have had little appetite, but I have forced myself to eat, sir!"

"This condition is like vampirism, Miss Lydia. The scourge feeds on all that sustains you. It makes your cheeks gaunt, your joints weak and then this horrible rash spreads. This eruption, the 'flutterings' and the feverish headaches have nothing to do with your child. The young man has infected you with syphilis."

Lydia took Elizabeth's proffered handkerchief, "But Wickham was not sick. He did not have much rashes!"

"I assume that his condition is in a period of latency, child. It has been known to last thirty years, but in most cases, the third stage soon develops and the patient develops tumours and loses their mental faculties. Some of his recent aberrant behaviour may be an indication of this," Doctor Blatchford paused, "Now, now, do not cry, child. Fortunately for you, Mr Darcy is willing to provide the best care available."

"What treatments are available?" Elizabeth asked, grasping Lydia tightly to her side.

"Lydia will be placed in a long box. Her head will poke out one end. Mercury will be placed in the box and a fire will be kindled under it. The mercury will vaporise and, this along with blood-lettings, should remove the ill humours from her body."

Elizabeth rocked Lydia back and forth, just like she had when her sister was quite small.

Doctor Blatchford broke the stunned silence, "We must prepare to admit Miss Lydia into a special ward at St Bart's. I will summon your eldest sister. You must say goodbye."

Loud sobs suddenly racked Lydia's body and Elizabeth desperately tried to comfort her, "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"You may not die," Doctor Blatchford replied calmly, "But you shall not be able to see your family for some weeks. The infectious ulcers will soon burst and we do not want anyone else to become ill. Also, the mercury treatments will sap all of your strength."

Doctor Blatchford quietly left the room and went to inform the others of his findings.

"I thought he loved me," Lydia repeatedly moaned as Elizabeth rocked her back and forth.

"I love you," Elizabeth said tearfully, stroking Lydia's thinning hair, "Mama, Papa, Jane, Kitty and Mary all love you. We shall all write to you everyday and Darcy will see that you want for nothing."

Jane stumbled into the room, already blinded by tears, and rushed over to embrace her sisters. Elizabeth continued to comfort them both until she felt Darcy's hand on her arm. She glanced up and he solemnly told her that the arrangements had been made. He had even had the foresight to send an express to Grace-church Street. Elizabeth wiped her eyes and expressed her gratitude.

Georgiana embraced Jane as Darcy and Bingley led Lydia out to the Colonel's curricle. Elizabeth insisted on staying with Lydia until the last moment before her departure. As soon as the men had seated Lydia beside Doctor Blatchford, Elizabeth tucked a shawl around her. She whispered a hopeful prayer as she kissed Lydia's cheek. Darcy took his fiancé's arm and patted her hand.

Elizabeth was relieved when Lydia quietly thanked Darcy for his benevolent assistance, and gratified at how Darcy solemnly wished Lydia well. Elizabeth stood there quietly for a few minutes as the small equipage carried her sister away. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam returned to the house, eager to comfort Jane and Georgiana. Darcy waited patiently beside Elizabeth, his fingers stroking her gloved hand on his arm.

"I thank you for all of your ministrations to Lydia, Will, and I do not want to hurt you," Elizabeth began, turning to look up at him, "but I cannot marry you at such a time."

Darcy's brow furrowed and he looked highly displeased, "I would not expect you to marry me while your sister is so very ill!" He took a deep breath to regain his temper, "I am sorry. What I mean is, I will not think of obtaining the special licence or announcing our engagement until after Lydia is recovered."

As they walked back into the house, Elizabeth tightened her hold on his arm, "I must profusely apologise for angering you, sir. I merely meant that…"

"Please do not make yourself uneasy," Darcy replied quickly, "We have had a very trying evening, and I snapped at you out of fear."

Elizabeth was always surprised when he admitted to some vulnerability, "Of what were you afraid, sir?"

"I was worried that you were about to once more end our betrothal out of some misguided sense of shame."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could manage; her relief that his ire had been raised out of love for her was palpable.

Their party of six were quite subdued that evening. Mrs Lovell, and Darcy's other servants were eager to please. The many dishes of the belated dinner were exquisite. Elizabeth found it difficult to swallow, however. Her heart seemed to be in her throat.

Darcy quietly informed their friends that he would not be publicly announcing his engagement due to Lydia's predicament. Bingley then solemnly related that he and Jane had also decided to postpone their nuptials. Their acquaintances would assume that the party had returned to 'the Ton' because of Lydia's illness and the shocking business at Lambton. Darcy did not need to remind his guests that they would have to be discreet about many details.

For Georgiana's sake, Elizabeth and Jane did not retire as soon as they wished to. Mrs Annesley had already taken a quiet supper and retired for the night. They did not want to leave Georgiana alone to fret. They sat in the pleasantly appointed drawing room, quietly reading Psalms and Poems to each other, until the gentlemen returned from Darcy's study. Elizabeth was relieved when Darcy insisted that they all retire for the evening. As much as she loved being with him and their friends, she needed a time of solitude where she could reflect on the day's events.

Lucy appeared a few minutes after Elizabeth had entered the luxurious suite. She bustled about, preparing her master's fiancé for bed. Lucy tried to distract Elizabeth from the news of her sister's illness by showing her the amazing, new water-closet.

"I have never used one myself, madam," Lucy said, marvelling at the contraption. "Mr Darcy's late father had it installed when Lady Anne was convalescing here. There is also one in the Master's suite."

"It is certainly different to a chamber pot," Elizabeth observed, "Thank you for explaining it to me. I should never have known it was tucked away back there. "

"Oh, and are not the lights of Mayfair the brightest, too, Miss Bennet?" Lucy asked pleasantly, as she turned down the bed.

Elizabeth walked over to one of the large windows and peered out into Park Lane, "Oh! I did not notice earlier!" she exclaimed, "There are gaslights all the way along the length of Hyde Park! On my uncle's street, they do not have anything so grand.

"They are a wonder," Lucy agreed, stoking the fire, "Do you require anything else, madam?"

"No, thank you," Elizabeth replied and politely dismissed her. She stood for some time looking out at the tall lamps, hoping for brighter days for Lydia and all those she loved.

_A/N - Please hit that Review button and leave me a calling card..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thursday did indeed dawn bright and clear, but Elizabeth's spirits were not cheered by the pleasant weather. She dreaded the inevitable post-engagement meeting of her mother and Darcy. While she penned a quick letter of encouragement to Lydia, Elizabeth thought about how she could delay it.

Even picturing Darcy's mortification at Mrs Bennet's 'flutterings' made Elizabeth feel ill. By the time, she had sealed the letter Elizabeth had fixed on a plan whereby she could see her Mama on her own. Surely she should at least try to instruct her mother on how best to relate to Darcy.

Before Lucy even appeared, Elizabeth had already begun her toilette. The lady's maid apologised profusely for being 'late to rise'. She gently tightened Elizabeth's stays and helped her to don a peach morning dress. Elizabeth assured her that she had simply arisen much earlier than expected. Lucy then diligently followed her instructions and went to assist Jane.

Elizabeth checked that there were enough coins in her reticule and then made her way down the hallway. She rushed down the stairs, hoping that as he had at Rosings, the Colonel would already be at table. The sun was glinting off the 'Morning Chronicle' as he sat in the breakfast parlour. Elizabeth was relieved to find him alone.

He stood to greet her, "Good morning Miss Elizabeth! What is the reason for all this haste? Has Bonaparte invaded?"

"No, no," Elizabeth smiled warmly, declining the seat that Phipps offered her, "Colonel, you mentioned last night that you had business to attend to, before you returned to your parent's townhouse. I assumed that you would be patronising the Bank of England."

"You assumed correctly," Fitzwilliam replied hesitantly.

"May I please go with you?" Elizabeth asked, hastily tying the strings of her bonnet.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy," Mrs Lovell said, as she bustled into the room directing two maids, "Good morning, Colonel. Oh, that is a becoming colour, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth quietly thanked her and reluctantly turned to see the troubled look on her fiancé's face.

"A word, if you please, Miss Bennet," he said briskly, motioning to the door.

Elizabeth noted the grim line of his mouth and the rigidity of his posture. She smiled apologetically at the Colonel and then followed Darcy out into the vestibule.

"After your assurances last night," he stated formally, "I believed that you were no longer in a hurry to leave."

Elizabeth had not intended to cause him such anxiety, "I merely wish to see my mother bef…"

"Naturally, that was to be our first call this morning!" Darcy exclaimed abruptly, "As charming as he is, I do not see why you would prefer my cousin to accompany you."

Elizabeth was so stunned. Despite all of his wealth and education he really was quite insecure. "You misunderstood me, sir!" she said at once, "I was not going to insist on the Colonel escorting me at all! I was merely asking him to take me as far as the Bank of London. I can take a hackney-coach from Thread-needle Street to my Uncle's home."

"That is preposterous!" Darcy exclaimed, "At least, I can take comfort in knowing that Richard would never have agreed to such a scheme! I assume that I should be relieved that you had not planned to walk!"

"I once carried an urgent message from my Uncle Gardiner's warehouse to the Guild Hall, and that is a much further distance!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I am quite capable of finding my way around that borough!"

"I do not doubt it," Darcy said, lowering his voice as two footmen descended the stairs behind them, "You shall, however, never go there alone again. I will not risk losing you. Al Slater is still out there, Lizzy!"

Elizabeth reached for his hand, "I should not have alarmed you so the other night, Will. I merely let my imagination get the better of me. I know I am quite safe here, and it is not as if any rogue would follow me around in a hackney-coach!" she squeezed his hand, "I conceived of this plan because you have endured enough mortification for one week. My mother will be intolerable. I was even planning on making excuses for Jane and Bingley. She will either fawn over your friend and ignore you; or flatter you to the point of vulgarity!"

"You are not ashamed of me?" Darcy mumbled, his thumb stroking her gloved hand, "You merely wish to spare me from your mother's… manner?"

"Why on earth would I ever be ashamed of you?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Then I should like to come," Darcy replied softly, "I have planned a full day for us."

She smiled and took his arm. They walked in to the breakfast parlour together.

"Good morning, Richard," Darcy said, gently pushing Elizabeth's seat in, "There will be no need for you to change your plans. Bingley and I shall personally accompany the ladies to Cheapside."

"As you wish, Darce," the Colonel replied, passing Elizabeth the plate of pastries.

Elizabeth thanked him and selected one for her plate, "In time," she told the Colonel, "my fiancé may not think London has so much dissipation and vice as the editors of the Chronicle."

"You are familiar with it?" the Colonel asked in surprise, "Most ladies merely read the society gazettes!"

"Oh, I see I am in error. Perhaps I was being naïve about London after all," Elizabeth teased him. "If a woman has the misfortune of knowing anything, she should certainly conceal it as best she can."

"You are lively, Miss Elizabeth!" Colonel Fitzwilliam exclaimed, "I cannot wait until my Mother and Aunt are told of your betrothal!"

Darcy sipped his tea, "I think Lady Matlock will find Elizabeth as refreshing as I do! As for Lady Catherine, she will…"

"Think me quite impertinent!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "She will wonder at what nefarious scheme I used to entrap you!"

"I am much more worried about the genuinely nefarious schemes of some of the town's vile citizens." Darcy countered.

Elizabeth sipped her tea and arched an eyebrow, "And do they all reside closer to the warehouses surrounding St Paul's?"

Darcy studied his fiancé's countenance to be sure that she was not genuinely offended, "I did not mean to imply that respectable people like the Gardiner's were 'vile citizens.' I merely meant that there are many people, in all quarters of London, who seek to harm others for their own gain."

"They are not all barbarian mercenaries," Elizabeth conceded wryly.

"I shall use rational arguments to convince you not to ever venture out alone." Darcy began to count them off on his fingers, "One, it has only been five months since Prime Minister Perceval was assassinated as he entered the House of Commons. If our highest elected official is in danger in Westminster then what hope does a young lady have? Two, there have been several murders on Lower Thames Street since…"

"Three," Elizabeth said, again trying to lighten the mood, "The Luddites may decide to charge up from the Midlands and wreak havoc!"

"Oh, I would pay a hundred pounds to hear you say that in my Aunt's presence, Miss Elizabeth!" the Colonel exclaimed, "Let's see. Four, the Peninsular War may reach our shores before supper."

"Five," Elizabeth added, relieved that Darcy was at last smirking at them, "I may lose my bonnet in a gust of wind! You know my principal happiness depends on it!"

Darcy chuckled, "Well, at least I was willing to be rational!"

"I merely want you to see that you are not following the tenets of your sex. Have you not heard that if anything disagreeable is going on, then it is a gentleman's prerogative to get out of it?"

Darcy shrugged, "Your mother has been unpleasant to me before. I will conduct myself in such a way to please you, madam. I need not fear either her approbation or scorn."

"Oh, I do not deserve you!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily, "But I shall not tell you so too often. Then you may start to believe me and set your hat at someone more worthy!"

"You are the first woman he has ever set his hat at!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam exclaimed, laughing at the idea.

Darcy was awed by the mirth dancing in Elizabeth's eyes. He looked down at his plate and then reached for the newspaper.

Colonel Fitzwilliam leant towards Elizabeth and spoke in a dramatic whisper, "You may have realised that Georgiana is not the only shy Darcy. Is it any wonder that people think them too aloof?"

Darcy rolled his eyes, "Is it any wonder, Richard, that people think you too amiable for your own good?" Darcy made a show of ignoring their laughter by loudly turning the page of the 'Morning Chronicle.'

"Well, sir," Elizabeth smiled at the Colonel, "As your cousin has had enough of our teasing, we will need to find another target."

Fitzwilliam looked uncomfortable, "I do need to warn you about something, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was alarmed at his sudden change in mood, "There was not bad news from Doctor Blatchford? When he brought the curricle back, did he say that Lydia…"

"No, no! No bad news at all," Colonel Fitzwilliam quickly replied, "I just want you to be on your guard against the less kind ladies of 'the Ton'. I say this before Bingley joins us because…"

"You think his sister will be my chief antagonist?" Elizabeth asked.

The Colonel nodded, "As the two of you are not announcing your engagement, Miss Bingley will continue her attentions to Darce and…"

"Good morning," Bingley said, springing into the room, "What a fine day it is! Did you sleep well, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "I thank you, sir."

"I do hope your sister is well," he replied, opening his gold watch to glance at the time.

"I think that my lady's maid may be lavishing her with attention, sir." Elizabeth replied, "I arose early and Lucy quite missed the opportunity to fuss over my hair!"

"I am sure that your sister needs little adornment!" Bingley declared, "Of course I did not mean to imply that you do, Miss Elizabeth! You are just as angelic!" he added quickly, not wanting to give offence.

"Here's another young man that is too amiable for his own good!" Darcy muttered and Colonel Fitzwilliam almost spat out his tea.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, excused herself to go and help her sister and Georgiana prepare for the journey to Cheapside.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stayed long enough to farewell Georgiana. When she embraced him for the second time, he exclaimed, "I shall only be around the corner in Berkley Square! No doubt I will see you later in the week." He then politely took his leave of them.

While the ladies and Bingley finished their breakfast, Darcy went to speak to the grooms and inspect the carriage. Mrs Annesley saw that Georgiana felt pained by the Colonel's departure. She offered to change her plans and accompany the party for the day.

"No, I thank you," Georgiana replied, "My brother insisted that you visit your nieces, Mrs Annesley. I shall spend a pleasant day with the Miss Bennets."

As Darcy handed her into the carriage, Elizabeth hoped that the day would, at the very least, not be too unpleasant. Georgiana insisted that she should sit in the middle, allowing Jane and Elizabeth to view the city streets from the side-glasses. Darcy beamed proudly at her. Bingley appointed himself as their tour guide. He pointed out several places where illustrious personage lived. As they travelled through Covent Gardens and other suburbs of ill repute, Elizabeth held her tongue. She was tempted to add less illustrious anecdotes, of which she had read, to Bingley's genteel observations.

As they turned onto Grace-church Street, Jane pointed out a row of large buildings, "Our Uncle Gardiner owns those warehouses there, beside the East India Trading Company."

Georgiana smiled politely, "It is certainly a hive of activity!"

"I am afraid that there is a lot of dust and noise," Jane said apologetically, "but my Aunt Gardiner has a very pleasant parlour and you shall soon forget all about it."

"Oh, p…please do not make yourself un…uneasy on my account," Georgiana stuttered.

They pulled up in front of a neat row of terrace houses and a groomsman opened the door, "Number 19, sir?" he asked.

Darcy nodded and stepped out of the carriage. He handed Elizabeth down and then offered his other arm to Georgiana. Bingley then escorted Jane up the narrow steps.

"Jane! Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet gushed as soon as they stepped into the Gardiner's drawing room, "Oh, we did not expect you! Mary and Kitty have taken the children down to the Monument! Oh, my dear girls, did you see our Lydia? Well, of course you did! Oh, my poor child!"

Mrs Gardiner and Mr Bennet politely welcomed their other guests. Elizabeth affectionately returned her mother's embrace and prayed that she would not try and greet their guests in the same manner.

Darcy stepped forward and bowed formally, "Mrs Bennet, allow me to extend my deepest sympathies over your youngest daughter's illness. I trust that under Doctor Blatchford's care, she will soon be restored to you. May I introduce my sister to you?"

To Elizabeth's relief, her mother was quite stunned by Darcy's formal mode of address. She stuttered her thanks and then merely stood rigidly still.

Georgiana curtseyed and haltingly said, "All of my prayers and best wishes for Miss Lydia's full recovery, madam."

Mrs Bennet looked dumb-struck, "Oh, thank you ever so much, Miss Darcy! It is such a pleasure to meet you. What a fine thing for my girls to be your guest in Mayfair!" she clutched at her bosom, "Well, I never! I would not have taken such a genteel girl to be Mr Darcy's sister! Oh, and Mr Bingley, I knew my Jane could not be so pretty for nothing! When shall the happy events take place?"

"Mama!" Elizabeth exclaimed, most ashamed of her for implying that Darcy was not a gentleman, "We have decided to postpone the weddings until after Lydia is well enough to attend. Now, let us leave our guests to enjoy Papa and Mrs Gardiner's hospitality. I must speak with you about…"

"Postponed? I was just now telling your father that we should publish the matter at once! Oh, my dear Jane!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, turning from one to the other, "My poor Lizzy!" She stepped forward and touched Elizabeth's cheek.

Mrs Bennet fingers grazed the tender skin near Elizabeth's left eye. Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath was not lost on the company. Darcy stepped forward to offer his assistance.

"Lord, Lizzy! We must put some Gowland's Lotion on that at once! Oh and your neck is bruised! Your Papa did not mention that!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, "You will never be as fine-looking as Jane, but you could at least try to look your best. The 'quality' shall think you ever so 'rough and tumble'!"

"Your daughters are both two of the handsomest women of my acquaintance," Darcy countered, assisting Elizabeth and his sister to the lounge, "I assure I have done everything in my power to help her to heal after her ordeal. Indeed, I would expect you to compliment her on her bravery!"

Darcy then paced over to the window and stood looking out into the busy street. It took him several minutes to master his temper. He cared little about being personally affronted, but was angered by how little Mrs Bennet valued his precious Elizabeth.

Thankfully, Bingley was soon able to draw Mrs Bennet into a more pleasant conversation. So, when Darcy next turned around, Mrs Gardiner and Mr Bennet had made the other ladies feel more at ease.

Elizabeth's apologetic countenance soon prompted him to go and sit close by her. His kind attentions soon had her smiling once more. Before they left, Darcy extended an invitation to the Gardiner's and the Bennet's. Sunday afternoon was decided on as an excellent time for a picnic in Hyde Park. Darcy offered to send a coach and a curricle for their journey across the city. Mrs Gardiner and Mr Bennet gratefully accepted and Mrs' Bennet's effusions on the matter were like a whirlwind.

"I am so sorry, sir," Elizabeth murmured, as soon as they were seated in his equipage once more.

"We are all in one piece," Darcy attempted a smile.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet bellowed, rushing up to the door of the coach. She waved two letters above her head.

Darcy tapped on the carriage's roof four times with his walking stick. A groomsman walked around and opened up the door. Sparing Elizabeth the inconvenience, Darcy crouched in the doorway and politely accepted the letters. Mrs Bennet then repeated her rapture at seeing them all again on Sunday. Darcy again patiently took his leave of her. Darcy handed Elizabeth the letters and then sat back quietly beside Bingley. Mrs Bennet stood waving enthusiastically after them.

They were passing Lincoln Inn's Fields before anyone other than Bingley or Jane spoke again.

"It was a p…pity not to have seen your dear cousins again, Elizabeth," Georgiana ventured, worried by her brother's protracted silence and Elizabeth's nervous posture, "and I very m…much look forward to m…meeting your sisters."

"Thank you, Georgiana," Elizabeth replied, "Kitty will want to ask you about nothing but balls and Mary is prodigiously interested in music."

Jane, Georgiana and Elizabeth then had a pleasant, if somewhat stilted, conversation about the Bennet sister's personalities and hobbies.

"You need not stand on c…ceremony, Elizabeth," Georgiana said after a while, "We sh…shall not be offended in the least if you r…read your letters. When, Will is away and I r…receive one from him, I open it at the first opportunity."

Darcy stopped silently berating himself for losing his temper and upsetting Elizabeth. He smiled at his sister, "I am glad you like my letters so much, Georgie," Darcy then tilted his head at Bingley, "Someone often mocks me, saying I spend too long thinking of four-syllable words and the like."

Elizabeth smiled at Bingley's attempt to look innocent of such a charge. She turned to Georgiana and pretended to console her, "Do not be alarmed, Miss Darcy! His sister praises your brother's penmanship, so much so, that all of Mr Bingley's offences are soon forgotten!"

"Perhaps you should read your letters, Elizabeth," Darcy said pointedly, "I seem to remember you promising to stop teasing me at breakfast."

Elizabeth sighed dramatically, "Alas – I fear I cannot read them – not with an audience to see how either vexed or diverted I shall become! Both are from Hunsford Parsonage – one from Charlotte and one from her husband. I have been delighting myself with conjectures and suppositions about the content of the latter, which I fear the former will warn me not to take seriously," Elizabeth replied.

Darcy was bemused, "You shall have to explain yourself to Georgie. My sister does not quite know how to take such a speech."

"With a grain of salt, of course, Georgiana," Elizabeth said, turning to her. The carriage jolted a little and they laughed all the more. "My cousin, Mr Collins, is the vicar at Hunsford. I believe you may be connected with his noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh?"

Georgiana giggled and nodded, her face lighting up at the banter between her brother and Elizabeth.

"Well, I am afraid that my father's estate is entailed on the male line, so Mr Collins is to inherit it. Do not trouble yourself with such matters – we do better to think of ribbons and gowns. So, Mr Collins, unable to make amends by marrying one of the Bennet girls, has carried off my good friend, Charlotte, to Kent!"

"Why was he unable to m…marry one of the Bennet girls? People marry their c…cousins all the time!" Georgiana exclaimed.

It was indelicate, despite the fact that she expected that Bingley and Darcy knew much of the story, to directly answer such a question. Jane leant over and whispered that Lizzy had refused his hand and that is when he had proposed to Charlotte. Georgiana blushed and thanked Jane for telling her.

To break the awkward silence which followed, and to show that she trusted Georgiana with her confidences, Elizabeth opened Charlotte's letter. She read it aloud, just as she often did with her own sisters.

16th August, 1812

My dearest Lizzy,

I was much alarmed to receive your last. Indeed, I am sure that you have given scant details so as not to vex me further! I am relieved to hear that you are safe and recovering well. Mr Darcy and his sister are to be praised for such diligent and gracious attentions to you. Please pass on my best regards. Remember me also to your sister and Mr Bingley.

I was most concerned to hear that Lydia did not return from Brighton in the best of health. I received a letter to this effect from Lucas Lodge. Hopefully, Mr Perry's tonics will soon have her running about once more.

I will not sport with you by describing the weather or the goings-on in the village. I write merely to tell you that I am praying for you as you recover. Such a dreadful business!

My husband has insisted on writing his own missive. I know that you will not take his words to heart.

God bless you,

Charlotte Collins

"She sounds like a de…delightful friend," Georgiana commented.

Elizabeth smiled and then opened Mr Collins' letter with a flourish. She began reading aloud but, by the third line, her voice tapered off. She was soon wiping the tears from her eyes.

16th August, 1812

Cousin Elizabeth,

It was with much displeasure and sadness that I heard of your recent abduction in Derbyshire. A very shocking business indeed! How anyone could mistake you for one of the Darcys beggars belief! What addle-pated rogues they must have been! The niece of my fine patroness is surely so highly-bred, genteel, above reproach and graciously poised!

I am relieved that you were little harmed. Loss of virtue in a female renders her untouchable and you would have then remained a spinster and a burden on your family. I fear there may still be some stain on your character. Why, you were absent from your family and friends for two days! At least now, if you are ever so fortunate as to receive the attentions of a suitable gentleman, you will be less haughty and more willing to bend to his will.

Lady Catherine, in yet another display of magnificent condescension, took the trouble to listen to my account of what I knew of your ordeal. She agreed with me that it is not time or opportunity that determine intimacy; it is disposition alone. Mr Darcy, as an upstanding gentleman, will do his duty by you, as someone who aided his family, but that shall be the end of your 'adventure.' Your natures are too disparate to hope for more. I say this for your own good, Cousin. Many young women scheme to ensnare men who are of much too high a rank for them. I hope to put you on your guard against such blatant attempts to come to his notice in the future. It does not befit a Christian lady to do so.

Yours &c.

William Collins

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mr Collin's letter became quite crumpled as Elizabeth wiped another tear from her eye. Her peals of laughter unsettled Georgiana. Bingley, too, worried that Elizabeth was near apoplexy! Jane's attempts to reassure them, however, were not heard over Elizabeth's giggled repetition of a few key phrases.

Darcy realised that there may be a sense of shame underlying Elizabeth's mirth. He phrased his question carefully. "May I read it in its entirety?" he asked shifting forwards in his seat.

Elizabeth patted the tears away from her cheeks and slowly regained her composure, "I suppose you should read it, sir. Lady Catherine will undoubtedly berate you all the more when you announce our engagement. You must keep in mind, however, that my cousin is narrow-minded and pompous. You must give me your word that you will not take his slights seriously." She passed the letter to her fiancé, who took the opportunity of clasping her hand for a few moments.

Darcy then took the unprecedented step of ripping the letter in half, "You know that it is complete and utter nonsense motivated by vindicate spite, Lizzy!" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth nodded and thanked him for this assurance of his love. She agreed with him that they should put the letter out of their minds. Darcy watched her as she chatted with Jane, Georgiana and Bingley. He worried that she looked a little pale. Particularly after her mother's performance, he surmised that she had exerted herself quite enough for one day.

"Perhaps we should head back to Derby House, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said, during a lull in the conversation, "You could rest while Bingley, Jane, Georgiana and I, call on his relations."

Elizabeth was in no hurry to inflict such a fate on Jane. She locked eyes with him once more, "I assure you, sir, I am quite fine. I was a little surprised by my cousin's vitriol, but it really was quite comical. He knows so little about either of us! I am a little worried about what would happen if he knew of Lydia's true situation, but I am not feeling unwell."

"Do not dwell on your tedious cousin's ramblings, madam," Darcy replied, "I still think you need a rest before our call in Grosvenor Street. We shall have enjoy some refreshing ices first."

Darcy tapped the roof of the carriage four times. The coach slowed and then pulled over on the side of the busy cobble-stoned street. He addressed the footmen who opened the door, "Please tell the postilion to change routes. I wish to stop at Gunter's before proceeding to Mr Hurst's."

The young man bowed and they were soon off again. Bingley resumed his commentary on the sights of western London. Darcy was very attentive to his fiancé. Elizabeth smiled warmly, hoping to convince him not to worry about her.

Jane asked her fiancé about the famous parks in the area. He mentioned several fresh and beautiful spots in Green Park. Georgiana then excitedly told them about all of her favourite walks in Hyde Park. Her shyness returned as soon as they entered Gunter's.

The Berkley Square confectioner's was frequented by many fashionable people. Darcy smiled reassuringly and took his sister's arm. Elizabeth beamed fondly at him as she took the other. Followed by Bingley and Jane, he expertly led them through into a large, colourful parlour.

Glass cases along each wall contained row after row of handsome jars of preserved fruits. There were tables with fine canisters of candied sweetmeats of every possible hue. Other tables were piled high with pyramids of tartlets and pastries. This was all reflected in ornate pier glasses.

Darcy led them over to table and they were soon all eating delicious ices. The cool treats were a welcome relief on the bright, summer's day.

Jane told Bingley and their party a delightful anecdote about their young cousins. When Georgiana's quiet, lilting laughter was not heard among the others, Elizabeth realised that her betrothed's sister was no longer listening to their conversation. She glanced over as the younger woman suddenly stiffened her posture. Georgiana was peeking furtively at a nearby table. A cavalry officer and two lavishly-dressed women, wearing ridiculously decorated hats, were studying their group.

Elizabeth leant over and patted Georgiana's hand. "I cannot help thinking," she whispered, "that it is more natural to have flowers growing out of one's head than fruit. What do you have to say on the subject?"

Georgiana giggled, thinking the ladies' hats quite silly, but felt too awkward to reply. The spell had been broken, however, and she returned to her refreshing treat. Elizabeth caught an adoring glance from Darcy when she straightened up. He had barely even noticed that there were other people in the room. His attentions were fixed on Elizabeth and her affectionate care of his shy sister.

"How lovely it will be to see Mary and Kitty on Sunday," Jane remarked and Bingley readily agreed.

"Oh, I quite forgot!" Elizabeth exclaimed, opening her reticule, "I must post my letter to Lydia."

"I will have one of my men take it to Doctor Blatchford's residence," Darcy replied, taking it from her hand. He also took the letter which Jane had written. Darcy stood up to go and arrange for them to be taken to his physician's house in Piccadilly.

"Darcy!" a booming voice called, "What the devil! You must set my mind at rest about that dreadful business in Derbyshire!"

Elizabeth noticed her fiancé wince slightly. She soon realised why Georgiana had seemed so wary of the women in the hats adorned with fruit. As Darcy turned to welcome Major Tilney, he also politely greeted Miss Grantley and her companion, Mrs Trumpington. Miss Grantley was a close friend of Caroline Bingley's; their mutual hobby was malicious gossip.

Elizabeth stood between Jane and Georgiana as introductions were made. Major Frederick Tilney walked forward with a slight limp. Miss Grantley rudely whispered several times to her chaperone. Mrs Trumpington appeared to agree with everything her charge said.

"Miss Jane Bennet and her sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, live near Bingley's Netherfield Hall in Hertfordshire," Darcy explained, finding it very irksome that he could not introduce the women as their fiancés.

"Which beauty do we thank for coming to your delightful sister's rescue?" Major Tilney artfully asked.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet was taken in her stead," Darcy said quietly, hoping that his tone would put an end to the delicate subject.

The Major gave a low bow, "It was a selfless and brave act from one of the fairer sex, madam. If I can be of any assistance while you recover, please do not hesitate to name it."

A polite smile graced Elizabeth's face, "I assure you that Mr Darcy and his sister have generously provided for all of my needs."

"We had better continue with our morning calls," Darcy said abruptly and his party soon took their leave of the others.

"Have I offended you, sir?" Elizabeth asked, after a few minutes of tense silence in the carriage.

"Not at all, madam," Darcy replied absent-mindedly. He wished to have a few precious moments alone with her to explain himself, but it was not possible. This frustrated him all the more.

Darcy's well-appointed, private coach was soon outside Mr Hurst's extravagant town-house in Grosvenor Street. If Darcy had been able to hear its occupants' commentary on their arrival he would have been even more unsettled.

Caroline and Louisa peered from behind a fine satin curtain and looked down their noses at the Bennet sisters.

"Darcy does not pay Miss Eliza any special attentions," Louisa observed, noticing that he had extended an arm to both his sister and Caroline's rival.

"Oh my - what a poor creature she is!" Caroline warbled triumphantly, "Peach! Nobody in town is wearing such a shade this season!"

"Miss Bennet's jaconot muslin makes her quite the Plain Jane," Louisa tittered.

"As usual our dear Georgiana is the picture of gentility! That scalloped lace on her bodice is divine! She will do well for our Charles."

"Her brother will soon come to his senses about Miss Eliza's scheming ways and begin his addresses to you, Caroline," Louisa confidently predicted.

As they heard footsteps approaching they quickly resumed their seats. A short butler opened the parlour door and then announced the arrival of their brother and other guests. After they were all seated and refreshments had been served, Louisa prompted Caroline to address her rival.

"It is such a relief to see you looking so well, Miss Eliza," Caroline said.

"I thank you;" Elizabeth said politely, "Mr Darcy has made prodigious efforts to aid my recovery."

"Oh, that is as it should be!" Louisa exclaimed, "You were ever so brave!"

Bingley was quite pleased that his sisters were apparently making amends for their past incivilities to Elizabeth. Darcy and the others silently assumed that it was all part of some scheme.

"How are _all _the other Bennets?" Caroline asked disingenuously, "They must be eagerly awaiting your return to the country."

Jane sipped her tea and said simply, "Our parents and sisters are all in town. Lydia is ill and Mr Darcy has generously recommended her to the care of his physician."

They both exclaimed at how benevolent Darcy was. To prevent further inquiries about Lydia's condition, Bingley changed the subject, "We met Miss Grantley, Mrs Trumpington and Major Tilney in Gunter's."

"Oh, dear Miss Grantley!" Caroline exclaimed, "She is a truly accomplished young lady! Did she tell you about her new pianoforte, Miss Georgiana?"

Georgiana shook her head and stammered a response, making herself as small as possible on the settee.

"I am sure it shall be the talk of Surrey!" Louisa exclaimed and then turned to the Bennet sisters to explain, "Her father, Lord Grantley has an estate in that lovely country. He had the most exquisite instrument shipped to Wonersh Park for her birthday. Mrs Trumpington is the widow of the vicar from near there. Lord Grantley is the patron of the living. He graciously offered a place to the poor woman as his daughter's companion. Miss Grantley quite dotes on her!"

"They seemed like very fashionable ladies," Elizabeth commented, smiling to herself at the memory of their extravagant hats.

"They certainly are!" Caroline agreed, "Lord Grantley is a very distinguished gentleman. He owns a magnificent house in Hanover Square," Caroline added.

Darcy stood up and paced over to the window. He watched as Phipps returned from delivering the letters to Doctor Blatchford. Darcy was annoyed by Bingley's sister's snobbish prattle. He saw it as an attempt to intimidate the Bennet sisters. To end the lull in the conversation, Jane inquired about Major Frederick Tilney.

"Oh, he is a charming gentleman!" Caroline exclaimed, "His father is General Tilney, who owns Northanger Abbey, which is close to Bath. His sister, Eleanor is married to Mr Edward Winston, the Earl of Gloucester. There's a younger brother, but he chose the church as his profession and has, therefore, not much distinguished himself. Major Frederick Tilney was wounded on the Walcheren Expedition of '09. After his recovery, he left the regulars and has since distinguished himself as part of the Blues."

"He belongs to the Royal Regiment of Horse Guards," Bingley explained to Jane and Elizabeth.

"Such an elite regiment!" Louisa remarked, "He was married to Miss Burlington, whose father owns much of Piccadilly. Unfortunately she died in childbirth, so there is yet no heir for Northanger Abbey."

Darcy suddenly turned around, "I am afraid that I have some business to attend to after luncheon, so we must make take our leave."

"We thought you may like to walk out with us this afternoon," Caroline began to say.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet is still recuperating and must rest," Darcy maintained.

They politely farewelled Bingley's sisters and made their way to the coach.

As soon as they were seated, Elizabeth tried to catch Darcy's eye.

"I assure you I quite well," Elizabeth asserted, "If our friends wish to take a turn in Hyde Park, then…"

"I have asked Doctor Blatchford to attend you after luncheon," Darcy announced, "I shall be meeting with Conductor Watkins to discuss the progress of his investigation."

Elizabeth nodded and sat back as the coach's horses began to trot. She was sure there was something else on Darcy's mind. It was his sister who illuminated her on the subject. While the finishing touches were made to the luncheon, Elizabeth was admiring a portrait in the dining room. Georgiana slowly approached her and tentatively embraced her. Elizabeth was a little surprised by the affectionate gesture from her shy friend.

Elizabeth tenderly caressed her cheek, "What has unsettled you so, Georgie?"

The younger woman haltingly said, "Earlier, you asked Will if you had of…offended him. He was not a…angry with you. He does not ap…approve of Major Tilney. I heard him telling Bingley that the Major is a rake. I think Will would prefer to delay my 'coming out' for de… decades."

Elizabeth was relieved that she now had a better understanding of Darcy's reactions, "He loves you very much, Georgie. He is much like a father to you; wishing to protect you from any further harm. Do you have a particular regard for Major Tilney?"

"I do not seek his notice of me," Georgiana blushed, "And I do not wish to 'come out' before Will thinks it best. He always does what is right. I just wish that he and Colonel Fitzwilliam did not think of me as being a small, fragile China doll."

"I am sure that after Conductor Watkins' investigation is completed and my sister's health improves, your brother will be much more at ease. I am sure that your cousin will be first in line to dance with you at your 'coming out' ball," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, you are a t…treasure!" Georgiana gushed, hugging Elizabeth.

"I could not agree more," Darcy said fondly, captivated by the picture they made as he entered the room.

Elizabeth smiled as he assisted her to a chair. She wished she could wind forward the clock to Georgiana's seventeenth birthday. By then, she would have the joy of being Darcy's wife.

_A/N: Please leave me a calling card..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Darcy handed his hat and gloves to Phipps and then entered the sitting room. "Bravo!" Darcy exclaimed, as his sister ended Für Elise with a flourish, "That was worthy of the Medici Chapel in Florence, Georgiana!"

"I do not believe that Mr Beethoven would think so!" she blushed, "Thank you ever so much for your kind approbation and for the new music books. How was your meeting with Conductor Watkins?"

Darcy rested both hands on the pianoforte and surveyed her inquisitive countenance. He eventually said, "There is not as much progress as I would have liked. Please do not press me for details. I do not wish to quarrel with you."

Georgiana sighed and then nodded, "I know you will do what is right.I only wish that you would realise I am not quite such a little girl anymore. Of course, I could not ask for a better brother."

"Nor I a better sister," Darcy smiled, "May I ask a favour of you?"

"Certainly," Georgiana replied, standing up from the instrument.

"Decorum dictates that I cannot attend Miss Elizabeth's appointment with Doctor Blatchford. Will you please see how much longer her examination shall be?"

Georgiana graciously smiled and walked out of the sitting room. Darcy pulled the small gift from his waistcoat, admiring the ribbon. He hoped that Elizabeth would be pleased with it. Georgiana soon returned; her face was flushed from rushing back down the stairs.

"What is it?" Darcy asked at once, but Georgiana was only able to stutter that Elizabeth was not in her room.

"Please do not become agitated," Darcy told her, putting the small parcel back in his pocket, "She may be undergoing the examination in her sister's room."

"Mr Bingley t…took Miss Bennet and Mrs Annesley out to pr…promenade in Hyde Park," Georgiana replied, "and Cartwright said that Doctor Bl…Blatchford had not yet arrived. There have not been any callers."

After enlisting Mrs Lovell and Cartwright's help, Darcy began a search of the townhouse. Servants were soon calling out that there was no sign of her in the study, the dining room, the breakfast parlour or any of the other rooms on the first floor. She was also not found in any of the bedchambers on the second storey. Lucy called down from the servant's quarters that her mistress was not on the upper level. Phipps and Cartwright rushed out to check the wilderness and mews. They soon returned without her. Elizabeth was nowhere to be found.

Darcy was becoming increasingly alarmed, "When did you last see Miss Elizabeth?" he asked his sister.

"About half an hour after you left for Bow Street," Georgiana replied, "Surely, she would not have gone out walking on her own!"

Darcy rushed out into Park Lane and down the basement steps towards the kitchen. Surely one of his staff had seen her in the last three hours! As he passed the downpipes and water tank, Darcy caught a glimpse of her prone figure in the courtyard. He rarely ventured into what had been his mother's 'inner sanctum' during her illness. Darcy did not realise he had been holding his breath, until he saw that Elizabeth was merely sleeping. She looked so peaceful and he backed quietly away - not wishing to disturb her. He accidentally tripped on a book, which must have fallen from the bench beside Elizabeth. Darcy quickly righted himself but the sound woke her with a start. A confused smile graced her face and then she began to apologise profusely for destroying the volume of poetry.

"I am afraid that I must bear the blame for that, Lizzy," Darcy replied, retrieving it for her, "I rather panicked when I came home and could not find you."

"That was no reason to punish Mr Cowper!" Elizabeth smiled, trying to smooth out the book's pages, "I am sorry that I caused you anxiety. I must have exerted myself more than I thought. Doctor Blatchford said that such recoveries take time. I wonder why he has been so delayed. I hope that Lydia has not taken a turn for the worse. I thought myself quite clever to have found a way of going outside…"

"Without going outside," Darcy finished for her, "Yes. My father's grandparents planned for Derby House to have many amusements, including this small, private garden. My mother cultivated the herbs and flowers." He smiled wistfully, "May I have the pleasure of your company in the sitting room, Elizabeth? I am afraid that Georgiana thought you had been carried off by gypsies," Darcy remarked.

Elizabeth knew that his fears were far more realistic. Darcy's visit to the Bow Street Office would surely be weighing on his mind. She decided that he would tell her about it in his own time. Elizabeth took his arm and they returned to the main house, much to the relief of Georgiana and the servants. In the sitting room, Darcy took the book from her as she sat on the settee beside Georgiana. He walked over and placed it on the mantelpiece and then turned to face them.

"I obtained gifts for you both while I was out," Darcy announced. He reached into his right waistcoat pocket and then handed the small parcel to Elizabeth. Darcy ignored Georgiana's protests that she did not require a gift. He handed her a long, thin box from his other pocket.

"You are too kind!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily, noting that the peach ribbon was almost the exact shade of her gown.

He tried not to sound too impatient as he said playfully, "It is customary to remove the bow to see the gift."

Georgiana, meanwhile, had opened the new set of watercolour pencils and quickly embraced her brother. After thanking him several times, she rushed out to find her sketchbook.

Elizabeth looked at the beautiful gold chain nestled in the delicate rose petals, "For my amber cross," she murmured and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Please tell me that I have not plagued you with some horrid recollection," Darcy said suddenly, misinterpreting her tears. He sat down beside her and took her other hand in his.

"Oh, not at all!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I am merely awed by how truly considerate you are. I had not thought about replacing the chain that… was broken. "

Darcy brushed his lips against the soft skin of her hand, relishing being able to touch her. Elizabeth blushed and then hesitantly lifted his hand to her own lips. She placed a tender kiss on his knuckles and then rested her head against Darcy's shoulder. Elizabeth seemed to fit right there. Darcy felt so much joy at having his affections returned. He quite forgot himself as he thought about spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

Cartwright broke the spell, clearing his throat in the doorway, "Doctor Blatchford has just arrived, sir."

Darcy stood up. "Show him in," he told his valet.

Elizabeth was carefully re-tying the ribbon on her gift when the physician entered the sitting room. Georgiana bustled in and showed him her brother's latest gift as she greeted him. Doctor Blatchford admired the watercolour set politely and then asked to speak with Darcy privately. Elizabeth immediately protested that if it concerned Lydia's treatment she wished to be told of it directly. Darcy thought the worst and was about to insist on Georgiana leaving the room. He then thought better of it. He did need to trust her with more responsibilities and she would be of comfort to Elizabeth.

Doctor Blatchford waited for Darcy's nod and then took a seat opposite Elizabeth and Georgiana. Darcy paced for a moment, worry lines creasing his forehead and then closed the sitting room doors. Darcy walked over and reached for Elizabeth's hand. He stood quietly, his eyes on Doctor Blatchford.

"I have news of the worst kind, Miss Bennet," the physician began nervously, "Personally; I advocate the ideas proposed by Doctor Alexander Gordon on the matter. He believed that clean linen and better ventilation in lying-in rooms were necessary. I am also afraid that not all midwives are trained as well as they could be."

Elizabeth was confused. In her shock, she said, "You said that Lydia was only four or five months along. The baby is not due until after Christmas."

Doctor Blatchford sat forward and continued in a sympathetic tone, "I am afraid that her body was too weak to bear many of the mercury and blood-letting treatments. Her child became still and midwives were sent for to help. After the miscarriage, I was allowed in to check on her. I read your letters to her and comforted her as best I could. I am afraid that she lapsed into a puerperal fever during the night. Despite the forceps used during the delivery, some portion of the afterbirth was retained and gangrene claimed the life of your poor sister this afternoon."

Tears blurred Elizabeth's vision as she tried to stand up to deny that such an awful fate could befall her sister. She only realised she was falling when she felt Darcy's grip tighten on her. He gently picked her up and his troubled eyes were the last thing she saw before everything went black.

_A/N - Sorry to those people who wanted Lydia to make it! The mercury aside, it's actually quite realistic..._

_:( 1 in 5 women died in childbirth in Regency England. 67% of London's children did not live to celebrate their fifth birthday :(_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The rector's voice echoed around St Helen's Bishopsgate, the Gardiner's parish church. Darcy had seen to everything – from holding Elizabeth's hand while she sobbed out her initial shock to sending express riders to Cheapside and Meryton; from arranging the funeral with Mr Bennet and obtaining dignified mourning clothes for his guests to ordering dozens of beautiful pale yellow roses, white chrysanthemums and pink carnations.

Lydia's form had been dressed so expertly, that it almost looked like she had fallen asleep amongst a field of her favourite flowers. Elizabeth stifled a loud sob as the lid of the coffin was closed – Lydia would never wake up and come dancing towards her again. Elizabeth looked away from her sister's coffin, still unable to believe how sudden and tragic her effervescent sister's demise had been. She focused on the elderly rector's face.

"God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble," he turned several pages of the Prayer Book, "For Christ suffered once for sins, the just for the unjust, that He might bring us to God. Let us pray…"

The words of epistles and psalms ran together in Elizabeth's mind as another wave of tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped her face on the fresh, soft handkerchief, which Darcy passed forwards. He patted her shoulder and then reluctantly settled back in the pew behind her. Georgiana squeezed his hand. Bingley leant forward to sit as close to Jane as possible.

"Oh, my dearest girl!" Mrs Bennet suddenly wailed, her head lolling onto her husband's shoulder. Elizabeth reached out and took her Papa's free hand. She intertwined their fingers as he sought to comfort Mrs Bennet. Kitty and Mary were each holding one of Jane's hands beside her.

At the conclusion of Lydia's funeral, Darcy was one of the first men to hoist a corner of the coffin onto his shoulder. As he bore its weight, Elizabeth could not help thinking that he took too much guilt for Lydia's fate on himself. She knew that Darcy blamed himself for not exposing Wickham's true nature to the world, but surely he understood that it was Wickham who must pay the price for his crimes.

All Darcy could see as he walked beside Mr Bennet was the weak smile Elizabeth reserved for him. They slowly progressed down the aisle. Mr Gardiner was behind him; Bingley, Mr Phillips and Sir William Lucas on the right hand side of the coffin. During the internment in the shadow of the tall, pale steeple, Darcy had arranged for the ladies to be taken by coach to the Gardiner's home.

Mrs Bennet soon sat, between her sister, Mrs Phillips and their neighbour, Lady Lucas. She talked a mile a minute, barely pausing to draw breath and blow her nose. Mrs Gardiner and her maids served caraway seed cake and tea to their guests. Elizabeth was relieved by Georgiana's quiet discussion of music with Mary; it did much to calm and comfort her middle sister. Kitty sat between Jane and Maria Lucas, weeping and gripping their hands at the pain of losing her best friend.

Elizabeth had just finished placing another black crepe shawl around her mother's shaking shoulders, when Mr Gardiner's manservant entered the sitting room. He gave a low bow and announced the arrival of "Mr and Mrs William Collins."

Elizabeth hoped that Charlotte had not seen her shudder. Elizabeth gratefully embraced her friend and accepted Charlotte's sincere words of sympathy. Elizabeth did her best to appear civil while Mr Collins lamented the 'loss of one so young and gay' to such a 'violent fever.' Elizabeth almost ran straight into Darcy, as she hurried out onto the landing, desperately seeking to escape from her cousins' pompous 'consolation'. The arrival of 'our dear Mr Bingley' to comfort Jane meant that few noticed Elizabeth's sudden exit.

Darcy took Elizabeth's arm and led her out to where her father was trying to compose himself. As Mr Bennet embraced Elizabeth, Darcy spoke in a low voice to Sir William Lucas and Mr Phillips. Both men were soon in the sitting room, listening to Mr Collin's unnecessary homilies. Mr Gardiner showed Darcy, Mr Bennet and Elizabeth through to his small study. He then went to offer further hospitable assistance to his relations and other guests.

Darcy paced the room while Elizabeth commiserated with her Papa. Mr Bennet listed all of his regrets at not having been stricter with Lydia. He then profusely thanked Darcy for all of his assistance.

"I wish there was something more that I could do, sir," Darcy replied, looking from Mr Bennet's shaking hands to Elizabeth's red-rimmed eyes. There was an angry glint in his eyes that both found quite unsettling.

Elizabeth stood up and reached for his hand, "You did everything in your power to help my poor sister. I do not know how I shall ever be able to thank you enough."

Darcy was about to relate his desire to punish Wickham, when the door to the small study burst open.

"Mr Bennet needs his privacy, indeed!" Mr Collins was saying over his shoulder, "He is my cousin and I am a clergyman – who better to console him than me!"

Elizabeth dropped Darcy's hand, not wanting to cause any rumours to reach the formidable Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Darcy was taken aback. He gently looped her arm through his and began to escort his fiancé away from her tedious cousin.

"Mr Darcy!" Collins exclaimed, taking in the scene, "What are you of all people doing in Cheapside!"

"I am comforting my betrothed and her family," Darcy said without any fear of the consequences, much to Elizabeth's surprise.

"Your fiancée?" Mr Collins gasped, looking about them as if some woman of higher rank and fortune was occupying another part of the small study.

"I plan to make Miss Bennet my wife in February, sir. Due to her sister's rapid decline, our engagement has not been publicly announced."

"But, Mr Darcy!" Collins spluttered, "I am well aware that my cousin helped your sister to avoid a horrific ordeal, but you must see reason, sir. Think of your Aunt! Consider your wealth, status and connections. My cousin Elizabeth is worth…"

"Her price is far above rubies!" Darcy exclaimed abruptly, "Miss Elizabeth is a noble woman who aptly fits the description in the 31st chapter of King Solomon's Proverbs. Perhaps, sir, if you spent more time reading the Word of God and less time focussing on the unkind workings of my Aunt's mind, a gentleman like Mr Bennet would seek your counsel at such a time, instead of shunning it! Good day!" Darcy then swept out of the room and Elizabeth had to double her small steps to keep up with his impatient stride.

One of Darcy's footmen opened the front door and offered him his hat. Darcy shook his head, not caring about such minor details, and led his fiancé straight out onto the pavement. For the sake of propriety, Cartwright stood at a discreet distance, giving the young couple a chance to speak privately.

The thud of Darcy's boots and the rustle of her dull black bombazine dress was the only sound either made for several minutes. Out of consideration for her, he slowed his steps, but still paced up and down in a small circle beside the noisy street.

"I apologise for losing my temper, Lizzy," he eventually murmured, "I know, out of sadness due to Miss Lydia's illness, that you did not wish our engagement to be public knowledge. I am sorry to have caused you further grief at such a time."

Elizabeth tightened her hold on his arm, "I see no reason why our relations should not know of our plans. Mama is probably announcing Jane and Bingley's engagement as we speak. I only worry that Lady Catherine's censure or Lord and Lady Matlock's disapproval will cause a rift in your family."

"You are all that is gracious," Darcy complimented her, "Do not worry yourself on my account. I do not wish to hurt the feelings of my relations, but I shall not cower and hide from their derision. Once they truly know you, I am sure they will love you." Darcy turned to begin pacing the path again, "I must confess I allowed you to misconstrue the reason for Fitzwilliam's absence. My cousin would certainly have been here to offer his support, but it was I, and not my Uncle, who entrusted him with an urgent task."

Elizabeth glanced up at him, "I do hope that you will tell Georgiana of the matter, because she was much offended by his absence. She apologised on your cousin's behalf, lest I should feel snubbed by him."

Darcy tilted his head to one side, "I do not believe that Richard knows how to snub or cut direct! Yes, after this business is concluded, I shall explain the matter to her. I promise you that."

"The business involves Wickham," Elizabeth surmised.

Darcy nodded, "Promise me that you will not become too alarmed, Lizzy," he patted her small hand in the crook of his arm, "My cousin has gone to make a request of the Lord Mayor. Fitzwilliam will obtain permits so that he and I can visit Wickham in Newgate prison."

Elizabeth swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, "What if there is a riot or you are taken ill by the foul airs?"

Darcy stopped their pacing and immediately tried to ease her worries, "I shall have the Colonel and Conductor Watkins with me. I hope that I can convince Wickham to tell us all he knows of Slater's haunts and associates. I cannot sit by and let anyone connected with this tragic business go unpunished."

"Are you certain that you are not seeking to punish yourself, Will?" Elizabeth whispered, overcome by her emotions.

"I must pay the price for not telling polite society of Wickham's true nature," Darcy replied, gently tucking a delicate curl behind her ear.

"It is Wickham and Slater who must be punished, sir, not you," Elizabeth said softly.

Darcy's valet suddenly gave a shout, "Sir! Mr Darcy!"

He looked up in surprise, "Cartwright?"

A hackney-coach was careening dangerously down the busy street. Its horses were whipped as they passed the East India Trading Company and Mr Gardiner's warehouses. Their loud whinnies and thundering hooves drowned out the sounds of people shouting out warnings to the young couple.

Despite the fact that he had scooped her up into his arms and stumbled away, the coach came within inches of colliding with Elizabeth and Darcy. The stout groomsman threw a bottle of gin and it shattered at their feet. He spat out a curse and then manoeuvred the horses back out into Gracechurch Street.

Afterwards, Darcy wished he had wrestled the man to the ground, but at the time he did not even think of leaving Elizabeth. She clung to him for dear life, her head nestled against his chest, his warm breath and soft caresses drying her tears.

Darcy ordered Cartwright to have the man followed and taken to Bow Street if caught. Two groomsmen quickly left in his curricle. He then carried Elizabeth back into her Uncle and Aunt's parlour. Darcy gently placed her down on the settee between Jane and Charlotte. Her family and friends assumed she was overcome with grief for Lydia. Darcy did not correct them, not wanting to cause them further alarm.

Darcy insisted that Elizabeth drink what seemed like a dram of warm milk, and within half an hour, he was again carrying her. Darcy settled her next to Jane in the coach and tucked a black silk shawl around her. He then handed Georgiana into the coach.

Elizabeth had been right to assume that her mother's only consolation was that Lizzy and Jane had made advantageous matches, and that she had wasted no time in telling her friends and relations the news. With the exception of Mr Collins, her family and friends all crowded around Darcy's coach.

Sir William Lucas and Mr Phillips congratulated the young men on the 'blessed events' the families had to look forward to 'after such a sad loss.' Darcy and Bingley politely thanked them and again offered their sympathies to the assembled party. As the equipage pulled out into the road, Darcy smiled fondly at Georgiana. His sister was absent-mindedly cradling one of Elizabeth's hands. Bingley passed Jane another handkerchief and spoke in a low, soothing voice for much of the trip back to Mayfair.

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next time Elizabeth awoke, she struggled against the weight on her chest, fearing that the squalid cottage from her nightmares had overwhelmed her. Georgiana's lilting voice soon alleviated her fears. Doctor Blatchford was leaning over her. She blinked in confusion as he reapplied the ear trumpet to her chest.

He gently held the fabric of her nightdress taut, "If you please, Miss Bennet, take a deep breath," he listened through the device, "and let it out." He straightened up and pronounced her to be much better.

"What else may I do to provide relief?" Georgiana asked, tucking the quilt back up under Elizabeth's chin.

Doctor Blatchford smiled at the young women as he packed up his case, "I prescribe relaxation for you both. Try to get as much rest as possible. Tomorrow, some fresh air would do you both good. A turn in the shrubbery near the stables would be most beneficial."

Elizabeth sipped the mulled wine, which Lucy had carried over. It tasted a little bitter, but it soothed her parched throat. She thanked them all for their assistance, but her head felt so heavy that she barely had time to mumble a few more words before she was asleep once more.

"It is for the best," the physician told Darcy, who had been pacing the corridor, "Hopefully, Miss Bennet's recovery from her ordeal will not be too delayed by her sister's loss. That last dose of laudanum should last through the night."

"She asked after you, Will," Georgiana told him as soon as they had farewelled Doctor Blatchford, "It would not be improper for us to both go and sit with her."

Darcy gratefully nodded and was soon pulling up another chair beside Elizabeth's bed. "What did she say?" he asked curiously, reaching out to take his fiancé's hand.

Georgiana sighed dramatically and he glanced over at her, "It was so romantic! Elizabeth said 'Will rescued me again. He is ever so strong.' I suppose she meant that you carried her when she fainted."

Darcy smiled fondly and did not elaborate on the near-miss with the hackney coach. He changed the subject, "Did you tell her not to worry about Miss Bennet?"

"She was awake for only a few minutes," Georgiana replied, "I m…merely nodded when she asked 'Is Jane resting?' I wonder how much longer Mr Bingley shall be. It is getting quite dark."

"I expect his sisters were not pleased with the news he had to relate," Darcy said, stroking Elizabeth's hand with his thumb, "They consider Miss Bennet to be very much beneath them."

"Were you nervous when you told me that you wished to marry Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked, stretching.

"Certainly," Darcy replied, "I would not marry someone who was not willing to devote themselves to your happiness, Georgie."

His sister smiled and thanked him. The sound of a carriage drew their attention to the window. Georgiana stood up and looked out into the street.

"It is Mr Bingley," she said, peering anxiously out at the tall figure.

"I shall go down and take supper with him," Darcy replied, kissing Elizabeth's hand and then resting it against the soft quilt.

Darcy kissed his sister's cheek and quietly left the room. Georgiana returned to her needlework, wanting to be of use if Elizabeth awoke.

Bingley was extremely agitated. He was twisting his hat in his hands as he stood beside the fireplace in Darcy's study. As soon as Mrs Lovell left the tray of refreshments and shut the door, he began, "To listen to Louisa and Caroline, you would think that our father was the King of England, rather than a kind man who made his fortune from wool in Leeds!" he refused the wine that Darcy had poured for him, "I told them that they should take a page out of your book, Darce!"

"I fear that would have had a disastrous effect, Charles," Darcy ventured.

"Well, yes it did," Bingley replied, still twisting his hat, "I then had to explain what I meant by such an assertion. I hope you will not be too cross with me."

"Not at all," Darcy told him, "You told them that I had seen the error of my ways? You acknowledged that not only did I now approve of your marriage to Miss Bennet, but that I am to marry her sister."

Bingley nodded and finally took a seat opposite Darcy, "I fear I may have hurt their feelings! I told them that I did not think our Papa would be proud of how they were giving themselves airs. I raised my voice and informed them that they had better accept Miss Bennet with grace, or I would not be frequently in their company. I sounded like such a domineering oaf. I was so unkind to them."

"Charles," Darcy sat forward, "You always doubt your decisions and allow them to manipulate you. I am sure that they will take this as a warning to treat you and Miss Bennet with more respect."

"I do hope that they will be kind to Miss Eliza, too," Bingley replied, reaching out to take the glass of wine, "and that they, particularly Caroline, will not tease you too much on the subject."

"There are many worse dangers in the world," Darcy reminded his anxious friend, "It was better for them to hear of the matter first-hand. Now, you shall be free to spend tomorrow with the ladies, while I go about my business with the Colonel and Watkins."

Bingley nodded and began to question Darcy about his plans to visit Newgate Prison. A loud rap on the front door ended their discourse. Within a minute, Cartwright had shown Conductor Watkins into the study.

"Darcy, Bingley," the officer politely greeted them, passing his long blue coat to one of the footmen.

Darcy waited for the servants to leave them and then asked, "Is there any word on that drunkard from Gracechurch Street?" Bingley looked perplexed and Darcy quickly related the incident to him.

"His horse and carriage almost ploughed straight into you and Miss Eliza? No wonder that she has had such a relapse! Thank the good Lord that you were there to protect her!" Bingley exclaimed.

Darcy poured the officer a glass of port and watched him reading over his hastily jotted notes.

Watkins gratefully sipped the drink, "As you know, Mr Darcy, your servants saw the man running into a house in Lower Thames Street. After my men searched those lodgings, we found the rogue sleeping off the gin."

"Was it that Slater lout?" Bingley asked, hoping that he was now in custody.

"No, no," the Bow Street Runner replied, "Even in her grief and exhaustion, Miss Bennet would have quickly told Mr Darcy if it were him. It was John Hogarth."

"Hogarth?" Darcy raised his eyebrows, "He was related to Jessie Hogarth, Mrs Younge's natural daughter?"

"That is correct, sir," Watkins acknowledged, "He heard of poor Miss Lydia's death and looked for an opportunity to avenge his own sister's demise."

Darcy exchanged shock looks with Bingley and then asked the conductor, "Surely, he does not blame me for his sister's death? Why, I paid for her funeral, and requested that you tell Mrs Younge of her loss."

"You did more than many people would have in such circumstances!" Bingley exclaimed.

"It rather appears that Hogarth blames your fiancé for his sister's death," the Bow Street Runner explained, "If his sister had not decided to try to assist her, by running away from Slater and Jones, then she may not be dead."

"His sister would be in Newgate with base devils like Wickham!" Darcy exclaimed angrily, "What an addle-pated, vile rogue!"

"What a despicable wretch!" Bingley concurred.

"My superiors placed him straight in the cells," Conductor Watkins assured them, "We shall ask him what he knows of Slater tomorrow. I believe that it may have been easier for him to find Miss Bennet than the culprit who is truly guilty of his sister's death."

After Conductor Watkins took his leave, Darcy found it difficult to regain control of his temper and vengeful thoughts. After several attempts at placating him, Bingley left Darcy to pace up and down before the large fireplace. Darcy looked into the flames and watched their shadows dance about on the hearth rug. Thoughts of Elizabeth and Georgiana eventually led him to make his way upstairs.

Georgiana had fallen asleep with her face buried in the quilt beside Elizabeth's right hand. Darcy stooped and gently lifted his sister up into his arms. She barely woke as he carried her across the hallway into her own room. He laid her head down against the pillows. Mrs Annesley had been searching through a trunk for a pattern for her mistress. She quickly realised that the task could wait until morning, and fondly began helping Georgiana get ready for bed.

Darcy thanked her and left the room. He hesitated before entering the master suite. Darcy quickly walked back down the hallway and into Elizabeth's room. He told himself that merely looking at her would help to improve his mood. She turned over in her sleep, her long hair cascading in soft waves down her back. Darcy bent forward and smiled to himself as he tenderly kissed her soft cheek. She smelled like roses and lilacs.

The scent haunted him as he tried to sleep in his own bed. Several times, he looked over at adjoining door, wishing to go into her suite and lie down beside her. He reasoned that it would not take him long to find the key. Surely no one but himself would know if he unlocked the door and went in.

When he thought of how scandalised Elizabeth would be to find him there, Darcy decided against the tempting plan. He did not want his desire to be close to her to be misconstrued as something overtly shallow or lustful. It had taken him time to earn her respect and he did not want to lose it now. Such thoughts were cold comfort as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth awoke to the delicious smells of warm pastries and a fine assortment of fruits. Lucy bustled around and told Elizabeth that her sister and Miss Georgiana were indeed both well. They were already taking a turn in the small garden with Mr Bingley. After helping Lizzy to complete her toilette and dress in a black muslin round gown, the maid handed her a letter.

"If you please, ring the bell if you need any help on the stairs, madam," she curtsied and left the room.

Elizabeth smiled down at Darcy's neat, even handwriting. She traced the letters of her name for a moment and then opened the precious message.

_My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth,_

_Please do not make yourself uneasy when you discover my absence. I assure you that it will be brief in duration. As I told you yesterday, I must go to Newgate to do all in my power to ensure your safety. Bingley will stay with you and your sister. I trust that my own dear sister will be safe in your care._

_I know that you admire the works of Mr Shakespeare, so I shall presume that you also have affection for the Scottish Bard, Mr Burns._

_"O'my Love is like a red, red rose,_

_That's newly sprung in June:_

_O'my Love is like the melody,_

_That's sweetly played in tune…_

_And fare thee well, my only Love!_

_And fare thee well, a while!_

_And I will come again, my Love!_

_Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile."_

_You once teased me when I told you that I considered poetry to be the food of love. I believe you said something to the effect of a 'slight, thin sort of inclination' being starved away by one sonnet. You added that poetry nurtures what is already strong. Our love is indeed fine and healthy, and it shall always be so._

_I trust that you had a restful sleep and will feel refreshed after yesterday's unfortunate events. Please do not go further than the shrubbery or courtyard._

_Yours &c,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Elizabeth joyfully hugged the letter to her heart. She then folded the sheet of vellum and placed it under the gift-box. Elizabeth regretted that she could not attach her amber cross to the fine, gold chain, which Darcy had given to her. It would not be prudent to wear such lovely jewellery while she was mourning poor Lydia's loss.

Elizabeth felt a little dizzy as she made her way down the stairs. She held the banister tightly and slowly made her way out into the shrubbery, going in search of Jane, Georgiana and Bingley.

Newgate Prison had recently been rebuilt after a devastating riot and fire started by its inhabitants. Its formidable architectural design aimed to deter law-breaking. Darcy, Fitzwilliam and Watkins were led across the central courtyard, which teemed with as much grim squalor as the cells where the felons were kept. Darcy could hear wheels crunching on the gravel from Newgate Street, which lay on the other side of the thick outer wall. He glanced out through the thick iron bars of a window at the crowd swarming around the gallows.

Wickham's narrow bleak cell received only dim light from the inner courtyard. The fetid and rancid air reminded Darcy of the smell of the mummified bodies at Bullock's Egyptian Hall in Piccadilly. At the sound of the warden's keys jangling, Wickham looked up hopefully. Conductor Watkins offered him snuff and spirits in exchange for his 'reliable' information. Wickham's dirty face twisted into a sneer when he saw that the Bow Street Runner had brought Darcy and Fitzwilliam with him.

Wickham made a show of offering them a seat on the lice-infested truckle. Sporting with them was the most entertainment he had had in weeks.

Wickham noticed their black armbands. "Who died?" he unwisely mocked Darcy, "More money for the coffers?"

"Miss Lydia Bennet," Darcy growled, "You infected her with 'French disease'! You left her with child! She died of feverish blood poisoning after a miscarriage!"

"But she's not the one who has you all fired up," Wickham crowed unrepentantly, "I'd wager that Miss Eliza, being a prime article, would occupy my 'attentions' for…"

Blood splattered the wall as Darcy's fist slammed into Wickham's nose. The younger man clutched his face, groaning in agony.

"You are not worthy even to mention her name!" Darcy exclaimed, pummeling Wickham with his fists, "Knowing what she would catch from you, I cannot believe that you tried to convince Georgiana to leave with you again!" Darcy ducked a blow and continued hitting Wickham until the Colonel and Watkins held him back.

The warden told Wickham that he would put him in the pillory unless he was civil to their guests.

"I needed a cure," Wickham moaned, "Lydia and the other wenches did not suffice!"

"I assure you, from what her sisters have said, that, like most 15 year old gentleman's daughters, she was a virgin," Darcy ground out, unsuccessfully trying to free his arms, "I doubt that you can cure any disease by lying with someone pure!"

"You would merely have passed your filth on to Georgiana as well!" the Colonel spat.

Wickham rocked back and forth and his demeanor suddenly changed. He looked at the blood on the wall and on his own hands. Darcy thought he might feel some guilt over what he had done. Wickham then looked in amazement at his surroundings. Another minute passed and he began twisting his mouth from one side to the other. Wickham was soon pacing up and down, laughing hysterically as he held a pungent stocking over his bleeding nose.

"He's not right in the head," the warden explained unnecessarily to the visitors.

Conductor Watkins released his hold on Darcy and stepped towards the young felon, "Good afternoon, George," he said amiably, "We're looking for a friend of yours. Do you know where Al Slater is?"

"George?" Wickham looked confusedly from Darcy to the old officer. He then seemed to recollect himself, "Ah, Mr. George Darcy! How do you do, sir?" he stepped forward and shook hands with the Conductor.

Fitzwilliam was the first to realise that, in his deluded state, Wickham was addressing the Bow Street Runner as if he were Darcy's late father, "What was your request of young Wickham, Uncle?" he said, emphasising the last word.

"Well, young Wickham," Watkins said, catching on, "I was looking for an associate of yours. Allan Slater was last employed at the Robinson's druggists in Gutter Lane, Cheapside. Do you know where he may be residing now?"

A desire to please his 'benefactor' made Wickham run a hand through his greasy hair and loosened his tongue, "I certainly do, Mr. Darcy, sir! He works as a groomsman on the stagecoach that runs between town and Tempsford."

Darcy cleared his throat, "He would be familiar then with the Alconbury Hill-Tempsford Turnpike, around 70 miles from London?"

"Oh, there you are Will," Wickham said, dropping the putrid stocking and reaching out to shake Darcy's hand, "Yes; I believe that Al frequents The Wheatsheaf up near Alconbury Hill. Remember that we stayed there on our way from Cambridge?"

Darcy humoured him with a perfunctory handshake and then Darcy reapplied a linen handkerchief to his own injured knuckles. He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully, fearing that if he put a step wrong, Wickham's less helpful nature would reemerge. "Father," he said addressing the Bow Street Conductor, "I do not believe that this Slater is a suitable associate for George. Slater scared a certain young lady at the Inn."

"Do not be so pompous," Wickham whispered harshly, "You did not approve of me larking with Byron when he entered Trinity College at Cambridge, and now look at all of his accomplishments!" he turned to Darcy's 'father', "You see that I am right, sir, do you not?"

"Perhaps it will be best if I meet this Slater for myself, young George," the Bow Street Runner replied, "If you would be so kind as to provide me with the town address of the coaching business, I shall be able to judge his character for myself."

Wickham suddenly looked alarmed and began to contradict his earlier statements. He shook slightly as he warned his 'benefactor,' "To be on the safe side, 'sir', I should take your son and nephew with you!"

Conductor Watkins took all of this lunacy in his stride and continued in a low voice, "And where should I take my son and nephew to meet your 'friend'?"

"He works out of Jones and Smyth's on Tavistock Street in Covent Gardens, sir. It ain't too far from Derby House, though it is a rough part of town. You be sure to take care, sir. You were always so good to my late father and me."

"I thank you, young George," Watkins replied and Wickham shot a smug look at his 'master's' son.

Darcy remembered well the superior glares reserved for him when Wickham gained his father's approbation. Like he had as a younger man, Darcy rolled his eyes – half from loathing, half from pity. As the cell door was slammed shut, Wickham could be heard pleading for 'Old Mr. Darcy' to set him free.

"I am greatly relieved that your father did not live to witness such a sight," Colonel Fitzwilliam muttered, following Darcy and the officers down the narrow corridor.

Darcy quietly agreed, nursing his throbbing, blood-stained knuckles.

"Wickham's trial has been set for the 16th of September in the Old Bailey," Conductor Watkins informed them and then addressed the warden, "We shall speak with John Hogarth now."

"He attacked one of my men last night. He is in the pillory," the warden told them, leading them back out into the large, wretched courtyard, "I believe he shall also stand trial at that next session."

Women from the debtor's section were cackling as they taunted the stocky man. Hogarth growled vulgar curses at them, his neck and shoulders straining against the hinged wooden boards. Dust flew up from his where his knees and feet grappled for leverage to break out of the frame.

As the gentlemen approached Hogarth, he spat at them. Much of what he said to Conductor Watkins was unintelligible. It merely confirmed their suppositions about his misguided 'revenge' against Elizabeth for his sister's death.

Darcy at least had the satisfaction of venting his rage at the violent, idiotic lout. As soon as he had finished his vehement speech, he turned on his heel. The others hurried their steps to match his long stride. The heavy doors were not long locked behind them before Darcy's groomsmen had the coach ready. Darcy sent a message with one of his best riders to the other Bow Street Runners. Conductor Watkins, the Colonel and Fitzwilliam then seated themselves in the coach. They immediately headed for Tavistock Street in Covent Garden.

_A/N: Please leave me a calling card..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Please, allow me," Colonel Fitzwilliam murmured, leaning over to inspect Darcy's hand.

Darcy's eyes were fixed on the busy streets out of the side-glass. As they made their way down The Strand towards Covent Garden, the desire for revenge against Slater burned within him. He was, however, soon glaring at his cousin.

"Richard! Take care!" Darcy exclaimed, "I am rather attached to my fingers!"

"I was merely trying to be of assistance," the Colonel explained, "You wrapped it in linen and cradled it against yourself. I began to worry that it was bleeding. Wickham's nose and cheek also bled. What if the 'French disease' can be thus passed on?"

Darcy paled, contemplating the pain of having to give Elizabeth up if he contracted such an awful illness. "My skin is not broken is it? My knuckles are throbbing and I fear badly bruised. That is why I wrapped it. The last time I had a boxing lesson, Jackson told me to do so. In fact, he would not have had me hitting Wickham, without first strapping my hand. Perhaps it was not honourable for me to have struck him at all. He is out of his wits."

"Any gentleman would strike out in anger after such impertinent, vulgar remarks about his fiancé," the Bow Street Conductor said and then also leant over to inspect Darcy's right hand, "There do not seem to be any cuts. You need not worry about sharing that scoundrel's fate."

Colonel Fitzwilliam expertly tied the handkerchief across the top of Darcy's aching knuckles, "See, cousin, all your fingers are still attached!" he smiled.

Darcy flexed the muscles in his hand and hoped that this 'bandage' would not constrict the use of his fingers too much. "Would you be so kind as to pass me the box from that shelf up there, Conductor Watkins?" he asked.

As soon as Colonel Fitzwilliam saw the small, wooden box he began to object, "The Conductor's men from Bow Street will be at hand, Darce! You need not bear arms!"

"This man planned to kidnap our Georgiana. He abused my fiancé. Slater has murdered at least two people. I shall not go in there half-cocked."

"What if he wrestles the weapon from you and you are hurt? What if you shoot an innocent in these crowded streets?"

"I shall not miss," Darcy replied, in a tone that brooked no further opposition from his cousin. He removed one of the double barrel flintlock pistols from the box. Darcy checked the gunpowder stored in its barrels. He then adjusted the flint and steel hammer.

Conductor Watkins admired the ornate design and tried to guess its date of manufacture, "Such fine workmanship, sir. 1806?"

"Yes," Darcy murmured, "They were a gift from my father shortly before his death. He worried that I would be attacked on long journeys."

Colonel Fitzwilliam watched his cousin carefully, reflecting on how proud Uncle Darcy would be of his son. The Colonel knew what a good shot his cousin was, but still feared that Slater may somehow get the better of him. "Give me its pair please, Darce," he requested.

Darcy glanced over at him and then nodded, grateful for his cousin's support. As the coach turned onto Tavistock Street, the Colonel prepared his weapon.

Darcy's groomsmen brought the horses to a slow trot. They passed Colhoun's Coal Merchants, Davenport's Tea-dealers, Bainbridge's Hosiery and Lawson's Woolen-drapers. Between these businesses and a series of warehouses, stood Jones and Smyth's Coach House.

The footmen had barely opened the door, before Darcy, Watkins and Fitzwilliam were striding into the establishment. Over the din from carriages being repaired, the Bow Street Conductor, called for the owners, Mr. Smyth and Mr. Jones.

A short man in a dusty waistcoat stepped forwards, "I'm Mr. Smyth," he said warily, looking from Watkin's truncheon to Darcy and the Colonel's drawn pistols.

"We are looking for one of your men. Magistrate Giddens has given me the authority to arrest him," Watkins explained, "Where is Allan Slater?"

"He were just here, officer. Al?" Smyth called out angrily, annoyed by a couple of scandalised customers watching the scene, "Get out here! Slater?"

A large carriage wheel suddenly rolled across the ground, almost knocking over Watkins and Smyth. It was just the diversion that Slater needed. Several women in the street were soon screaming, as the heavy-set man flew out of the Coach House like a cannon-ball.

"Slater!" Smyth yelled struggling to the doorway, "After him, lads!" he told three of his workers.

Darcy and Fitzwilliam rushed ahead of them, but were blocked by several Bow Street Runners. Conductor Watkins immediately ordered them to join the pursuit. Along with Darcy's groomsmen and footmen, this meant a large group of men were soon ducking and weaving down Tavistock Street.

A small boy was wailing, his sister trying to brush him off. Darcy stopped and careful not to frighten them with the pistol ascertained that a large man in a brown waistcoat had knocked into them. They pointed down an alley. Darcy and Fitzwilliam called to the others and then sprinted down the dingy side-street. After asking several people, many of whom had, of course, seen a large man in a brown waistcoat, the group soon found that they had run several blocks. They found themselves in the irregular square known as Seven Dials.

It was one of London's most notorious slums – overcrowded tenements dwarfing the multi-faceted sundial pillar, which stood in the middle of seven intersecting roads.

"Finding him in this rookery of St Giles, will be like finding a needle in a haystack," one of the Bow Street Runners muttered to another officer.

Darcy circled the sun-dial looking out into each bustling street. A group of poor Irishmen chanted a vulgar limerick at the Bow Street Runners. A Negro sailor apologised as he bumped into Darcy, and then headed into one of the many public houses. Darcy began to follow the man into The Rat and Parrot, but someone was soon tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at the gaudily dressed woman.

"Only a shillin' for a shunt against the back wall," she purred, her breath reeking of ale.

Repulsed, Darcy pulled his arm free and stepped backwards into his cousin's path. The street-walker darted away as Conductor Watkins began to call a search of the six nearest public houses. This soon proved futile.

The lawmen fanned out, asking residents for their assistance in tracking down Slater. Unwholesome fumes hung over the rooftops, making Darcy feel even more trapped and uncertain. Lounging at each corner were groups of bedraggled men, women and children. They congregated there outside of the gin houses and filthy tenements as if gasping for air. Darcy saw two women coming to blows over some perceived slight.

After hours of fruitless inquiries, Darcy lost hope of finding Slater in such a dissolute place. It was a maze of alleys, lanes, streets and courts – all knotted together like a filthy cravat.

Everywhere Darcy looked, everything seemed the same – the same poverty-stricken people and ill-proportioned houses straggling in the dirt. The same sooty chimney-boys seemed to be haggling with the same housemaids in tattered aprons. The same wagon drivers seemed to be coughing as they made their way through the sultry smoke and uneven streets. The same storekeeper seemed to be chasing a 'blooming chit of a girl' everywhere he turned. The same vendors with their tinkling bells and squeaking barrows seemed to be adding to the din on each street.

As the light began to fade, Conductor Watkins convinced Darcy, Fitzwilliam and their men to return to their coach in Covent Gardens. After a long, melancholy walk they arrived back at Slater's workplace. Mr Smyth had taken exceptionally good care of Darcy's coach and horses. Darcy left it up to the Colonel to thank the man. He was too busy being disappointed in himself.

Darcy had failed to catch Slater and had therefore failed Elizabeth and his sister. Darcy would now need to explain to his fiancé that the man who had mistreated her was still on the loose. As they headed for Derby House, Fitzwilliam tried to console him, but had little success.

At that very moment, Elizabeth was crouching beside the door to Darcy's study. "Please let me in, Georgie. I don't know how I have upset you, but I wish to make amends for it."

"I heard what Mr B…Bingley said to you," Georgiana sobbed.

Elizabeth waved Mrs Annesley and Mrs Lovell away and spoke patiently with her fiancé's sister, "You overheard him comforting me about Will's visit to Newgate?"

"Yes," Georgiana mumbled, blowing her nose, "Why does he tell ev…everyone but me!"

"I am sorry that it upsets you so, Georgie," Elizabeth told her, "I could not betray his confidence. We were trying to protect you. It is just me here; Jane and Mr Bingley are still in the garden. May I comfort you? Please come out and let me help…"

A loud rapping on the front door suddenly startled Elizabeth. Cartwright opened the door, but was soon pushed back by a long stick and a foreboding presence.

"I must speak with my nephew at once," Lady Catherine's voice echoed through the vestibule.

"I am afraid that he is out on business, Lady Catherine," Darcy's valet explained and offered to bring her refreshments in the drawing room.

"Is Miss Eliza Bennet within the house?" Lady Catherine rudely interrupted him.

"Yes, madam," Cartwright gave a low bow and began to lead Lady Catherine towards the study.

Not wanting Georgiana to witness what would undoubtedly be an unpleasant scene, Elizabeth walked briskly into the vestibule.

"I require a few minutes of your time, Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine ordered, ignoring Elizabeth's polite inquiries after her health and journey, "Will you 'grace' me with your company while we take a turn about the Park?"

"I am afraid that your nephew would be most upset if I were to do so, Lady Catherine. He has asked me not to leave the grounds," Elizabeth informed her. "Perhaps Lady Anne's courtyard would be more appropriate place. Your sister certainly planned a beautiful garden down there."

Lady Catherine told her Dawson and Darcy's servants not to disturb them. She then begrudgingly followed Elizabeth out towards the basement stairs. A heavy-set, grimy man was lurking behind Lady Catherine's barouche box. Slater pulled a knife out of his brown waistcoat and followed the ladies down towards the private courtyard.

:O Please review...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lady Catherine gesticulated with her walking stick as she berated Elizabeth. "In a moment of infatuation, you have made my nephew forget what he owes to himself and to all his family! Through your arts, allurements and your 'rescue' of Georgiana, you have drawn him in!" She paced around the private courtyard, "This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr Darcy is engaged to _my daughter_. Now, what have you to say?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Mr Darcy does not consider himself to be engaged to Miss De Bourgh. I..."

Lady Catherine rudely interrupted her, "The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of _his_ mother, as well as of hers. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends -- to his tacit engagement with Miss De Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say, that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?"

Al Slater gripped his knife tightly and ducked down as he passed the basement kitchen.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and smoothed her black bombazine gown, "You and Lady Anne both did as much as you could, in planning the marriage; its completion depended on others. If Mr Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?"

"Honour, decorum and prudence forbid it, Miss Bennet! You will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"These are heavy misfortunes indeed," replied Elizabeth, relieved that Lady Catherine did not know of the true circumstances of Lydia's death. "But I would be so very fortunate to be united with your most excellent nephew. He is..."

"Obstinate, headstrong girl!" Lady Catherine exclaimed, "I am ashamed of you! Is this your gratitude for my attentions to you at Easter? Is nothing due to me on that score? You seek to divide my daughter from my nephew? Are the upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune to be endured? But it must not, it shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up."

Elizabeth lost her temper, "In marrying your nephew I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere! He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter: so far we are equal."

Slater inched closer and peeped around the corner into the sunlit courtyard.

"True," Lady Catherine acknowledged Elizabeth's assertion about her father's status, "You _are_ a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not consider me to be ignorant of their condition. I was astonished when Mr Collins told me that my nephew had been socialising with residents of Cheapside!"

"Whatever my connections may be," Elizabeth angrily replied, "if Mr Darcy does not object to them, then they can be nothing to you."

Lady Catherine propped her walking stick against the small bench and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her reticule. "I had hoped that you would be reasonable, Miss Bennet. I will use whatever means at my disposal to persuade you to break off this preposterous engagement with my nephew." She thrust the paper at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth unfolded it and was shocked to see that it was a money order from the Bank of England. Underneath the Britannia medallion was her own name and it was made out for the enormous sum of ten thousand pounds.

"That figure is ten times your dowry, Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine said, "You must promise to catch the eye of another gentleman with it."

"I will make no promise of the kind!" Elizabeth exclaimed, both saddened and angered by the action.

"Miss Bennet, I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a more reasonable young woman. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not give you a moment's peace until you have given me the assurance that I require."

"And I shall certainly _never_ give it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I am not one to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your Ladyship wants Mr. Darcy to marry your daughter; but would my giving you the wished-for promise, make _their_ marriage at all more probable? Allow me to say, Lady Catherine, that the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. Your nephew would not approve of your interference in _his_ affairs, and I certainly do not..."

Slater lunged forward, grabbing Elizabeth around the neck, "You're a feisty one! I shall enjoy taming you!"

"Slater!" Elizabeth was stunned.

He held her roughly against himself, "If you know what's good for you, you'll not scream!"

Lady Catherine was stunned into silence for a brief moment. She soon reached for her walking stick to defend herself and Miss Bennet. Lady Catherine wished to punish this rogue for planning to kidnap Georgiana. Slater waited until Lady Catherine's back was fully turned. His knife then pressed further into Elizabeth's neck as he kicked out at Lady Catherine. The older woman's startled, pained gasp made him laugh.

"Let her Ladyship go, Mr Slater," Elizabeth pleaded, knowing that, despite her domineering ways, Darcy had affection for his Aunt. Elizabeth also hoped that Lady Catherine would warn Georgiana and the other members of the household.

"Why are you trying to help the old crow?" Slater asked, "She just tried to buy you off and make you leave your soddin' dandy."

"Do you not know who I am?" Lady Catherine retorted, "I am not an 'old crow' and my nephew is most certainly not a 'dandy'!"

"We could go to Thread-needle Street and cash the order." Elizabeth tried to stall Slater. "I shall then pay you for letting me go free." Elizabeth hoped that Darcy and the Colonel would find them before Slater hurt her.

"You think I'm a fool? She will cancel the order before we can get within two blocks of the Bank," Slater spat, "You think I'm a simpleton? After I gave all of blasted Darcy's lawmen the slip? After I finally found my chance to claim my prize? We're leavin' all right, but it ain't to no bloomin' Bank." Slater tightened his hold on her, running his fingers across the silky fabric of her dark gown, "We're goin' to Cock Alley!"

It was difficult to tell whether Elizabeth or Lady Catherine's repulsed gasp was louder.

"Let her go, Mr Slater, so that we may be alone," Elizabeth pleaded, hoping to trick him into letting the older woman go and raise the alarm.

"So, you're a 'bit o' muslin' after all," Slater said; his ego had got the better of him. As he pushed Elizabeth towards the far wall, Lady Catherine stumbled towards the kitchens. Realising that all of the servants must be in the main house, she rushed up the steps.

"Is that not our Aunt's barouche box?" Fitzwilliam asked as they made their way towards Derby House, "I fear a confrontation with her is the last thing we need after our fruitless search."

Darcy looked out at the fine carriage as they pulled up in front of his town house, "I hope she has not upset Elizabeth and Georgiana." A footman held the coach door open for them.

"Darcy! Fitzwilliam!" Lady Catherine screeched, gasping for air as she reached the top of the basement steps. She pointed down towards the courtyard, "The man who attempted to kidnap our Georgiana is down there with Miss Bennet!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The footmen hurried Lady Catherine into Derby House. The Colonel and Darcy grabbed the double barrel flintlock pistols out of their wooden box. Both men thundered down the stairs towards the private courtyard. Darcy's heart was in his throat. Slater was running his hands over Elizabeth's shaking legs while he cut long strips from the skirt of her bombazine gown. As she struggled, he began to bind her. Slater did not finish his vulgar threats. Darcy and Fitzwilliam's pistols sparked and they both got off a shot before Slater knew what hit him. Elizabeth screamed as Slater fell against her.

Darcy immediately handed his pistol to his cousin and rushed over to her. He heaved the large man off her legs and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth sobbed and buried her tear-stained face in his chest. Darcy began to lift her up, determined to carry her straight to the mistress' suite and immediately order a warm bath for his Lizzy. It was then that Slater lunged, blood spurting out of his mouth and side. He swung the knife at Darcy, stabbing him in the right shoulder. Darcy was intent on sheltering Elizabeth and tried not to cry out at the excruciating pain ripping through his arm and neck. Elizabeth cringed away from the noise and smoke as the Colonel shot Slater twice more. The scoundrel staggered and fell face-first against the wall.

"Send for Doctor Blatchford. She is not well," Darcy requested hoarsely and then passed out, his arms still tightly wrapped around his Lizzy.

"Will," Elizabeth murmured and then straightened up, keeping her eyes fixed on her fiancé's pale face, instead of the detestable corpse beside them. "Will!" she screamed when she saw the knife protruding from his shoulder and blood staining his clothes.

Colonel Fitzwilliam bent over them and with more calmness than he felt said, "Our Darce shall be just fine. I am so sorry that you were hurt, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth kept a tight hold on Darcy's arms while the Colonel expertly extracted the knife. He tossed it to one side and gently pulled off Darcy's coat. He wound it tightly around his cousin's right shoulder. Bingley ran into the courtyard, apologising profusely for not knowing that Elizabeth was in such danger.

Bingley removed his coat and wrapped it around Elizabeth and her tattered gown. She quickly alleviated his guilt and told him to help them carry Darcy back into the main house. Colonel Fitzwilliam carefully lifted Darcy's right arm and placed it around Bingley's neck. He then took his cousin's left arm and held it over his right shoulder. Elizabeth followed them, glancing anxiously at her fiancé's limp form. As soon as they reached the street level, Colonel Fitzwilliam ordered a footman to fetch Doctor Blatchford. Another was sent to help Cartwright to make Lady Catherine comfortable.

"He shall be alright, dearest Georgie," Fitzwilliam was soon telling his cousin, who was sobbing in Jane's arms. The women turned to each wrap an arm around Elizabeth. They followed the men as they carried Darcy up to the master suite. Elizabeth thought only of him, not wanting to leave even for a moment. She sat on the chair on the left side of his bed. Elizabeth intertwined their fingers, praying that he would not leave her.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After Lucy had helped her to change into a fresh black gown, Elizabeth was examined by Dr Blatchford. He offered her sleeping draughts to 'calm her nerves', but Elizabeth insisted that she was fine. Jane and Georgiana were greatly relieved. Elizabeth's boldness gave them both the courage to return to the drawing room. They both sat there obediently, listening to and endeavouring to placate Lady Catherine. Elizabeth followed Dr Blatchford back into Darcy's suite.

The physician introduced her to Mr Lawrence, a renowned surgeon from Whitehall. Now both men tried to dissuade her from remaining in the room. Elizabeth stubbornly refused their requests. Dr Blatchford relented, reasoning that it would lift Darcy's spirits to see her there when he awoke. Elizabeth clasped Darcy's left hand while the men prepared their equipment. Sadly, she had to relinquish her grasp when they turned Darcy onto his left side.

Elizabeth then kept her eyes fixed on Darcy's pale face, blushing as the men cut away his shirt. She knew that Lady Catherine would be scandalised if she realised that Elizabeth had remained in her nephew's suite. Dr Blatchford considerately handed Elizabeth a cloth and a small bowl containing water, chamomile, lavender and sage. Elizabeth was relieved to have this to occupy her. She gently mopped Darcy's brow, praying for his recovery. As Dr Blatchford listened to his patient's heart through a wooden ear trumpet, she could not help looking at her fiancé's bare, muscular chest.

After pouring spirits over Mr Darcy's shoulder, Mr Lawrence examined the knife wound. He studied it from different angles using a round, concave mirror to reflect the light onto the gaping wound. After allowing the bad blood to flow out, he poured more spirits over it. Mr Lawrence then firmly held a thick cloth over the wound. "The blunt force has not dislocated Mr Darcy's shoulder and hopefully the joint will remain undamaged," he announced. "This is good news because those bones are dangerously close to important blood vessels. The scapula too is not broken. This bad flesh wound of the supraspinatus muscle, however, could cause nerve damage."

Elizabeth gasped, "He will not lose the use of his arm, will he?"

"I do not believe so, madam," Mr Lawrence calmly replied, "Of course, if sepsis sets in we shall have to amputate the limb. But please do not alarm yourself on that score! We are not in some tent on a foreign field; he shall receive the best care available. We can thank the Lord that the knife was not plunged further. It did not puncture the thoracic cage. Perhaps Mr Darcy's friend or Colonel Fitzwilliam should attend your fiancée, Miss Bennet?" he ventured.

"I assure you that I am quite up to the task, Mr Lawrence," Elizabeth stated with more confidence than she felt, "The Colonel and Mr Bingley are both is occupied with the Bow Street Runners at present."

Mr Lawrence nodded and turned to his colleague, "Please prepare the opiates in case Mr Darcy suddenly awakes, Dr Blatchford." Mr Lawrence wrapped a sheet around Darcy's torso, tying it in knots along his spine.

Dr Blatchford stood beside Elizabeth and made a concoction of opium, spirits and camphor. To allay some of her fears, he said, "Hog's dung used to be applied in such cases, Miss Bennet. The bleeding did stop, but, as a rule, the unfortunate sufferer contracted lock-jaw. We can take comfort in knowing how far we have come."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Mr Lawrence pulled a haemostatic clamp out of his kit. There were small clamping pliers attached to its long handles. Dr Blatchford explained that the clamp had a locking mechanism that could be applied to the wound to stem the blood flow. This would allow Mr Lawrence to stitch up the gash. Mr Lawrence threaded a curved, bronze needle with thick cotton. He had only completed three sutures when Mr Darcy began to stir.

Dr Blatchford quickly stepped forward and held Darcy's clutching arm down, "Please remain calm, sir. We are treating your wound."

"Lizzy!" Darcy croaked hoarsely, trying to focus on his physician's face, "He hurt her! You must attend her, Dr Blatchford."

"She is quite well, sir," the doctor replied, "You took the worst blow yourself," he turned slightly, so that Darcy could see his fiancé.

Elizabeth bent over Darcy and caressed his clammy cheek. She tried not to cry when she saw the pained look creasing his features. "You rescued me, Will," she said gratefully, "You must drink Dr Blatchford's preparation. I shall be here when you awake."

Darcy attempted to smile, but was soon gritting his teeth against the excruciating pain radiating through his right shoulder. Dr Blatchford helped him to sip the concoction of opium, spirits and camphor. Elizabeth whispered reassuringly to Darcy and gently mopped his brow. Her hopeful face was the last thing that he saw before he once more lost consciousness.

"You are to be congratulated, Miss Bennet," Mr Lawrence said gratefully, using an ivory piston-action syringe to siphon off blood from the wound. Dr Blatchford then held the round, concave mirror up to the light, while Mr Lawrence finished suturing the wound. The surgeon then wiped the blood from his hands on a handkerchief tucked in a sleeve of his grey frock coat.

Dr Blatchford applied a primrose and comfrey balm to the wound, explaining to Elizabeth that it would also relieve any joint pain suffered by her fiancé. He also applied it to Darcy's bruised knuckles. Mr Lawrence returned his instruments to his kit. The surgeon then bandaged his patient's shoulder and right hand.

Elizabeth made her way to the drawing room to tell the ladies that Darcy had survived the surgery. She barely had time to reassure Jane and Georgiana that he was resting comfortably, before Lady Catherine rose and demanded to speak with her alone. Wanting to spare Georgiana, Mrs Annesley, Jane and Mrs Lovell from witnessing the scene, Elizabeth followed Lady Catherine into Darcy's study. His Aunt paced over to a stiff-backed chair and sat down, imperiously smoothing her olive green dress. She motioned impatiently for Elizabeth to seat herself on the lower lounge.

"There is no need to thank me, Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine began, "Any Christian woman would have raised the alarm and seen to it that you were rescued."

Elizabeth was flummoxed and imagined she looked somewhat like a fish in one of Darcy's ponds. She closed her mouth and swallowed down a torrent of bitter words. She thought, 'How dare Lady Catherine not thank me for begging Slater to release _her_? If the Colonel and Darcy had not arrived, I may have been...'

Lady Catherine's pompous voice interrupted her unpleasant thoughts, "As for the physician and surgeon informing you of my nephew's progress before finding me..."

There was a rap on the door and Colonel Fitzwilliam appeared. His Aunt barked several orders at him, insisting that he leave. The Colonel ignored her and offered them both refreshments. His eyes lingered on Elizabeth's face as she quietly declined. Lady Catherine did not approve of this marked attention to someone of inferior consequence.

"Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine snapped, deciding to ignore her nephew, "I am most seriously displeased. Our business has not been concluded."

"Business! Is that what you call it, Aunt?" Colonel Fitzwilliam ripped the money order which he had found after Slater's body had been removed in half. Lady Catherine was flabbergasted and for once appeared to have lost the power of speech. Fitzwilliam turned to Elizabeth and formally bowed, "Allow me, on behalf of the _rest_ of my family, who are considerably in your debt for the sacrifice you made to protect Georgiana, and for the vile, vengeful attack you just endured, to apologise for the way that you have been treated. Please wait for me in the drawing room."

"I have not dismissed her," Lady Catherine objected as Elizabeth chose to obey her nephew.

"She is not at your beck and call, Aunt," Fitzwilliam replied, "As it is too late to travel back to Kent, I shall escort you to Berkley Square. I am sure that my mother and father will offer you comfort after today's unfortunate events."

Elizabeth could still hear Lady Catherine's sharp replies from the corridor.

"I shall sleep in Lady Anne's suite. Darcy always affords me that mark of respect when I..."

"You will certainly not displace Miss Eliza," the Colonel vehemently replied, "She has been through another terrible ordeal, and frankly, Aunt, I am ashamed of how you have conducted yourself!"

"Lord and Lady Matlock will hear of your insolence!" Lady Catherine bellowed, "Your parents will disavow you! You need not escort me there – you merely wish to plead your case for your ill-mannered treatment of me!" She stormed out into the foyer, "Dawson! Dawson! Is the carriage prepared?" she bustled past Elizabeth and prodded one of her servants with the long, walking stick, "Fix your livery at once, you slovenly creature!" Lady Catherine then rudely berated Cartwright and Mrs Lovell as they tried to assist her.

As soon as the front door had slammed, Colonel Fitzwilliam paced over to Elizabeth. He offered her his arm and they entered the drawing room. After the door was closed, she breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth reassured Bingley, Jane, Georgiana and Mrs Annesley that she was fine. They all sat quietly for a few minutes, praying for Darcy's recovery. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Bingley then told them briefly that Conductor Watkins and his men had removed Slater's body. Bingley again profusely apologised for not following Elizabeth down into the courtyard.

"Please do not make yourself uneasy, sir," she replied, "You did not want to interrupt my conversation with Lady Catherine. You could hardly have known that Slater would..."

"I am s...so s...sorry, Lizzy," Georgiana clasped her hand more tightly. Elizabeth reached over and dried her eyes with one of the three linen handkerchiefs that were thrust at them.

Elizabeth smiled at them all and announced, "There is nothing like employment, active indispensable employment, for relieving sorrow. We must exert ourselves to offer all of the comforts and assistance that we can to Mr Darcy. Now, Georgie, I shall rely on your knowledge of your brother's whims. What is it that he likes to eat when he is under the weather?"

Georgiana thought for a moment, "He rather likes Mrs Reynolds' White soup. Mrs Lovell would have her sister's recipe. Shall Mrs Annesley and I see to it?"

"Certainly," Elizabeth beamed fondly at her and after a nod of approval from Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana and Mrs Annesley went in search of the housekeeper.

"Now, Jane, I believe that you should write to the Gardiners in Gracechurch Street and to our dear family at Longbourn. Tell them to keep Mr Darcy in their prayers. I believe that..."

"Please excuse me for interrupting, Miss Eliza," Bingley said, "but I must inform you all of a plan, which Darcy proposed to me yesterday evening. He was concerned that you and Miss Bennet would greatly miss your family. In particular, he mentioned how changed your father seemed by Miss Lydia's loss. Darcy believed that we should remove to Netherfield Park."

Elizabeth was touched by how thoughtful and selfless her fiancé truly was, "Oh! You are both so kind! However, when Mr Darcy proposed the plan of travelling to Hertfordshire, he did not know that he would be injured."

"Perhaps the country air would do him good," Jane speculated, knowing how much Elizabeth would benefit from being within walking distance of their Papa. She also knew it was her duty to comfort her mother and younger sister's after Lydia's death.

"I am sure that Dr Blatchford would be willing to come to my estate," Bingley added, "He is a fine fellow and used to travelling all the way to Pemberley to assist Darcy. Why, Netherfield Park is only 27 miles away. We shall only have to change the horses twice."

"I shall go with Miss Eliza to make inquiries of the doctors," Colonel Fitzwilliam announced, thinking that the plan would be particularly beneficial for Georgiana. She would undoubtedly have nightmares about the events which had occurred in Derby House's courtyard. Fitzwilliam also surmised that Darcy would wish to recuperate away from the morning calls and prying eyes of 'the Ton'.

"Splendid!" Bingley exclaimed, "Miss Bennet and I shall write letters to our families and I shall begin to arrange our journey."

The next time Darcy opened his eyes, it was just after three in the morning. The fire was burning low in the grate. He forgot all about the pain in his shoulder when he saw Elizabeth. She was lying on a sofa, which had been placed on the left side of his bed. Her right hand was resting on the quilt beside Darcy, as if she had fallen asleep reaching out to him. The firelight picked up the auburn highlights in the soft waves of her hair. Darcy longed to touch it but he did not want to wake her. He let out a low gasp at this picture of devotion.

"Darce," Bingley whispered, tiptoeing around to the left side of the bed, "Dr Blatchford will be back at five. He said that if you were in a lot of pain, that Miss Eliza and I should give you this elixir."

"Would you please help me to stretch, Charles?" Darcy quietly asked.

After Bingley had diligently completed the task and helped Darcy to sip the medicine, Elizabeth began to stir. She blinked several times and shifted the quilt which Bingley had draped over her. When she saw that Darcy was awake her eyes lit up so brightly that it was as if morning had dawned. Bingley gave them some privacy, walking over to stare out at the waning moon. Darcy tried not to grimace as he reached out his left hand. Elizabeth intertwined their fingers and brushed a soft kiss across his knuckles.

"I love you," Darcy whispered, realising that he had never directly told her so.

"Your actions bear that out, Will. Thank you for what you did for me," Elizabeth squeezed his hand and smiled, "I am so delighted to see you sitting up and talking! I told the surgeon how tenacious you are and have assured everyone that you will soon be back to your old self."

"I hope I shall never be my old self," Darcy murmured, "He was an arrogant fellow until you humbled him, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at their criss-crossed fingers, "Perhaps," she whispered, "You would do me a small favour."

"You need only name it," Darcy replied.

"Would you put Mr Bingley out of his misery? We have all told him that you shall not blame him for not barging into my private conversation with your Aunt. He is rather blaming himself for not stopping Slater sooner."

"Charles?" Darcy called and Bingley quickly strode over to the side of his bed, "We could not have known that Lady Catherine would arrive and insist on speaking with Miss Elizabeth alone. We also could not have known that that vile rogue would follow them down to the private courtyard. You should not bear the burden for it. Thank you for looking after Georgie and Miss Bennet at such a horrendous time, and for sitting up with my fiancé this evening."

Bingley's gratitude was palpable, "You are ever so kind to say so, Darce!" he exclaimed. "We have put your other proposal into action. As long as you agree to take twelve drops of a laudanum tincture beforehand, Dr Blatchford thinks Netherfield Park shall benefit your recovery."

"I do not wish to," Darcy muttered.

Bingley was puzzled, "Why ever not?" and then he realised what was bothering his friend, "When we discussed it, you mentioned that the Miss Bennets may prefer to mourn in Gracechurch Street or at their parent's estate. That is not the case, Darce."

"Papa and Mama will think it very fitting that Jane and I accompany Georgiana and offer assistance to you while you recover," Elizabeth told him, knowing that he was very fastidious about the rules of propriety. She then tried to make him smile, "I rather think that Colonel Fitzwilliam will also be of our party. He 'greatly displeased' your Aunt on my behalf."

"Ah, and he lived to tell the tale," Darcy mumbled, stifling a yawn, "He is a gallant fellow."

"You are my wonderful, gallant fellow," Elizabeth whispered, kissing his hand once more. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She was the only dream he needed.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_ 20__th__ December, 1812_

_Dear Nephew,_

_I thank you for your correspondence during your recovery. It does my heart good to hear that you almost have the full range of movement back with your right arm. Your letters have particularly eased Lady Matlock's anxieties. Your cousin, Jonathan and his family, also send their best wishes for the festive season. Please pass on our yuletide greetings to Richard, Georgiana and Mr Bingley._

_I attended to your request and made inquiries into George Wickham's fate. I can inform you that he recently arrived in Sydney aboard the Minstrel. I have this intelligence from a Mr John Erskine, an assistant to the Governor of New South Wales. He tells me that Wickham shall work on a chain gang cutting a road through the Blue Mountains. His health is apparently quite poor, but I care little. After his treachery with those rogues who sought our dear Georgiana, he deserves an even harsher punishment. _

_Fitzwilliam, it pains me to now have to dwell on the dispute between Lady Catherine and yourself. You were right to address me as the head of the family and I have had several conversations with my sister over the matter.  
_

_I read with interest your account of your courtship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I do wonder, however, if her earlier rejection of your hand is truly to her credit. I know you believe that it shows her to be now truly in love with you; as she did not appear to be originally swayed by your wealth. I do worry however, as is often the case among elegant females, if she was trying to increase your passion for her by suspense. _

_We are all undoubtedly indebted to Miss Bennet. Richard has emphasised this point, each time he has returned to town over the last four months. I still fear that, in a few years time, you may regret making such an unequal alliance. You may begin to resent your lady for her lack of connections and sophistication. Miss Bennet will not thank you for plunging her into all of the responsibilities that being mistress of such a vast estate entails._

_I regret that this will cause you distress, but I am afraid that I must take my sister's side in the matter. If you marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Lady Catherine, Lady Matlock and I will not welcome her into the family. Lady Catherine has also stated that if you will not honour your mother's wish and marry Anne, then I shall demand that Richard does. The family cannot risk losing the estate of Rosings Park to another suitor. I have written to my son, to tell him the same. _

_I know that it would be disgraceful you to break with Miss Bennet. I do believe, however, that if you stopped welcoming Miss Bennet's attentions, she would cease hers. She ought to be encouraged to accept the recompense offered by Lady Catherine. It is ten times her dowry! Your marriage to Anne would unite the estates of Pemberley and Rosings Park for another generation._

_Please think about what you owe to the family and to our honour, Fitzwilliam._

_Yours &c_

_Sir. G. Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock. _

Darcy angrily crumpled and tossed the letter onto the Yule log crackling in the fireplace. He then stormed out of Bingley's study and went on search of Elizabeth. Darcy heard her light laughter echoing through the entry hall. He thundered down the stairs. Like the rest of Netherfield Park's lower rooms, the banisters were festooned with garlands of ivy, holly and other greenery. They did not make him feel particularly merry.

"Good afternoon, Will," Elizabeth said fondly as he reached her on the front steps. "Have you ever seen such a sight?"

Darcy looked out at the lawn where Colonel Fitzwilliam was entertaining Georgiana, the Bennet sisters and the Lucas' children by ducking and weaving through the hoops they held aloft. The look of joy on his cousin's face only served to make Darcy more irritated. It would soon vanish when he read his own missive from the Earl.

"You lied to me," Darcy muttered, speaking as quietly as his temper would allow him. He did not want to be overheard by Bingley, Jane or the other guests.

Elizabeth was shocked and exclaimed, "I assure you that I have done no such thing! I love you, Will! Please tell me what the matter is."

"I love you, too." Darcy fervently replied and gently took her arm. They strode across the lawn to pace under a copse of snow-covered trees, "I just received a letter from Matlock. My Uncle mentioned a sum of money that you were to receive from Lady Catherine."

"I am never to receive it!" Elizabeth removed her hand from his arm and turned to face him, "I would not agree to your Aunt's terms. Do you wish me to receive it? Are you angry at me for dividing your family? Would you have me leave?" she clutched at her grey woollen shawl, her ragged breaths visible in the wintry air.

Darcy nervously adjusted his gloves and then glanced back up at the pained expression haunting her eyes. "Please accept my humblest apologies, Lizzy. Of course, I do not wish you to leave. I was just so incensed that you had not informed me of this 'offer of recompense' I imagined everyone but I was aware of it. Will you please tell me why you kept it a secret?"

"It is not a secret," Elizabeth murmured, "Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam knows of it as do his parents and Lady Catherine. The others are all ignorant of it. Richard and I chose not to tell you because we feared that it would only make it harder for you to reconcile with your Aunt. I also did not want to alarm or anger you while you spent week after week recovering from your wound."

Darcy took her gloved hand and kissed it, thanking her again for her loving care. He wished he could vent his frustrations at his Aunt. He chastised himself for losing his temper with his fiancé. Darcy was relieved that Elizabeth had been so forgiving of his bad moods, largely fuelled by inactivity, while he had recovered. "How much did she offer you to break my heart?" he asked.

"Ten thousand pounds," Elizabeth replied softly, again taking his arm as they strolled across the wintry lawn, "I refused it back in August. She demanded that I relinquish you to her daughter. I declined the 'offer' just before Slater entered the courtyard. Later, Richard found the money order on the ground. He ripped it up in her face and told her to leave Derby House. The next day we travelled to Hertfordshire. I assumed that it would be in poor taste to sully your Aunt's reputation by speaking of the matter."

"You are too kind," Darcy told her, "I am extremely displeased with my relations. Lord and Lady Matlock have now officially refused their blessing of our union."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth said reluctantly, "We could extend our engagement. If they had more time to become accustomed to the idea, then..."

"No!" Darcy said loudly, causing her to laugh.

"Does that 'No!' mean they shall never become accustomed to the idea, or does it mean that we should not postpone the wedding?" Elizabeth teased him.

"You know very well," Darcy smiled.

"At least you can take comfort in my mother's attentions to you," Elizabeth told him, lightening the mood once more.

"When are your parents expected?" Darcy asked, aware that Elizabeth and Jane took great pains to separate him from Mrs Bennet as much as possible.

"Five o'clock," Elizabeth replied.

"You are not too cold?" Darcy considerately asked.

"No, I am not. Do not fuss, sir!" Elizabeth jokingly chastised him, "I am not a delicate snowflake."

"No. You are much more beautiful," Darcy replied.

"Hmm," Elizabeth mused, "You easily withstood my 'beauty' for some time. I had rather hoped you were in love with my mind."

"I am in love with you - body and soul," Darcy ardently replied, admiring the rose colour this brought to her cheeks, "That is why I cannot bear to think of you keeping secrets from me."

They took another turn around the lawn. Elizabeth laughed as Colonel Fitzwilliam began to build a snow-man with the Lucas children and her sisters.

"There are some things that I do not openly tell you," Elizabeth quietly confessed.

"Please do not make yourself uneasy," Darcy replied, "I am sure there are times, particularly when you look pale at breakfast, when I think you must have had a bad dream about Miss Lydia or that other terrible business."

Elizabeth nodded, relieved that he was more sensitive than she had originally given him credit for. She thanked him and then ventured, "There are other things on my mind. Charlotte being forced to cut ties with me seems unbearable at times," She looked over at the Lucas children, "It is a comfort that Maria and Emily share their letters with me."

"That is not the same as being able to freely correspond with your friend," Darcy sympathised with her, "Perhaps I should write to Mr Collins and ask him to reconsider his stance on the subject."

"I thank you for your kind suggestion, Will, but I fear that Lady Catherine would soon hear of it. She would become even more severe in her treatment of Charlotte," Elizabeth replied.

He looked down at her saddened face. Her eyes lit up briefly as she watched the party on the lawn. Darcy glanced over at their friends and guests. Colonel Fitzwilliam had removed his blazer and was placing it around Georgiana's shoulders, bundling her up further against the cold. They stood side-by-side laughing as the Lucas boys decorated the snowman.

"There is another matter I have not discussed with you," Elizabeth murmured, "It involves Georgiana. I have told your lovely sister that I will not keep her confidences from you. Well, not ones that concern her health or safety, at any rate."

Darcy was puzzled, "Is there something I should know of? What have I missed?" he asked worriedly.

Elizabeth gazed at him and chose her words carefully, "She has never said so directly, but I believe that she is infatuated with someone. I do not know the gentleman's feelings, but I..."

"She is not yet 'out'!" Darcy exclaimed, "Please do not tell me she has feelings for Sir William's eldest or for Robert Goulding of Haye-Park. I specifically told their fathers that no attentions were to be paid to her!"

"The man is right in front of you," Elizabeth calmly responded, "I believe that Georgiana is in love with the Colonel."

Darcy suddenly stood still and frowned over at the group gathered around the snowman. Georgiana was clasping the lapels of the coat, which Colonel Fitzwilliam had wrapped around her. She was laughing as their cousin lifted Sir William's youngest up to place an old hat on the snowman.

"Do you not see how particularly fond she is of him?" Elizabeth asked, "She lights up whenever he travels down to visit."

"It can never be," Darcy muttered, angry at Lord and Lady Matlock's recent insistence that Richard marry Anne de Bourgh.

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth sighed, "You cannot play the Georgian Papa forever. He is older than her, to be sure, but many men of one and thirty marry seventeen year olds. He is a fine gentleman and you would both..."

"I have no objection to the match," Darcy informed her, "Although I would wish for Georgie to wait until at least one and twenty to marry. My conundrum is that Lord and Lady Matlock have planned another match for their son."

Elizabeth frowned, "You have never spoken of it."

"That is because I was only issued with the 'ultimatum' in today's post," Darcy replied, "The Earl states that either I marry Anne or he will insist on Richard doing so."

Elizabeth gasped, "Is Anne to even be consulted on the matter? I saw no signs that she held particular regard for either of you."

"Unfortunately, her illnesses and mother's temper make her quite irritable," Darcy replied, "When we came of age, Anne and I agreed, quite amicably mind you, to barely show a sign of friendship in Lady Catherine's presence. She has never shown any inclination to be united with our other cousins, Jonathan or Richard."

"What shall you do?" Elizabeth asked, "Do you..."

Her questions were cut short by Darcy's sudden intake of breath.

"Is it your shoulder?" Elizabeth asked, "We shall go directly to a warm room and..."

Darcy assured her that he was not in pain. He was watching one of Bingley's footmen approach his cousin with a letter on a silver tray.

"Please excuse me," Darcy told Elizabeth, who was rushing to keep up with him, "I must warn the Colonel before he reads the letter from his father."

They were too late, however. Georgiana looked on anxiously as Fitzwilliam's face fell. He did not share Christmas greetings with them all, like she had expected.

"What is it, sir?" Georgiana asked, "Are Lord and Lady Matlock well? Has there been a death in the family?"

"I received a similar missive," Darcy said quietly, "We shall discuss it at length, Richard. Bingley has some fine negus."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked from Elizabeth to Darcy, "There is nothing to discuss. I will not hear of you breaking your engagement. In the New Year, I shall have to travel to Kent and ask for Anne's hand."

Georgiana felt Elizabeth's fingers close around her own, "Of what do you speak?" she asked, following her brother and the Colonel towards the Hall.

"My parents have demanded that either Will marries Anne, or I do, Georgiana," Fitzwilliam explained.

"But Anne does not love you!" Georgiana exclaimed, "She does not have any peculiar regard for either of you!"

"How do you know that?" Darcy asked curiously, watching his sister's countenance carefully.

"You know that I correspond with her quite frequently," Georgiana replied, "She has so few people that she can speak openly with. Anne told me that she would be happy if she never married."

"Do you think me such a bad catch?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked jovially.

"Certainly not," Georgiana replied and her blush and averted eyes spoke volumes to her brother.

"They wish to secure Rosings Park," Darcy explained, "They are hoping that I will give up Elizabeth in order to do so."

"Well, Richard is right on that score," Georgiana replied quietly, squeezing Elizabeth's hand as they entered the drawing room. "It would be hideous if the two of you were forced to part. There must be someone else who could marry Anne."

"It has to be someone in your family," Elizabeth reminded her, "The Colonel's eldest brother is married. Your brother plans to be. That leaves..."

"Me," Richard said, perusing the letter once more while Darcy poured him a glass of warm, spiced wine. The Colonel was quite startled when Georgiana suddenly dropped his blazer on the ground and fled the room. "Is she unwell?" he asked, looking from Darcy to Elizabeth.

"No, she is not ill. Please excuse me. I shall go and comfort her," Elizabeth curtseyed and then rushed out to find Georgiana.

Darcy handed his cousin the negus and then sat down beside the fire. The Colonel joined him on the settee. "Elizabeth believes that Georgiana... has become... fancies herself to be in love with you, Richard. I am sure, that, like me, you still see her as being a little girl."

"She is one of the best friends I have in the world," Fitzwilliam hesitantly replied. This revelation of her deep feelings for him was truly unexpected.

"I have often told her," Darcy broke the silence, "that she is fortunate to be able to marry for love. It would greatly pain as both, whatever her 'romantic' feelings are, to see you marry for some other reason. Georgiana's large dowry, which we both know has caused so much misfortune, will one day bless the man who wins her hand. If the capital were invested wisely, in time, a place such as Rosings Park could be purchased."

"Do you wish me to marry Georgie?" Fitzwilliam asked, surprised at Darcy's candour.

"I believe the idea is as new to you as it is to me," Darcy replied, studying his cousin's face, "I would much rather she married someone that I trusted than a rake like Frederick Tilney! My main object in talking to you about this matter is to dissuade you from rushing off after Twelfth Night. I would not wish you to marry someone that you are not in love with. I will do all in my power to assist you."

"I thank you, sir," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied, "I have much to think on, the least of which is whether I have the courage to defy my parents in such a matter."

"Better to defy them than live a lie. I also believe that Georgie is right when she says that the match would not please Anne. She seems to have little inclination to marry and I fear, to be frank, that she would not survive to bear any man's child."

They both sat looking into the fire for some time, lost in their thoughts. Elizabeth meanwhile was speaking privately with Georgiana.

"I shall ne...never be able to f...face him again," the younger woman sobbed.

"Of course you shall, my dear Georgie," Elizabeth insisted, rubbing her back, "I am convinced that the Colonel both loves you and is in love with you. When you left the room, he did not feel slighted in the least. He was merely concerned for your health."

"It matters n...not how he feels," Georgiana cried, "Richard said that he p...planned to c...come to an understanding with An...Anne."

"I am sure that your brother will dissuade the Colonel from making a hasty match," Elizabeth replied, "Does he not 'always do what is right'?"

Georgiana glanced up from her handkerchief, "Oh, Lizzy. Even if he does not marry Anne, how shall I ever convince Richard to return my affections? I have made a mess of everything!"

"You most certainly have not ruined anything," Elizabeth assured her, taking the linen handkerchief and drying her eyes. She caressed Gerogie's cheek, "I believe, that courting is much like playing the piano. It simply takes practice. Do you know that your brother said 'I love you, Lizzy', at least five times during his recovery, and it took me until last week to respond with those same words? You see, I get a little tongue-tied sometimes myself."

Georgiana's dark eyes widened in disbelief, "You do?"

"Certainly," Elizabeth smiled, "Now, I shall send Lucy and Mrs Annesley to help you to dress for Christmas dinner." She affectionately combed her fingers through Georgiana's long ringlets, "We shall stay side-by-side all evening. Whenever you are nervous, you may squeeze my hand or tap my knee. Then I shall change the subject."

"Oh, thank you, Lizzy!" Georgiana exclaimed, "You are just like the sister I always wished for!"

"Sisters for life!" Elizabeth beamed at her and then made her way out of the room.

Elizabeth was soon warming her hands by Mr Bingley's fireside. She informed Darcy and Fitzwilliam that Georgiana was in better spirits and was dressing for dinner.

"I do not know how you do it!" Darcy said, admiring his fiancé's skill at calming his sister's anxieties, "There have been times when I cajoled her for an hour, and although she apologises for a week afterwards, she stubbornly refuses to leave her chamber."

"Ah," Elizabeth smiled, "You only have one sister. I have four... I mean three," she hurried on, not wanting to think about Lydia's loss, "I also have a woman's intuition."

Colonel Fitzwilliam cleared his throat, "Pray tell me, Miss Elizabeth, did I offend her greatly by how I spoke of Miss de Bourgh?"

Elizabeth looked to Darcy who shrugged and she then turned back at his cousin, "She was more worried that she had offended you, sir. The best advice which I can offer is that you ought not to make yourself uneasy in her presence."

"Ah, here you are!" Bingley exclaimed, escorting Jane into the room, "My Christmas angel and I just waved off Sir William's carriage. I say, Miss Mary and Miss Kitty seemed much better today. Oh, and the Lucas' children had a delightful time. Are you warm enough, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I am quite well, sir," she replied, "I hope it does not snow before Papa can hurry Mama and the girls back out the door."

"Well, my man Brown, believes that it will not snow heavily again until after Boxing Day," Mr Bingley replied, glancing out at the melting, white blanket covering Netherfield's lawns.

Three hours later, Elizabeth and Darcy stood beside Bingley, Jane and Fitzwilliam in the draughty, elegant entrance hall. Elizabeth began to worry that there had been a carriage accident on the icy roads between Longbourn and Netherfield Park. She was distracted from her reverie by a whisper from the stairwell. She glanced around and caught a glimpse of a disappearing blonde ringlet. Elizabeth excused herself from the gentlemen and went over to where Georgiana was hiding. She took her hand and walked up a few stairs. She reasoned that their conversation was now less likely to be overheard in the grand, echoing space.

"You need not be so timid, Georgie," Elizabeth whispered, "He told Darcy that you were "one of his best friends in the world." Is that not a handsome compliment? Now, remember what I said, you stay close to me and there shall be no need for tears or nerves."

Georgiana nodded and Elizabeth entwined their hands. They joined the rest of the party in the entrance hall.

"You look very well, Miss Georgiana!" Bingley exclaimed, "That colour suits you very well. It is violet, is it not?"

"It is lilac, sir," Elizabeth told him, feeling the vice-like grip on her hand tighten. Georgiana kept her eyes fixed on the floor tiles.

"Ah! I knew it was a floral shade," Bingley said good-naturedly, "As you are an expert, Miss Eliza, you can tell me what shade your beautiful sister's gown is trimmed with."

Elizabeth assumed that having too very fashion-conscious sisters made Mr Bingley believe that all women wished to speak of such matters. As his sisters had written stating that they would be 'unable' to spend Christmas with him, she did not allude to them as she answered the question. Elizabeth looked at the hem of Jane's black and grey half-mourning dress, "I suppose it is a sort of mother of pearl pink."

Georgiana chanced a look at Darcy who smiled reassuringly. She then glanced at the Colonel who gave a polite, friendly nod. The sound of a carriage alerted them to their guest's arrival.

"Oh, Mr Bingley! We are here at last!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, "Hurry up, Kitty. Take care where you walk, Mary. Oh, my dear Jane! You look radiant!"

"Merry Christmas, Lizzy,"Mr Bennet said when he reached her. He kissed her on the cheek, "Let us hope that 1813 brings better tidings than this 'annus horribilis', hmmm?"

Elizabeth agreed with him and they were soon enjoying a festive Christmas dinner. As she tried to drift off to sleep that night, she thought about the three best gifts she had received. One was a finely-crafted leather bound journal, in which her Papa hoped she could record all of the 'brighter days to come.' The second was a miniature of Lydia which Georgiana had made for her. It had been a project she had completed while visiting with Mary and Kitty at Longbourn and had been based on a larger portrait hanging in the Bennet's parlour.

The third precious gift was from Darcy. He had pressed the small box into her hand as they were all climbing the stairs for the evening. Darcy had quietly quoted the Scripture which he had used to rebuke Mr Collins: 'You are worth a price above rubies.' He clearly did not want her to make a fuss about the gift, because he had quickly taken his leave of them all.

Elizabeth opened the small box once more and its precious contents shone in the moonlight. When she had first looked at it, she had thought it was her amber cross, but that was still hanging from the post of the bed. She had placed it where she could admire the gold chain, which Darcy had given her to replace the one that was broken. Elizabeth now padded over to the fireplace again, wishing to once more marvel at the gift. On the fine gold chain, hung a beautiful cross pendant, encrusted with the most exquisite rubies. In the centre was a stunning diamond. Elizabeth was delighted by the gift and awed by the one who gave it. Darcy's love was the best treasure of all.

_A/N: So... what did you think?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Oh, Jane, God has been very kind to us indeed! Both my eldest girls are to be married by special license! And in St Georges' Church, Hanover Square, no less! Mrs Long and Lady Lucas will indeed be green with envy! Oh, when do you think your Mr Bingley shall have his own townhouse? Derby House is certainly grand. Are its furnishings much like the ones at Pemberley?"

Darcy raised his eyebrows at Bingley. They were both amazed that they could still hear Mrs Bennet's paroxysms of delight from this distance. Despite the overcast sky, the Bennets and the Gardiners were all enjoying their time in Hyde Park. The early February air was a little brisk, but it was not too cold if one bundled up in coats and scarves. Mrs Bennet, Kitty and Jane began another turn around the shrubbery.

Darcy glanced at his watch, surprised that the Colonel had not yet returned with Elizabeth and Georgiana. He regretted not accompanying them on their errands. Rather than roaming around any more bridal warehouses, he had stayed to discuss fishing with Mr Gardiner and Mr Bennet.

Darcy absent-mindedly turned the ring on his finger. It had been a Christmas gift from Elizabeth and contained a lock of her precious hair. Over the last week, for the sake of propriety, she had been staying with her family in Gracechurch Street. Darcy had often fallen asleep looking at the tiny, delicate auburn strands plaited together within the ring's glass front. At such times, he took comfort in knowing that she would soon be lying beside him.

"Jemima Gardiner! Get down this minute!" Mrs Bennet suddenly bellowed, startling Darcy from his musings.

In alarm, he glanced over at where the Gardiner children had been playing near the frozen Serpentine waters. Elizabeth's small cousin was halfway up a frosty tree branch. It amused Darcy to imagine Elizabeth's tenacity at the same age.

He stood up to rescue the 'damsel in distress' from her 'fire-breathing' Aunt Bennet. Darcy smiled to himself; he had overheard Nathaniel and Arthur describing Mrs Bennet as a 'dragon' and a 'witch' that morning. It reminded him of how he and Richard used to picture Lady Catherine, when they both were small boys.

"Oh! Please do not trouble yourself, Mr Darcy!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, wringing her hands dramatically.

"It is no trouble, madam," Darcy politely replied.

"If I were as tall as Mr Darcy, I should save you, Jemima," Nathaniel gallantly told her, now regretting daring his sister to climb the large oak.

"Thank you," Jemima whispered, wrapping her arms around Darcy's neck as he lifted her back down. For a change, she was cowed by how perilous her adventure had been.

At the sound of Elizabeth's delightful laughter, he turned around to greet her.

"Mr Darcy saved me, Lizzy! I was ever so high!" Jemima exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at them both. She left Georgiana's side and scooped up Isabella, who soon stopped weeping.

"He is my hero," Elizabeth told the girls, reaching for Darcy's hand and brushing a kiss across his knuckles.

"Ewwww!" Nathaniel and Arthur both pulled faces. They avoided all of the kisses they could and were not sure why Darcy welcomed them so much. They rushed over to the Colonel and tried to convince him to leave Miss Darcy with Mrs Annesley and their Mama. They wanted to play soldiers.

Elizabeth balanced Isabella on her hip and turned to study Georgiana's countenance. Darcy did not like the pensive look on Elizabeth's face. He tilted his head towards one of her favourite walks. She nodded and they had soon left her little cousins behind with their grateful parents.

"Are you warm enough?" Darcy asked solicitously as they began their turn about the Park.

"I thank you, I am quite well," Elizabeth replied, "This puce coat, which you know had my mother quite in raptures, is exceedingly warm."

Darcy smiled, acknowledging that this was Elizabeth's subtle way of thanking him for her trousseau of new garments.

"Was there a problem at Grafton's?" he asked.

"No, all of the dress accessories had arrived," Elizabeth replied, "There was an unfortunate incident while we were waiting for the Colonel's curricle in Pall Mall."

Darcy angrily muttered, "I think I will pay a call on Bingley's sisters..."

"No, it was not them this time," Elizabeth quickly assured him, "It was Lord and Lady Matlock."

"Oh," Darcy patted her gloved hand, "I am sorry, Lizzy. What happened?"

"Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam walked around the corner to ascertain what the delay was with his curricle. Georgie and I were having quite a pleasant conversation, when she spotted a tall man and a woman wearing an exquisite, crimson shawl."

"My dear sister tried to introduce you to them and they cut you directly," Darcy guessed aloud, pained by his Uncle and Aunt's actions.

Elizabeth nodded, "Be assured that they were ever so polite to Georgiana. She, however, very upset on my behalf. I politely greeted them and they acted as if I did not exist. They quickly continued on their way when she mentioned that the Colonel was in the vicinity."

"I am truly sorry, Lizzy," Darcy repeated several times, squeezing the delicate fingers in the crook of his arm, "Poor Richard! His declaration, that he must be given a few months to think upon marrying Anne, has led to a great many tensions!"

"Please do not become too distressed on my behalf, sir," Elizabeth murmured, "Your cousin is blessed to have your support. I so hope that he will follow his heart."

"Once he has figured out what is in his heart," Darcy added, knowing that his cousin was clearly torn between filial obedience and his growing feelings for Georgiana.

"Let others dwell on guilt and misery," Elizabeth announced, "The next time that we take this turn, I shall have the honour of being your wife."

"You mean I shall have the joy of being your husband," Darcy smiled, "I have a surprise for you, Lizzy."

"You have such a generous heart, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I do not know how I shall bear another gift."

"I shall not give it, then," Darcy teased her, "I would not wish for you to be overcome and swoon on the spot."

"I have never swooned in my life!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Now, there is a challenge!" Darcy replied and slowed their steps, not yet wanting to return to their families, who were just up ahead. Darcy reached into the pocket of his long coat and extracted a sealed letter.

Elizabeth smiled, "Donne or Shakespeare?"

He handed her the letter, "It is not a poem, my love."

"Oh, then it must be a fitting extract from one of Reverend Fordyce's 'Sermons to Young Women,'" she teased him. "For which of my many imprudent decisions am I to be chastised, sir?"

Darcy chuckled, "When I look at you, all I see are virtues! I would not even have Georgie read Dr Fordyce's tome. My father used to say that if Fordyce were married, he would not speak so freely of subjugating women."

"A very wise answer, sir," Elizabeth congratulated him and then re-broke the seal.

_10th February, 1813._

Dear Sir,

Allow me to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials, Fitzwilliam. I received your last letter with joy – not having had the pleasure of your company since Cambridge. I would be delighted to offer Levens Hall for your honeymoon. My daughter, Mary is abroad on a Grand Tour, so the Hall is not in use by the family. You may remember that she lived there with her grandmother until Lady Andover's death. It is still Mary's favourite residence.

My wife, in particular, was touched by your quest to find an 'Elizabethan manor' for your bride. The grounds are best viewed in summer, but are also delightful in spring. My mother particularly loved the romanticism of the garden. Her gardener grew many rambling roses and honeysuckle among the topiary.

I assure you, sir, that from Cumbria you and your bride may easily visit all of the grand homes and natural delights of the Lakes.

My steward, Redman, and the staff shall happily meet all of your needs. Please write to him at the Hall for further particulars.

Yours &c,  
Mr. Henry Howard  
Bagot House, Kensington.

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth wiped a joyful tear from her eye and embraced him, "The Lakes! I shall finally get to see them! May we climb Scalfell Pike and Broad Crag? Would it be asking too much to see the ruins of Hadrian's Wall? Do you think that Sizergh Castle will be open to visitors? Oh, thank you, Will!"

Darcy was delighted with her enthusiastic gratitude. He affectionately wrapped the woollen, violet shawl back around her shoulders. "We shall sight-see to your heart's content, my love! Now, you must tell me which of your sisters is to accompany us. There would be plenty of fine tapestries and bonnets to amuse Kitty and I am sure that Leven's Hall has a library that would welcome Mary's avid readership."

"As much as I love them, I do not wish to take either," Elizabeth replied, handing him the precious letter, "I know it is a custom for the bride to take one of her sister's, but I would much rather that Georgiana accompanied us."

"I thank you for your fond care of her, Lizzy," Darcy beamed at her, "However, Mrs Annesley's mother is unwell and she will not be able to accompany us up north. I was going to leave Georgiana at Derby House."

"Georgiana will soon be 'coming out'," Elizabeth replied, "May I be so bold as to suggest that she accompany us without a ladies' companion? I shall be quite content to spend any time, in which you need to see to business, with your dear sister."

Darcy offered her his arm and she remained silent while he thought it over. "I am sure that Georgie will be delighted with the plan. Let us go and tell her."

"May I make another suggestion?" Elizabeth asked, an impish grin lighting up her face.

"You certainly may," Darcy replied, intrigued by the turn of her countenance.

"Well, with our 'feminine sensibilities', Georgiana and I shall, no doubt spend a great deal of time admiring petit point tapestries and heirlooms. I fear that you may become bored and wish to hunt and ride. You know what a poor horsewoman I am. I do not know how to solve such a conundrum."

Darcy followed her line of sight to where Bingley and Jane were strolling with Georgiana and the Colonel. "You wish your sister and Bingley with us?" he guessed.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, "A little bird told me that Mr Bingley has other plans."

"Who is this 'little bird'?" Darcy asked.

"My cousin, Jemima," Elizabeth smiled, "She overheard him planning a jaunt to Sidmouth."

Darcy's face paled, "You did not tell Miss Bennet, did you?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Of course not. I would not wish to ruin the surprise. Jane shall like staying at a  
seaside resort very much."

"I am no closer to discerning your suggestion," Darcy reminded her.

Elizabeth began to tease him, "Who is it that is closer to you than any brother could be? A gentleman who would ride, hunt and fish with you all day long?"

"Ah," Darcy guessed at her match-making scheme for his cousin and sister, "But you are forgetting, dearest Lizzy, that Richard does not have any leave in March."

"Surely such things can be arranged," Elizabeth replied, "He spends most of the year giving and following orders. After all of his kindnesses to us, I think that he deserves a holiday."

"I shall speak with him privately about it later, my love," Darcy replied, thinking over her reasoning.

Neither of them saw the other tall man, wearing a military uniform, press a note into Georgiana's hand. She had been quietly watching the Gardiner children playing when Captain Tilney approached her. He had taken the opportunity of Bingley and the Colonel becoming engrossed in admiring a passing phaeton. Tilney bowed slightly, handed her the letter and then wished her a good day. It all happened in a split second. Georgiana blushed at such attentions and pushed the letter into her sleeve. It was highly improper for him to have written to her – she was not even 'out', let alone engaged to him!

Later, after joyfully accepting her brother's invitation to accompany Elizabeth to the Lakes, she retired to her room. Throughout supper, she had been distracted by the letter concealed in her sleeve. Richard had worried that she had taken cold and Will had sent her to bed early. Georgiana now nervously examined the wax seal. A gothic castle was depicted above the words 'Northanger Abbey.' She debated whether she should open it, or take it to her brother and Mrs Annesley. Georgiana's curiosity at the peculiar way that Captain Tilney had looked at her soon had her breaking the seal.

_12th February, 1813._

Dear Miss Darcy,

Please forgive me for not observing the strictures of etiquette in corresponding with you. I assure you, madam, that if there were any other way to speak privately with you, that I would do so. I write to warn you of a scandalous rumour I heard from Miss Bingley's friend, Miss Grantley. I hope that I have been able to convince Miss Grantley not to spread what must be a malicious falsehood any further. It would certainly be disastrous to your brother's impending nuptials if Lady Catherine de Bourgh or the Earl of Matlock learned the supposed particulars of Miss Lydia Bennet's illness. Please do not trouble your brother or cousin with this matter. Surely you are mature enough to do them this service. I shall give you particulars of my plan if you meet me on the front steps of Derby House at midnight.

Yours &c,  
Captain Frederick Tilney  
Royal House Guards, Oxford House.

Georgiana anxiously glanced out at the moonlit street, wondering what she should do. She could not bear to think of her Will and dear Lizzy being parted, by the horrible nature of poor Lydia's death being publicly known.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As she fastened the last button on her thickest coat, Georgiana heard the mahogany grandfather clock strike twelve. Her heart was in her throat, as she made her way down the creaking stairs. Georgiana glanced at the swinging pendulum of the heirloom, and thought of how upset Lizzy would be if the wedding were cancelled. This gave her the courage to turn the key and open the large wooden door. She quietly closed it behind her.

Despite all of the layers she shivered as she stood on the front steps of Derby House. She tried not to imagine monsters looming out of the shadows in Hyde Park. Georgiana tried to convince herself that she was too mature for such childhood fears.

"Miss Darcy?" a gravelly voice suddenly whispered and she tried to see beyond the small circles of light made by the gas lamps.

Frederick Tilney shook the snow off of his boots as he stepped into the light. "I have an equipage around the corner, Miss Darcy," he disclosed in an undertone.

"I could not think of leaving my brother's house, sir," she whispered uneasily.

Tilney tilted his head to one side, "I thought you were braver than that. Perhaps I should share my intelligence with Miss Eliza Bennet. I believe that she is staying in..."

"No, no," Georgiana hesitantly took a step forward, "Pl...Please do not trouble Miss Bennet. I know somewhere q...quiet where we may have our tete-a-tete. There is a courtyard down below. We m...must go down there before the night watchmen does his next round."

Tilney glanced up and down the lane for a moment and then nodded. He offered her his arm. Georgiana reluctantly took it and motioned towards the basement stairs. She led Tilney to the dreadful spot where Will was injured. Georgiana struggled to keep her composure as she thought of Slater hurting Elizabeth and her brother.

"May I say, Miss Darcy that you look exceptionally well, this evening?" Tilney ventured, studying her in the dim light from the lanterns, "Are you quite warm enough?"

"I t...thank you, sir," Georgiana replied, "I am fine. Please tell me what horrible falsehoods you have heard about Miss Lydia Bennet's death. Such reports must be universally repudiated before the double-wedding."

He watched her sitting stiffly on the small bench in the corner of the garden. She had such a delightful figure and was so subservient and accomplished. He had often wondered why she had not 'come out' at sixteen. Perhaps, Darcy and Fitzwilliam wished to control her thirty thousand pounds for as long as possible.

"Miss Darcy," he studied her beautiful features and she ducked her head, "I wish I was not the bearer of such bad news. Mrs Hurst convinced her husband to make inquiries into the nature of Miss Lydia Bennet's death. No doubt she was concerned lest the fever also claim her brother Charles' life."

"No doubt," Georgiana said, unconvinced that the gesture was motivated by anything other than stopping Mr Bingley from marrying Jane.

"Mr Hurst's steward, however, was not able to find anything out. By chance, it was Miss Grantley's lady's companion who, while calling on a midwife friend of hers, learned of a scandalous rumour."

"Of what do you speak, Captain?" Georgiana asked, with as much incredulity as she could muster. She tried not to fidget or sound too alarmed.

"Miss Lydia Bennet died from a fever, alright," he replied, "but it was a child-bed fever. Worst still, the unfortunate, young woman was being treated for 'French disease.' It pains me to have to reveal such a report to you, Miss Darcy. We must plan how we shall conceal it from 'the Ton.'"

"Whatever is to be done," Georgiana gasped and he crouched down in front of her and reached for her gloved hand.

"Firstly, take comfort in the fact that the report has gone no further than Miss Grantley and her companion. I exerted all of my powers of persuasion to convince them not to reveal this gossip to Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley."

Georgiana resisted the urge to yank her gloved hand out of his grasp, "I thank you, sir. These sh...shameless lies and aspersions on Miss Bennet's character, however, need hardly to be contradicted. Few would believe such a pre...preposterous tale."

"I am ever solicitous of your welfare, Miss Darcy," Tilney replied with far too much familiarity for her taste. He was not fazed by the way she blushed and shyed away. Tilney liked a challenge. "I made my own inquiries and found the young woman who had attended Miss Bennet. She works in a notorious hospital ward in a Smithfield. The patients there..."

"What is her name?" Georgiana asked, glancing up at him.

He tightened his grip on her hand, "You need not trouble yourself about the trivialities, but I shall not deny any request of yours, Miss Darcy. Her name is Sally Hobbs."

"Is there a Sally Hobbs in your employ, Dr Blatchford?" Darcy asked.

"She shall not be after spreading this harmful nonsense," Dr Blatchford stepped forward, standing between Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley.

Captain Tilney was shocked. He dropped Georgiana's hand and spun around to glare at the four men. Georgiana quickly stood up and took the Colonel's proffered arm. She watched her brother advancing on Tilney.

"The last man who tried to abduct my sister died on that very spot, Tilney," Darcy snarled at him.

The Captain drew himself up to his whole height, "What a dishonourable notion! I assure you that I would never abduct Miss Darcy!"

"Perhaps, you thought you could compromise her virtue and then Darcy and I would consent to your union," Colonel Fitzwilliam said disdainfully.

"No, that is not it at all!" Tilney exclaimed, "I was merely trying to do a good deed."

"You tried to convince Miss Darcy to meet you alone at midnight!" Bingley exclaimed, "What very poor form indeed!"

"I take it that your gaming debts at Brook's and Boodle's motivated you," Darcy sneered.

"I do like your implication, sir," Captain Tilney scowled.

"Do not think me a fool, Tilney!" Darcy bellowed, "Any acquaintance between yourself and my family is now severed. I shall instruct my sister to seek assistance if she even notices you in the street. If I hear from Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst that you have even visited them in Grosvenor Street, let alone spread this scandalous report, I shall have to insist on telling your father of this attempt at a tryst with my sister. General Tilney would be ashamed of you! He may even disinherit you! Now, leave, before I think better of not challenging you to a duel!"

Captain Tilney glared at each of them and then thundered up the basement stairs. Georgiana stepped forward to embrace her brother. Dr Blatchford excused himself. He planned to dismiss Sally Hobbs first thing in the morning.

"We are all so proud of you," Darcy told Georgiana, caressing her cheek, "Last year; you would have trusted such a rake. I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you brought the note to Richard and me."

"You must have been ever so scared," Bingley added as they began to climb the steps.

Georgiana blushed as the Colonel tightened his hold on her arm, "I assure you that I had complete faith in all of you."

Colonel Fitzwilliam led her to a seat beside the fire in Darcy's study. Her brother had one of the servants bring Georgiana a warm glass of milk.

"Do you really think that Tilney will now keep the peace?" Bingley asked them, looking up from the crackling logs.

"You have not met the General," Fitzwilliam replied, "He is a fierce patriarch. General Tilney had threatened to disinherit both of his younger children over the matches they wished to make. Captain Tilney will go back to the Blues and seek other means of paying his debts."

Georgiana sipped the warm milk and then rested her head against Will's shoulder. "Oh, I am not hurting you, am I?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course not," Darcy replied, tucking her back against his side, "My shoulder now rarely gives me any pain. It would have pained me much more to have woken tomorrow and found you gone."

"I am growing up," Georgiana smiled, "Lizzy says that I must not keep confidences from you. Do you think I was almost as brave as her?"

"You most certainly were," Colonel Fitzwilliam answered, "You shall tell her all about it tomorrow."

Fitzwilliam stood watching while Georgiana fell asleep. Darcy then stood up and lifted her from the settee. After Bingley and his cousin had made their way upstairs, the Colonel stood for some time staring into the flames.

Fitzwilliam then walked over to the writing desk and composed three letters. One was to the General in charge of his regiment. He requested leave from the next round of recruiting duties. The second was to inform his father that he would be accompanying Darcy to the Lakes. The third was to Lady Catherine. The Colonel asked her to provide him with particulars of Sir Lewis' will, in order that, "I may better understand the marriage settlement you wish me to make."

_A/N: Oh, look, there's a review button!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Darcy walked down the corridor of Derby House and tapped on the door of Elizabeth's suite. "Just a moment, please," she called.

When she opened the door, Darcy was once again stunned by how ravishingly beautiful his new bride was. Auburn hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. The long white nightdress set off her bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

Elizabeth was puzzled, "I thought it would be Georgiana! Do you not have a key to that door?" she nodded towards the other side of the suite.

Darcy stepped in to the room and found his voice, "I did not wish to startle you, my love."

Elizabeth reached for his hand, "Have I done something to offend you, Will? You look ever so grave!"

He kissed each of her knuckles, "I am merely awed by my good fortune in being loved by you, Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled and brought his hand to her own lips. After kissing it, she said, "Oh, I shall never tire of being thus addressed! Do you know that all afternoon, every time Lucy, Cartwright, or anyone else, said 'Mrs Darcy', I could barely contain my joy!"

"Well, Mrs Darcy, do you wish to retire for the evening, or do poetry and prose confine you to your own chamber?" he chuckled at her impish grin.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand, "Do you have the key, Mr Darcy?"

"I certainly do, Mrs Darcy," he replied, relinquishing her hand only long enough to retrieve it from the pocket of his long robe.

He was soon leading her into the master suite. Darcy escorted Elizabeth over to one of the Windsor chairs by the fire. He then stirred the embers and made sure that she was warm enough. Darcy pulled up a chair beside hers and offered Elizabeth a glass of ratafia.

"Thank you, Will," she said pleasantly and sipped the peach-flavoured liqueur.

"What are you thinking of my love?" Darcy asked, hoping that she was not too nervous about their wedding night.

"Your boudoir is the same colour as the Library at Pemberley," Elizabeth replied, smiling to reassure him. Elizabeth admired the forest-green ivy print of the wallpaper and the fern-green silk curtains.

"You have a good eye," Darcy replied, "They were the only two rooms I changed when I inherited Derby House and Pemberley."

"I only possess one good eye? Why has no one else ever told me? Which is the bad one, sir?" Elizabeth teased him.

Darcy took her empty glass and placed it on the small table beside his own. He reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek, "Your eyes are both bright, lovely, fine and beautiful, Mrs Darcy."

"Such superlative compliments," Elizabeth rejoined, hoping that he could not hear the nervous edge to her voice.

Darcy leant forwards and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks and then on her eyelids, "I have wanted to do that all day," he sighed.

"Only for a day?" Elizabeth asked, delighting in his gentle kisses and warm breath against her face.

"You know very well that it has been more than a year!" he chuckled, pulling her closer to him, "It feels like twenty! When you reached the end of the aisle this morning, I almost did this."

Darcy gently cupped Elizabeth's face and placed his lips on hers. He tried not to be too amorous, but when Elizabeth's fingers clutched at his lapels, it was difficult not to press harder. They broke apart to draw breath and she smiled happily at the enamoured look on his face. Darcy noticed her shiver a little and glance over at the large satinwood bed.

He surprised Elizabeth by suddenly scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He laid her head on the soft pillows and tucked the sheets and finely embroidered quilts over her.

"Are you warm enough now, my love?" he inquired.

"Quite, sir," Elizabeth gleefully replied.

Darcy took of his robe and hung it over one of the chairs. Elizabeth blushed, not used to seeing men's drawers and underclothes. She admired what she could see of his musculature, but glanced away when he turned back from tending to the fire. She busied herself by propping herself up against the pillows. Darcy walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers.

"Please allow me, my love," he said softly and positioned his arm underneath her neck.

Elizabeth affectionately snuggled against him, resting her head against his shoulder, "I love you, too, Will."

Darcy could hear the anxiety in his wife's voice. It would be quite natural for her to worry at such a time, even if she had not been through a terrible ordeal. Darcy sought to calm her nerves. He never wanted Elizabeth to be afraid of his advances.

He twisted his arm slightly so that he could run his fingers through her luscious hair. "What was your favourite part of the ceremony, my dearest?" he asked.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. She had certainly been relieved when the Earl of Matlock or Lady Catherine had not arrived to declare an impediment to their union. Elizabeth had also been relieved that her mother had not loudly discussed details of Jane's pin money, or the allowance that Darcy had granted to Elizabeth for refurbishing the mistress' suite at Pemberley. Elizabeth had also been touched by her Papa fondly welcoming Darcy and Bingley into the family. She had been overjoyed by Georgiana's wedding gift. It was a silver locket with a tiny miniature that the younger woman had painted of each of them. The word 'Sisters' had been engraved on its front. Jane and Bingley's joy, not even marred by his sister's barely civil congratulations, had also warmed her heart.

"Can you not think of a favourite part of the ceremony, Lizzy?" Darcy teased her, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I believe that it was when you placed this on my finger." Elizabeth held up her hand to admire the elegant gold band. It shone in the candlelight.

Darcy shifted so that he could once more kiss her lips. Her response was tentative at first, but she soon showed him her devotion by becoming more passionate. It was when Darcy placed his legs on either side of her that Elizabeth froze. He stopped kissing her at once and anxiously asked if he had hurt her.

"No, no," Elizabeth whispered, "I am quite..."

"Do not tell me that you are 'quite well'," Darcy said hoarsely, returning to his side of the bed, "Did I frighten you?"

"I am so sorry, Will," Elizabeth murmured sadly, "My mind just played a trick on me is all. Do not be too grieved by it. I do so want to please you."

She returned to his open arms and laid her head against his chest. It was comforting to feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. Darcy brushed kisses across her forehead while she regained her composure.

"Do I ask too much to know how your mind 'played a trick' on you?" he eventually asked.

"I do not wish to upset you," Elizabeth mumbled, "It is all in the past. I assure you that I am quite cross with myself!"

"You were remembering how roughly... those... rogues handled you," Darcy surmised and he felt Elizabeth nod against his chest. Darcy's only consolation was that her kidnappers were now dead and she was safe in his arms. "We do not need to consummate our vows tonight, my love. I am honoured just to hold you."

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth sighed, "I do not deserve you!" She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed along the line of his jaw. "Of course, I wish to consummate our union. I just had this sudden image in my mind. But you are so very different. You do not reek of gin, you smell like sandalwood. You do not push me about for your own gain, you are selfless and gentle. I am not in some squalid cottage. I am in a warm, safe place with the best man that I have ever known. I love you so very much, Will, might we not start afresh?"

"I love you, too, my dearest," Darcy replied and slowly began kissing her once more. The next time his passions intensified she welcomed them joyfully. His tender caresses and loving attentions soon made her forget her self-recriminations and unfortunate recollections.

_A/N: Thanks for reading :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The fire crackled in the grate of the Levens Hall's study. Colonel Fitzwilliam spent some time re-reading his correspondence before handing them to Darcy.

_February 28th, 1813_

Dear Nephew,

I have never been so insulted in all of my life! I will certainly not send you a copy of Sir Lewis' last will and testament. You should be delighted with the honour of marrying Anne and leave all of the financial matters to your elders.

I hope that young Georgiana is in good health and that you at least shall be a good influence on her. I send no compliments to Mrs Darcy.

Yours &c.  
Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

March 3rd, 1813

Dear Richard,

After receipt of your letter, and the copied extract from Lady Catherine's, I visited your Aunt and her attorneys. I had not previously inquired into Sir Lewis' will. I had little reason to – I knew that Lady Catherine and Anne were well-provided for. I must say that I owe you a sincere apology. Your mother and her sister talked for some time about her ladyship's duplicity. It seems that recent poor health on her ladyship's part has made her more desperate for Anne to produce an heir. Lady Catherine unreservedly apologises for misleading you. Wanting the best for one's children can lead to people acting in a most reprehensible manner. When you read the enclosed copy of Sir Lewis' last will and testament, I hope that you will keep these notions in mind.

Your loving father,

Lord Matlock.

_The Last Will and Testament of Sir Lewis de Bourgh__, witnessed by Messrs Jennings and Clifford, at Rosings Park, Kent in the year of our Lord, one thousand and seven hundred and eighty nine._

I, Sir Lewis de Bourgh, being of sound mind and body, leave my land and holdings to my wife, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. In the event of her unfortunate death preceding my own I leave my assets to our daughter, Anne de Bourgh.

I furthermore state that if our daughter Anne, dies, or does not marry before the age of twenty-five, (April 8th, 1813), the assets and management of my estate will pass to my wife's sister's youngest son, Richard Fitzwilliam, who shall by that time be over one and thirty. This provision for his future is not to be disclosed to the general public. I do not wish for any animosity between cousins over this clause.

Dated the tenth of February, 1789.  
Sir Lewis de Bourgh.  
Rosings Park, Kent. 

Darcy folded the papers and let out a breath that he had not realised he was holding in. "Why do you still look ever so grave, Richard?" he asked, "This is pleasing news. Anne does not wish to marry you. You do not wish to marry her. You will be able to provide for her and assume ownership of Rosings!"

"You must try to see it from poor Anne's perspective, Darce," the Colonel protested, "I cannot sally forth next month and say, 'A secret clause in your father's will means I now control all of his assets.' She is his daughter and..."

"Estates are often entailed to male heirs," Darcy objected, "Anne knows that you care for her. She shall not resent your management of the estates."

"Our Aunt most certainly will!" Fitzwilliam muttered bitterly, "Her actions are more than 'reprehensible'! She has concealed this provision from Lord and Lady Matlock, let alone me! She does not wish to forfeit control of Rosings to me! It shall be unbearable!"

There was a tap on the door, "Begging your pardon, Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam," Cartwright said with a bow, "But Mrs Darcy asked me to summon you at once."

Darcy and his cousin exchanged troubled glances – the ladies had already retired for the evening. Darcy hoped that Elizabeth was not ill. They followed the valet out of the manor house's study and up the grand staircase. Elizabeth was clutching a shivering Georgiana in the younger woman's suite.

Although not a good walker, Georgiana had been enjoying their jaunts around the Lake Country. Darcy and Fitzwilliam were both surprised to see her looking so upset.

"What is it, my dearest Georgie?" Darcy asked, scooping his sister up into his arms. He cradled her in the chair closest to the fire.

Georgiana felt ashamed and did not want the Colonel to see her like this. She looked pleadingly at Elizabeth, who asked the Colonel if he might fetch Georgiana's fur-lined pelisse from the hook in the next room.

"I think I saw... I saw... a gh... ghost," Georgiana mumbled apologetically.

Elizabeth was not sure whether to leave the room while Darcy calmed his sister down. He decided the matter for her by reaching out and taking her hand.

"You had a nightmare, Georgie," Darcy murmured, "Lizzy and I shall stay with you until you fall asleep."

"I... I saw a grey lady. She was ever so thin and her face was twisted and bitter. I could see the bricks of the pele tower and the fine panelling through her. She floated right out the window... over the bay laurel and a yew topiary shrub... then she was no more..."

"What were you doing out of your room?" Elizabeth asked, squeezing Darcy's hand, seeing from his face that he was becoming impatient.

Georgiana coloured, "I wanted to ask you about... something personal, Lizzy."

"The woman kept chanting something about male heirs," Georgiana added, trying to think of as many details as possible to convince Darcy that she was telling the truth.

Colonel Fitzwilliam hesitated in the doorway and then walked over to hand the pelisse to Elizabeth. She wrapped it around Georgiana's shoulders and then helped her over to the bed.

"I shall sleep with you," Elizabeth told her, tucking the covers around her.

"No, no," Georgiana blushed, "It is your honeymoon. I shall be alright now. I was just being silly."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Darcy and Fitzwilliam both reminded Georgiana that they were right down the hall. Elizabeth took Darcy's arm and followed the gentlemen out into the draughty corridor.

"She is ever so impressionable," the Colonel quietly observed. He took a candle from Cartwright and turned towards his own room.

"Pardon me?" Darcy asked.

Fitzwilliam turned back to face them, "While we were strolling behind you and Lizzy this morning, I told Georgie the story of the Bagot-Howard family's curse."

"Oh," Darcy nodded grimly, "Georgie is impressionable, but in matters of importance, she knows her own mind."

"I begin to wonder," Fitzwilliam hesitated, "If perhaps you and I have not somehow persuaded her that I am the only man of consequence who shall ever care for her. She is so young, Darce and knows so little of the world."

"Apart from Will, I think you the very best of men;" Elizabeth reassured him, "Do not let her imagining seeing a ghost in a dark corridor, shaking your confidence in her love for you."

"Perhaps I am not so very confident of it at all," the Colonel replied solemnly, "I shall bid you both a goodnight. I have much to think about."

Elizabeth was snuggling into Darcy's side when she next broached the subject, "So, my love, what is the 'curse' of the Howard-Bagot family?"

"I will not have you seeing ghosts!" Darcy exclaimed, teasing her.

"I thought you promised never to suspend any pleasure of mine," Elizabeth pretended to pout.

"Oh, such a petulant face!" Darcy chuckled and then kissed the look away, "Well, Mrs Darcy, as you know I attended Cambridge with the man who has given us an Elizabethan manor to roam. Henry does not actually own the place. It was left to his daughter, Mary, when her grandmother, Lady Andover, died."

Elizabeth stroked the stubble on his chin, "And now she haunts the grounds, forcing the gardener to maintain them to her standards?"

"No, my love," Darcy caressed her cheek, "Some years ago, a destitute young woman made the unfortunate error of knocking on the main door and asking for bread. The butler dismissed her at once, saying that there may be some scraps brought out from the servant's entrance, if she waited her turn. She collapsed on the back drive. As she lay dying from lack of nourishment, she made a prophecy about the family. She said that there would not be a direct, male heir until the river had frozen over and a white fawn was born to one of the black fallow deer."

Elizabeth shivered slightly, "No wonder that Georgiana was scared; If she thought she saw the ghost of a destitute woman cursing the place!"

"Perhaps she is too impressionable," Darcy mused, "It is not such a bad thing - if she is being led by me or someone of good character."

"I can see why she wanted Richard to leave the room. She does not want the Colonel to think that her feelings for him are some flight of fancy. She wants to seem like the brave girl who stood her ground in the face of Tilney. I do hope that Richard does not do anything rash. He will not marry Anne out of some sense of..."

"Ah," Darcy looked at her smugly, "I shall allow him to give you the particulars at breakfast, but it seems that there is a clause in Sir Lewis' will that means that my cousin is shortly to inherit Rosings. If Anne is not married by the age of five and twenty, the holdings pass to Richard."

Elizabeth embraced him gleefully. "It could not happen to anyone more deserving!" she exclaimed and then paled, "Oh, dear! I do hope that Lady Catherine will not make things too unbearable for him!" Darcy nodded and then stifled a yawn. Elizabeth giggled, "Am I keeping you from your slumber, sir?" She pretended that she was about to withdraw to her own chamber.

"I hope you keep me from my slumber for the rest of our lives, my love!" Darcy smiled and then pulled her back under the quilts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Dawson handed Anne de Bourgh down from the curricle and they approached the front door of Derby House.

"If you please, Miss Anne, may I ask if you are warm enough?" he reached out to knock on the door.

"Certainly," she replied, blowing her nose. Anne was relieved that her mother's butler was not one to fuss over her every sneeze.

Cartwright cordially received them and announced Anne's arrival in the drawing room. Elizabeth was alone. She hastily put away a letter she had been writing to Jane, who was settling in to her new life at Netherfield Park. Elizabeth rang the bell for refreshments.

"Mrs Darcy," Anne gave a slight curtsey, "Allow me to apologise for my absence at your nuptials. It was not of my own volition." She took the seat that Elizabeth motioned to and studied her cousin's new wife.

"Thank you for your congratulations," Elizabeth replied warmly, intrigued by this less reserved and cross version of Darcy's cousin. "I hope that your mother is well."

"I thank you," Anne replied, taking the proffered cup of tea, "She is much improved. My mother has such a strong constitution that whenever she is ill, she imagines it to be a death knell. Lady Catherine has enjoyed staying with Lord and Lady Matlock."

"Do you enjoy staying in London?" Elizabeth asked.

"My constitution is not quite as strong. The country air suits me much better." Anne replied. "Miss... Mrs Darcy, I wonder if you could supply me with some information. Do you know where my cousin is?"

"Certainly," Elizabeth replied, "Will took Georgie out to meet with one of the patronesses of Almack's. I do hope that you will be able to attend her 'coming out' ball."

"I hope so, too," Anne said, looking doubtful, "I am afraid that I did not make myself clear. I wish to speak with my other cousin... with Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Oh," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "He is probably in my husband's study. The Colonel has been much occupied with... business. I shall tell him of your arrival."

Anne nodded and nervously shifted in her seat. Elizabeth fetched the Colonel, but did not follow him back in to the drawing room. She sensed that the Colonel and his cousin needed time to discuss the inheritance of Rosings Park.

"You are looking well, Anne," the Colonel began, trying not to sound too awkward.

"Thank you, Richard," she replied, "I would ask after your parents, but as I am staying at their townhouse, it seems a little unnecessary. I came as soon as I received your letter."

"I hope it has not caused you too much alarm," the Colonel replied, sitting down opposite her.

"It merely proved to me that you are a true gentleman, Richard," Anne assured him and then smiled impishly, "I hope that you have not prepared a long proposal speech. It may be hard for you to recover from my refusal of your hand."

"Then," the Colonel cleared his throat, "Then, you do not wish to marry me, Anne. You do not feel affronted by finding out about this clause in Sir Lewis' will."

"To the contrary," Anne replied, "I am delighted that my father provided for you. I know that you will manage the estate well. I apologise for my mother's schemes and I think that we both know that I have no desire to marry."

"You do not wish to marry at all?" the Colonel frowned.

"To be frank, Richard," Anne sat forward, "My physician told me several years ago that I would not survive if I tried to bear children. When mother is not in too ill a humour, I am quite content at Rosings. My only concern is that you may bring in Repton or some other 'improver'."

"I have no such plans," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied, "I will retire from my profession and manage the estate to the best of my ability."

"About my mother," Anne said hesitantly, "I do hope that you will be able to forgive her. She clearly wanted me to marry Darcy so that Pemberley and Rosings would both be at her..."

He interrupted her at once, "Please do not make yourself uneasy, Anne. I only wish that I knew sooner of the contents of the will. I shall endeavour to treat your mother with the respect that any troubled dowager deserves."

"See, a true gentleman," Anne replied, reaching out to shake his hand on their 'pact.'

The double doors burst open and Georgiana rushed in. She had been delighted to hear of Anne's arrival, but now she stood frozen to the spot. Anne was holding the Colonel's hand. Georgiana mumbled an apology and rushed from the room. Elizabeth followed her up the stairs. Darcy stepped in to the drawing room, looking puzzled.

"Good morning, Anne," Darcy said, "I apologise for Georgiana's unconventional behaviour."

"I shall go and explain at once," Anne excused herself. She knew from reading between the lines of Georgiana's letters that her young cousin was infatuated with the Colonel. She walked up the stairs to tell Georgiana that she had not just witnessed a betrothal.

"She did not even give me a chance to propose, Darce," Colonel Fitzwilliam said. "Anne is pleased by my acquisition of Rosings Park."

"That's good, Fitzwilliam," Darcy distractedly replied, hoping that Georgiana was not too embarrassed or upset.

"I shall resign my commission. I would not wish to be called back to the front with all of these new responsibilities to see to."

Darcy approved of the decision, "You will certainly do a fine job. I wonder if I could ask for your assistance in another matter."

"I am sorry that Georgie is upset, Darce," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied, "but I really don't think it wise for me to comfort her. You know how uncertain I am about..."

"No, no," Darcy interrupted him, "I wished to speak to you about another matter. Georgie and I visited Lady Sefton. She... she does not believe that Elizabeth is... suitable to attend Almack's. You can have little doubt at how affronted I was by this slight. Lady Sefton relented and stated that if Lady Catherine or Lord Matlock were to give their approval to my wife, then they would also accept her."

"The nerve of them!" Colonel Fitzwilliam exclaimed, "Those despots have never even set eyes on Mrs Darcy! They could learn a thing or two about manners from her!"

"Thank you for your endorsement, Colonel" Elizabeth smiled from the doorway.

Georgiana quietly re-entered the room, haltingly apologised to her cousin and brother for her outburst and then walked over to play the pianoforte. Anne took a seat nearby and listened appreciatively.

"You are ever so good at soothing her," Darcy smiled down at his wife.

"I believe that her music does far more than I ever do," Elizabeth replied, settling herself beside him.

"I hope that you are not too offended by Lady Sefton's antics, Mrs Darcy," Colonel Fitzwilliam said apologetically, keeping one eye on Georgiana.

"I only wish that my 'inferior birth' did not cause any of you such distress," Elizabeth replied, "Might I suggest that I at least meet Lord and Lady Matlock? Then they can judge for themselves whether I am a social pariah."

"You could never be that!" Darcy exclaimed. "I think we should invite Fitzwilliam's parents and Lady Catherine to a dinner party. They shall see how infinitely worthy you are."

"A fine idea," Colonel Fitzwilliam agreed, hoping that his parents and Aunt would treat Elizabeth with the respect that she deserved.


	25. Chapter 25

Darcy lay there, his fingers threaded together behind his aching head, looking out at the moon's lonely face in the dark sky. He realised that it was the first night since their marriage that they had not slept in the same bed.

As if she had read his mind, Lizzy slowly opened the adjoining door. She must have thought he was asleep, because she just leant against the door frame.

Elizabeth gazed at Darcy, still angry about the 'dinner party debacle', but wanting to take the ten steps to his side. Elizabeth wanted to accept the apology she had stormed away from. She wanted to feel his warm hands on her body. Elizabeth swallowed her pride and padded across the room.

"Will," she whispered as she tentatively sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm awake, my love," he murmured and pulled her down into his arms.

She slowly relaxed, nestling into him as he pulled the covers over them both.

"I... I am sorry about how I treated you," Elizabeth said. "Heavens knows you have endured much more than a few slights from my family! I... I should not have taken out my frustrations on you... You are not to blame for your extended family's behaviour, and..."

He kissed away her anxieties and the cold night outside seemed to melt away.

When they broke apart for breath, Darcy apologised once more for the way that most of his relations had treated her. "I should never have proposed it, Lizzy," Darcy continued, running his fingers through her luscious, auburn hair, "It was too soon. It takes people in my family years to cope with change. Lady Catherine was on edge as it was because of the Colonel's inheritance of Rosings. My uncle's snide comments disappointed me, but then, he has always been very biased against people of 'low rank'. They're all just too used to having their own way."

Elizabeth snuggled against him and her scent wafted over him. He watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath as she interlocked their fingers. This intimacy with her was worth far more than any carriage he could buy or admittance to some society soiree.

"I've been thinking," Darcy murmured, "I... I don't want you to think that this has anything to do with Lady Matlock mocking your table arrangements, or Lady Catherine saying that Lady Sefton had every right to see you as 'inferior' to us. I... I was wondering what you thought of leaving London sooner than we had planned."

"I will be happy being wherever you are, my love," Elizabeth softly replied. "Perhaps we could hold Georgiana's coming-out ball in Bath. She mentioned an assembly room with..."

"I shall hold it at Pemberley," Darcy replied, feeling more confident because of her avowal of happiness by his side. "The delightful Mrs Darcy, who made such a brave sacrifice for my sister, shall be the toast of the whole shire!"

"Oh! I don't know about that!" Elizabeth laughed. "I am sure there are society matrons in Derbyshire who would..."

Darcy cut in, "I shall not invite anyone to our home who looks down their nose at you, my love! Besides, Georgiana will be delighted to pass some quiet months in the country."

"She is happy when you are, Will," Elizabeth reminded him and then added, "By the by, the only man she wants to 'come out' for will happily stay at Pemberley with us!"

Elizabeth began to grow more and more excited by the idea. There was so much to learn about and share at Pemberley. She imagined making love to her kind and handsome husband in front of the large fire in the master suite. Just the thought of it made her start unhooking the buttons on his shirt.

He cut into her reverie. "I think we should dissuade Georgiana from that notion for now, my love."

"Pardon," Elizabeth asked, sitting up suddenly, "I thought you approved of Richard marrying her!"

Darcy propped himself up against the pillows and ran a hand through his hair. "I... I have not changed my mind. There is no man more worthy of Georgie than my cousin. Whether he had a property in Kent or not, he would be the one I would want her to wed."

"But?" Elizabeth asked, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"She is so young, so easily tossed back and forth by every stormy feeling... There is no need for her to marry. I could provide for her..."

"Until she was fifty," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She cupped both his cheeks in her hands and straddled him. "Georgiana is a passionate, young woman, Will. If the Colonel asks for her hand, you must not tell him to wait. He is worried enough about this matter as it is."

Darcy nodded and lay back, causing her to tumble on to him. "You're right. I want them both to be happy like this." She rained kisses on his chest and he caressed her soft calves.

"It's not going to be next week, Will." Elizabeth murmured, "Georgie won't leave your home in the blink of an eye. It will be in the future."

"Yes," Darcy agreed fondly. "It will be a future that we shall face together."


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Some critics suggested (probably quite rightly) that the story took too many twists and turns from here. I'll post this because a number of reviewers have asked for an opportunity to read it. Feel free to stop reading at the end of Chapter 25 (previous) :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Chapter 26**

Elizabeth turned over, expecting to snuggle with her husband. Instead she found a tangle of empty sheets and pillows. She glanced out the window at the dawning sun, knowing that she had not overslept. Elizabeth was concerned that Darcy was still upset by his extended family's actions.

She pulled on one of his coats and then made her way downstairs. After a fruitless search, she approached her husband's valet.

After politely greeting him, she asked, "Was there some urgent business that called your master away?"

"I believe that he went to call on his Uncle, Mrs Darcy," Cartwright replied.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "At this hour? I... Thank you."

Knowing that her husband would not have discussed any private concerns with his valet, she did not press Cartwright for further details.

Instead, Elizabeth completed her toilette; relieved yet again that Lucy had such a pleasing temperament. As the lady's maid was leaving, Darcy entered the room.

"I was surprised when Cartwright said that you had already been downstairs, Lizzy," he said, striding over to lean on the back of her chair. He gazed at her beautiful face reflected in the dressing table's mirror. "I am sorry that you were troubled by my absence."

She stood up to embrace him and he rained kisses on Elizabeth's neck and hair.

"Is your Uncle well?" she asked anxiously. "Oh, please do not tell me that Lady Matlock or Lady Catherine got food poisoning from the dinner party!" she exclaimed.

"No one is ill, my love," he assured her, intertwining their fingers. "I... I just went and... broke 'all the rules of propriety'!"

"Really?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "I cannot imagine you breaking even one rule of propriety!"

He squeezed her fingers. "That was Lady Catherine's description of me calling there while they were all still abed."

"How shocking!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "They will certainly attribute such impertinence to my influence, Will!"

"Well, that is why I went to see them. I told my mother's brother and sister that I would publicly deny any connection with them unless they accepted my wife."

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth began to protest.

"Let me finish," he replied, "I told them that if they could not respect the woman who had risked her life to save Georgiana's then I could not respect them."

Elizabeth was startled and felt guilty for being the cause of so much tension. "I... What did they say, Will?"

"Well, when I mentioned that I wanted to hold Georgie's debutante ball at Pemberley, and that anyone who looked down upon you would not be invited, they capitulated."

"You make it sound like a battle," Elizabeth sadly observed.

Darcy cupped her soft cheeks in his hands, "It is a battle, my love. It is a battle of wills. I was not even intending to issue such an ultimatum. I merely sought to explain that they would not be invited to the event. I could not bear to see you looking so forlorn and uncomfortable. I sat across from you at the dinner table, watching you act like an unwanted guest in Derby House! This is your home, Lizzy! I would not have them make you feel like Pemberley is not your home!"

"My home is where you are, Will," she murmured and his lips crashed onto hers.

At length, he replied, "That is one of the facts that I stressed to my relations! For years, I did not feel 'at home' anywhere. I... I did my best to be there for Georgiana; but I missed being able to seek my own dear father's advice. You make this place a 'home' Lizzy!"

She took his arm and they made their way down to the morning room. After watching Elizabeth push her eggs around her plate, Darcy leant over and stilled her hand.

She gazed into his soulful eyes and whispered, "I... I am sorry... I am worried that your relations will resent me all the more."

"Why?" Darcy asked; his brow furrowed in confusion.

"They may assume that I demanded that you make them 'capitulate'!"

"Once they spend time with you, watching your lively wit making the eyes of the Ton's gentry sparkle, I cannot imagine them resenting you."

"I love you, Will," Elizabeth replied, feeling relieved.

"And that's what they shall also see," he added, annoyed that there were so many servants bustling about. The chaste peck on her cheek seemed like a crumb of affection, when compared to their amorous love-making of the previous night.

"So, does this mean that you will still hold Georgie's debutante ball at Pemberley?" Elizabeth asked, blushing at the ardent desire burning in his eyes.

He shook his head. "I was angry when I proposed it last night, my love. I awoke while it was still dark and lay there thinking about what you had said about Georgiana. I know that you think that her devotion to Richard is quite fixed. As you know, I think him the most honourable man of my acquaintance... but I do not want my preference for him to unduly influence her. She has no need to marry, but as her heart seems set on it, I would like her to have at least danced and conversed with other gentleman first."

"You are still worried that she has been too swayed by the events of the last two years to be sure of her own feelings," Elizabeth surmised.

Darcy nodded, "Lady Matlock promised to call on you 'at an acceptable hour' to tell you of her negotiations with Lady Sefton and the patronesses of Almack's assembly rooms."

"I am sure that Georgiana would have been pleased to hold the ball at Pemberley, Will," Elizabeth replied, "but there will be plenty of gentlemen for her to 'set her cap at' at Almack's."

"Oh, do not tease me so, Lizzy!" he exclaimed. "You will make all of my hair turn grey!"

Elizabeth reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "How will you cope when we have our own children?" she whispered.

"It is still early," he murmured in her ear.

The breakfast forgotten she replied, "I must admit that I think we did both rise too early."

Darcy extended his arm and escorted her back upstairs. He locked his bedroom door behind them.

"What was that you said earlier about breaking the rules of propriety?" Elizabeth playfully asked.

He smiled as he tugged off his boots and clothes. Elizabeth giggled as he pulled her under the bedcovers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

***The following day: April 13th, 1813***

"Are you feeling ill, Georgie?" Elizabeth murmured.

The younger woman kept her eyes trained on her soup. "No...I thank you, I... am quite well."

"You are nervous," Darcy deduced, reaching over to squeeze his sister's clammy hand.

"I... I do not wish for Lady Matlock to upset Lizzy again," Georgiana admitted.

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, "Please do not make yourself uneasy on my account. I apologise for losing my temper after the dinner party. Your brother has been kind enough to forgive me..."  
"There was nothing to forgive," Darcy insisted. "Well, not on your part, Lizzy. It will all work out for the best, Georgie. You must keep in mind that our Uncle and Aunts love you dearly. They are not displeased with you in the slightest."

She nodded and then sat gazing out at the view of Hyde Park from the dining room window.

"Is there something else wrong?" Elizabeth asked at length, noticing how pale Georgiana still looked.

"I... I worry that... if the Earl and our other relations... learnt that we were lying to them about...about Lydia..."

"We are not lying, Georgie," Darcy objected, looking at Elizabeth to make sure that she was not too upset. "We are choosing not to tell them the worst details about poor Lydia's involvement with Wickham and tragic death."

"A secret is different from a lie," Elizabeth quietly agreed. "I would not have my youngest sister remembered for how she died, but for how she lived. Lydia was always such a jolly young woman."

Darcy caressed his wife's cheek and then said to Georgiana, "I would not have my dearest Elizabeth judged by the misfortunes that befell Lydia. I would have her honoured for who she is and what she has done."

"What if the Ton were to learn of the secret?" Georgiana mumbled, remembering how close Captain Frederick Tilney had come to exposing it.

"I doubt that Doctor Blatchford or Bingley or anyone from Lizzy's family would dishonour us by gossiping," Darcy assured her. "If it the entire situation is laid bare to the 'vultures' of the Ton then we shall know who our true friends are. Lizzy and I will always love you, Georgie."

"We shall always have one another," Elizabeth said, walking around the table to embrace Georgiana.

Cartwright politely interrupted them, showing Colonel Fitzwilliam into the room. He greeted them all with his usual genial manners and then took a seat beside Georgiana. After accepting a cup of tea, he sat watching his cousin gazing at the ripples in her soup.

Darcy cleared his throat, "I am surprised to see you, Richard. I thought that you would already have left for Kent."

"Kent?" Georgiana asked, her spoon clattering to the floor.

"I came to take my leave in person, Georgie," the Colonel replied. "Estate business calls me to Rosings. Lady Catherine wishes to leave town at once." He glanced at Elizabeth, "I... Allow me to apologise for my father's snide remarks. You were remarkably patient with him, oh, and Lady Catherine for that matter."

"I was not after they had left!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Please do not feel that you bear any of the blame for their actions, Richard. It must be very difficult for you to be in the middle."  
"You are the epitome of compassion!" Darcy beamed at his wife.

"I hope that you shall enjoy the preparations for your debutante ball, Georgie. I hope that you shall not forget to save a dance for me," the Colonel gazed at her, noting how her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, I shall certainly not forget!" Georgiana exclaimed.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at her husband. Darcy excused himself from the table. He extended his arm and invited the others to join them in the sitting room.

"I am afraid that I cannot stay," the Colonel said regretfully, "Lady Catherine's barouche box will return for me, once Miss Bingley's trunks..."

"You're taking Miss Bingley to Rosings Park!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"Well, no," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied, stunned by how angry Georgiana looked, "I... that is, she is coming to Kent with our party, but she is visiting Anne. My being there has little to do with it."

Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged a doubtful look. Caroline Bingley would no doubt now see the Colonel as 'a fine catch.' His inheritance of Rosings, coupled with his connections to the Matlocks, the Debourghs and the Darcys, made him a most eligible husband for any young woman.

"You shall write to us, shall you not?" Georgiana asked more than once as the Colonel took his leave of them.

"I certainly shall," he took another opportunity to kiss her on the cheek.

Darcy soon had a 'treasure' on each arm. To distract Georgiana, he began bantering with Elizabeth.

"You know, my dear," Darcy said, sitting beside her on the chaise lounge, "Almack's is the reason why there are no females in government."

Elizabeth was quick to retort, "If women sat in parliament then there would be fewer costly wars!"

"Next you will be saying that women should vote!" Darcy exclaimed, but before she could indignantly reply, he added, "I should have directed my comment specifically against the ladies who run Almack's assembly rooms."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him, relieved that Georgiana was smiling once more. "Why is that, Mr Darcy?"

"'Mr Darcy' indeed!" he shot back, grinning at his sister. "I always know that I am on dangerous grounds when my lovely wife addresses me so!" He turned to Elizabeth, "I merely meant that Lady Sefton and the other matrons demonstrate that female government leads to pure despotic rule!"

"Indeed!" Elizabeth stood up in mock outrage.

Georgiana giggled as Elizabeth shrugged away from Darcy's attempts to placate her with a kiss.

Cartwright entered and gave a low bow. He announced the arrival of Lady Matlock and Lady Sefton. After the formal introductions, Darcy excused himself to attend to his correspondence.

It pleased him that his Aunt was attentive to Elizabeth and hoped that this was due more to witnessing their happiness than his ultimatum. Elizabeth felt a little uncomfortable at how overly polite the Earl's wife was. She hoped that, in time, exchanging pleasantries with Lady Matlock would not seem so forced.

She was especially relieved when, while Georgiana was shyly showing the view to Lady Sefton, apologised for the dinner party 'debacle.'

"Allow me to apologise, Mrs Darcy," Lady Matlock murmured, "for my husband and his sister's remarks. Unfavourably comparing you to Lady Anne in such a manner was unjust."

"I thank you," Elizabeth replied. "I am sure that they miss their sister very much. I wish that I had met my husband's mother. I know that I can never replace her."

"I regret that I could not defend you, based on what Richard has told me of your character..."

"I would not have you dishonour the Earl on my account," Elizabeth interjected.

"Oh, I am so glad that you understand," Lady Matlock replied.

Elizabeth smiled, "I do not always agree with my husband, but I would never publicly rebuke him."

Lady Sefton rejoined them when the refreshments arrived. After complimenting Mrs Darcy on the fine selection of pastries, she launched into a detailed description of the addition of gaslights alongside the King Street facade of Almack's.

Georgiana quietly sipped her tea, relieved that Elizabeth and her Aunt were amiably receiving the unsettling attention from the social matron. She glanced up worriedly when she suddenly realised that all three women were looking at her.

"I... Excuse me?" Georgiana mumbled apologetically, blushing and averting her gaze.

"Oh, you are a shy one!" Lady Sefton exclaimed, "I was asking whether you were acquainted with the Allens of Wiltshire House. Mr Allen also has an estate near Fullerton in Wiltshire."

"They are not known to me," Georgiana replied, wishing that Lady Sefton would stop scrutinising her and continue talking about guest lists, menus and crystal chandeliers.

"Well, my dear Miss Darcy," Lady Sefton continued, "I believe that I should introduce you to their ward. Miss Morland's father passed away last year and she is almost exactly your age. Mrs Allen is a particular friend of mine and of one of the other patronesses of Almack's."

"Oh, I would be pleased to make their acquaintance," Georgiana replied and then quickly added, "if my brother approves..."

"I am sure that Mr Darcy will be pleased that you have a friend among the debutantes!" Lady Sefton exclaimed, as if the matter was already settled. "I shall invite you, Lady Matlock and Mrs Darcy to meet Miss Morland after the next Committee meeting. What do you think of that, Miss Darcy? You are ever so grave!"

"I... look forward to making Miss Morland's acquaintance," Georgiana murmured, relieved when Elizabeth 'rescued' her by asking Lady Sefton about the best warehouses for debutante gowns.

***The previous year: April 19th 1812***

As the cart rattled towards Fullerton's rectory, General Tilney's harsh words echoed in her head. Catherine was at a loss to understand why she had suddenly been banished. The General did not even know of her preposterous and unkind delusions about his wife's death.

Catherine sighed and, yet again, wished that Henry had returned from Woodston before she had been sent back to Wiltshire. Just the thought of him, however, made her feel ashamed. Catherine had been so foolish to think that she had stumbled onto her own gothic mystery at his home. She had barely slept since leaving Eleanor at Northanger Abbey.

Catherine wished that she could write to Henry and apologise profusely for her feebleminded imaginings. Social strictures about such matters made her feel as if her very hands were bound. Catherine shifted, trying to get comfortable. Her only consolation was that she could write to Eleanor.

Henry's sister would convey all of her remorse in such a sweet way. Surely that would be a balm to ease his anger. Perhaps, he would find a way to renew their friendship. She missed his smirks, jests and the way he always asked her opinion about everything from dancing to trees.

The cart suddenly rolled to a stop and she realised that she was home. Little did Catherine know, that she was not returning to her girlhood home. It was not that she had matured, for she certainly had, it was that a catastrophe had that meant that her family would never be the same again.

She paid the horseman and tried to lug her portmanteau up the drive.

"Cathy! Cathy!" Sarah and Harriet called, running towards her. "Thank God you got the express!"

"Express?" Catherine asked, wiping her sweaty hands on her dusty gown. "What express?"

"Mama sent one all the way to Gloucestershire," Harriet explained, reaching Catherine and throwing her arms around her eldest sister.

Catherine also gave Sarah a quick hug, "I...The General had a sudden engagement and so I needed to return home. I... did not have time to send or receive any messages. Whatever has happened?"

"Oh, Cathy," Sarah said, beginning to sob, "It's Papa. He's... Papa is dying!"

"What?" Catherine asked in complete shock. "I... What happened? He has not even been ill!"

"He fell from his horse!" Harriet exclaimed and the two of them huddled against her while she began to weep. "The surgeon says that Papa is still bleeding on the inside of his head!"

"Whatever is to become of us, Cathy?" Sarah murmured.

Catherine pulled fresh handkerchiefs out of her sleeve and gave them each one. "We... shall do our best to help Mama. Is James home from Oxford yet?"

"Yes," Harriet replied, "he keeps to Papa's room. He barely leaves his side."

"Good," Catherine said, silently thanking the Lord that she had, however horribly, been sent back to her family. "We shall look after the four littlies and free Mama up to spend all the time she can with Papa," she said resolutely. "Help me to get my trunk inside and we'll get to work."

After riding with only the briefest breaks for three days, Henry Tilney arrived in Fullerton. He quickly found lodgings at the Inn and stabled his horse. He bathed, donned a clean coat and combed his hair, wanting to look presentable for when he met Catherine's parents.

Henry had been rehearsing the apologies he wished to make on his father's behalf for the entire journey. He prayed that they would be forgiving; just thinking of what horrible fate could have befallen an unchaperoned girl on such a trip made his blood boil over at the General's actions.

Henry asked for directions to the rectory and then walked across the pleasant fields towards it. He rehearsed his speech to Catherine, smiling as he thought that she would probably interrupt it with some intriguing observation or unusual question. He again planned what he would say about his depleted finances when he asked Mr and Mrs Morland for their daughter's hand.

When Henry saw the funeral procession winding its way up to the church on the hill, he did not immediately realise what disaster had befallen his lovely, innocent Catherine.

"Pardon me, sir," he murmured to an elderly man carrying a wreath towards the church. "My name is Henry Tilney and I am a friend of the Morlands and the Allens. Do you know whether Mrs Morland generally attends her husband's funerals?"

"Just what are you playing at!" the man spat angrily.

Henry held up his hands and took a step backwards, "I merely meant that in some parishes, clergymen's wives do not attend christenings, weddings and funerals; and in some they do. I was just wondering whether I might have been able to call on her, while her husband conducted the service... or uh, not?"

"Oh," the man said, looking placated, but still extremely sad. "You haven't heard then. Sorry to have to tell you, sonny, but it's Reverend Morland's funeral. Our poor rector had a riding accident on his way back from Bessie's sickbed last week."

Henry was completely dismayed and immediately fell into step with the man and headed up to the church. Henry excused himself and went in search of Catherine. The small church was so full of people, however, that it was difficult to find her among the bustle of figures clad in navy and black.

He took a seat on one of the wings and then almost immediately stood up again out of respect for a man he would never have the chance to meet. The pallbearers carried the casket to the front of the church and Henry recognised James among them. It was not until after the intercessory prayers that he saw the woman he loved.

Catherine stood up and took a step towards the lectern. No less than four small children were clutching at her dark skirts. Two older girls, who he assumed were her sisters, scooped the little ones up and Catherine walked haltingly up the front and turned to face the congregation.

She was clutching a book of John Donne's poetry in her shaking hands.

"I... I know that James gave a beautiful eulogy for Papa, but I... I wanted to share my father's favourite poem with you all," her voice broke and Henry almost strode to the front to embrace her. "I... The only comfort that my dear family has at this time...apart from your kindnesses...is the knowledge that Reverend Richard Morland was...was not defeated by death... because Christ, himself has defeated it..."

Catherine haltingly spoke over the lump in her throat, relieved that she knew the words by heart when her vision became too blurred by tears to make them out.

_DEATH be not proud, though some have called thee  
Mighty and dreadfull, for, thou art not so,  
For, those, whom thou think'st, thou dost overthrow,  
Die not, poore death, nor yet canst thou kill me.  
From rest and sleepe, which but thy pictures bee,  
Much pleasure, then from thee, much more must flow,  
And soonest our best men with thee doe goe,  
Rest of their bones, and soules deliverie.  
Thou art slave to Fate, Chance, kings, and desperate men,  
And dost with poyson, warre, and sicknesse dwell,  
And poppie, or charmes can make us sleepe as well,  
And better then thy stroake; why swell'st thou then;  
One short sleepe past, we wake eternally,  
And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die. _

James stepped forward and extended his arm. Catherine took it and he led her back to their family's pew. Henry considered forgetting the strict rules of propriety and rushing to be by her side. He held back on this urge, not wanting to cause her or her grieving family the slightest embarrassment.

It was not until Catherine was leading the smallest children away from the interment that he reached her side.

"Ca... Miss Morland," Henry called.

She spun around, completely astonished at seeing him there. Her brothers and sisters tugged on her hands.

"Allow me to pass on my deepest sympathies to you and your family, Miss Morland," he stated formally and then gazed fondly at her.

"You... you came all this way, after how angry you were with me the other..."

"Oh, it is all forgotten!" Henry said at once. "I... came, well, one thing I wanted to do was apologise to your family for the horrible misunderstanding instigated by John Thorpe, which led to my father turning you out so shamefully."

She was not sure what to say beyond a few inquiries after Eleanor and a brief introduction of her small siblings. Henry offered her his arm as they walked. To fill the tense silence, he briefly explained the circumstances of Thorpe's manipulation of the General.

"Oh, I... see..." Catherine murmured, distracted by her siblings tugging on her gown. Of course, she did not 'see' much at all. She was having difficulty walking and talking at the same time, let alone understanding the intricacies of the Thorpes' plot against her.

Catherine finally regained her composure at suddenly seeing Henry, just as Thomas' tantrum intensified.

As they reached the rectory, Henry mumbled awkwardly, "You seem to have your hands full."

Not wanting him to leave so soon, she immediately apologised but he quickly told Catherine that there was no need. He squatted down and extended a hand to Thomas. The small boy's eyes widened in his tear-stained face, after looking at Catherine for reassurance, he shook Mr Tilney's hand. Henry's conversational tone and kind eyes had soon won him over. Thomas stopped bawling as the tall gentleman picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

Catherine barely had time to take delight in the picture they made. She bustled into the kitchen and offered Henry a chair. After apologising for the informality of the situation, she pulled on an apron and set to work. He told her not to worry, sipped the proffered tea and read a story book to the children. Catherine helped the servants to prepare the parlour. Henry glanced up as she arranged tray after tray of food to be served at her parent's wake.

Soon Catherine was scrambling to take off the apron and rubbing at her aching neck. While the parishioners began to arrive, condoling with Catherine's mother and siblings in the parlour, Henry stood against the far wall. The cramped, yet cosy room was brimming with people and tears.

The Allens arrived and after offering them his sympathies, Henry explained the 'shocking business' of Catherine being suddenly sent home from Northanger Abbey.

"Oh, my dear Mr Tilney!" Mrs Allen exclaimed, "I barely slept the next night! I kept imagining her being spirited away by brigands and..."

"Now, now, my dear," Mr Allen interrupted her. "Do not become so alarmed. Our Cathy is fine...Well, she is as fine as can be expected at such a tragic time."

"Oh, I fear that she will quite lose her bloom!" Mrs Allen exclaimed. "Oh, and that cannot happen because she must marry well. It is a sad fact, but she must raise the fortunes of them all."

"We, of course, will help them find a new situation. The living here will not be vacant for long and they will soon need to move."

"Perhaps they could stay in Revesby House!" Mrs Allen exclaimed and then began a long list of advantages and disadvantages of its furnishings, prospect and location.

Henry held the bridge of his nose and bowed his head for a moment. He now deeply regretted telling his father that he would not give Catherine up for 'all the sovereigns in your account!' He cleared his throat and cut into one of Mrs Allen's ramblings. "I...Forgive me, madam, sir, but I understood that the Morlands, contrary to what Thorpe said, without moderate means."

"Well, that's true enough, I suppose," Mr Allen answered. "I am the executor of Richard's estate and he has holdings that will give them a modest income to live on. Mind you, no man plans for such an untimely death, Mr Tilney. Merely, sending James to Oxford, particularly with so many little ones, was not an easy endeavour. We shall do our best to help Mrs Morland to settle into suitable accommodation."

"Oh, but the sooner that Cathy, Sarah and Harriet marry, the better off Mrs Morland and the children will all be, my dear!" Mrs Allen exclaimed.

"Dearest," Mr Allen said warningly. "Please keep your voice down. The girls are hardly going to enter into any engagements for at least a year."

"They need to mourn their father's loss," Henry agreed. He silently cursed himself. He had finally taken a stand against his father, vowing to win Catherine's hand. Instead, that very action had left him without the means to help her in her darkest hour, and meant that he may have to watch her wed another.

The mourners slowly began to file out of the rectory and Henry was taken over to meet Catherine's mother. He was relieved when Mrs Allen did most of the talking and touched by Mrs Morland's kind welcome. He could not see Catherine as he made his way out into the garden where the Morland children were quietly huddled together.

Henry was introduced to her other sisters by James and then the young man tilted his head towards a tree on the edge of the lawn. Henry glanced up; shielding his eyes from the bright, afternoon sunlight and saw Catherine's lithe figure perched on a branch.

She was not facing him, but he could tell from the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. Henry walked around to the front of the tree and gave her time to dismiss him if she wanted to be alone. Her chin trembled as she cried and she kept wiping fresh tears from her eyes with a sodden handkerchief.

Henry pulled a fresh linen one from his top pocket, "May I come up, Catherine?"

She nodded and tried to fix her hair as he climbed up the oak. "Papa nailed this plank on here for me," she whispered, wiping her eyes with his handkerchief.

"It's a special place. I wish that I had met your father. I am sure that he was an extraordinary and kind man."

"I am sorry that your father is so unhappy with my conduct," Catherine replied.

"As I said earlier, you have nothing to apologise for. His actions were not those of a gentleman." Henry told her and then, not wanting the few precious moments he had with her to be spoiled, he looked out at the sunlit panorama. "I like the view."

"Yes," Catherine said, "At harvest time, it looks like a patchwork quilt with squares of different coloured crops."

"Beautiful," Henry sighed, but he was looking at her, not the fields. He reached out to caress her soft cheek.

Catherine closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She allowed herself this one moment of peace, remembering when he had touched her face in the rain at Northanger Abbey.

"Mrs Allen wants to take me to stay in London after we have mourned father's loss. Do you think that you will be in town during the next Season?"

"I..." He wanted to say 'Yes'. He wanted to tell her not to 'come out' after mourning her father's death and be put on the marriage market. Henry felt torn, but most of all he did not want to be selfish. She needed time to grieve and he would not add insult to injury. "I... may be kept in the country... parochial duties... and the like..."

"Oh," Catherine said, feeling disappointed. She felt like he was not telling her something and worried that he still, despite his kind nature, resented her hurtful insinuations about his mother's fate.

"You will write to Eleanor, will you not?" Henry asked. "I will want to know... that you are well."

"I certainly shall," Catherine replied. "Please tell her how much I long to see her again."

"I shall as soon as she returns from Hereford," Henry promised. He wanted to kiss her and soothe away all of Catherine's hurts that he found that he could not stop gazing at her lips.

Catherine waited for him to say something more. She broke the tense silence by thanking him for coming so far to explain his father's actions. She even asked after his horse. Henry could not stay and exchange polite pleasantries when he wanted to embrace her and carry her away in his arms.

"I should be on my way, Miss Morland," he announced, praying that this was not the last time he would address Catherine by her maiden name.

"If you must, then..." She watched him climb back down the oak.

He gave a low bow, "Goodbye, Miss Morland."

"Travel safely, Mr Tilney," she replied, weeping once more when all she was left with was his handkerchief.

***Present day: April 15th, 1813***

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Catherine curtsied, smiling warmly at Georgiana, Elizabeth and Darcy.

Mrs Allen was soon commandeering the latter's attention as they followed Lady Sefton and two of the other Patronesses through the assembly rooms.

Georgiana nervously glanced around the large, elegantly appointed ballroom. Her footsteps echoed along with Catherine's as they trailed after the adults.

"Have you ever been to Bath, Miss Darcy?" Catherine ventured, wondering if Georgiana was more shy than snobbish.

"I am afraid...that I have not," Georgiana murmured. "Have you been there... Miss Morland?"

" Yes," Catherine smiled, "I went there with the Allens. There were many delightful balls."

"The Allens are your guardians..." Georgiana wondered aloud.

"My Papa died this time last year," Catherine replied and then rushed on, wanting to banish the sad recollections from her mind, "My Mama hopes that I will make a good match. I do not wish to be a burden on my family. The Allens have been very kind to us all. Mr Allen does not particularly like London. He generally lets out Wiltshire House to bachelors, but he arranged for us to be here for the Season."

"I am sorry for your loss," Georgiana replied, feeling foolish for raising the topic. "I... My brother practically raised me all by himself!" She then looked away, "Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam, our cousin is also my guardian."

"Is he ill?" Catherine asked, concerned by how grave Georgiana suddenly looked.

"No, no," Georgiana replied, "I just... I miss him. He recently inherited a large estate in Kent... He... I..."

Catherine linked arms with her, "There's no need to explain, Miss Darcy."

"There's not?" Georgiana raised her eyebrows.

"I know how you feel," Catherine replied. "I have not seen a... friend of mine for over a year now. I miss Mr Tilney very much. I... had hoped..."

"Make haste, girls!" Lady Sefton suddenly trilled. "There is much to discuss about the Ball!"

Elizabeth and Darcy beamed at Georgiana and Catherine as they approached. Catherine's kindnesses and their reassuring looks were the only things that sustained Georgiana throughout the 'interrogations' led by Lady Sefton, Countess Lieven and Mrs Drummond-Burrell.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Coming-Out Ball - April 1813**

"What a lovely shade!" Lady Sefton exclaimed, reserving a snide smirk for Mrs Drummond-Burrell behind her extravagantly embroidered fan.

The latter held a similar item of fashion in front of her mouth as she stifled a laugh.

Elizabeth was relieved that Georgiana did not seem too unnerved by these disparaging gestures. That is, until she realised that Georgiana's focus was on the Colonel and Caroline.

The ostentatious displays of excess exhibited by most of the patrons of Almack's paled in comparison to Caroline's bright orange plumage. Georgiana's rival for the Colonel's affections expertly steered him away from Elizabeth and Georgiana. He was soon looking uncomfortably towards them from the corner where Mrs Hurst had taken up residence.

Darcy was so busy keeping the peace between Lady Catherine and the Mattocks' over the issue of whether his wife was being presented in the best possible light, that he did not even notice Georgiana's discomfiture.

Elizabeth discreetly whispered to Catherine and they each took Georgiana by an elbow to take a much needed turn around the room.

"Mr Tilney!" Catherine suddenly exclaimed.

Elizabeth and Georgiana were both startled, and much relieved, when the 'Mr Tilney' in question was Henry, rather than Frederick. There had been some consternation, particularly on Darcy's part when he had realised that there was any connection between his sister's new friend and the man who had tried to blackmail them.

It had been decided not to tell Catherine of that unfortunate situation – surely she would require some explanation of why Georgiana had met the scoundrel at night and then the whole horrible business of Lydia's unfortunate demise may need to be shared with another. Georgiana felt uneasy about not being able to confide in Catherine, but knew that she must not risk or brother's happiness with Elizabeth.

Georgiana and Elizabeth stood in stunned silence while Catherine gave a low curtsey and gushed about a chance meeting with Mr Tilney in Bath. Georgiana knew enough of unrequited love to see how devoted Henry was to Catherine. Surprisingly, he did not ask her to dance, he merely repeated several times that he was awaiting news of a living on his sister's husband's estate; and that the Allens had vouched for him so that he could attend this 'delectable coming out ceremony'. He moved aside as soon as an eligible young man approached and asked Catherine to dance the next quadrille.

Elizabeth insisted that Georgiana accept an invitation from one of the Barrington heir. She then turned to talk to Mr Tilney, but her husband had already approached.

"Mr Henry Tilney," Elizabeth said warmly, "it gives me great honour to introduce my husband to you. This is Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Mr Darcy," Henry bowed.

"I understand that there was some trouble at the door, Mr Tilney," Darcy replied. "Allow me to apologise. Almack's is an odd sort of matriarchy."

"No apology necessary, Mr Darcy," Henry said at once. "I believe that the Ladies' desire to bar me was due to a patriarchal difficulty."

"Oh, yes," Darcy said awkwardly, "Forgive me, I had not made the connection."

"Oh, do not trouble yourself over it, sir," Henry said conversationally, accepting the glass of port that was offered to him. "My father and I have not seen eye to eye on several... family matters."

"Enough said, enough said," Darcy replied, nodding to Elizabeth when another footman offered them refreshments.

"I understand," Elizabeth said, declining the wine, "that you are looking for a living, Mr Tilney."

"Ahh, yes, I managed the living near Northanger Abbey, my family's ancestral home. I forfeited my right to it, however, when I disagreed with my father. My sister, Eleanor, has recently married Lord Edward Radcliffe. She insists that a parish may become vacant in one of his estates, but I would not have one of his fine parson's dispatched so that Edward could do me a favour. Ah, well, it is all in God's hands. Uh, excuse me."

"He seems quite a nervous fellow," Elizabeth murmured, but one look over her shoulder told her that the approach of a displeased looking Lady Catherine may have hurried his sudden departure.

Georgiana, meanwhile, was delighted to have danced two whole reels with Colonel Fitzwilliam. When he excused himself, she despondently went in search of Catherine. The assembly rooms were crowded with debutantes, suitors and all of the Ton's gossips. Georgiana blushed behind her fan several times at the indiscreet appraisals of her appearance and cringed several times when she heard competitive mamas discussing her dowry.

Georgiana was shocked when she saw Catherine with Frederick Tilney. From where she stood beside an elegant pillar, Georgiana could hear nothing of their conversation. All she could see was the scoundrel's smile as he led Catherine further out onto one of the balconies. It was even harder to tell what was happening in that darker setting.

"I do not know of what you are speaking," Catherine insisted, feeling frustrated when Mr Tilney led her out onto the barely lit balcony.

"I just wanted to put you on your guard, Miss Morland," he said, a wide smile distorting his handsome features in the dim light. "My brother has fallen on hard times. He means to marry Georgiana Darcy for her thirty thousand pounds."

"What utter nonsense!" Catherine exclaimed, "Unhand me at once!"

"As you wish," Frederick replied, "but I do warn you to watch your step. We wouldn't want you to topple on to King Street."

Catherine's fingers tightened around his jacket sleeves as a gust of wind blew against the old building.

"I have decided to court you, Miss Morland," Frederick said with such sheer tenderness that it took Catherine's breath away.

"You...you have," she said, trying to step back towards the safety of the assembly room. "Why would you do that?"

"Tilney!" Darcy barked and Catherine saw Elizabeth and Georgiana worriedly looking on.

Just before Catherine reached for Darcy's arm, Frederick whispered in her ear. "You thought my family had secrets! Wait until you find out what they're lying about!"

Long after Georgiana had apologised for Darcy's 'over-reaction' at having Frederick Tilney removed from Almack's – supposedly for spending unchaperoned time with a debutante – Catherine could not get to sleep.

For once, it was not Mr Allen snoring in the next room that kept her awake. It was not thoughts of Henry and why he seemed so distant. Catherine simply could not get Frederick Tilney's mysterious words to stop reverberating in her head.

"I believe you dropped this, Miss," the young lad said.

Catherine began to protest until she saw the Tilney family crest. She was waiting for the Darcy's at the Berkley Square confectioners. Catherine glanced around the brightly lit and bustling eatery. Thinking that Henry must be nearby and was teasing her, she pulled off the wax and opened the letter. Catherine gave a start – almost spilling her tea on her fine muslin dress. The letter was from Frederick Tilney.

_My dearest Catherine,_

_Forbid me for the subterfuge that was necessary for this humble missive to find its way into your lovely hands. _

_I know that you have been warned off; the deepest love, and the desire for my character to be reformed by your pure kindness, compels me to write. _

_I am also most concerned that you have been misled by Miss Darcy – just as you were by Miss Thorpe. She is not to be trusted, my dearest Catherine._

_Please do me the honour of allowing me to call on you at the Allen's tomorrow afternoon. _

_I am your most devoted admirer,_

_Frederick Tilney _

"Good afternoon Miss Morland!" Elizabeth called happily, followed by Georgiana.

Catherine blushed and hurriedly stuffed the letter into her reticule.

"Bad news?" Georgiana asked anxiously, knowing that Catherine often worried about the health of her widowed mother.

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing," Catherine said unconvincingly.

"Before I forget," Elizabeth said, breaking the awkward silence that followed. "My Aunt Gardiner is bringing her brood for a picnic in Hyde Park tomorrow afternoon. Georgiana and I would love for you to attend, Miss Morland."

"I... I thank you, but I... I have an engagement with... Mrs Allen tomorrow afternoon..." Catherine then quickly offered to fetch a servant and a tray of refreshments.

"I hope she is not too offended by how Will dealt with..."

"Please do not fret, Georgie," Elizabeth said, tucking a curl back behind her sister-in-law's ear.

"If only we could tell Catherine the reason why we do not wish for her to associate with Frederick Tilney," Georgiana whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Catherine asked.

Georgiana unconvincingly shook her head and then looked at the front door with a most mortified expression.

Caroline Bingley and Lady Sefton were weaving their way through the crowded tables.

Elizabeth was relieved that Catherine had chosen a small private table at the back of the establishment. It would spare Georgiana from having to listen to her rival crow about the Colonel's 'fondness' for her.

Unfortunately, Caroline was not at her most discreet. As much as Elizabeth and Catherine tried to distract Georgiana by discussing the highlights of the Season; Caroline's shrill voice and self-congratulatory speeches still penetrated their discourse.

Suddenly, Lady Sefton stood up, knocking an arrangement of pastries to the floor.

The women looked on as the society matron rebuked a frightened young lady.

"Susan?" a gentleman called and then immediately stepped between the young lady and matriarch.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sefton," he said with forced politeness. "Please excuse us." He extended an arm to Susan and guided her towards the back tables.

"Come, Caroline," Lady Sefton moodily announced. "This establishment is not worthy of our patronage. It appears that they will let mere urchins partake of the sweetmeats!"

"I'm sorry, Tom," Susan whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, as she tried to wipe the crumbs from her dress. "I... I promise I did not bump into her."

"She is trying to publicly cut you," Tom explained in a low voice; ignoring the remonstrations from the conceited women, "Let's get you a nice cup of tea, hmm?"

Elizabeth stood up and immediately offered her chair to the young lady. Susan was so stunned that she sat down between the tall blonde lady and the pretty brunette. Taking a napkin from the table, Elizabeth quickly tidied Susan's dress.

A servant hurried over, "Allow me, Mrs Darcy."

"Please fetch two more chairs," Elizabeth replied.

"Perhaps, you best not eat with us," Susan said morosely, blushing as she wiped another tear from her eye. "Surely you heard Lady Sefton and Miss Bingley..."

"I do not listen to such nonsense," Elizabeth murmured and winked at her.

"Forgive me, madam, we have not been introduced. I am Sir Thomas Bertram and this is my cousin, Miss Susan Price. I recently inherited my father's estate, Mansfield Park." He gave a low bow.

Elizabeth and the other ladies curtseyed as they were introduced. With much prompting from Elizabeth and Tom, the young ladies soon found themselves having a pleasant chat about the wonders of London in springtime.

Georgiana forced herself to keep up her end of the conversation. She was quite pleased with how well she was accomplishing this; until in her desire to put Susan at ease, she did the opposite.

"I am surprised that we have not seen you in the assembly rooms, Miss Price," she ventured, "Catherine and I both love to dance."

"I... I am afraid that even Tom... Sir Thomas' patronage has not been enough to grant me admittance to Almack's."

"Oh, pplease do not make yourself uuneasy," Georgiana stuttered.

"Miss Price's mother, my aunt, married a man without title or fortune." Tom explained. "Miss Price's sister, Fanny married my brother, Edmund. Since then, Susan had been my mother's companion. Unfortunately, Lady Bertram passed not long after my father. Her sister and my brother recently moved to a new parish – Edmund has been promoted to Dean of Northampton Cathedral. For all of these reasons, I decided to bring Miss Price with me to London. Among other reasons, her 'inferior' birth is being held against her by the matrons of the Ton. I continue to insist, however, that she is quite deserving of a London season."

"Undoubtedly," Elizabeth said at once, "how kind of you to care for your dying aunt, Miss Price! I must insist that you call on us at Derby House. Why, tomorrow afternoon, we are having a family picnic in Hyde Park. We would be honoured if you would come and meet my 'inferior' connections!" Elizabeth smiled. "The very same matrons thought my husband had taken leave of his senses for marrying someone who had an uncle 'in trade'!" She explained.

"We gratefully accept your compassionate offer," Tom said, rising and offering an arm to Susan.

They formally took their leave of the ladies. Elizabeth could not help but notice how Tom's eyes rested on Georgiana's sweet face longer than on those of the other ladies.

***The next week***

Darcy tapped on his wife's door and waited for her to grant him admittance. Assuming that she was not finished with her toilette, he waited a few minutes. He cleared his throat and tapped again. "Lizzy?"

The door was wrenched open and hit the opposite wall with a thud. Elizabeth then turned on her heel and strode back over to her trunk. She folded another gown and placed it on top of the light muslin one.

"We need to talk, Lizzy," Darcy murmured, wishing that she would at least look at him.

"We have talked," Elizabeth sniffled, "at length."

"No," Darcy said, reaching around her to still her hands. "The night before last... I talked... I commanded, and you listened... very patiently... and now, we need to talk... that is, I need to listen."

Elizabeth did not lean back in to his embrace. She twisted around to face him and he felt fresh pangs of guilt as he saw how bloodshot her lively eyes were. She sat down on the edge of the bed, folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to explain where he had been for the last two days.

"I... I apologise for my absence... I... It was necessary for me to leave to deal with an urgent matter of business..."

"Your note said as much," Elizabeth replied moodily.

"Where would you go?" Darcy asked, motioning at the portmanteau, "If... If you wished to leave me?"

"I... I hardly think it's fair for you to imply that I was deserting you!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I was merely going to stay at my Uncle Gardiner's! I would have left you thirteen words, and I certainly would have told you my destination!" She stood up and tried to walk past him.

Darcy gripped her hands and brought them to his mouth to kiss them. "I am sorry, Lizzy! I could not bear to put you in danger!"

"You took two sixteen year olds with you!"

"It was necessary for me to take Georgiana and Miss Morland to an unknown location!"  
"Was it necessary to leave me here alone?" Elizabeth asked, her voice sounding far more petulant than she had meant it to.

"You were not alone, my love!" Darcy protested, "Mrs Lovell and the housemaids were here to see to your every need, and Phipps and Cartwright both had sidearms."

"Where were you?" Elizabeth asked, wiping a fresh tear from her eye. "Why didn't you trust me?"  
"Oh, my dearest," Darcy said at once, pulling her into his arms. "I do trust you... I love you so much that I did not want you to leave this sanctuary, while I dealt with the threat levelled against us."

Elizabeth sat quietly, "The night before last... after the picnic when you demanded that I retire to my room... who were the visitors who arrived after midnight?"

"Oh, my dear Lizzy," Darcy replied, stroking her hair. "I thought you were asleep by then! That was Mr Ashby and Mr Cohen of the Bow Street Runners."

"Why did you call in the Constabulary?" Elizabeth murmured, immediately remembering her frightening encounters with the criminal underworld.

Darcy saw the fear marring her features. "I wanted to protect you, my love," he whispered, brushing kisses across her tear-stained cheeks. "It was insufferable of me to presume that you would not pace the room with a hundred questions pressing against your breast. I did not want awful recollections to haunt your dreams, but I fear I quite underestimated your fortitude and independence of spirit. Will you accept my most heartfelt apology?"

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered and he was relieved to see that she looked less tense.

"Miss Morland called on me in my study after the picnic. She confessed that she had been unsure whether or not to trust Frederick Tilney. He had convinced her to await his arrival at her guardian's home. When he did not materialise, Miss Morland ordered the carriage to make a belated appearance at your picnic in Hyde Park. Suddenly, Frederick Tilney appeared and demanded that she depart with him. He was so forceful in his repeated requests that she became very frightened. He began to tell her that Georgiana was lying about Lydia's death. Miss Morland broke free and rushed back to her guardian's fireside."

"Oh, the poor girl!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I then took the steps that I claimed I would," Darcy continued. "I sent for the constables and told them of Frederick Tilney's threats and his failed attempt to abscond with Georgiana and her dowry."

"Do you think that was his motive this time?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Darcy nodded, balling his hands into fists, "I believe that his aim was to convince Miss Morland to lure Georgiana out from under my protection."

Elizabeth leant forwards and clasped his hands, "But, you took the girls to safety?"

"Yes," Darcy replied and to somewhere that Frederick Tilney would never think to look for them.

Elizabeth was puzzled, "Where is that, my love?"

"Bertram House," Darcy replied, "Our connection with Sir Thomas is so recent, that I doubted that Tilney would know of it."

"So, you were in London all this time?" Elizabeth asked indignantly.

"Please do not make yourself uneasy my love," Darcy replied, "I took Sir Thomas up on his offer of a visit to any of his estates mainly for Georgiana and Miss Morland's safety. Mr Allen, the constables and myself then went in search of Frederick Tilney. I also dispatched an express to his father, informing him of my disapprobation."

"So... you have returned... am I to understand that Mr Tilney is no longer a threat?" Elizabeth asked.

"His father arrived at Bow Street just as the scoundrel was being taken in. I personally had the satisfaction of hearing him threaten to disinherit his son if there were any further 'shenanigans.'"

Elizabeth sighed and then contentedly melted into her husband's embrace.

Darcy stroked her back and nervously cleared his throat. "If you... if you still wish to spend time with your dear relations in Gracechurch Street then I shall order..."

"What a preposterous idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She stopped smiling when she saw how vulnerable her husband looked. "Will, I would never desert you. I was merely going to await your return with my family by my side. I was hurt and angry that you confided none of this to me."

"I understand," Darcy replied, "and you must understand that I still live to regret my arrogance at times, my dear. I now realise that keeping you in the dark does not alleviate your fears."

"I'm not a book you can place on the Library shelf until you return to explore the next chapter," Elizabeth observed, raising a wry eyebrow at him.

"I was thinking you were more like a jewel that I must safely lock away," Darcy said with an apologetic smile.

Elizabeth reached forward and ran her fingers along his stubbled jaw. "Please promise that you shall never keep me in the dark again," she whispered.

"You have my word," he murmured and his lips crashed onto hers.

After an exquisite reunion of fond kisses, Elizabeth stood to begin unpacking her bags.

"Lizzy," Darcy began nervously, "I... I fear that I will offend you yet again, but please do not stop packing."

Elizabeth's forehead creased in concern, "What is it, Will?"

"I really should have consulted you...once again, my love... but I... well, let's just say that I arranged a surprise..."

"A surprise?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I think we have all seen quite enough of the excesses of life in the Ton. I... I've arranged for us to travel back to Pemberley ahead of schedule."

"Oh! That will be delightful, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I... I also arranged for Sir Thomas and his cousin to join us... to thank them for 'sheltering' Georgiana and Miss Morland."

"Well, that will be lovely!" Elizabeth replied, "We must invite Miss Morland. Her loyalty to Georgiana must certainly be rewarded."

"Ah, yes, I am glad that we were like minded on that front," Darcy said hesitantly.

"What is it, Will?" Elizabeth asked. "Did you also invite Lady Catherine or someone you thought I may disapprove of? She is part of your family and I shall bear..."

"No, I... Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam was actually the one who managed to capture Frederick Tilney..."

"Aha!" Elizabeth exclaimed in triumph, "So, he shall come and Georgiana shall be delighted to..."

Darcy shook his head and trained his eyes on the rug.

"Please just tell me, Will."

"He... he asked for my blessing... for... he plans to propose to Caroline. He's bringing her to Pemberley..."

All of the colour once more drained from Elizabeth's cheeks.


	29. Chapter 29

***At Pemberley***

"Sir Thomas!" Darcy called again, bringing his horse to a trot beside the other man's steed.

"Oh, I do apologise," the younger man replied, "I do wish that you would call me Tom or Bertram. I am not quite used to the title."

"Fine, Bertram it is," Darcy replied, "it took me some time to… assume the responsibilities left in the wake of my own dear father's passing."

Tom nodded to thank him for his understanding and they rode on in silence. It was relaxing to be away from the bustling metropolis, particularly the matrons of the Ton who had made things so difficult for his ward.

"How is Miss Price," Darcy asked, breaking into his thoughts. "I do hope that the events of recent days were not too distressing for her."

"She is well, thank you," Tom replied. "Susan… Miss Price is often very overawed in the company of strangers."

"As is my sister," Darcy told him. "My wife has helped her remarkably in that regard. Miss Morland has also been a god-send and…"

"Forgive me for being so bold, Darcy," Tom interjected. "I couldn't help but sense a growing uneasiness in Mrs Darcy's countenance… if Miss Price or myself have caused the least offence, then…"

"There is no need to make yourself uneasy," Darcy quickly assured him. "My wife is concerned about my cousin's recent acquisition of a fortune…" Darcy paused, and then realised that he must keep his vow to be more open with his acquaintance."Well, that is Eliza is concerned about the effects that said fortune will have on the ladies with whom he associates…"

Tom realised that it was a highly delicate matter, so he cast his mind around for a change of subject. Realising that they were near a small parish church, he asked Darcy about its heritage.

"Oh, I had not realised that we rode so far!" Darcy exclaimed, before regaling Tom with the history of the parish of Kympton. He added, "It is currently vacant after the unfortunate loss of its last rector."

"What a pity!" Tom exclaimed, "If only Edmund, uh, my brother were free, but, after all, I should not wish for him to be so far from Mansfield Park."

"Well," Darcy turned his horse back towards Pemberley, "I am sure that the Bishop will recommend a good candidate."

"Of course," Tom agreed as he followed Darcy's lead.

Cantering towards Pemberley, they perceived that a carriage had just arrived. From a distance, Darcy could see the livery of Rosings Park.

"Fitzwilliam," he called, handing his horse to a stable boy.

"Darcy!" Fitzwilliam exclaimed, "It seems like months since I last saw you!"

It was not long before the men were sitting in the drawing room, chatting about their business opportunities, the state of the roads and the weather.

The ladies returned from the garden and more introductions were made.

"I believed that Miss Bingley would accompany you," Elizabeth quietly murmured, when she passed the Colonel his tea. "I trust that she is in good health."

Colonel Fitzwilliam glanced over at Darcy, then at Georgiana listening to Sir Thomas, and then back at Elizabeth.

"Miss Bingley is, I believe, in fine health. She… preferred to visit with her brother and your sister."

Elizabeth was startled, "She has remained in London for the season after all?"

"Charles thought that it was for the best," the Colonel replied, studying his tea cup, "as did I. Perhaps, I have not the means to… travel this world with such a lady by my side."

"You two…" Elizabeth bit her tongue, wanting to ask him if he had realised just how two-faced and avaricious Caroline was, but knowing that it was far too improper to do so.

"Mrs Darcy, I did not know my own mind until I received your husband's dispatch about the recent… threat to…" he glanced again at Georgiana.

"I much approve of your choice," Elizabeth said knowingly, her eyes almost brimming with tears of joy.

"I… I was surprised that… the party had… expanded so… considerably…" Colonel Fitzwilliam mumbled, keeping an eye on Sir Thomas and Georgiana.

"All are very agreeable, I assure you," Elizabeth smiled reassuringly.

"That is what is worrying me, madam."

After taking tea, Darcy excused himself to attend to business. He glanced out of his study windows several times washing Elizabeth and Georgiana lead their guests on a tour of the grounds. He had expected (after a brief conversation with his cousin) that the Colonel would be very solicitous of Georgiana. Unfortunately, Fitzwilliam was spending most of the time conversing with Elizabeth. It was Sir Thomas who held the gates open and handed Georgiana up the steeper steps.

Darcy watched Miss Morland and Miss Price giggling at the gentleman's jokes and felt a sense of satisfaction that Georgiana was among friends. The clock striking two broke into his reverie and Darcy returned to his matters of business. His estate was well-managed and there was only one pressing matter: the appointment of a new clergyman to the Parish of Kympton.

Darcy opened the wax seal on the letter from the Bishop of Derby. He was surprised by the name of the main candidate recommended for the living. The surname, at least, was quite familiar to him: Tilney. The Bishop, like most of respectable society, had no knowledge of the recent threat, to Darcy's sister, posed by Frederick Tilney.

The Bishop clearly believed that Mr Henry Tilney, late of Northanger Abbey, would be a kind and learned rector. The Bishop hinted that the younger son did not have General Tilney's full approbation for 'preferring the Church to a career in the military.' Darcy raised his eyebrows and cast his mind back. At Almack's, Mr Henry Tilney had seemed like an agreeable young man and an attentive friend to Miss Morland. Surely, it would be wrong of him to hold the sins of one brother against the other. They may, as adults, be little acquainted with each other. Darcy picked up his quill and wrote to both the Bishop and Henry Tilney – he invited the young man to visit Pemberley for an interview.

Catherine was rushing, in the most lady-like manner possible, towards the breakfast room when she heard a very familiar laugh.

Forgetting all about the errand she had been sent on by Elizabeth, she ducked behind the nearest column.

"Tilney!" Darcy exclaimed, "I had thought that you would have been delayed by last night's deluge."

"Mr Darcy," Henry replied, removing his hat and giving a low bow, "It was very kind of you to send such a fine carriage on to Lambton. We've made good progress, sir."

"Well, let me show you through to my study," Darcy said warmly, passing on a few instructions to the footmen as he led the way.

"You must allow me to apologise for my brother's conduct, sir," Henry began as soon as they were seated.

"Not at all," Darcy quickly asserted. "You are not responsible for his misdeeds. Your father has assured me that Mr Frederick Tilney will cause no further… consternation…"

Catherine crept closer to the study door, eager to hear more of Henry's sudden and remarkable appearance at Pemberley.

Suddenly, she lost her footing and a marble statue crashed to the floor.

Almost at once, and to her great embarrassment, she heard the rushing of feet and realised that Mr Tilney had hoisted her into his arms and laid her on the nearest sopha.

"Miss Morland!" he exclaimed, a look of panic marring his features.

"Fetch my wife," Darcy told the servants as he offered Catherine a tonic.

Red-faced and shaking, Catherine stood up. "I do beg your pardon, Mr Darcy… Mr Tilney… I wish that I could repay you for the statue… I…"

Their protestations and entreaties to be seated frazzled her nerves all the more. Elizabeth almost immediately ushered Catherine out into the corridor and led her to the morning room.

Catherine knew not what Mr Tilney and Mr Darcy discussed, but sometime later, she saw Mr Tilney leave in the same carriage in which he had come.

Thankfully, Elizabeth carried the conversation, allowing Catherine to sit quietly while the new addition to their party, Colonel Fitzwilliam, told them of his recent travels.

Presently, Catherine was able to regain her composure enough to chat pleasantly with Fitzwilliam, Sir Thomas and the ladies.

Darcy joined them for refreshments and after quietly reassuring her that he had not particularly cared for that statue anyway, he announced, "Mr Henry Tilney has accepted the living of Kympton. He is a fine fellow."

To everyone, but Georgiana and Elizabeth's surprise, Catherine once more turned scarlet and rushed from the room.

"My dearest, are you sure she is quite well?" Darcy asked in bewilderment.

"I shall… see that she is not feeling… ill… after her fall…" Georgiana mumbled and then darted after Catherine before the gentlemen could gain their feet.

Colonel Fitzwilliam studied Sir Thomas' reaction to Georgiana's departure so intently, that Elizabeth quickly took action.

Elizabeth quickly arranged for them all to take a walk, fearing that more that it was not just Catherine who was having trouble expressing her own feelings.

The horses rounded the last copse of Spanish oaks and then cantered up the hill. Bertram gallantly held his hat in the air, but then the assembled ladies gasped and the gentleman chuckled because he almost lost his seat.

Richard Fitzwilliam spurred his stead on and Georgiana believed that she could almost discern the determined set of his jaw. For a few minutes, it seemed as if Bertram's horse would outlast the former Colonel's, but then Fitzwilliam won by a nose.

The assembled guests clapped as the men shook hands. As they dismounted, both looked at once for Georgiana for either consolation or congratulations.

To everyone's surprise, the dust had barely settled on Pemberley's magnificent drive when a carriage appeared. In all of the excitement, they had not noticed its approach.

Noting the livery of the footmen, Fitzwilliam called out "Ah! Bingley has come to join our party!"

"Perhaps he brings Jane to visit, Lizzy!" Darcy exclaimed, surprised that his dear friend had not sent an express ahead so that rooms could be prepared for their arrival.

"I do hope that it is not bad news," Georgiana murmured anxiously and she was at once reassured by Susan and Catherine.

The footmen were soon lowering the steps and they were all surprised, and not necessarily delighted, to see Caroline Bingley. Elizabeth rushed forward, instructing Pemberley's staff to help with Caroline's portmanteau. She sent others scurrying to find Mrs Reynolds and to begin preparing a suite for their unexpected guest.

"What the devil?" Darcy muttered under his breath, barely containing himself from glaring at his cousin.

"Look, Darce, she told me that she had no wish to ever 'grace me with her presence again... not after I confronted her about your suspicions," Fitzwilliam said quickly, not wanting to earn his cousin's disfavour.

"Did you rescind the invitation?" Darcy asked at once, relieved that Caroline's grand speeches to Elizabeth and Georgiana were drowning out their hurried conversation.

"It was implied that..."

Darcy rolled his eyes, "Little is implicit where Caroline is concerned. "In fact, it is quite the opposite!" He exclaimed, looking at the garish, orange tones of Bingley's sister's dress and feathered bonnet while she was introduced to Sir Thomas Bertram, Miss Susan Price and Miss Catherine Morland.

"This meeting is so wholly unexpected," Caroline gushed several times, taking the arm offered to her by Bertram with eager delight.

She swept past Fitzwilliam, smiled graciously at Darcy and began to tell Georgiana about the latest fashions and customs of the Ton.

"Why is she here?" Fitzwilliam mumbled, flummoxed by her sudden and ostentatious arrival. "Perhaps she means to prove me wrong... to show that she is not merely interested in my new fortune, but genuinely affectionate and..."

Darcy stood beside him, slowly regaining his own composure. "I believe she may have heard of Bertram's kindness and current residence here, Richard. She has set her cap at a fortune and a title."

"Hmm... Lady Caroline Bertram." Fitzwilliam glanced down at his feet, wondering yet again why he could be so decisive in commanding men in battle, but so lily-livered when it came to matters of the heart.

Darcy watched him carefully as they followed the rest of the party into the main entrance hall. They could hear Caroline exclaiming over how delightful it was for them all to be out of doors, supposedly awaiting her arrival. "You're not too vexed by her latest escapade, are you, cousin?"

"Not at all, Darce," he replied, grateful for his friend's concern. "I... I fear that having been taken in by her... will very much... weaken the esteem of..."

"Georgiana?" Darcy asked softly.

Fitzwilliam nodded, "I was a fool. Georgie showered affection upon me despite my lack of fortune... then as soon as I had Rosings... I was misled into..."

"She has a very forgiving heart," Darcy said reassuringly, "and she knows little of your very brief inclination for Miss Bingley's admiration."

Fitzwilliam swallowed over the lump in his throat, "Do... Do I have your blessing to ask for her hand?"

"Like my father before me," Darcy said formally, "I can think of no better guardian to cherish her, Richard."

"I... I..." Fitzwilliam faltered. He had been prepared to argue with his cousin's objections, but was not sure how to cope with glowing approbation. "Thanks, Darce," he mumbled, running a nervous hand through his hair and hoping that it would be as easy to win Georgiana's heart, as it had been to ask for her hand from her over-protective brother.

_A/N: Please review _


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"It is good to see Georgiana being so lively," Lizzy observed to her husband as they admired the woody hills dotted by oak and chestnut trees.

Darcy beamed at his pretty wife and then turned to watch his sister. She was openly giggling at Susan and Catherine's attempts to chastise Bertram for interrupting their 'still life' sketching.

Darcy extended his arm and he and Elizabeth turned to stroll on. Their walk was interrupted by Caroline's arrival, quickly followed by an exasperated Fitzwilliam, who had undoubtedly failed in his attempts to 'make peace' with the fortune-hunting lady.

Caroline tossed her parasol in the general direction of Bertram.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed dramatically. "What shall I do now?"

The young ladies stopped laughing and Bertram straightened up and then set off to fetch the fancy umbrella. Darcy immediately circumnavigated Caroline's plan. He set off to rescue the parasol of the 'damsel in distress.' Unfortunately, a gust of wind blew the umbrella out of his grasp and into the branches of a mighty chestnut. Darcy grinned at Elizabeth and then began to scale the lower branches of the fine tree.

"Oh! Please do not trouble yourself, Mr Darcy!" Caroline exclaimed, wringing her hands dramatically.

"It is no trouble, madam," Darcy bravely replied.

Caroline looked around at the gathering party and Sir Thomas calling advice from the front. There was not an ally among them. If only she had been able to convince her sister to accompany her to Pemberley! But then again, Louisa had been correct. The invitation had been issued to enable her to spend time with Fitzwilliam and his relations.

Unfortunately, the former Colonel and new owner of Rosings had seen through her flattering machinations. This time she would be more careful. If any of the party had been so unkind and ungallant as to warn Sir Thomas of her desire, no, she told herself, her right to secure her future through matrimony to someone befitting her status, then she would show him that she was worthy of even more than she sought. She would show Bertram that she had been misjudged; that she was much more pleasant than she had ever been given credit for.

"Thank you," Caroline said as graciously as she could when Darcy presented her with the rescued parasol. "I am sorry to cause such a stir, Mr Darcy. Charles was kind enough to bring this mere trifle back for me from his last trip to the Continent." She dabbed at her eye with a handkerchief. "So, I humbly thank you. I could not have bared to part with my brother's thoughtful gift. I... I shall not make a nuisance of myself any longer."

Darcy, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam were even more shocked, when Caroline walked to the back of the party, who had now all decided to take a stroll.

Caroline walked along behind Catherine and Susan, ignoring Sir Thomas entirely. Georgiana was surprised that both gentlemen, Bertram and Fitzwilliam, tried to assist her at each incline. Caroline meanwhile began chatting politely to Susan Price, late of Portsmouth.

Much to his frustration, it was not until the next afternoon that Fitzwilliam found himself able to request time alone with Georgiana. She was so often surrounded by Susan, Bertram and Catherine. He had nervously rehearsed his proposal of marriage a number of times, but it did not go according to plan.

Leading her into the grand Pemberley Library, on the pretext of finding a volume for him that he could not seem able to locate, he perceived the nervous tension in her countenance.

"Georgiana, I wish to come to an understanding with you about..." Fitzwilliam was shocked when his lovely companion burst into tears. "Whatever is the matter, Georgie? Are you ill?" his features creased with concern.

She nervously wiped away her tears, "I... I shall be brave... I owe you that much for all of your protection and..."

"Do you fear me?" he asked at once, aghast.

Georgiana was puzzled, "Not at all, and I know, in time, I shall accept your choice to... marry her... I shall wish her well and be brave and..."

Fitzwilliam was mortified that his beloved was still under such a misapprehension. To think that he had caused her such pain struck a blow at his heart.

"I... I must humbly apologise... for being so fickle as to welcome the attentions... of a lady who has long... had long paid such heed to every word that Will uttered... I was flattered... I was proud... I got lost in my new status as Master of Rosings and... I...but, enough of that, I..." he guided her to a chaise lounge and they sat down. She waited patiently for him to compose his thoughts. love you with all my heart... I have your brother's blessing... I wish to marry you and spend the rest of my life protecting and cherishing you."

Georgiana wept all the more, saturating her handkerchief. Fitzwilliam jumped to the worst possible solution. He was too late to secure her affections! He had been eclipsed in her eyes by Bertram. A few words from her were enough to reassure him of her deep love for him.

"I... I thank you... I accept your offer of marriage..." Georgiana slowly managed to say over the lump in her throat. "I... love you, Richard." She then cried more tears of joy.

Fitzwilliam was relieved when she slowly stopped weeping and dabbed at her eyes with his proffered handkerchief.

"May I..." he whispered, the request faltering as he gazed into her soulful eyes.

Georgiana nodded and slowly put her head on his shoulder. He held her against his side and she felt instinctively that she fit right there. She picked up his hand and held it near her heart. They sat quietly for some time. He was relieved when her breathing eased.

"I love you, Richard," Georgiana murmured more confidently.

"My love for you is bigger than the sky," he told her, tightening his grip on her delicate fingers. "I cannot believe how long it took for me to realise that you are the only woman for me. Now that I know that, with all my heart, I promise to never let you go."

Georgiana and Fitzwilliam rushed to share their news with Darcy and Elizabeth. Their relations were overjoyed at the pleasing turn of events.

"We must have a special dinner!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily, kissing further tears of joy away from her young sister-in-law's cheeks.

Darcy cheerfully slapped his cousin on the back once more, "Certainly, that would be splendid!" He turned to address his radiant sister, "As long as you are in agreement, Georgie?" He knew that Richard would not feel nervous or shy on such an occasion, but often still worried about his sister's delicate temperament.

Georgiana's face became grave, "I do... fear someone's reaction, brother..."

"I shall go and speak to Bertram at once," Darcy announced and prepared to leave his study.

"Why would Sir Thomas be better at breaking the news?" Georgiana asked in astonishment. "He has only been acquainted with the lady for two days!"

Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged a puzzled glance and then his wife spoke. "We thought you realised, Georgie... it is not our place to speculate, but we believed that Tom was rather taken with you... we even wondered whether his marked attentions to you were reciprocated?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Georgiana exclaimed, her face flushing as she anxiously wrung her hands. "I had never realised that it had appeared..."

"Perhaps," Fitzwilliam ventured, his shoulders slumping, "you regret your choice... being the Mistress of Rosings is not as grand as ascending to the Peerage and..."

Georgiana spun on her heel, "I do not regret my choice, Richard! I have been devoted to you for so long! Perhaps, you do not know to whom you proposed, if you think me so fickle!"

"Forgive me, Georgiana!" Fitzwilliam exclaimed at once, catching her hand and squeezing it, gazing into her face for reassurance.

Elizabeth stepped forward and took Georgiana's other hand, "You must understand, my dear sister, that men are often very proud creatures. Richard spoke without thinking, telling you how the society mamas and women with a penchant for orange feathers operate." She was relieved that this last statement brought a smile to all of their faces once more.

"I truly am sorry, Georgie," Fitzwilliam murmured, "I shall endeavour to deserve you."

"And I shall break the news to Caroline," Elizabeth declared, trying not to seem too eager.

"Perhaps, women too suffer from the pangs of pride and rivalry," Darcy teased his wife, taking her arm as they turned to give Georgiana and her betrothed some privacy.

"Hmm, perhaps," Elizabeth giggled playfully.

"Lizzy!" Georgiana called in a hushed panic from the doorway of the study.

Darcy and Elizabeth returned and Fitzwilliam explained what had just transpired between himself and Georgiana. "It was not to Georgiana that Bertram was directing all of his attentions..."

"He is a very polite and somewhat competitive gentleman," Georgiana interjected. "I believe that one of my friends is the true object of his affection."

"Miss Price..." Darcy began, meaning to list the objections that someone of Sir Thomas' status would have to such a match.

"No, no, no!" Georgiana exclaimed in frustration. "Miss Morland has caught his eye."

"Poor Mr Tilney!" Elizabeth murmured in astonishment.

"Please don't 'break the news' to Caroline. If she does aspire to 'catch' Sir Thomas, she may become unpleasant in her attentions to Catherine!"

"Please do not make yourself uneasy, dearest," Darcy replied. "Caroline shall be leaving in the morning."

The others were astonished. Elizabeth voiced their concern, "You would not dishonour Pemberley by sending her away."

"Not at all," Darcy replied, "I sent a dispatch to Charles asking him to send for her to attend the Bingley's."

"Poor Jane," Georgiana mumbled.

"Indeed," Darcy replied, "however, a day or two in London and she will be distracted by a new scheme."

"When were you going to tell me of this fine plan!" Elizabeth exclaimed, doing her best to glare at her triumphant husband.

"I was hardly going to announce my scheme!" Darcy rallied, "I did not wish your fine eyes to betray me – not with one gleam or twinkle - when the 'emergency' was declared!"

"Then there will be nothing to fear from that quarter and Mrs Darcy can plan the dinner after all!" Fitzwilliam said jovially.

Elizabeth, Georgiana and Darcy agreed and they all rushed off to make their preparations. That evening, the warm air in dining room was filled with anticipation. It was evident that it was a special occasion and Georgiana giggled with the young ladies and fussed over her hair more than was usual. Darcy escorted his wife and sat beside her as they enjoyed each exquisite course.

Elizabeth was delighted to see Georgiana and Richard glowing with happiness and she realised that Sir Thomas spent far more time gazing at Catherine than she had perceived before. He sat beside Richard facing Georgiana, Susan and Catherine. Bertram looked at and conversed with Georgiana, but his eyes rested a great deal on Miss Morland. He studied her reactions to Darcy's repartee or Caroline's pointed quips.

After the port had been served Darcy cleared his throat. "Before the gentlemen join me in the drawing room, I am honoured to announce some joyous news. When my dear Father departed this world I was given a daunting task. I have guided my sister for many years. One man helped me in that task and it gives me great pleasure to announce that it is he alone that deserves her! I wish to announce the engagement of Miss Georgiana Darcy to..." Caroline looked as if she might choke and he paused dramatically before continuing, worrying that perhaps he had caused her an apoplexy. "Mr Richard Fitzwilliam!"

Catherine and Susan were not quite as surprised as Miss Bingley or Mr Bertram. Georgiana had obviously been bursting to share the news with them. The others added their congratulation; Caroline's were much more joyous than would have been anticipated just one month hence. She clearly believed that neither Miss Morland nor Miss Price were a worthy rival for Sir Thomas' affections.

Elizabeth saw what Caroline missed. Bertram was not glowing as he watched the joy dance against 'my dear young Georgiana's face'. He was looking beyond Miss Darcy and admiring the genuine kindness that Catherine showed to his cousin and the way that her smile made all of her other features even more delightful.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31  
**  
"It has often been said," Elizabeth observed wryly to her husband one fine morning, "that one engagement brings another."

Darcy raised his eyebrows, "We travel in the same circles, my dearest, and I have never heard a soul repeating such nonsense."

"Well, you have not had the great fortune to sit many a spell with Mrs Long and Lady Lucas!" Elizabeth teased him.

"Indeed," Darcy smirked, "I scarcely know how I have borne such a deprivation!"

She kissed him fondly and then continued her observations, "I do believe that our new curate has a certain fondness for our dear sister's friend. I have noticed several furtive glances during chapel and..."

"Miss Price's suitors are not my concern!" Darcy interjected. "Sir Thomas has that well in hand..."

"No, no, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed, stifling laughter lest her husband feel the object of her mirth. "It is Miss Morland of whom I speak, the very one who seems to be the apple of another gentleman's eye."

Darcy frowned, his forehead crinkling in a very appealing way, "You believe that Miss Morland seeks the affections of both gentlemen and that Georgiana's betrothal to the Colonel is giving her courage to pursue one over the other?"

"Alas, no," Elizabeth sighed. "I wish she would but follow her heart."

"Hmmm..." Darcy mused, tracing the ring on his wife's delicate finger. "Perhaps you are to become a society matron – a matchmaker – after all."

His wife's laughter was like music to him, "Aha – perhaps I shall... if you advise me to pursue such a course!"

"I would not recommend anything of the kind!" Darcy retorted. "Allow the gentlemen to take the lead!"

Elizabeth feigned mollification, "Hmmm... well, we shall have to wait some time."

"Patience is a virtue, my love," Darcy replied, grinning at her impish expression. It does seem sad for Miss Price, however. According to your matronly perusal of 'furtive glances' Miss Morland has two fine suitors, and Miss Price, none."

"Perhaps, you will become a matchmaker!" Elizabeth exclaimed, earning her a playful kiss on her pretty nose.

In the following days, there was unfortunately a spate of illnesses which left little time for playful and affectionate observations. An unfortunate consequence of Georgiana and her Fitzwilliam's long walks and star-gazing was the other young ladies of the party, catching colds. Susan, ever a ready chaperone, caught cold first after a sojourn in the woods. Catherine soon had the ailment and missed not only seeing Henry Tilney at church services, but spending any time with Sir Thomas.

Catherine, as ever, was oblivious to the marked attentions and inquiries after her health, often directed at Mrs Reynolds and relayed to her by one of the maids. She read a great deal and tried to raise Susan's spirits. Elizabeth and Georgiana spent a great deal of the week caring for their young guests.

After a rare opportunity to engage in their beloved banter, Darcy and Elizabeth were surprised to find that Catherine was missing. Little did they realise that she had overheard them speculating about whether, based on accepted conventions, Sir Thomas was a better match for her, and Susan would perfectly complement Henry. A search of the house and mews by their staff and guests left them none the wiser, until one of Darcy's stewards mentioned seeing her walking towards Kympton.

Surprised and concerned, Darcy sent at once for the carriage and, unable to dissuade Elizabeth, prepared to take her on the journey to fetch their young charge. They convinced Georgiana and Susan to stay with their guardians, adding that perhaps Catherine would change her mind and return across a field or other path. Elizabeth noticed much anxiety in the way that Sir Thomas paced back and forth as he watched them leave.

Meanwhile, Henry Tilney was surprised to return from his calls on the elderly tenants of the parish, to find Catherine huddled against the vicarage's doorframe.

"Miss Morland!" he exclaimed, his heart leaping into his throat out of both passionate love and horrified concern.

Hearing the noise, Elsie, an old maid who sometimes tended to his needs, opened the wooden door and Catherine almost fell to one side.

Henry caught her, and after apologising profusely for the impropriety, lifted her into his arms and carried her past Elsie into the drawing room of the small vicarage. His dispatched his maid at once to fetch a bowl of water and cloths and then sent her to find a lad to send to Pemberley.

Henry looked down at his beloved Catherine. She was pale and her face was drawn. Her clothes seemed looser, too, as if her fine figure had wasted away since he had last gazed upon her. Miss Morland began to come around. Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed as she realised that she was lying in Henry's strong arms.

"I'm not used to having this effect on young ladies, Miss Morland!" he tried to jest.

Catherine's heart was so full of emotion as she thought once more about what she had overheard passing between Darcy and Elizabeth, and all of a sudden, for the first time in her life, she was remarkably lost for words.

"I... I wished to see you...I am sorry... I am ill..." was all that Catherine managed to say.

She wanted to say, "Do you truly love me after all?" and "Don't you realise that I don't need the wealth of a 'Sir Thomas' to be happy!" but instead a few feverish gasps were all that she could muster.

"I miss our friendship, too," Henry replied, truly touched and overwhelmed with concern for his beloved.

He wanted to tell her that 'Kympton Parish' was just as grand as 'Mansfield Park' or 'Northanger Abbey' but his loss of the latter stilled his tongue and stifled his words of adoration.

"I am so very fond of you, my friend," was all that Henry managed to say.

Catherine didn't want to appear weak or foolish, but she was so dizzy! She nodded at him, and fell asleep as he rushed out to greet the carriage he could hear on the cobblestones.

Catherine awoke much later to the sound of rain. She cried when she realised that Henry was no longer with her. Her tears were reflected in the dark window pane in front of her. She heard a floorboard creak on Pemberley's landing and rushed back to bed, not wanting to make a noise that robbed Georgiana, Elizabeth or Susan of any more sleep.

_A/N: Please review_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

After Miss Morland's recovery, Elizabeth decided that Catherine and the others needed a distraction. Her husband was at first hesitant about her suggestion of such a frivolity, but he soon relented as he watched the light dance in her eyes. Eager to repay her hostess for all her kindnesses, Miss Morland soon agreed to the scheme. Elizabeth rang the bell and had soon enlisted Mrs Reynolds and Mr Cartwright in repositioning the drawing room's furniture. The rug in front of the hearth became a stage and the elegant furniture was moved into a large semi-circle around it. That evening, Elizabeth and Catherine greeted each 'player' as they entered the well-lit room.

"Now, one and all, I am going to choose the people who will play the characters in 'Beauty and the Beast.' Let's cast the Father first. If you would like to play that part you need to line up, shortest to tallest, in front of my lovely assistant and I." Elizabeth announced, relieved that her young friend seemed quite diverted by the entertainment. "Prepare to say your line, when I call on you."

Implored by Georgiana and Susan, Darcy, Fitzwilliam and Tom all lined up to audition. They looked at the 'script' papers handed to them by Elizabeth. Each stepped forward when she called their name.

Tom was the most convincing – he beseechingly looked Catherine square in the eye and spoke each line loudly, "I know I shouldn't have stolen the rose, sir. It's for my daughter, Beauty. Please let me go so I can see my girls one last time." Tom clutched his hands together in front of his chest and knelt in front of Elizabeth and Catherine.

"That was excellent, Sir Thomas. You shall play the part of Father," Lizzie announced.

Everyone clapped as Tom bowed.

"Now, we shall cast the part of Beauty." Their hostess declared, smiling playfully at her husband, who quietly asserted that she herself was perfect for the part. "I want any ladies who would like to take on this role to line up in front of me. You will act out a scene and then take your seats while I decide who will play the role. Remember that there are lots of funny and pretty sisters in the play, too. I will recline on this sopha, pretending to be the Beast in his time of despair. I want you to deliver the line from the end of the play, before he becomes a prince," Lizzie announced.

Georgiana and Susan both earned applause for their somewhat shy attempts at playing the part. Catherine, on the other hand, stepped forward confidently. She reached for one of Lizzie's hands and held it to her cheek, before kissing it, "You feel so cold, sir. You are near death from despair! Forgive me, my love, for staying away so long! Please do not die! If you live, I shall marry you!"

The whole company at once agreed that Catherine must play 'Beauty', but their frivolities were suddenly interrupted by Cartwright's entrance. He gave a low bow and then announced the arrival of Reverend Henry Tilney.

Catherine's eyes at once darted to Lizzie and Darcy's puzzled faces. She was relieved that they seemed as surprised as she was by his sudden appearance. Catherine felt embarrassed by her recent 'flight' to his abode. He pleasantly enquired after her health, mentioned a matter of business that needed to be discussed with Mr Darcy before Ash Wednesday and then politely accepted the seat beside Miss Price, who shyly explained the play's auditions thus far. Catherine soon regained her composure and ensured her hostess that they could continue.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will now hold the audition for the part of the Beast. Catherine will play Beauty in the same scene you just saw. If you would like this part, please step forward. You will have to crumple on the sopha, shiver and wait for Catherine to say her line. You have to make-believe. Remember it is as if the love of Beauty can transform you into a handsome prince. Let's get started," Elizabeth said enthusiastically.

The group laughed as Fitzwilliam staggered forwards clutching his chest and head. He fell in a heap on the sopha and shook a lot. His eyes rolled in his head, causing Georgiana to giggle in a way that warmed her waiting brother's heart. Catherine stepped forward and tried to clutch his hand, but he shifted away from her. She said the lines and he suddenly stopped moving and sprang to his feet and pretended to chase her. The room burst into applause.

Darcy's attempt was far less melodramatic, but Elizabeth made special mention of his heroic stoicism when she began to conclude the auditions.

"Pardon me, Mrs Darcy," Henry said, standing. "May I audition, Miss Morland?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"You don't want to be in our play, Mr Tilney!" she exclaimed.

"I assure you, that – like your own dear father – clergymen are quite capable of being… sporting," he replied.

"Let's see how good an actor you are, Reverend," Elizabeth replied warmly, stepping to one side.

Henry's brow furrowed, he rubbed at his eyes and ruffled his hair. He sat down on the sopha as if he could no longer bear to stand. He rocked back and forth a few times and then fell on his side. He twisted around a little, then he pretended to shiver.

Catherine hesitantly reached out her gloved hand to pat his shoulder. Henry took her hand in his and held it against his cheek.

Catherine almost forgot her lines, but managed to recollect the end of the speech. She said in a high pitch. "You feel so cold, sir. You are near death from despair! Forgive me, my love, for staying away so long! Please do not die! If you live, I shall marry you!"

Henry suddenly sat up. He looked at her incredulously. He held her hand to his heart and then touched his face with his other hand, as if he had been magically transformed. He got to his feet and triumphantly held her hand in the air.

Suddenly, Catherine felt free. As she looked up at him, laughing at his dramatic flair – she realised that the same loving kindness and warm wit was reflected in his eyes.

"I must do something quite unthinkable," Catherine said when the applause had ended. "I must declare Mr Tilney a Beast!"

"Come, come," the others pretended to censure her, leading to more laughter.

"Soon, I hope that you will forgive me and tell me that you shall marry me for real, Miss Morland," Henry whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her neck.

"Forgive you?" Catherine mumbled, perplexed, while the others began to adjourn to the Music Room. "Marry you?" she said in surprise.

"For thinking that the loss of my father's fortune and patronage meant that I had to forfeit my plans to conquer your heart," he said emphatically.

"What is fortune to me, sir? I ask merely a comfortable vicarage with the man I love," Catherine replied, realising that her hostess had been the last to quietly slip out of the room.

Henry took her hand, "I… I had not planned to ask you tonight… merely, on some excuse to… see you… to know that you were well… Do you think that I could be that man, that… that vicarage could be Kympton and…"

Her lips had met his before he had even finished his proposal. "Yes," she said every time she needed to breathe. "Oh, yes!" He wiped the tears of joy from her cheeks with his linen handkerchief and they went to find the rest of the party to make a very important announcement.

Susan Price dawdled after the couples, delighted for Catherine and Georgiana for the attentions of their fiancés and wishing that she too, had a gentleman by her side. Her cousin, Tom, was ambling along half-a-mile behind discussing horses and country houses with Elizabeth and Darcy.

Seeing a little grotto up ahead, Susan decided to wait a spell and look at the classical statues. The sunlight streamed through the trees and the birds warbled in their branches. Susan wished that she had a sketch-pad to draw some of the fine figures. She wandered off, following the well-worn path away from the others. Susan stooped to look at an engraving on a small bird-bath.

"Ahem!"

Startled, Miss Price almost lost her balance and fell in a heap on Pemberley's lawn. She straightened up and brushed herself off hastily. Susan glanced around and began to wonder if she was imagining things.

"Ahem!"

Susan turned around and stumbled as she looked at the tall, imposing woman standing beside a small horse-drawn wagon.

"May I hhelp yyou, Madam?" Miss Price stuttered, nervously brushing her hair back behind her ears.

"And you are?" the woman asked, stepping forward and peering down at Susan through her bi-focal glasses. "Mrs Annesley, I presume…"

"Oh! Pardon me… no, I am just Susan… uh, Miss Susan Price…"

"I see… hmmm… I was not aware that my nephew had employed a new… companion for my niece. Hmm, I am here to see Mr Darcy and I find my solitude much importuned by your sudden appearance."

"I am not under his employ… I… I am his guest," Susan stuttered. "He… Mr Darcy was…" She was interrupted by Tom and Elizabeth calling out her name.

"Aunt!" Darcy exclaimed in surprise. "I was not expecting your visit."

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth stepped in, sensing Susan's discomfort, "Allow me to introduce you to Sir Thomas Bertram and his cousin, Miss Price. She has…"

"Ah, a baronet?" Lady Catherine interjected, not looking in the least surprised to find Tom in residence at Pemberley. "Your seat is in Northamptonshire, is it, not? My own dear Sir Lewis quite liked your father's submission to Parliament on behalf of the Antiguan planters… made in… well, it must have been 06."

Tom had barely responded in the affirmative when Lady Catherine surprisingly took his arm and led him towards Pemberley's long drive. Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged a worried glance. Darcy proffered an arm to his wife and to Miss Price and followed his Aunt towards his home. He was very perplexed, hoping to ascertain what Lady Catherine's motive for such marked attentions to Bertram signified.

"Whatever has caused this sudden visit?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"I have not the least idea, my dearest," Darcy replied.

"Perhaps she has come to congratulate your cousin and sister on their match," Susan said, managing to sound kind and wary at the same time.

When they reached Lady Catherine's barouche box, Darcy observed Mrs Reynolds and two or three other servants quite flummoxed about the de Bourgh staff's insistence on carrying all of Lady Catherine and Anne's portmanteaus into the house. In the absence of his instructions, Mrs Reynolds was uncertain about how to proceed without causing offence to any party.

"I am most displeased, Darcy," Lady Catherine intoned, after formally and proudly introducing her daughter to a 'kind and titled gentleman of the first class.'

Tom bowed and then took Darcy's place, quietly reassuring Susan, whose confidence had been quite shaken by Lady Catherine's brisk and domineering demeanour.

"We would be delighted to have your company," Darcy said, as cordially as possible. "We must have missed the letter informing us of your desire to stay, Aunt."

"I am one of your nearest and dearest relations!" Lady Catherine exclaimed. "Surely I am always welcome at Pemberley!"

Darcy glimpsed Georgiana and Fitzwilliam peering out of the drawing room window, both looking quite perturbed by their Aunt's behaviour.

"May I suggest that we retire to the library, Lady Catherine? I am sure that we have much news to discuss," he said after directing the servants to ready a suite of rooms for Miss de Bourgh and her mother.

Mrs Reynolds warmed his heart by checking with Elizabeth before setting to work. This deference to the new mistress of Pemberley did not go unnoticed by Lady Catherine, who was quite used to getting her own way on her visits in Derbyshire.

Elizabeth warmly set the arrangements in motion and then welcomed Miss de Bourgh. Anne looked quite pale and out-of-sorts as she was lowered onto a sedan chair by Dawson and two liveried footmen. She was carried behind Elizabeth, Tom and Susan towards the drawing room.

Elizabeth left the formal introductions to Fitzwilliam, relieved that he and Georgiana put Anne at ease while Elizabeth helped the servants to settle her into a seat by the fire. Tom, after reassuring Susan once more, sat and made polite conversation with Miss de Bourgh, Mr Tilney and their other guests. Elizabeth was preoccupied with worried thoughts about Lady Catherine's sudden 'incursion'. She served tea and offered pastries, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Mrs Jenkinson did not make the journey with you, Anne?" Georgiana ventured, feeling confident due to Fitzwilliam's presence.

"Mother says that we have no need for any more governesses or companions. I am quite old enough to be my own person, without… well, you know what mother says about people of that rank," Anne haltingly replied and then blew her nose.

Elizabeth was relieved that Mrs Annesley was not present to hear this allusion, but it slowly dawned on her that Susan, who had long acted in this capacity for Lady Bertram, was very much offended.

"Do you hold your own opinion on the matter?" Tom asked, wondering if all the stories he had heard about the de Bourgh's proud manners and fixed opinions were true.

"I… I quite miss my… friend," Anne admitted.

"But you do not want to displease your Mama," Fitzwilliam added, as a way of explanation to the others.

The guests realised that, it was rather Lady Catherine's absence that allowed Anne to be 'her own person' as the conversations continued. They watched as Anne slowly relaxed and her countenance was much improved by the warmth of the fire and the odd flicker of a smile gracing her features. Elizabeth began to wonder how she could persuade Lady Catherine to leave Anne at Pemberley for a time, but she had barely begun to formulate a scheme before Darcy arrived and announced that there had been a change of plans. Lord Matlock had sent an express requesting his sister's attendance at his ancestral home. Elizabeth was not the only member of the party who questioned the coincidence that Lord Matlock would send an express to arrive at the same hour as his sister's surprise visit to Pemberley.

"I would not wish to risk Anne's health by taking her any further today," Lady Catherine remarked, waiting expectantly for Darcy to offer his cousin a prolonged visit to his home.

The invitation had barely left his mouth than Lady Catherine was imploring her nephews and their 'particular friends' to care for her daughter. Her pointed look at Tom was not lost on the others, many of whom were barely acknowledged by the dowager. Their Aunt offered the briefest of congratulations to Georgiana and Fitzwilliam, who would after all have possession of her much loved Rosings Park. Elizabeth entreated their guests to stay with Anne by the fire.

She and Darcy escorted their Aunt back out to the drive. They were not surprised to see Lady Catherine's barouche box very much ready to depart. Everything ran like clockwork, according to a timepiece that Lady Catherine herself controlled. The party waited mere minutes for the dowager's main portmanteau to be fetched from the guest's suite. Dawson and her footmen were soon assembled and she formally took her leave.

"I… What is her plan?" Elizabeth whispered to her husband as they made their way back to the drawing room.

"The last time she left Anne here," Darcy recollected, "was when I first came of age. I am afraid that I have never found Anne's timid forbearance to be very attractive."

Elizabeth put the pieces together at once, "She wishes for Anne to be married to Tom."

"Oh, no," Darcy corrected her. "She wishes Anne to have a claim to a title and a fine country estate. Tom, himself, is sadly a means to an end."

Elizabeth shook her head sadly, "People can be so mercenary. Does she not value her daughter's comfort above possessions and status?"

Darcy let this question hang in the air between them as they rejoined their guests.

Darcy's pride in his wife made his face glow by the fireside. Within a few weeks, Elizabeth had set about training one of Polly's cousins as a lady's maid for Anne, encouraged his sickly cousin to drink as many herbal teas and take as many walks as possible, and been so kind about it all. Anne's natural reserve and shyness – much like Georgiana's – had however, sometimes seemed like bitter indifference to the feelings of others. This had been fostered by Lady Catherine's own feelings of disdainful superiority over even untitled members of her family, let alone people of lower social rank.

When Anne was no longer hiding behind her mother's skirts – from fear of temperamental animosity – she blossomed. Within a few weeks, she seemed, not only less irritable, but brighter in spirit and health. Anne's complexion lost its dull pallour, and although she tired easily, the smile on her face as she watched others perform in theatricals, made Darcy more grateful to his wife than ever. Anne's fondness for Susan Price, Catherine Morland, and of course, Georgiana and Elizabeth warmed her heart and made her all the more easy in company.

"Cousin Anne does not seem inclined to 'set her cap' at Bertram," Fitzwilliam quietly observed, placing his port on the mantelpiece besides Darcy's glass. "He's been very kind to her over the last few weeks, of course."

Darcy turned to watch Bertram turning the pages for Miss Price as she played the piano. "I think he, like yourself, much prefers his young cousin's affections. He may, however, not be aware of just how much."

Henry Tilney approached them, eager to discuss a scheme to help some cottagers and tenants in his parish. Darcy's reflections about Anne were soon forgotten.

His wife was eagerly reading a humourous scene from 'As You Like It' with Catherine – Anne and Georgiana forming an appreciative audience.

She arose early the next morning, eager to finish a letter to Jane and take a turn around the park before breakfast. Darcy, intent on concluding a few matters of business, had already farewelled her on the way to his library.

Elizabeth was soon marvelling at the beauty of Pemberley's woods and turning Anne's conundrum over and over in her mind. Motivated by thinking how good it would be for Anne to have some independence from her overbearing mother, she had explored every possibility that she could think of. From encouraging Anne to go on the wedding trip with her cousins to convincing Darcy that they needed to take Anne to Bath for 'the waters'. Finding Anne a suitable husband would, of course, allow the woman to be the mistress of her own home, but Elizabeth knew that Lady Catherine would oppose all but the most advantageous of matches.

The dowager obviously thought Sir Thomas worthy – his baronetcy, wealth and estates seemed to qualify him for the task – in Lady Catherine's estimation. Having watched Tom's marked attentions to Susan for some weeks, however, Elizabeth thought it may be days rather than months before the gentleman's realisation of love for his cousin dawned on him. Elizabeth began to think of the gentleman – young and old alike – all wealthy and 'in want of a wife' who had promenaded around Hyde Park during the Season. She was startled by the snap of a twig and turned to see Tom approaching her.

Smiling, she greeted him. His own smile did not quite reach his eyes and Elizabeth was surprised to see that he looked pale and tired. "Are you feeling ill, Sir Thomas?" she asked, offering to send for a physician.

"No, I am quite well, I assure you," he said, "I thank you for your kindness, Mrs Darcy." He hesitated and then fell into step beside her, absent-mindedly discussing the woodland paths around his own estate – Mansfield Park.

Elizabeth's encouragement, and his own need to confide in someone, soon had him confessing his own conundrum. The most recent letters from home and abroad had made it glaringly obvious that he must soon return and, he confessed, find the funds to guarantee his family's comfort. Elizabeth, surprised and humbled, that he trusted her with knowledge of his financial difficulties, listened attentively.

"Mrs Darcy, your Aunt," he ran a hand through his hair, "by marriage," he added to avoid confusion, "made it quite clear that she wished her daughter to be well-settled. Rosings Park was not entailed on her?"

Elizabeth nodded, "If I may be frank with you, Sir Thomas, I very much wish that Anne could find a man of good character who would give her some freedom from her mother's… ways."

"I… I have been having trouble sleeping, Mrs Darcy," the gentleman confessed. "I… I fear that I may not be able to marry for love. I fear that I may have to pay the price for some of my late father's mistakes. I…"

"You feel guilty about making a match based on dowries and London property values," Elizabeth supplied.

He looked relieved that she understood him. "I know that most of the Ton think of money matters first and whether or not they can tolerate or even grow to love their future partners second. I… My love for my family, even my sister Maria and Aunt Norris - whose maintenance despite their isolation from the rest of us must be seen to – motivates me to think less of my own feelings and more of the greater good."

Elizabeth could see what a huge price that he and Susan would have to pay for their forebear's mistakes. "You need to do what you think is best for your family's sake. Anne's dowry and likelihood of inheriting her parent's London townhouse and holdings would benefit you. Your protection and care would benefit her. Is there anything I can do to help, Sir Thomas?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "Could you try to explain all this to my dear cousin? I dread hurting her. I… I have foolishly allowed myself to believe – that much like our own siblings – we could be happy with one another. It was wrong of me to entertain these feelings and I fear that I have given her the wrong impression of my… inclinations."

"I shall see to it as soon as I can," Elizabeth assured him, her compassionate gaze of some solace as they made their way back to the house.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Elizabeth was surprised to see Anne in Darcy's library that evening. Miss de Bourgh was sitting beside Richard and both were in deep conversation with Will. Her husband drew the conversation to a close as he saw her approaching.

Elizabeth, bursting with the desire to ascertain Anne's feelings towards Tom, was taken aback by the formality with which the three cousins greeted her. Before she could ask further questions of her husband or the former Colonel, Anne asked to speak with her alone.

Walking steadily out of the room, Elizabeth led Lady Catherine's daughter to the parlour. Anne sat on the edge of the sopha, her hands clasped nervously in her lap.

Elizabeth, after offering refreshments, took the seat by the fire and waited for Anne to gather her thoughts.

Presently, Miss de Bourgh stated, "Mrs Darcy, you are no doubt aware of my mother's plans for my future." She hesitated and was relieved when Elizabeth nodded.

"Sir Thomas is a kind and worthy gentleman."

"He is very much in love with Miss Price," Anne replied and then added, "as he should be. Their temperaments are well-matched and she will benefit from his generous nature."

Before Elizabeth could object, Anne continued what she had come prepared to say.

"I do wish to be more independent of my mother, Mrs Darcy. But… However, worthy the 'beau', I do believe that it would be selfish of me to marry." Elizabeth's confusion marred her features and Anne rushed on wishing to allay her hostess' concerns. "It would be selfish of me to marry because my 'husband' would need an heir and it was, well, I know find even my own father's doubt, that I would be too weak to ever bear one. Sir Lewis made… he made a provision in his will… in the, well, I believe the clause that Richard has at last revealed to me was something like 'in the event that she survives her childhood illnesses' my father set aside a sum of money, fearing that childbirth would be the 'death' of me, to allow me to be comfortable and respectable long after my mother's own demise."

Elizabeth was shocked, "How can this be? Why have neither of your cousins…"

"My mother has long kept this from me, Elizabeth," Anne replied. "Richard and Will believe that they may be able to coax her into being honest with me about it, and under their guidance as the appropriate 'guardians' my father saw them to be, allow me to invest the money. Why, I may even be able to invest in Sir Thomas' projects in the West Indies, or in the East India Company, if Richard prefers it. I shall ask Will and Richard for advice in due course." Anne glanced back up at Elizabeth, who still seemed uneasy and worried. "I have offended you? I thought you of all people would not think me too 'modern' in my outlook?"

Elizabeth stood up and sat on the sopha beside Anne. She reached for one of her hands and warmed it between her own. "I feel great sorrow for you Anne. What is money, if there is no love? You have revealed all of this in such a…forgive me, cold manner. What of the companionship of a husband? Whoever he may be? What of your heart, Anne?"

Anne looked down at their interlocked hands, "If it were possible to… to have a husband but not have a child, then I… I should consider it a… a… wonderful thing, Elizabeth. But… the price is too great. I…" She squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "I should very much like to know that by Will's wife, I am always welcome at Pemberely to dote on the well, second cousins, that I shall one day be able to hold in my arms." A tear slid down her cheek and Elizabeth reached out to brush it away with her other hand.

"You certainly shall be," Elizabeth said warmly, tears welling in her own eyes. "And… and if I may, suggest to Sir Thomas that… that…"

"That he must follow his own heart," Anne nodded.

"And that you shall long be a friend to him and Susan," Elizabeth replied, smiling as she reached for a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. "And perhaps even invest in his family's future?"

"Yes, and my own," Anne agreed.

Elizabeth caught a glimpse into her friend's heart - the most freely and beautifully bestowed smile lightened Anne's creased and pale features. The two women embraced.

In quick succession, Elizabeth had communicated her intelligence to Tom, who was soon embracing his cousin, and future wife, Susan Price. As they retired after supper that evening, Darcy glanced at his treasured bride, mentioning that they would soon have three weddings to attend: Richard and Georgiana's, Henry and Catherine's and then Tom's to Susan.

Elizabeth gave him a knowing smile as she slipped into bed beside him.

"Did you wink at me, my dearest?" he asked with a perplexed expression.

"Wink at you? Never, sir! Such arts and allurements are above me!"

Darcy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and he played with her hair.

"I… I was just thinking that there will be a fourth event. Anne will be quite happy to attend…"

"Lizzie," Darcy said cautiously, "You know that match-making is out of the question and I…"

"Match-making?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she propped herself up on her elbows beside him. "I was talking of another blessed event. Anne will be delighted to be asked to be godmother."

She watched as realisation dawned on his handsome face.

"Really?" he exclaimed. "We're going to have a baby?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. The joyous tears that flooded her cheeks were soon dried by passionate and affectionate kisses.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Three delightful weddings took place in quick succession and two couples left for their short tours before settling into married life. It was a delightful time. Tom returned with Susan to Mansfield Park; Henry took his bride to the Kympton parish. Georgiana and Fitzwilliam were offered a quiet season at Pemberley, which they gladly took. It seemed odd to them to be at Rosing's.

Anne enjoyed her growing independence, particularly after she met an older widower at her Uncle Fitzwilliam's Matlock estate. From her letters, Elizabeth wondered if Darcy's cousin would soon follow his sister down the aisle. Reading between the lines, Elizabeth realised that the Lord may very well have blessed Anne with the companionship she desired, without the fear of dying in childbirth. The man, after some injuries in the War, was unable to bear further children. He already had an heir and seemed to be quite taken with Anne. Their shared love of literature seemed to be drawing them ever closer.

Darcy preferred to take Elizabeth to London – wishing her to be nearest his most trusted physicians due to her delicate and blessed condition. Elizabeth teased him about his doting ways every time he tucked an extra blanket around her growing belly or bought another toy for the nursery. He delighted in her witty remarks and, despite some mornings where she needed to stay above stairs, the way her whole face seemed to glow as the new life grew within her.

He worried a great deal, particularly when Elizabeth insisted on continuing her walks each afternoon. Elizabeth refused to be 'confined' for the entirety of her pregnancy – delighting in the many children and nursery maids who also strolled through Hyde Park. Darcy slowly relaxed as the weeks wore on; Elizabeth's eyes glowed with the same warmth he had so long admired in them.

For her birthday, he organised for Mrs Gardiner to bring their nieces and nephews to a picnic at the Park. Elizabeth was overjoyed by the surprise.

"Archie!" she called, laughing as a handsome youngster poked his head between his short legs.

"We've been spotted!" Nate called. "Aunt Lizzy! Uncle Darcy!"

The Gardiner's two daughters, who had been playing on the picnic blanket, joined their mother in greeting the couple.

"Do be careful with Archie!" Elizabeth warned as Nate pulled his brother into a 'fort'.

It was a lovely family time. Elizabeth happily sat on the many cushions that her husband's footmen readily provided. She told her Aunt all the news of their recently married friends and relations. The children delightedly tucked into the fine food and Darcy watched as the youngest girl, Isabella, fed crumbs to her doll. It reminded him very much of Georgiana's habit to do so as a child. Her sister, Jemima, chided her for making a mess.

Darcy watched the children when they ran off to play. He was surprised by how much his wife becoming a mother, made him mindful of his own mother. Throughout her confinement before Georgiana's birth, Lady Anne had so often been ill and very cross. Darcy's father, out of a sense of duty and devotion, had spent many wintry nights sitting by her bedside. Mrs Reynolds and the staff fussed over him – Darcy had been about 12 at the time.

Darcy tried to put his mother's passing from his mind. He had Dr Blatchford and some of the best nursemaids that money could buy ready to keep his dear wife and child safe. Watching Elizabeth's eyes glowing with vibrancy, he put the idea that her light could suddenly be snuffed out from his mind.

Darcy relaxed beside his wife, watching the children play and thinking about how their own child would bring much joy to their lives. Elizabeth reached out and intertwined their fingers, thanking him again for her 'birthday picnic' in the sunshine.


	35. Chapter 35

"Mr Darcy?" Cartwright called, clearing his throat loudly and giving them plenty of time to reluctantly end their embrace.

Darcy stood up, keeping hold of Elizabeth's hand as the valet showed the doctor in to the drawing room.

"Good afternoon, Dr," Elizabeth said, smiling.

The physician greeted them both politely and set his case down. "Cartwright was just describing your fall."

"I am quite well. I am sorry that we have wasted your time," Elizabeth insisted, despite Darcy's protestations.

"I shall be the judge of that," the doctor replied good-naturedly. "When did you last feel the baby move?"

"Oh, he or she is moving about quite a lot," Elizabeth replied.

"I am sure that our child shall be an excellent walker like you, my dearest," Darcy quipped, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

He looked on worriedly as the doctor held an ear trumpet over his wife's belly, pushing down and moving it here and there.

"Hmm… a steady heartbeat," he announced, relieved.

"My wrist is a little sprained, is all," Elizabeth persuaded them.

"I shall make a compress," the physician replied.

The doctor opened his case. "I will give you something for the pain. I am glad that Mr Darcy did not move you far. Your forelimb will need to be set using a comfrey cast. Once, I lift it off the cushions and start wrapping it, it will be extremely painful..."

"Please, Dr, it is bearable. I..."

"My wife will take the full dose," Darcy said firmly, squeezing her other hand.

"I... I'm afraid that...Will our child…"

"Oh, there is nothing to fear on the baby's account, Mrs Darcy," The physician assured her, measuring out a generous portion of laudanum. "By the time that you awake, Mr Darcy and the servants will have you tucked up in a nice, warm bed. You shall need to be careful of the joint I shall make in the cast. It will make it easier for me to saw the cast off, but if you bump it, then it will cause you undue pain."

Elizabeth nodded and then sipped the bitter medicine. She rested her head against Darcy's shoulder and slowly drifted away. The room faded and the doctor mixing the comfrey herbs disappeared. The last thing she saw was Darcy's face – his intense eyes full of loving concern for her.

Much later, she opened her eyes and looked around the daintily decorated room, surprised by how late it was. She felt a twinge of pain in her right arm as she tried to ascertain the hour by sitting up to look out of the window. It seemed to be early evening. The chiming of the grandfather clock in the hall confirmed this.

Realising that she could not present herself at table in the nightdress one of the maids must have dressed her in; Elizabeth slowly padded over to the wardrobe. She found it quite difficult to sort through the garments using her left hand.

There was a light tap on the door and it creaked open.

"Oh, Madam!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "The master says to make sure you are still a'bed!"

"I am quite well!" Elizabeth assured her maid, feeling a little dizzy as she spun around to keep searching.

The lady's maid quickly rushed to Elizabeth's side and helped her to perch back on the edge of the large bed. "You best be resting, milady," she said with polite and genuine concern.

"I thank you but I am feeling much better," Elizabeth said, focusing on steadying her voice. "I... I would very much like your help to dress for dinner."

Their baby, however, had other ideas. Elizabeth was half-way through her toilette when she felt contractions beginning to rack her body.

"Fetch…Mr… Darcy," she moaned in pain, returning from the water-closet –her waters having well and truly broken.

Her husband was by her side in a heartbeat, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her trembling shoulders.

"We're in for a long night," their housekeeper, Mrs Lovell, announced following one of the maids back into the room with a basin of boiling water and a stack of blankets.

"I've sent for the doctor," her husband assured her, kissing her sweaty forehead.

Darcy smoothed Elizabeth's hair away from her face, desperately praying that the Lord, and his wife's vitality, would keep her safe throughout the birth.


	36. Chapter 36

Darcy paced the corridor, unable to think straight while he listened to the woman he loved screaming in agony. Elizabeth lay on the bed. Mrs Lovell was sponging her face. Martha bustled past Darcy, who was being comforted by his trusted valet. Martha carried more hot water and towels in to the mistress' bedroom. Elizabeth's contractions continued. Darcy was glad that he had sent for the Gardiner's. Elizabeth's Aunt consoled her through all of the pain and discomfort. Meanwhile, her Uncle rallied Darcy's spirits, walking up and down the corridor by his side.

"I almost wish that gentlemen could attend births," Darcy muttered worriedly, hearing Elizabeth gasp and shout as another painful contraction rushed through her body.

"Madeline is there to hold her hand," Edward reminded him.

Hours of contractions ensued. Darcy had spared no expense in providing the best medical care possible for his wife and child. He tried to remain calm and prayed that the Lord would ease Elizabeth's pain as much as possible.

"I can see the head! Push, Mrs Darcy!" they heard the physician shout. Elizabeth screamed and Darcy heard another wail, followed by the pronouncement, "It's a boy!" Then all they could hear was the baby's loud and indignant cries as the umbilical cord was cut.

"He's alive!" Darcy exclaimed, rushing in to the bedroom to see his wife and his son.

The women were hurriedly bundling up bedding covered in blood. "Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, his face falling. He feared the worst after losing his mother.

"I'm fine," she said as calmly as she could.

"We have a son!" Darcy exclaimed. The physician carefully handed the baby boy to his proud father.

Tears of joy filled his eyes as he thanked the Lord and praised his wife, commenting that she looked very pale and would need much attention from the staff.

Edward Gardiner clapped him on the shoulder, admiring his young nephew in the bundle, which Darcy was awkwardly holding. "A fine lad! Whatever shall you call him?"

Darcy gently passed him over to his great uncle, "We haven't discussed names. Oh, my dearest Elizabeth. I am so relieved," he said. "Are you quite warm?" he asked, tucking the blankets more firmly around her chin and then reaching for her proffered hand. He held it tightly and leant forward to raise kisses on her clammy skin. "I love you so much!"

After a bath and time with the wet nurse, the baby returned to be cradled in its mother's arms. She cooed over him, delighting Darcy and the Gardiners.

The staff bustled around preparing a bath for Elizabeth, wishing to make her as comfortable as possible. Their physician promised to check on his wife in the morning. Meanwhile, they debated names. Darcy had worried that they would become too attached to the baby if they chose names before the birth.

"I… I had an idea," Elizabeth whispered tiredly. "I believe that we should call him Edward Charles Darcy. Edward, for my dear uncle who helped to bring us together when I came to visit Pemberley, and Charles, for his uncle who has been such a kind friend to you and to all my family."

Darcy gently stroked his sleeping son's cheek in her arms. "Hmm…yes, I love it my dearest. Edward Charles it shall be."

"I am ever so honoured!" Edward Gardiner declared.

"What a darling he shall be," Madeline Gardiner cooed over him.

After the Gardiners had departed, promising to return with their children the next week, Elizabeth was helped into the bath by Mrs Lovell and Martha.

She was surprised when her husband returned from the nursery, although relieved that much of the blood had already been sponged away by the maid.

Darcy stood, awed by her beauty as she reclined in the bath, the light of the fire reflected in her luscious hair. He was overjoyed and by the loving gifts she had given him. To think, he had a healthy wife and a strapping heir - after all the pain that she had endured!

Realising that he was standing there in stunned silence, Elizabeth reached out a hand. He knelt beside the bath and took up the sponge. He spoke reassuringly to her of all the rest she would enjoy as he helped her to wash. The protests over him doing such a humble task died on her lips as he leant forward to kiss her between soft strokes on her sore muscles.

Darcy then slowly massaged her tense shoulders, kissing the nape of her neck. He sent the servants away and helped her out of the bath and into her nightgown himself. Seeing the love reflected in her bright eyes as he tucked his dear wife into bed was the sweetest reward.


	37. Chapter 37

Elizabeth tossed and turned on the four poster bed. She had not the strength to open the curtains hanging around her, drawn around the bed to keep her safe from catching a cold after the birth. It was ever so hot – the large fire built in the grate seemed to be growing ever closer and ever hotter. Darcy and the maids had pulled the covers so tightly across her chest that she felt desperate for breath.

Thankfully, her husband came to check on her. He crept into the room, thinking that perhaps he was being overly cautious to keep worrying. Meanwhile, Elizabeth heard a floor board creak and cried out for help. Darcy was immediately at her side, pulling the 'lying-in' curtain to one side and cradling her in his arms. One look at her and he had his valet rushing to fetch the physician.

Doctor Blatchford took charge, "Out, out! I must insist!" The family's doctor was worried when he arrived to find Mr Darcy and most of the staff gathered in Elizabeth's room or the doorway. "The air will be befouled by so many souls breathing all at once!"

"We shall pray for you, Mrs Darcy," Mrs Lovell whispered before leaving to check on baby Edward.

"Yes, we shall," Darcy told his frightened wife, tightening his grip on her hand, fearing that – as he had lost his mother – he may lose her.

"I can bear it," Elizabeth said with as much strength as she could muster, her whole body shaking.

Martha, one of the maids, assisted Dr Blatchford as he examined her. Darcy, who had refused to leave the room, kept up a stunned vigil by her side. The white sheets and nightgown were stained with so much blood that it took Darcy's breath away.

Elizabeth took the proffered medicine, her body shaking all the more.

"Stay strong, sir," Dr Blatchford said reassuringly. "It's puerperal fever. We shall use leeches to draw out the bad blood. We must fight off gangrene forming on the afterbirth."

Darcy knew little about placentas and infections; he gripped Elizabeth's hand and fervently mouthed prayers as she lapsed into a deep sleep.

"She's no longer in pain," Dr Blatchford mumbled, beginning to prepare the leeches while Martha cleaned up.

Over the next week, Darcy only left her side for brief meals, baths or visits with their son. He caught what sleep he could, keeping as close to his dear wife as he could. Slowly, the fever broke and Darcy insisted on feeding her broth himself. Nothing could be done for her that he would not do himself. It took a few days before Elizabeth could walk about the room and another week entirely before she was allowed to walk up and down the stairs. Darcy brought Edward to visit her and they cooed over him while he lay in his mother's arms.

Elizabeth worried about her husband's haggard appearance and insisted that he needed to look after himself, lest he too become sick. . Wanting to quell her worrying, Darcy slept in, shaved and enjoyed some good suppers. He was soon feeling more like his old self – forever relieved that Elizabeth had recovered her health and that Edward continued to thrive.

Later that month, when his Aunt had returned from her seaside holiday, Darcy went to visit her while Elizabeth took their son on an outing to visit Madeline Gardiner and her children.

The time with his Aunt was far from pleasant. In fact, he returned much sooner than he had planned to. Darcy led his horse back towards the mews behind his Park Lane home – regretting the unkind words he had spat at his imperious Aunt de Bourgh. It would have hurt his mother's feelings so, and he felt guilty. Then again, perhaps his mother would have condemned her sister. Lady Catherine's pronouncement that his new son had been dishonoured by being named for a 'man in trade' instead of a gentleman was certainly worthy of his condemnation!

Darcy kicked a stone across the lane, angry at the spiteful nature of his late sister's mother. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and then tried to think of other matters. Darcy glanced up at the gathering storm clouds and hoped that Elizabeth and little Edward would soon be safely on their way home from Gracechurch Street.

He handed his horse over to one of the stable lads and then slowly made his way inside into his luxurious townhouse. The oppressive and manipulative words of his Aunt had him feeling like an ominous cloud was hanging over him. Elizabeth was like a ray of sunshine returning to brighten his day. She insisted on carrying Edward herself, despite the nursery maids offering to take him away.

When the servants had left, she kissed her husband most passionately, their bundle of joy wriggling between them. Darcy awkwardly took a turn carrying his dear son. Edward had been fed by his wet-nurse before the journey and he burped and gurgled in a tired, contented manner that delighted his parents.

Elizabeth sat on the chaise beside her husband in the drawing room, her peach gown complementing the pretty hue that had returned to her cheeks after the birth. Darcy complimented her, earning him another sweet kiss. Elizabeth leant her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer, his arm tightening around her back. Edward gazed up at their faces as they discussed the events of the day. Elizabeth commiserated with him about Lady Catherine's ill-tempered and impolite slurs, reminding him that he need not apologise for having trying relations – she had a few herself!

Darcy soon found himself focussing on much happier thoughts. The warmth and cadence of her voice, her witty observations; her chest pressed against his side as it rose and fell – it had all become home to him. Edward yawned in a way that they had become familiar with in recent weeks and Elizabeth was soon scooping him up to put him down for his afternoon nap. Darcy watched her go, trying to decide on a gift that he could bestow on her to show her how much she truly meant to him.


	38. Chapter 38

"He's a fine fellow!" Lord Matlock agreed while his wife patted their great-nephew's back.

Darcy was grateful that his Aunt and Uncle Matlock were pleasant in receiving the addition to their family. Elizabeth chatted warmly with his relations who delighted in baby Edward's wide-eyed vitality.

After they took their leave, Darcy prepared to announce his gift to Elizabeth. The words died on his lips, however. Cartwright gave a low bow and announced that Mr and Mrs Bennet had come to call.

"I did not even know you were in town!" Elizabeth exclaimed, rushing to hug her Papa.

"My dearest Lizzy!" her father said warmly, relieved to see her looking so well after receiving her letter about her illness. Edward held his grandfather's proffered finger, wriggling in Elizabeth's arms. "You are the picture of health that you appear to be, are you not, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth barely had time to reply before her mother wrestled Edward away and began to exclaim over him. Her mother was soon asking Darcy a hundred questions about his delight over his 'heir'.

"Hush!" Mrs Bennet said when Elizabeth told her to be careful with their bundle of joy. She proceeded to rock Edward from side to side talking to him in a sing-song voice, "Yes – I'm your Grandmamma! I am! You are a lovely young Master Darcy, aren't you? Yes, you are!"

Darcy quickly took his seat beside his wife – a little overwhelmed by Mrs Bennet's loud and emotive declarations.

"We arrived to stay a spell with the Gardiners," her father, always more sensible and well-mannered explained. He shot Darcy an apologetic expression about his wife's antics. He added in a low voice, "Somebody had to be reminded that they could not impose on your hospitality without being invited."

"Hush!" Mrs Bennet said again, cradling Edward in her arms and pulling a variety of faces for his amusement. "My son-in-law has many rooms!"

Elizabeth exchanged an apologetic smile with her husband. He bore well with her mother's enthusiasm and probing questions. After all, Fanny Bennet's reaction to their son was one of joy and hope – the opposite entirely to Lady Catherine's unkind one.

Edward began to wail and Elizabeth rang the bell for the nursery maid. She would have settled him herself – but did not want to miss spending time with her parents. Mrs Bennet fussed over the maid taking her 'prize' away, but the servant had soon left to take Edward for his afternoon nap.

"I have a surprise for your lovely daughter," Darcy announced, after they had been offered refreshments. "You can share in her joy."

Elizabeth beamed at him for including her parents in such a kind way. She started to protest that she did not need a gift. Mrs Bennet was having none of that. Her mother almost rubbed her hands together in glee, wondering what jewels he was about to shower on her daughter for bearing a healthy, male heir.

Unlike her worries over Mr Collins booting them into the hedgerows to starve when her poor husband breathed his last; this was one time when Mrs Bennet could delight in the rules of primogeniture and estates being entailed on the male line.

Darcy pulled an envelope from his breast pocket and handed it to his wife. She leant forward to kiss his cheek thanking him for his generous nature.

"Open it!" her mother exclaimed, earning her a muttered reproof from Mr Bennet.

Elizabeth opened the envelope and found a letter written by the matron of a maternity hospital. It thanked Mr Darcy for his five hundred pound donation to the mothers and orphans of the hospital, in honour of his wife and son.

Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes and she thanked him profusely, kissing his cheek and showing her parents.

"What a benefit they shall receive; how very kind!" her father exclaimed.

"Five hundred pounds!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, thinking of how many gowns it could have purchased for her younger daughters.

"May we visit and console with these poor women and children?" Elizabeth asked her husband, relieved her mother hadn't done more than exclaim over the figure.

"When you are much, much better," Darcy at last agreed, still worried that some miasma or malady may claim her.

The next month, Darcy insisted on leaving Edward with the staff when he took Elizabeth to the maternity hospital and orphanage. These members of London's poor lived in a large brick building behind high stone walls. Elizabeth thought that the philanthropic institution looked somewhat like a prison.

The children, as they rode down the wide drive, ran past the two wings and chapel to play in an open courtyard. They rushed forward as Darcy handed her down from the carriage and Elizabeth was pleased that Mrs Lovell had packed such a large basket of oranges and caraway seed cake. They each bowed and curtseyed as they took their share. Elizabeth and Darcy enjoyed a delightful tour of the improvements that their gift had bestowed. The matron was ever so grateful for their patronage.


	39. Chapter 39

**Epilogue**

Georgiana and Fitzwilliam were delighted to have Darcy and Elizabeth home with their bouncing baby boy. The newlyweds had soon monopolised the newest Darcy, taking it in turns to coo over the delightful infant.

Darcy was overjoyed to be home at Pemberley with his dear family; he kept an eye on his wife – worried that she may be very tired after their long journey. She had such a delightful way of alleviating his fears through her kindnesses and witty banter.

Elizabeth had soon convinced him that she had made a full recovery from her post-partum fever and Edward was growing bigger and healthier every day. They settled into a comfortable routine at Pemberley, delighted to be so close to Charles and Jane's home – and to have Georgiana and Richard as their guests.

The next month, the sun peeked through the Spanish oaks and the charming scene was bathed in warm, dappled light.

Elizabeth stood beside her husband, their small baby boy sleeping contentedly in her arms. Anne and Richard – both cousins delighted to be godparents – stood on the other side of the font.

Henry Tilney cleared his throat and the small chapel's congregation opened their prayer books. Georgiana sat with Catherine beside their other newly married friends– Tom and Susan.

Henry did the honours of christening baby Edward Charles Darcy in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.

Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged glowing smiles as the sign of the cross was traced on their bundle of joy's small forehead.

Darcy then kissed them both, knowing that - whatever the price – he would always cherish them.


End file.
